Indecent Proposal
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: Emma Swan, a single mother, struggling to pay for her son's medical visits along as his medication, gets more than she bargains for when she meets Regina Mills. New York's bachelorette billionaire who offers her the solution to all her money problems: 2 million dollars and a signed contract stating her companionship for an entire year. One year, where anything could come into play.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a whole new story my brain decided to come up with! I was in a different set of mood than I usually am and here is the result of that lol a little warning, some strong language will be used in this story. I am going a totally different direction like I haven't done before. You have been warned. Feedback and follows, along with faves are greatly appreciated. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**Emma**_

Life is a mysterious thing. For some, it may seem like they were born with this extraordinary luck that others with not so much it can come to envy.

For Emma Swan, life was never an easy thing. She was grateful for the very few good moments in it. She was grateful for her parents, David and Mary Margaret Nolan. She had been adopted by them when she was just a baby. She was grateful for them.

And, when she ended up pregnant with her now 9 year old son. They were behind her one hundred percent.

She never once thought about giving him up when she came to discover her pregnancy. She couldn't allow an innocent child who had no fault in her misfortune to suffer the same abandonment she had.

As a matter of fact, her son Henry was her motor in life that taught her that no matter how bad a situation became. One simply needed to keep moving forward.

Henry. She would give it all for her son. She would give it all just so he could have a chance at a normal life without having to worry about all those doctors and daily hospital visits. All those expenses on one medication after another was a nightmare in itself. Expenses that even with the help, her parents would give her and the little help her best friend Ruby would as well provide. Even if Emma protested against her help, she had no choice but to cave in.

Henry was born with ASD. A heart disease known as Atrial Septal Defect. Surprisingly common in babies, (such as Henry's case). Most babies developing symptoms such as shortness of breath, swelling of the feet or stomach area, irregular heartbeat as well as a small murmur that could only be heard by a doctor.

When Henry presented early symptoms, and was diagnosed with the disease, they were in high hopes that the hole would close off on it's own, as it does in most cases. But, it grew to a medium sized hole. The only solution that was left for the boy was a required surgery to close it up. A surgery that Emma could not possibly cover. Not even with her parents and best friend's help. Not when there were expenses to be made, and necessities to spend on. Yes, Emma would give her all.

And, she did… her heart included.

* * *

Emma looked over at Henry's doctor as he smiled, placing his stethoscope around his neck. She bit down on her nails as her eyes never left the man as he checked up on her son. A little bad habit the blonde would do when she grew nervous about something.

"So? What's the news?" she asked the doctor as he looked over at Henry.

"Henry, why don't you wait outside for us, hm? I need to talk to your mother alone for a short moment." he smiled down at the boy as Henry hopped off the examination table, soon leaving the room.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Emma asked, her eyes already filled with sadness.

Her stomach sank as she saw the smile the man had on him disappear in an instant. "Well…" the man spoke in all seriousness. "It's nothing to get alarmed about."

"If that's true, then why are you no longer smiling, doc?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can sugar coat things around Henry, but don't treat me as if I were another child."

The man nodded, "I apologize, Ms. Swan." he sighed, "His heart is fine. The irregular beating hasn't changed one bit since the last time I checked it, the soft murmur continues to be there- but that's normal given his condition."

"But?" Emma's voice was getting ready to break.

The doctor paused for a brief moment as he spoke soon after, "After looking at his x-rays, I noticed that the hole in his heart has reached its limit."

Tears fell from the blonde's green eyes, "It didn't close on it's own like you said it would?"

"I'm sorry. The possibility of that happening was highly unlikely, but don't get discouraged." he held up his hands, preventing the blonde for protesting any further, "It is something that has a solution."

"Surgery?" asked Emma, already knowing the man's answer.

He nodded.

"How much?" she asked. It wasn't an option she looked forward to taking as any heart surgery was a delicate matter. But, she knew she had no choice and she always wanted the best for her son.

"It's… pricey."

"What's the price, doc?" Emma's brows furrowed, growing aggravated at the man's attempt to want to sugar coat the situation once again.

"40,000 dollars."

Her body wanted to collapse onto the very same examination table at the sound of the price range. She was sure the color from her cheeks had drained. Just as she was sure that she would be in great need of blood pressure medication as she was sure it had possibly dropped on her where she stood. How on earth was she going to come up with 40,000 dollars? She hardly could come up with enough to cover his medication which was expensive enough as it was. With her son's regular visits to who was supposed to be the best cardiologist New York had to offer, her insurance was constantly going through the roof. And, she absolutely hated accepting help from her parents, especially when they only made enough to look after each other.

"Ms. Swan?" the man's voice shook the blonde away from her thoughts. "I know it seems like a lot, but I can promise you that after this surgery is over and done with, your son will be able to live a normal life."

A normal life.

That's all she ever wanted for him. That's what she wished her every night of her life, what she prayed for before going to bed. It all revolved around Henry. So, why didn't he sound too convincing to her? After all… doctors were made to suck you dry. In all her years of life, she hasn't yet met one that was actually passionate about his or her job.

"Ms. Swan?" the man called out again, causing Emma to rapidly blink this time as she then spoke.

"I hear you." she drew in a breath as she continued, "Thank you for your time, doc." she reached over for the man's hand as she shook it.

"Let's schedule a pre-op appointment. I'll go over with you all that will be needed for after your boy's surgery." he smiled.

Emma nodded, forcing a smile, she didn't want to seem too affected by the news. Let alone to a complete stranger that she was sure didn't give two shits about a boy's health. "We'll be in touch. Thank you."

She walked out of the room, not giving the man to say another word.

"What happened? What'd the doctor say?" David asked as he walked out of the doctor's office, down a hallway that led towards the elevator that would take them to the first floor of the building.

"According to him, Henry will need the surgery that will close the hole in his heart." she spoke freely as Henry was nowhere in sight. Not when Mary Margaret took him down to wait in the car with her as the boy was growing bored while waiting for his mother to step out of the room.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" David asked as Emma silently nodded. He did the next best thing he could think of on the spot. He pulled her in for a tight hug as his arms wrapped tightly around her slim form. His heart breaking as he felt his daughter's body shake as soft sobs were heard being cried out. "Everything's going to be alright, Emma."

"How?" Emma replied, her voice breaking as she looked at her adoptive father, "How could it possibly get any better from here? Henry's just a kid! He shouldn't be going through this- no kid should." she sighed as she leaned against the elevator wall, "It should have been me."

"Don't say that." David's tone was firm, as the blonde's eyes locked onto his, "We've been in tough situations before. Tougher than this one. The important thing is you are _not_ alone in this. Things will get better. When you least expect it."

David always had a way with words. She was thankful to have a father like him.

"You really think so?" she asked, feeling a little of hope return back to its rightful place.

A smirk appeared on his lips, his blue eyes shining before her as he nodded. She loved looking into her father's eyes. They actually gave her hope that things could get better every time they had that hint of glow in them.

"I do. I really do." his hand resting on her shoulder as his thumb caressed it in soothing motions.

This time it was Emma's turn to hug her father in the world's tightest hug. Her last fallen tear soaking up on his jacket. "Thanks, dad." she whispered as David placed a kiss to the top of her head.

_Dad. _That was a title David Nolan never grew tired or bored listening to every time it came out of his daughter's mouth. She would take to calling her parents by their first names from time to time, but every time she said those two titles that held all the meaning in the world, those two titles that made their hearts beat fast with so much emotion… they were eternally grateful. And, they knew the blonde meant them every time she used them.

"We love you, princess."

Emma's face scrunched up at the nickname, breaking the hug with her father as she looked over at the smirking man before her as he couldn't help to release a light laugh. She hated that nickname and David knew that, which made it even more special for him to keep calling her, because no matter how old Emma would get on him. Even as she would soon be reaching her 27 years of age- she was still his little princess.

"How about we take Henry for the greasiest, most cheesiest pizza New York has to offer?"

Emma's eyes lit up, just as Henry's would at the sound of that slice of pizza that her taste buds could already mentally taste within her mouth. It didn't matter how old she turned- pizza would always be her kryptonite.

* * *

The pizza joint was calm and quiet. It was a small business that welcomed anyone, anytime, and the pizza was always on point. Marco's pizzeria was _the_ spot- Emma's and Henry's favorite to be exact. Even if the owner and chef of the place had a face on him as if had just killed someone who owed him money and had his body thrown in a river where he would now _sleep with the fishes_, deep down (very deep down) he had a heart of gold. Very rarely you would catch him smile. Emma could almost swear that if you stared long enough, you would catch a glimpse of it.

If you were lucky.

It also helped that Emma worked part time for the man, delivering pizza's on her bike whenever she was free. Told you. Heart of gold.

A pinball machine sounded as David and Henry both played on it, while Emma looked over at her boy with a smile so bright it made her own mother teared up at the sight of it. She missed seeing her daughter smile the way she was as she looked lovingly at Henry.

The blonde looked down at her hand as she felt another warm hand gently cup hers. It was Mary Margaret's. Her eyes met her mother's brown ones as she soon looked up their way.

"It's always nice to see you truly smile." said Mary Margaret, her voice as soft as a bird's early morning chirping.

Emma smiled shyly, her dimples on each cheek visible and clear as day, "How do you _truly_ smile?" she asked.

Mary Margaret's smile was next in line in making an appearance before her daughter, "You can only truly smile over two main reasons. One being the love a mother has for her son or daughter." she held up her index finger, smirking as she already knew the blonde's upcoming question.

"What's the second?" asked Emma without fail. This exact words were a repetitive game between mother and daughter. It was their thing. Just like Emma secretly allowed David to still call her princess in private. She secretly loved that nickname.

"The second being… you've possibly fallen in love."

Emma chuckled as she looked back at Henry, who was lost along with David in their pinball game. Both sharing a well given high five as Henry beat his last score.

"I called Ruby." Emma's voice was as soft as her mother's as she turned to look back towards her direction, "She may have a job lined up for me, over at the nightclub that recently opened in Midtown Manhattan."

Mary Margaret's eyes grew with worry, her brows furrowing over at her daughter, "Midtown Manhattan? That's far, isn't it?"

"30 minutes by car." Emma shrugged.

"Which you don't have, remember? You sold it as soon as Henry started experiencing symptoms."

Emma rolled her eyes at the painful reminder, "An hour by bike then. It's still not bad."

The pixie haired brunette shook her head in protest, "I don't feel safe you traveling that far from home on a bike. I worry just with you coming over here to Marco's and that's closer to our home. Besides a nightclub-"

"Pays good money." Emma jumped in, giving her mother's hand a light squeeze as she provided her with another smile, only this time this smile had some sadness to it, "Ruby hasn't been working there that long and she receives great tips, plus her paycheck. She recently was able to buy herself a car- and, she offered to drive me. So, I won't be alone. Technically."

"I don't know, Emma." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Mom. We need the money. At least until I can come close to 40,000 dollars. And, it will be at night, while Henry is sleeping so, no problem there."

Mary Margaret sighed, knowing all too well that once Emma set her mind to something she achieved it. "Your father is not going to like this one bit." Emma smiled at her mother's words, knowing well what was coming next, "I want you to talk to him. I know it may feel like we are treating you like a child, but we just really worry. If David says yes, then it's fine with me." she held up her finger in warning, "_Just _until you raise enough money for Henry's surgery."

Emma raised her right hand, smiling over at her already worried mother, "You have my word. After raising enough money, I'm gone."

* * *

After eating the most greasiest, most cheesiest pizza that New York had to offer, Henry pushed the door to their house open as David had barely turned the key inside the lock. Happy shrieks coming from the boy as he ran inside the house, happy to have beaten his old score at the pinball machine.

"Henry!" Emma stopped her son from running anymore as she held him by his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye, "What have I told you about running? You can't excite yourself so much, kid."

Henry's face fell as well as his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"Whoa…" heads turned to look right at Ruby, who stood by the door, "Remind me not to beat my old score at pinball."

Henry moved from his mother's grip as he walked over to hug the slender looking brunette.

"Hey, kid. How's the ticker doing?" the brunette asked, smiling down at the grinning boy as she ruffled his hair. She knew about his surgery, she just played along with Henry so he wouldn't worry or ask too many questions that would probably be too much for him to take in.

"Doc says it's good. I still have to take my medicine and vitamins though." Henry replied, his face scrunching up in disgust. He soon left the room as David now walked in.

"Ruby." he nodded.

"Mr. N." she nodded, smiling soon after, "Thank you for allowing Emma to come work with me some nights. I'd get bored without her. That place could use another strong woman around, with all the drunk men and groping- aaaand, my God, look at the time." she glanced down at her watch as she noticed David's face growing angry at the thought of anyone disrespecting Emma, "We gotta go, Em. We'll be late."

Emma walked over to David as Ruby walked out the front door, placing a quick kiss to the man's cheek, "Thank you."

"Be safe." David replied.

"Always." said Emma as she shut the door behind her, leaving David sighing with worry. Which the man soon relaxed as he felt two familiar arms wrap around him from behind.

"She'll be fine, David. We raised her well. Emma is a strong one, we knew that since we first laid eyes on her." Mary Margaret's voice sounded from behind as David smiled, shifting in the smaller woman's arms as he looked into his wife's eyes.

* * *

It was around 6pm as Emma walked her way through the two giant glass doors. The place had a few clients, but wasn't yet full. Green eyes scanned the entire building as it was rather wide and spacious. The blonde knew this side of New York was one of the nicest, but she didn't expect this. The bar area was extended from one to the other. It was longer than any other bar Emma had ever seen. Individual tables covering the rest of the area as a few girls dressed up rather nicely in their long black dress pants, white buttoned up shirts and black silk vests served those that were already here, making their way flawlessly around the place with their trays well balanced one handed.

_Even their dress code is elegant, _thought the blonde, noticing how quick they needed to move. She could do this. There is no way this job could possibly difficult.

"Nice, huh?" Ruby nudged the blonde's arm, interrupting her thoughts.

Emma chuckled as she leaned over towards Ruby, whispering in her ear as the music that was playing was a little too loud for her liking, "And, here I was expecting to see back rooms where one could get a private treating to other things other than drinking."

Ruby's brow raised, "Oh, there is." she motioned towards the back as the blonde's eyes followed the brunette's finger, seeing how a man was now walking into a room that instead of a curtain it had an actual door. They really cared about their privacy here. The man stopped by the door as he allowed one of the waitresses to walk in first as the door soon closed behind them.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she soon turned around on the balls of her feet as she began to quickly walk out. No way could she do this.

"Hey, Em!" Ruby shouted, grabbing a hold of her best friend's arm as she prevented her from leaving, "Where are you going?"

"This was a mistake. I can't do this, Ruby. I can't." Emma grew nervous.

Ruby grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulders, "Relax. There's nothing to be afraid of. I wouldn't bring you to a place where sex was your only option." she chuckled, "David would kill me." she continued as she felt the blonde's body relax, "Now, I won't lie to you. Clients will try to get a little frisky from time to time, especially if they'd had a little too much to drink. Those are the worst, but knowing you, I know you can handle a couple of prying hands. And, those rooms- that's just if _you _chose to go. Just because you'll work here, doesn't mean you'll have to."

"Have you ever…?"

Ruby scoffed, slapping the blonde's arm playfully, "Please! I sleep with whom I want, not with who simply wants me. Besides, hardly any women come here. You're lucky if you can even land one for the night. Women are so much easier than men. So much more respectful and gentle."

"I'll take your word for it." Emma chuckled, her eyes once again studying her surroundings, drinking in every single detail to what would be her temporary job. If she was hired that is.

"There's Gold." Ruby nodded over to an older man as he supported himself with his cane, "Come on, I'll introduce you to him." she walked away with Emma in tow as she had linked her arm around her friend's.

* * *

The blonde soon found herself being interviewed in Robert Gold's office. And, Jesus did she feel as if she were in a scene from Scarface as the man's office was close to resembling Tony Montana's office style with all the TV cameras that were positioned right behind him. The man had eyes and ears all over this place, of that she was sure.

"I must say, you are far more beautiful than your friend described you to be." Gold smiled over at the blonde as she sat opposite his desk.

Emma smiled nervously at him, her eyes mainly focused on how the man would twirl his cane around with ease.

"Tell me, Ms. Swan. Do you have any experience working in places such as mine?"

Emma's eyes moved towards Gold's dark stare, her eyes locking in place as she straightened in her seat, "Not as nice as this one, no. To be frank, the last job I had in a bar didn't last as long as I wished."

"Oh? Let me guess… too handsy?" he smirked. Sending chills down the blonde's spine.

Emma nodded, quickly correcting the situation, "But, please. Don't let that discourage you from hiring me. I can assure you, I am a fast learner and can move twice as fast as any girl working for you already."

"Including your friend?" Gold chuckled, to which Emma felt free to finally smile over.

"Especially Ruby."

It surprised her, but Gold actually let out a light laugh as he stood up from his chair, making his way around his desk as he sat on top of it, as he now faced the blonde far more closer than Emma would have liked or felt at all comfortable with. She felt a cold object softly tap her chin as Gold used the end of his cain to lift her head up. For what she wasn't sure, nor did she think she wanted to know. The guy gave her the creeps enough as it was already.

Gold looked into the blonde's eyes, remaining silent for a moment until he spoke, "You are far too attractive, Ms. Swan. I assure you, that after a few rounds- things here won't be so different than what you may have experienced at your old job. There are _certain _services that clients will be interested in and will be wanting you to fulfill."

Emma grew nervous, her voice a stutter as she spoke, "R-Ruby assured me I wouldn't have to do anything I didn't want to do. Sir."

"And, right she is." the blonde released a breath she had been holding in, as Gold stood up, walking back to his seat opposite Emma. He smirked as he settled back in his chair, "However, I feel it is my duty to inform you that if you ever do so chose to give the wild side to this establishment a try… the rewards are… more than satisfactory."

Emma's body went stiff, but immediately turned on her professional charm on the man, "I can't say I will ever decide to try such a thing, Mr. Gold. From the looks of this place, you have more than plenty who are very willing to fulfill the client's wild side, as you call it. It doesn't need one more."

Gold couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's naive way of thinking, "What's one more? Really." he pointed her way with his cane, "Give it time, Ms. Swan. In time, you'll see… everything reaches its price."

"Not my self respect, sir. And, I have a lot of it." Emma stood before Gold, "Thank you for your time. Excuse me."

Gold didn't move from his chair as the blonde stopped at the sound of his voice as it sounded across his office, "Can you start tonight?"

Emma turned to face Gold, a surprise look displaying in her eyes as she was sure she had blown that interview with declining the man's last suggestion. She wanted to smile at the realization that she was now getting hired. She hated being away from Henry, but truth is Ruby vouched for her and this job, and she couldn't fail. She would not. She was already here, and she needed to pull through with flying colors. Not for herself, but for her son, for that surgery that he so desperately needed to have in due time.

* * *

Emma walked out with a confident smile from Gold's office as she saw Ruby run right for her, already dressed in her uniform for the night.

"So, did you get the job?" asked the brunette, holding on to her tray with one hand.

Emma nodded, "I did. I start right now."

"Congrats, Em! I knew you could do it!" Ruby shrieked, hugging her best friend with one arm, her tray never faulting as it remained perfectly balanced on her hand. "Let's get you into your new uniform."

It didn't take long before Emma was changed into a pair of dress pants, dress shirt and a vest of her own. The size fitting her perfectly as it complimented her body very well as she walked out from the bathroom. Her night didn't go without a few, first day mistakes of course, but it was nothing that was going to stop her from giving her all tonight. Someway, somehow she managed to impress Gold when she had already been told by Ruby that the man could be real hard ass when it came down to hiring new help. Therefore, tonight she needed to keep giving her all. 110 percent, rather than a simple 100. She was quick to learn her way around the place and learned her way around her tray just as quickly.

Needless to say, she was a hit that night. A beautiful blonde, green eyed, 27 year old waitress? Who wouldn't be charmed by her, really?

Emma Swan was the night's eye catching attraction. Who caught every eye of every single man inside that club that night. Including one in particular as he sat inside one of the more private booted areas. His suit was all black, as the first few buttons to shirt were undone, exposing his chest. His blue eyes following every movement of the new popular waitress of the night.

"Now, see that?" he motioned towards the blonde, his index finger stretched out as he held his rum glass in his hand, "That there is a woman made just for me. Just what the doctor ordered, eh?" he smirked over at his companion who sat silently next to him without speaking one word in reply. His eyes looked down at his half full glass as he gulped down the rest of his rum in one quick motion. His hand raised up in the air as he called no other than Ruby over to their booth.

Ruby rushed over to Emma as she was swamped with tables tonight. Needless to say they were kicking her ass, she couldn't possibly cover one more.

"Hey, Em. I know Gold assigned you to serve the front row tonight, but do you think you could possibly cover a back booth for me? Just for tonight." she pleaded, giving her best puppy dog eyed look.

Killian's smirk grew as tonight his most wished for wish was quickly coming true. Emma walked her way towards his booth as she smiled over at the man.

"What's your poison?" she asked him, standing before him, waiting patiently for his order.

This made him chuckle, "My poison? Well, if we're being honest here, love. My one and only weakness is women. Especially gorgeous, blonde haired ones such as yourself with a great pair of legs. What time do they open?"

Emma's lip curled up as she felt disgusted by the man's direct, inappropriate comment. Mentally counting down from ten as she kept her smile, reaching over for the man's empty glass, "Let me guess. Rum?" her eyes fell upon Killian's hand as he was quick to grab a hold of her own.

"Wild guess. You keep this up and you'll be pulling on my heart strings in no time. Among other things, I hope."

Emma wanted to barf in her mouth. She had met some creeps in her lifetime before, but never one so low as this one before her now. She honestly didn't know what angered her more, this scumbags disrespectful choice of words around women, or that his buddy was simply sitting quietly, hiding within the darkness of the booth like a coward. Proof that there weren't any gentlemen left in this world.

"I'll be right back with your drink. Sir." her jaw clenched tight as she pulled the glass back to her, quickly moving her way towards the bar as the bartender served her a new fresh glass of rum. Emma smirked as her eyes landed on the glass, instantly coming up with a not so good idea.

As she walked back towards the private booth, she held the glass on top of her tray, a smile on her face as she swiftly moved the tray downward towards him. Only she maneuvered it in a way that caused it to slip. Purposely, of course as the glass was quick to tip off to the side as it fell right on a pair of what looked to be expensive pants. Emma gasped as she then realized, had she moved her hand slightly more towards the left, the drink might've actually fallen on him and not on the lap of his drinking buddy.

"Shit." Emma whispered, shaking her head as if trying to shake her dumbfounded look away. She was thanking every single angel up in heaven right now that the music was blasting around them. If not, she was sure that every single head in that room would be staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

_Way to go on your first day, Swan, _she cursed to herself. Had this creep not pissed her off enough, she wouldn't of come up with this stupid idea of accidently spilling the drink and having it land on the wrong person. She blamed him!

She moved quickly as she pulled out a cloth from her back pocket, bending down as she wiped at the other man's pants as quickly as she possibly could. All while Killian just sat nearby, unable to control his laughter.

"I am so, so sorry. I beg you to understand, it's my first day-" Emma's words were cut short as her eyes fell upon dark, brown ones. Almost black pair of eyes as the man she had spilled the drink on stood up as the colorful lights revealed that this stranger that kept to himself in the shadows all night long wasn't who she thought he was. In fact, he wasn't a man at all, but a woman.

A very beautiful, attractive, well put together woman, with brunette hair so bright and silk like, and dark eyes so piercing that made the blonde's body go numb right where she stood. Her 110 percent she had given that night going all the way down to a shameless 0 in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow! I am beyond grateful to every single response this new story has gained. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as it shows you a glimpse into the life of Regina Mills. I want to try something different and show both women's points of views and differences in a totally different manner. Enjoy! :)**_

_**For my reviewer who asked me if another person's ff was the inspiration for my ff. I'm sorry to say that it's not. My inspiration came from a set of books a read a long time ago.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

_**Regina**_

For someone like Regina Mills, life was always a little piece of heaven. Maybe with a fallen angel, turned Satan once upon a time ago. But heaven nonetheless.

There was absolutely nothing Regina would change about her life. Nothing. She had it all. Good health, a company she was now very passionate about, and enough wealth to last her for centuries on end. And, let's not forget… a woman like Regina, New York's bachelorette and most desired woman by both men and women, three years in a row- had a rather heavy sexual appetite.

She was thankful for that too. Thankful she wasn't born a guy, because if she had… she would have had to give endless explanations to her parents once she reached that age where dreams and desires started frequently happening. She was 32 now with her own home and life to live anyway she saw fit. Of course, her reckless days being completely behind her now. She lived that part in her college years and they were fun while they lasted. But, as soon as she graduated college, responsibilities happened as she was forced to grow up faster than most young adults.

Regina only had two loves in life: Her parents and her company.

After her parents tragically died in a horrific car accident that cost them both their lives, she was 23 when the entire company fell upon her shoulders as her father passed it down to her, in the event of an unfortunate accident. She was also left with this house she now owned. It was big and spacious enough. A mansion if you will. It was as beautiful from the inside as it was from the outside. White walls surrounded it, filled with many art pieces and pictures of horses everywhere. The floors were completely black and white marbled as a huge set of stairs made its way straight up as it curved on both sides, leading to different parts of the second floor. It came equipped with 5 extra rooms, three for sleeping (one being her master bedroom), a theater room, and her own gym. A bathroom in each of the bedrooms as well as one downstairs.

She dearly loved this house. She couldn't give it up even if she tried.

From the outside it was a beautiful sand color with a giant white bases around each window as well as concrete staircase that led to the two main huge doors that were nicely made of red wood with, two large glass windows in between them.

She was well brought up and loved by her parents. She was the apple of her father's eye, even after she grew. She grew up an only child, so it was safe to say she was always the center of both her mother and father's attention. Henry lifted Mills & Co. from the ground up when he was in his early 20's. And, like her father, in so little time the brunette surprised herself by finding out she knew way more about the family business than she lead on. She was the youngest billionaire New York had ever had the privilege in having.

Mills & Co. was brought up to be one of the most respected companies in all of New York. Henry Mills loved helping people, as well as his wife Cora Mills. Her mother was more about giving than receiving, constantly donating to charity events and helping those less fortunate than them. That is a mindset Regina proudly grew up with all her life, continuing her mother's legacy as she constantly gave more than she received herself.

The brunette's master bathroom opened as steam from her shower made its way out, fogging up all the mirrors at exactly 4:45am. Just like every morning. She hung her wet towel over the towel rack as she stepped inside her closet that was the same size as her own room. She searched her top drawer as she retrieved a pair of black see through underwear as well as a black see through bra. Followed by a pair of black dress pants, a black dress shirt and a white suit jacket to finish. Followed by a pair of heels, of course.

She loved black.

Even her beloved Mercedes was black, along with her Porsche, which she never really drove.

The only thing she hated about this house was that damn jacuzzi tub her bathroom came with. Not because she wasn't the type of women to enjoy a nice hot jacuzzi bath. Far from it. Regina had many unforgettable adventures in that thing.

What she hated was who she saw every time she glanced over as she stared long and hard at that very tub.

Remember that fallen angel, turned Satan? It had a name, and it was Amber Starr.

Regina wasn't sure if she ever loved her. Maybe a small part of her did. A very small part. Because that very little affection the brunette ever had for her once upon a time ago, was long gone. It died the same day she walked in on her having sex with her now ex-friend Killian Jones.

The only thing about that very clear memory that burned in the back of her mind that brought her any joy was the satisfaction she felt to catch them both in the act, as soon after her first met the man's face several times as she threw them both out of her house in that moment. Bare as the day they were born. And, she never feels sorry for it. Why should she? She was betrayed and stabbed in the back in the worst possible way.

She shook those thoughts away as she adjusted a few standing hairs from above her head as she stood in front of the mirror. Lastely, she sprayed some of her perfume on her wrists, neck and some in between her breasts, grabbing her purse from a chair that was positioned off to the side of the bathroom door as she stepped out. Her elegance and poise on point as she walked down the stairs. The clicking of her heels against the marbled floor echoing throughout the house as she made her way out the front door.

Sidney Glass, her personal and most faithful driver nodded over at her as he pulled the back door open. "Ma'am." he tipped his hat over her way as Regina nodded ever so elegantly at him, making her way inside the vehicle as Sidney closed the door after.

Sidney wasn't her only employee. Kathryn Humbert, (her best friend since high school) worked for the brunette as her financial advisor. In other words, Kathryn had control over every cent Regina earned. She made sure her bills were paid at home and the company itself, she was responsible to keep the brunette in line with all of her expenses, although she hardly ever interrogated her about how much she spent and on what. Especially after the most money Regina ever spent a huge deal of money on was when she bought herself that Porsche.

Yes, Kathryn knew everything there was to know about Regina Mills. She made sure Regina's clothes were always dropped off on time at the dry cleaners and picked up at said time. And, when Regina wasn't home? She would stop by to keep an eye on the mansion while maids Kathryn personally interviewed for the job went in to clean every corner of it. She wouldn't leave until every single one of the maids and cooks that walked into that house left first. Yes, you read that right. Regina Mills, New York's bachelorette had her own personal cook. It's not that she didn't know her way around a kitchen, but honestly when you were as loaded as she was and as busy as she was- who had time to cook?

At the end of the day. She lived alone.

For a job as busy as Kathryn's, Regina could only count on her to get it done. She trusted no one else to run everything in her life- especially her money. The only money that her best friend would ever help herself to was her own paycheck.

Kathryn Midas was not only her best friend, but her eyes and ears outside of work.

While inside of work… there was Graham Humbert. Kathryn's husband.

* * *

Sidney pulled the door open to the black Mercedes as Regina nodded over to the man, "Thank you, Sidney."

Sidney tipped his hat at her once again as he got back in the car and drove off.

Regina walked her way inside her building as everyone immediately quieted down around her. It wasn't that they were scared, although when angry, Regina Mills was known to not be someone you wanted to cross paths with. But it wasn't fear. They respected her and they knew that when she entered a room one needed to remain at a professional level.

She greeted a few people along her way to the elevator. She stepped inside it as a hand came in between the closing doors as no other than Graham stepped inside next, panting as he tried to catch his breath from running his way inside to luckily catch the elevator before it closed.

Regina couldn't help but smirk at the panting man as he playfully hit her arm with a folder he was holding in his hand.

"You're an ass, Mills." Graham said softly as Regina let out a chuckle.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Humbert." she replied. The only reason she allowed him to talk to her in a more free manner is because Kathryn was her best friend and Graham, just like his wife have both earned her absolute and complete trust.

Once that elevator stopped moving as it reached the 40th floor of the building. The top floor, and as those doors swung open once again. Professionalism was on for both. Her as boss and him as the brunette's loyal and faithful assistant. Graham was happy to work under the all famous Regina Mills. Unlike Killian who unfortunately also worked at this company, he would never betray her.

She would fire him on the spot. Ever since his betrayal she wanted to fire him. But, because of his so called _mistake _his father suffered a heart attack soon after, landing him in the hospital in rough shape. She made a promise to the man on his deathbed that she would keep his son in the company. That she wouldn't ever allow for him to end up with nothing. Killian's father knew and was good friends with her father. How could she possibly say no? Even if the man fucked up severely.

Regina looked over at Graham as he cleared his throat, adjusting his tie as he soon spoke, "So… Kathryn's cousin is coming over for dinner tonight. She's in the city."

"Right, I forgot she was flying in. Mandy?" Regina's brows furrowed as she couldn't remember the girl's name.

"Sandy." Graham corrected her, chuckling in the process.

Regina nodded, "Sandy." she avoided looking over at Graham, knowing perfectly well what was coming up next. He wasn't about to drop this conversation. Regina didn't get this far in life by being a stupid woman. She knew that the only reason Graham rushed over towards the elevator was because that's the only place he could truly catch her alone.

"You could come by… for dinner… if you wanted to." his voice paused, knowing well what her answer would be.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head, "I appreciate the invitation. You know I would love nothing more than to have dinner with you two. But, that's all. Just you two."

"She's a nice girl, Regina. You deserve someone who can make you smile again. You hardly smile anymore, not since-" it was as his mouth glued shut as he remained quiet. He knew well not to mention she-who-shall-not-be-named around the brunette.

"As I said. Thank you but, I am perfectly fine on my own. Besides, I'm in condition to see anyone right now. It wouldn't be fair to that other person." replied Regina, her tone serious.

"Regina. Not everyone is after your money." said Graham.

That's when he saw it, the hint of anger and still pain in the brunette's eyes, "You'd be amazed about how much ass kissing I go through in a day ever since I walk out the front door to my house, Graham."

He nodded, looking away from her stare, "I'm sorry to bring it up. It was Kathryn's idea."

Regina's lips curved into a small smile, her hand landing on the man's bicep, "I appreciate that you two worry so much for me. I couldn't ask for much better friends."

Graham smiled, looking back into those sad, confused brown eyes, "We'll always have your back."

Regina cleared her throat as their professional mode was back on as the doors to the elevator opened on the 40th floor. Graham allowed for the brunette to step out first as he followed close behind, taking his seat behind the desk just outside her office.

"Mills!"

The brunette's body cringed as her teeth grinded in anger at the sound of that old, familiar, annoyance, accent filled voice. That voice could only belong to Killian Jones himself. It was damn early, she really didn't have the time nor was in the mood to deal with the man's childish shit fits. But, she turned around anyway, putting on her best sarcastic smile as she looked right at him.

"Good morning, Jones. What is it now?" she asked.

"The stock's are down 20%. Did you know anything about that?" Killian's eyes grew angrier as he looked over to Regina, while she casually looked over at Graham who sat behind his desk.

She reached over for the folder Graham had been holding in his hands as he freely handed it over to his boss. Killian's stare never leaving the brunette as she read over today's report. Regina's eyes soon met his as she closed up the folder.

"I do now. So?" Regina casually said, not looking at all upset.

"So, you have to put an end to all these donations and charity funds. That's what's bloody killing us in the markets. If you shared your own opinions on the matter, instead of following some so called _legacy _your mother had going for herself-"

Regina held up her hand, stopping him from talking any further, "My mother shared beautiful views on helping people, while my father made the company excellent finances. I am keeping both those memories- those legacy's alive, no thanks to you." she motioned over towards Graham who watched the entire confrontation from behind his desk, "Thanks to Humbert here, I am well up to speed on how my company is running things, and I can assure you we will rise back up twice as fast after that drop. And it's all thanks to those donations, those charities that I know you loath. Now, if you'll excuse me, but some of us actually have work to get done."

Killian's jaw tightened as he spoke, "If my father were alive, he'd agree with me!"

Regina slowly turned on her heels, her eyes never leaving Killian's, "If your father were alive, you sure as hell wouldn't be working in my company."

Killian walked away, feeling pretty pissed as Regina always had to have the last word on what went on around here. Despite it being her company, he felt that just because his father co-owned it with hers, he was one of the owners as well and has as much right to it as she did.

* * *

Hours later, Regina typed away on her computer as there was a faint knock at the door.

"Come right in, Kathryn." Regina spoke, removing her glasses from her face as she stared ahead of her over at the now moving door.

"I swear, how on earth do you do that? I try changing my knocks several different times on you and you can still guess it's me." Kathryn said as she made her way towards the brunette's desk, sitting before her.

Regina chuckled, "It's not hard to guess. You forget we were also roommates in college?"

Kathryn smiled at the mere memory, "Great times."

"Reckless times." Regina corrected.

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly tell me you don't miss some of those reckless moments." she smirked as Regina looked deadly at her, "I remember a time when Regina Mills could walk into a room and make everyone around her feel lucky just to be breathing the same air as you. Regina Mills who wouldn't turn down a fun time with a fun girl."

"By girl you mean your cousin." said Regina, not meaning it to be a question as Kathryn fell silent before her.

Kathryn groaned, "Graham told you, didn't he?"

Regina's brow raised, "Isn't that what you wanted him to do?"

"Not right away." the blonde scoffed. "Anyways, 20 dollars says you shut the invitation down." she placed her hands up in defense as the brunette glared her way again, "Say no more. I am done trying to play matchmaker with anyone else."

"Good." Regina placed her glasses back on as Kathryn spoke again.

"But, because I'm your best friend in the whole entire world," she reached for a card that was inside her right pocket of her suit as she placed it before the brunette, "There's new place not far from here, I was told it is the best place to go to after a hard day's work. You know, just to relax, drink, share a few laughs."

Regina's brow raised as she looked back up at the blonde after reading the name on the card, "Down the Rabbit Hole? It sounds pornographic."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Oh, give me a break, Regina, if you were a guy, I bet you another 20 that you'd have a hard on inside your pants right now."

Damn, did it anger Regina whenever Kathryn was right! She would have a hard on inside her pants right now. If she were a guy, which again, she was grateful she wasn't. However, she did have a puddle the size of Texas.

"Just check it out tonight. If you like it, maybe you'll now go somewhere else other than straight home after work."

Regina's eyes looked up at the blonde again as she stood before her, her hand extended out, "What?"

"You owe me 40 dollars." said Kathryn as Regina reached for her wallet inside her purse, taking out two 20 dollar bills as she placed them inside her friend's palm. Damn, did she really hate it when she thought she was so smart and knew her so well.

* * *

As fate or luck would have it, Regina left work late that night. She was one of the last ones to make her way out of the building as she made her way into her Mercedes as Sidney drove her right home. It was inside the car that she searched through her suit pockets, intending to look for her phone as she felt a small, flat rectangular shaped card inside one of those pockets. She pulled it out, her eyes falling to the name of the bar as she then released a sigh. She wouldn't tell Kathryn this, but Regina had actually done her research on the place during work hours. Being the boss had its perks. And, if this place was anything like she read it was. What was a little fun without any sort of attachment? And, truth be told: she was turned on and missed the touch of a good woman.

"Sidney." Regina's voice sounded inside the car, causing the man's head to look over his shoulder.

"Ma'am?"

"Change of plans." she leaned forward as she handed him the card to the club, "Take me to this address, please."

"As you wish." Sidney nodded, performing a U-turn as soon as he could as he drove the opposite direction.

* * *

The music was loud as Regina walked through the doors of said place. Her eyes scanned all the beautiful women working there, however they also scanned the entire establishment as men stared at her. This was already making her feel annoyed. It was a bad idea to have come. Stupid Kathryn and her stupid ideas. Regina turned around, placing one foot in front of the other, ready to head out the door and go on home instead when she heard it.

"_So, did you get the job?"_

"_I did. I start right now."_

"_Congrats, Em! I knew you could do it!" _

She wasn't sure why or how, but the voice alone captivated her. She had to turn around and lay her eyes on the one responsible for such a voice. Her eyes shined, literally shined at the sight of a blonde girl as she hugged a brunette girl as they both headed somewhere into a back room. Before Regina knew it, her body alone moved along the club, her eyes following the direction of the room, like a predator waiting patiently for its prey to fall prisoner to their claws as soon as they so much as stuck a head out.

The brunette sat down at one of the booths that was stationed at the very back. It was nice and dark there, hardly any lights shined that direction. It was perfect for a predator such as herself. Because that's what Regina Mills was being tonight. A predator, patiently waiting to catch another glimpse of the beautiful blonde woman that captivated her attention.

Alright. Maybe this wasn't such a stupid idea after all.

"Could I get you something to drink?" a girl asked the brunette.

"Scotch, please." Regina's voice was low and dare the girl say it, sensual even as she spoke. Brown eyes never moving away from the door that she had seen her prey walk into. Of course all that was interrupted as a man all dressed in black stood before her. Who dare get in the way of her view? Why now?

She looked up at the one responsible for her aggravation as she became even more aggravated after seeing Killian, standing here, smirking.

"Either I've had one too many, or _the _Regina Mills is in a place like this."

Regina's taste buds tasted bile. A little effect Killian had on her, he actually would make her spit up bile every time she was in his presence.

"May I?" he motioned towards the booth as it was big enough for two, even three people.

"No." the brunette's reply was dry, as it went ignored after Killian sat beside her anyway, placing his drink on the table in front of them as his eyes scanned all the beauty's working the club tonight. "Dare I ask how you heard about this place?"

Regina's eyes looked over at the girl who had taken her order as she placed down the brunette's drink in front of her. She nodded as a thank you, as she brought the glass up to her ruby red lips, "That's none of your business."

Killian chuckled as the brunette took a sip from her scotch. His eyes gluing directly at Emma as she worked the front tables. As did Regina's. The rest was history as to how they ended up meeting that night. And, the moment Emma spilled Killian's drink on her, _purposely_… she wasn't sure if it only infuriated her more as Killian all but laughed at the scene or, dare she say it- turned her on even more than she already had been. Because in that moment, as mad as she was, her mind came up with thousands of ways the blonde could make it up to her.

And, judging from the blonde's shocked expression of the incident that had just taken place. She was scared.

Good.

Better to be feared than made a complete fool out of once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for your **_**_continuous likes, faves and follows! Happy reading and a happy weekend to all! :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Not Everything is as it Seems**_

"That's a good look for you, Mills." Killian said through laughter, walking his way behind Emma as he whispered into her ear, "I hope you have a checking account, sweet cheeks. Those pants are worth more than this whole place alone."

Emma's heart sank, her eyes never leaving the woman before her as her eyes only grew darker as she glared over at the nuisance of a man.

"Unless you want to pay for my dry cleaning, I suggest you call it a night, Jones." Regina snarled as Killian walked away, chuckling.

But, not before leaning into Emma once again as he whispered over to her, "Good luck." he had gotten what he wanted after all, and without even trying. Thanks to this stupid blonde, he was able to ruin Regina Mills night as easy as a child could give the mathematical answer to 2+2.

Emma bit her lip, which wasn't enough to say that Regina's eyes caught sight of it. And, damn her if that didn't turn her on.

"Please." Emma pleaded, which Regina also had to admit, she liked the sound of it coming out her beautiful thin lips. "I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Regina chuckled at the blonde's innocent choice of words. But, that wasn't what caught Emma completely off guard. What caught her off guard, was that the brunette leaned in, which was a normal action to do, given their surroundings and how noisy it was. But, the way this woman moved towards her. This attractive stranger who's eyes could stop a heart from beating- because that is all Emma could see at the moment.

The way she moved gave her chills that went straight down to her core.

"Trust me, dear. You don't want to make it up to me." Regina's voice alone sounded as rich and seductive as she was to the blonde's ears.

"A new drink then?" asked Emma, her eyes finding dark brown ones once again. This time the brunette's perfume hit her nostrils, which Emma couldn't understand why that made her even more nervous than she was right now. "On the house, of course. Anything to make up for my stupid mistake."

"Anything?" Regina asked cool and collected, no longer furious as before.

That's when she saw it. Just when she didn't think the woman's eyes could possibly go any darker- they had. Right before her very eyes. Emma's throat went dry, her lips parting at the mere sight. She didn't realize it right away, but she was in a trance. A trance that had been caused by this woman alone. How could anyone do that just with one stare? In her experience, only vampires were able to do that to a simple human begin such as her, and that was all in a world of make believe that you could find in books or movies.

Finally, she blinked as she came out of said trance, quickly bending down to pick up the brunette's glass along with the one that was for, whom she assumed had been the woman's companion on this night.

"I'll be… right back with your drink." she rushed off, mentally kicking herself over the head. Her eyes closing as she kept repeating the same word in her head, over and over.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

She sighed as she placed her tray on the bar area, ordering another scotch from the bartender as she released a heavy sigh.

"What a drag, huh?" Ruby caressed the blonde's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded, "It was my fault. This asshole was getting to me and I made a stupid mistake."

"We've all been there. That's how this job is. But, you've been handling yourself well all night." she smiled at her friend, "Gold didn't see what happened, so just take that drink over," she handed the blonde her tray, placing the newly served scotch on top of it as she nudged her, "And kiss ass. A little conversation helps. It always makes these clients happy."

"Kiss ass." Emma mumbled under her breath, "Right. Thanks Rubes."

"You got this." Ruby's voice sounded as Emma walked back to the very back of the cornered booth, smiling shyly as she placed the drink on the table before the brunette who had waited patiently.

"Here you go. I'll just clean this up for you." she bent down, cleaning up the spilled rum that had splashed on the floor with the same white rag she kept behind her pocket. Strands of blonde hair covered the side of her face as she remained on her knees before the brunette, who was now rather quiet. That's when Emma could feel as if two pair of eyes were staring right at her. And, when she looked up. There they were. The same pair of dark eyes looking down on her, making her feel yet again, extremely nervous.

_Is this how a vampire hypnotizes its prey?_ Emma thought to herself, not knowing what to make of this woman. She stood up, smiling nervously as she brushed her strands of hair back, tucking them behind her ear.

"Can I get you anything else? A pack of cigarettes perhaps?"

Regina's eyes followed her as she stood, her voice cool and collected, "I don't smoke."

"Of course." Emma nodded, "Well, if there's anything you need. Feel free to let me know."

"Your name."

Even over the loud music, the brunette's voice was able to make Emma stop on her tracks. She turned to face the woman once again as she calmly sipped on her scotch, licking her lips before giving her a reply, "Emma."

"Is it just Emma?" asked Regina.

"Swan." Emma shook her head, wishing she could stop staring into the woman's eyes. She was making her feel as if she was staring into her very soul with a stare as dark as hers.

"Sit." is what came next from the brunette. It wasn't a question, but an order, which caused the blonde's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"I can't. I have tables, my boss-"

"Is up in his tower. Don't worry about him, dear. I assure you, he'll have nothing to say of the matter." her hand motioned towards the empty spot beside her, once again repeating her order, "Sit."

Jesus H. Christ, who was this woman? Emma had to admit she was a little jealous of that booth she found herself in. Even the way she sat in it was as elegant as fuck. How could she possibly say no? Even if her mind was screaming for her to keep away, because after staring into the woman's eyes for so long into the night- her intentions were quite clear. She just hoped to God she was wrong. She couldn't possibly say no, for her body was moving towards the seat as she joined the brunette inside the booth. Her eyes scanning her as quickly as possible, her tongue wetting her lips as she bit her bottom one unconsciously.

Regina's eyes were quick to take notice as they captured in the sight of all the blonde was doing with her mouth. Her leg raising up as she crossed it over the other, so elegantly, so poise as she brought the drink up to her lips.

Emma couldn't speak, but she swallowed the lump that now hard formed in her throat, clearing it all together in the process. The clearing of her throat being only a distraction as her eyes looked back into dark brown ones.

"I'm very sorry about that incident with the rum. To be honest, that was meant for your companion- which I can see I already ruined for you." the blonde's eyes followed the brunette's hand as she brought her drink down, away from her lips.

Regina chuckled, "I must admit, that would have been rather enjoyable to see." she continued as Emma's brows furrowed, "I didn't come here with him. And, I can assure you- my night isn't ruined. On the contrary, it just got better."

Emma couldn't help but stare at the woman's lips, as a tiny smirk was forming on them now. She couldn't help to grow nervous as the brunette's hand came up this time, but not with her drink. No. It came up towards her face as her slender fingers brushed back a strand of her blonde hair that had made its presence before them as it rested near Emma's cheekbone. Her breath caught in her throat again as she could feel the soft caress of the woman's nails on her cheekbone and the top of her ear as she lightly tucked it back in place.

Emma wet her lips again, "Look, um… I'm not sure what you might have in mind. But-"

"But, what?" asked Regina, her voice still calm, but her eyes displaying a hint of already aggravation.

Emma shook her head as she shifted in her seat, "I'm not… I know what you have in mind."

Regina's brow raised, "Do you?"

"This isn't part of my job. It's not in my contract." her brows furrowed in wonder at the sound of another chuckle escaping the brunette, this time with an evil smirk exposing itself before her.

Jesus, even this woman's teeth were perfect.

"Is that what Gold told you?"

Gold? That was when she realized that she had never mentioned her boss's name to her. Yet, now here she was using it. Did she know him? She wondered.

"I don't understand." Emma shook her head, her confused look on point as she stared right at the brunette.

"Nothing with Robert Gold is legal, dear. As soon as you walked in here, you signed a deal with the devil himself. Or did you not read the small print under his contract, stating that she who works here has to obey all rules. Including offers that are made to her?"

Emma was stunned. She had signed a contract, that was true. But, even Gold himself had said that she wasn't obligated to do anything she didn't want to. She wasn't a slave that someone could just sell off. As for Regina, when she researched the place, she researched every nook and cranny of it from top to bottom. She did come to know Gold, and she knew how the man worked. He was one of the most convincing liars of his time. He knew how to cover things up well to make them all seem legal and not face any problems with the law whatsoever.

Did Regina know this and that's why she decided to come? Yes, she did. Ever since her ex Amber cheated on her with Killian Jones, something inside of her changed. Dare she say it, her heart had blackened. Turned to stone. Never again would she be giving it to anyone who clearly doesn't deserve it. Safe to say, it was easy for her to come here to a place filled with women who were just waiting for a good price that would persuade them to a good fuck. That's what she most wanted. Someone she could freely fuck without giving her heart up. Someone whom she wouldn't have to worry about them giving up their heart, because it was all about money. In the end, it was always about money.

Emma stood up, anger displayed over her face, looking down at the brunette who calmly looked up at her, "You're lying!" she shouted.

"Don't take my word for it." Regina shrugged calmly, "It's true you can decline, but in the end you'll have to obey what you signed."

Emma shook her head, her eyes tearing up, "No. I am not doing this. I'm talking to Gold right now."

"You could do that…" Emma stopped, turning back at the sound of the brunette's voice, "Of course, he will just tell you that you are under contract and if you don't obey said rules you could be going to jail. He covers his tracks really well, dear. I assure you, the police won't know the difference."

Emma collapsed on the seat next to the brunette. Her heart jumping into her throat. How could she not see it? What about Ruby, was she aware of this? Most likely not. She needed to tell her. Her eyes looked down as she saw the brunette holding her drink before her.

"Is this going to cost me too?" she snarled over at the brunette, refusing to take the offered drink from her.

"Nothing in this life is free, dear." she kept her glass held out, a small smirk forming on her lips as Emma all but took it. What the hell? She already had stupidly signed the devil's contract. What else could go wrong?

"I could help you get out of it. You wouldn't have to work for him anymore and be free of his hold." said Regina. She really did want to help her. In a place like this, there's no telling who she would have to end up with sooner or later. She didn't want that for her. She had other plans. Other plans where Emma Swan would be hers and hers alone.

This time, it was the blonde's turn to chuckle, "Like you said: Nothing in this world is free. So, what's your price?"

Regina smirked, _smart girl_, she thought. She had to admire that. Emma was far from stupid and that was yet another quality that turned her on about her. As for Emma, she wasn't sure whom she was most angry with in this very moment. Gold, who obviously lied and tricked her with all the wrong moves that seemed right for once. Or this brunette whom she knew was about to make an offer of her own just to help her out. Only she wasn't helping out of her good graces. She was helping her, to gain something in return.

"I obviously want your companionship, but I have my own deal to make with your boss first. Something that will get you off his clutches."

"And into yours." Emma murmured, hoping she hadn't been heard.

Regina chuckled. She had heard. "It's true, I'm no angel, dear. But, I can assure you, you'll be far off better with me than someone of the men here who have been eyeing you all night."

"What is going on here?" Gold's voice was heard as he now stood before Emma, looking down at the blonde who quickly stood to her feet, her face red with anger as she glared back at him, "You should be working."

"She was." Regina's voice sounded as the woman stood before the pair, "She was keeping me a great deal of company." her eyes looked over at the blonde as a small smirk grew visible on her lips.

Gold's body relaxed at the sight of the Regina Mills. "Regina Mills," he chuckled, "My, my. This is a small world. I never expected to see you here in this establishment."

Emma's jaw tightened. They did know each other. And whatever sick deal they were getting ready to make, she was stuck in it. All she wanted was a good job for once, simply to be able to provide her son with enough money for the surgery he needed to have. Why her? Why now?

"You and everyone else."

Gold let out a light laugh at the brunette's joke, following his reply, "Well, I certainly do hope that Ms. Swan here has been… _attending _to your every needs." he smirked as he rested his hands on his cane.

Was she invisible? Did she not have a say in this? Truth is, she didn't and Emma knew it. She might as well be in invisible, because that's how she felt right now, apart from angry as she exchanged deadly glares between the two that stood on each side of her. Making her feel boxed in.

"As a matter of fact, we were just on the verge of discussing such matter." she continued as Gold's eyebrows shot up, his head turning to look at Emma, "I was wondering if we could discuss this in private. All three of us, of course."

"Of course." Gold motioned towards his office, as Regina walked by him first. Her hint of perfume brushing against the blonde's nostrils as she passed her. He smirked at the blonde as she went next, following quietly and angry behind the brunette.

How the hell did she get herself into this mess of a situation?

* * *

"Have a seat, Ms. Swan." Gold motioned towards the same chair she was sitting in when she came in for the job. Emma frozen stiff by the door. She forced her legs to move as they shook beneath her as she sat beside the brunette, who's eyes wouldn't stop observing her. She wasn't liking this anymore. She wanted out. She wanted to be home with Henry. Her parents.

"I must say, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." spoke Gold, as Emma's eyes looked over to him. "It's important for one to always read the small prints." he chuckled.

Emma's hand turned into a fists as it rested on her lap, knuckles turned white with anger. Something Regina soon took notice of as her eyes observed it all about her.

"She wants out of it. Out of your contract." spoke Regina, causing the blonde to relax her first in a matter of minutes.

"That's not possible." Gold shook his head, looking right at Regina, "She signed, therefore she has to obey it until it's done."

"You tricked me! You said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to, you lied." Emma snapped, looking deadly at the man before her.

"And, you haven't been touched all night. But, as I said to you earlier. Give it time." he smirked, looking right at Regina who spoke next.

"How long is she under contract with you?" she asked, her tone professional.

"A year." replied Gold, relaxing in his seat.

"Very well. I'd like to make you and Ms. Swan an offer."

Emma looked over at the brunette, as Gold smirked, both ready to listen. Well, Gold was, Emma had no choice. She just wanted out of this, whatever the brunette's deal was.

"Make a new contract under her name. I'll take her off your hands for an entire year." her eyes looked over at the blonde, "You come home with me for a whole year, I'll have two million dollars transferred over to your bank account once your contact is done."

Emma couldn't breathe. Did she just say two million dollars? She knew her clothes were expensive and her look alone screamed big money, but was she really that insanely rich?

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how that is good for me." said Gold.

"It's simple. You form a part of this new contact, stating that she is still under your employment, make it seem legal. You know how to do all that dirty work, I'm sure." she continued as the man smirked, "However, who she really will be working for is me. And all the earnings she gains from it are hers and hers alone. Once the contract is done she can live her life the way she sees fit. Without any trouble from you. If I know that you so much as come near her, well… let's just say you'll be having one hell of a legal problem that you won't win."

Regina smirked as Gold's face resembled that of a ghost. Even Emma wanted to laugh then and there, but she knew it was best not to. Not yet anyway.

"You want to use me for a cover up and now you threaten me?" he chuckled, hating that someone was giving him a dose of his own medicine, "You rich people are all the same, aren't you?"

"It's a fair deal. I'm letting you keep your business and won't expose you for what you truly have going on here with these women. I say you can't get a better deal than mine." Regina replied.

Gold's jaw clenched. He hated breaking a contract, but what choice did he have? He knew he would end up in jail if he didn't do what she asked.

"Very well." his eyes looked over the blonde, who had gained the color back on her cheeks, "I'll only be a minute." Emma sighed as he stood up from his chair as she heard the door close behind them, leaving them all alone in his office.

"Two million dollars?" Emma finally asked, gawking over at the brunette.

"Would you rather have three?" the brunette simply asked, taking notice in the blonde's discomfort, "I realize this isn't what you had in mind. But, you could have had far worse than me."

She was right about that. She could have had far worse, like that sleazeball she meant to spill the drink on, instead of her. God only knows what he had in mind, although she had been observing the woman's eyes all night and she honestly couldn't see much of a difference between the two at this very moment.

"Gold's right. You rich people are all the same. Don't think I don't know that the only reason you decided to help me is just so I can be under your orders and do whatever you want." Emma snarled. What angered her more is the fact that the brunette seemed calm about all this. She could swear it was as if she had planned the whole thing.

It was then a chuckle escaped the brunette, "I'm not the one who signed a contract without reading it first, dear. You wanted out of this mess you got yourself into. Now if you're here, it makes me wonder the reason behind it." Emma avoided looking into her eyes as she spoke, "It must be a very powerful reason."

It was a powerful reason. Henry, her family was the only reason she needed for doing this. Regina was right. This was an easy way out, and at least she wouldn't have to look at Gold's face anymore. That and she would finally have the money, and more to spare to help her son get the surgery he needed for his heart. Of course, all she had to do was sell herself over to this woman. God, that made her feel so low. But, where on earth would she even get her hands on 40,000 dollars? There was no way she could even raise that up in a year, not with how tough it was to keep a job. She was good at working in anything, but once someone better came along they wouldn't think twice in firing her. It's happened before.

She had to do it. For Henry.

"I don't care about your reason behind this. All I care about is that you follow through on our new deal with me." spoke Regina, shaking the blonde out of her train of thoughts.

"Here we are." Gold came back into the office as he held out a freshly new made contract. He handed it over to the brunette for inspection, "As you can see, all you wanted is there. It just needs your signature and Ms. Swan's as well, and she's free to go with you when you please."

Regina signed after she carefully read through every written word. She slid the contract over to the blonde as she handed her the pen. Emma's hand shook as it reached for the pen, her mind thinking of her son, her only reason for doing this. Selling herself for two million dollars, because that's what this was.

Ink hit paper as Emma signed just beside Regina's elegant cursive writing. As long as Henry had that surgery, she would sell her soul to the devil himself.

"Excellent." Gold smiled over to the brunette, he reached over for the signed contract as Regina took it from Emma's hands.

"The contract stays with me." she said, giving Gold no choice but to nod in agreement. She stood up, as she straightened her suit jacket in place, as Emma stood along.

Gold raced towards the door as he grabbed the blonde's arm, "Ms. Swan." he smirked, "Everything reaches its price." his smirk was soon gone as Regina stood behind a glaring blonde.

"You'd do well to get your hands off my property, Gold. I didn't pay for damaged goods." said the brunette as she headed out the door with Emma in tow, allowing her to step out first.

* * *

As both women made their way down the stairs that led towards Gold's office, Regina grabbed onto the blonde's arm as Emma turned to face her, "Let's step in here." Emma's eyes looked over at the door that led into a curtained area. A private area. She drew in a breath as she walked before the door, stepping first as Regina followed close behind, shutting it behind them.

The room was small, but spacious enough for two people. There were mirrors on each side of the walls, while on the far end there was a single loveseat. The lighting was dim. Adjustable for the customer's liking. Emma's green eyes moved towards the brunette as she saw her hands move out of the corner of her eye. In effect, Regina was now undoing the button on her pants as she pulled down on her zipper, opening up the flaps of it where she stood. Her eyes never leaving Emma's.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. As obvious as it was, it still took her off guard.

"Getting my money's worth. I want to see if you are worth those two million dollars."

Emma looked away as Regina's hand traveled down her now open flaps. Her stomach going crazy with butterflies as she suddenly grew more nervous than she had been before. Did she really expect her to do this here in this cold room?

"Well…" Emma's eyes looked back at the brunette as she spoke, "Get down on your knees, Ms. Swan."

Emma's heart wanted to jump out of her chest at the brunette's words. She slowly moved towards her as she then kneeled. She had never gone down on a woman before, or a man for that matter. It was all new and a little strange to her, but she wasn't about to let Regina know that. She needed her to believe she was an expert at this. So, she pulled down on the brunette's pants as well as her panties as her mouth began to work. Regina's eyes closed as at first Emma began placing gentle kisses right on her soaked sex.

She was soaked all right. Emma could feel that, the scent of the woman's sex hitting her all too quickly.

Regina looked down as she could still feel soft, scared kisses, "Don't be afraid to use your tongue."

That's when she did. She stuck her tongue out as it was instructed as she began licking the brunette's soaked sex ever so slowly. That released a soft moan from the brunette, as she felt her hand come up to the back of her head. Gently tugging on her blonde hair.

This gave Emma a confidence feeling that she maybe she was doing this right. Judging from Regina's sounds alone, she seemed to be enjoying whatever it is she was doing.

It was all too strange. Her taste was salty at first, leaving an aftertaste in her mouth as her tongue caressed each fold of the brunette's sex. But, she needed to keep this up. Like it or not she had agreed to this and was under contract, so she did of the next best thing she could remember seeing on one of those porn videos her and Ruby once watched together when they were curious teens, coming in familiarity with their true feelings of being gay. She slid her tongue slowly inside her folds as it tasted her hot, tight walls next.

Regina's hand cupped her head more this time as she pushed the blonde further, her hips performing a grinding motion as another moan escaped within her chest. Her head arching back as it hit the door behind her. She pulled her hair more, quite enjoying having this woman beneath her. It was there when she released a sharp hiss, followed by an angered growl as she felt Emma bite down on her clit.

"What the hell was that?" Regina growled, looking down at the shocked blonde, with a look to her eyes as if she had just done something bad. "Don't tell me you've never gone down on a woman before."

Shit.

That's when Emma shook her head in silence, speaking soon after hearing the brunette scoff as she pulled up her pants, zipping them up rather quickly, "I'm sorry. I only know so much. I've never done anything like this before with anyone."

It was true. She had never had a boyfriend before, or a girlfriend for that matter. The only sexual intercourse she ever had was against her will, and that itself wasn't fun at all.

Regina sighed, feeling a slight headache coming on. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" her brows furrowed as the brunette held the door open, looking down at her over her shoulder.

"Home."

"But… I thought…" Emma stumbled through her words. She figured that by making this one mistake maybe she was off the hook and didn't have to go with her after all. She secretly wished for it anyway, even if she had to kiss those two million dollars goodbye.

Regina's stare was dark as she looked over at the blonde, "I paid two million for you, Emma. You belong to me. And, if you think this little mistake of yours is just going to make me regret choosing you- you're wrong. There's nothing that excites me more than to have found out that I shall be your first in everything."

Emma stood to her feet as she walked out the door with Regina in tow as they made their way out of the club. She wasn't sure what to expect of Regina Mills once they were completely alone. She hated this. She hated falling trap to something she had no idea over, all because she didn't read a simple contract all the way through.

_This is all for Henry. So he can finally live a normal life._

That's what she kept telling herself over and over in her head. There was no turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I received so much pleading messages to write the next chapter, so here it is! Happy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

_**Welcome Home**_

Sidney waited patiently parked outside of Gold's club. He had already brought the car around to the front as he stood by the passenger door and held it open for Emma to climb in first. He never asked questions. He was another loyal employee that Regina knew would be discrete towards anything he saw.

"Home, Sidney." Regina made her way in next as Sidney simply tipped his hat her way, shutting the door as he made his way around the driver's side and drove off.

It was a quiet ride. Emma kept to herself, looking at the city lights as they passed her by from the car window, her mind racing with every thought it could think of. She wondered if Regina lived near, or father out maybe. She wondered what things would she have to do for this woman. She thought about and missed Henry terribly. She needed to call him as soon as they arrived to wherever it is they were going. She had to think of something to tell him and her parents.

Regina kept her eyes on the blonde the whole time. Emma Swan was surely beautiful. Her hair shining beautifully even in the midst of the night and city lights surrounding them. Her thin pink lips looked rather appeticing. And, it wasn't that she had a great view of the blonde's breasts- not in those clothes, but she could tell they were just as appealing as she was.

That's when she felt that all too familiar throbbing in between her legs. As well as the pinch sensation from when Emma had bit her. Damn, that hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Why are you doing this, Emma?"

Emma's head turned at the sound of the brunette's voice, "I thought you didn't want to know my reasons." she answered sarcastically, seeing that the brunette was already clearly upset after that incident that took place in the private room of the club.

Regina chuckled, sitting calmly with one leg crossed over the over, "One thing you'll need to understand about living with me. There will be rules. Which I expect you to follow accordingly."

It was Emma's turn to chuckle, "Don't worry. I get it. But, while we're playing twenty questions, can I ask you a question?" her questions following after Regina nodded, "Why are you doing this? Why help me by buying me off? You could have anyone you want."

That was constantly her main question. Why her?

"Isn't it obvious?" the brunette chuckled once again, "If what you witnessed in that private room wasn't a good enough answer, then maybe you aren't as smart as I thought you to be."

Emma fell silent, looking back out the window at the moving lights that sped ahead, as for Regina… she observed. She never grew tired of watching the blonde, wondering what all went through her mind.

* * *

Green eyes drank in the sight of the mansion, her mouth dropping open in amazement. At night, the mansion was lid up by porch lights and night lights that had been installed in the ground. It gave it a very beautiful view that was not easy to forget. Not even in her wildest dreams could she ever afford a house this gigantic. She would have taken her phone out to snap a picture of it, but she didn't want to give Regina the impression that she actually liked her home.

"What do you think?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged, "I've seen better."

Before anything else was said, Sidney pulled open the door as both women stepped out. Emma's eyes grew even wider at the sight of the house as she stepped inside, followed by the brunette as she closed the door behind them.

Emma took in every detail of the house, what she could see of it anyway.

"I'll have to be at work by 5am, every morning- except on weekends. Unless I absolutely have to. You can go in any room in the house. Order anything you want if you're hungry. Don't be alarmed if you see Kathryn come by every morning, around 10. She's works for me. Watch out for her, knowing her she will ask you about a hundred questions wanting to get information out of you."

Emma looked over at the brunette once she was done looking over the house as Regina continued, "You can give her your name, if you so choose, but don't tell her you worked at that club. I'll be sure to call her and give her a heads up on you staying here. To her and everyone else we are in a relationship and are happy. When I arrive home, I expect to see you waiting for me by this very door," she motioned towards the door behind them, "I usually arrive home around 3, sometimes 4. Sometimes after work I'm in need of a little stress management, so I expect you to be ready to attend to that as well. You're here for my pleasure."

"I'd like to see my room, please." was all Emma could say.

Regina walked up the stairs with Emma following close behind. Green eyes taking in every picture frame of horses, art pieces. Everything looked expensive. She was too scared to even look at anything else out of fear of breaking it.

The blonde froze in place as she noticed they kept walking towards the end of the hallway, staring at the brunette in awe as she held open the door to the master bedroom.

"We're sharing your room?"

"I want you with me at all times. My bed included." the brunette's voice was so seductive it scared her.

Emma's eyes scanned the room. The walls a mixture between a light blue and grey color. The bed was well made and everything around the bedroom was as elegant (and expensive) as she Regina was. The room was big enough, it had a couch near the window, which was a few feet away from the bed. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the bathroom was like.

"I didn't bring any clothes." Emma just realized the fact that she had nothing of hers with her, except her phone. Everything happened so fast that she didn't think of picking some of her clothes up.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow Kathryn can take you shopping." Emma's eyes remained on the brunette as she removed her suit jacket from her body. Ever so regally placing it over the chair that was near the entrance to the bathroom. Her body went stiff as she saw Regina walking towards her.

Regina, of course, quickly took notice of the blonde's nervousness. Her hand came up as she softly caressed those thin lips with her thumb, "I'm sure someone as attractive as you has been kissed before."

Emma felt shocks throughout her entire body in that moment. Shocks that, she hated to admit, went straight down to her very core. The way she was touching her, the way her voice sounded. How could this woman make her heart beat so fast, that she could swear it would jump out of her chest every time?

"Once or twice. But, that was years ago. I might be bad at it." Emma's voice was a mere whisper, her eyes focused on Regina's as the brunette began to slowly lean in.

A small smirk was visible on the brunette's lips, "I doubt that."

Emma's eyes grew wide as she felt Regina's lips come in contact with her own. Regina's features however were angry, pulling away from the kiss as she could feel no effort from Emma whatsoever.

"Kiss me, Emma." she demanded, "You might even like it." she didn't give the blonde any time to reply as for this time, she pulled her by her waist towards her, pressing her lips on hers hard this time as the kiss was quick to deepen. What was more of a surprise, to Emma at least, was that her arms slowly came up, wrapping around the brunette's form as her hands caressed the woman's back. Her nails softly raking at her shirt as that alone sent chills down Regina's spine.

As Regina's hand remained on the blonde's cheek, it slowly moved towards the side of her neck as her thumb caressed her jawline. Her tongue slowly making its way inside her mouth as Emma was giving in more and more into their kiss.

Emma couldn't help to grunt as she felt the brunette's hot tongue enter with ease, allowing it to share this seductive dance with her own. And, my God, she hated to admit it to herself, but Regina Mills sure could kiss.

That soft grunt that erupted within Emma was all the confirmation Regina needed as she soon pulled away, leaving Emma still dancing on air.

The one thing the blonde hated? Was seeing that smirk on the woman's lips as her eyes slowly opened. She wasn't about to tell her that kissing her actually made her weak at the knees. Then again, she knew Regina already saw it. If not she wouldn't be smirking.

"See. I knew you would like it." Regina moved towards her bed as she leaned back, her eyes never leaving Emma, "Undress for me."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart beating more and more. She knew what was coming next.

"Relax. I just want to see you." the brunette's voice was seductive once again, but calm all at once.

Emma's hands moved slowly towards the buttons on her vest as she slowly removed it, tossing it over on the couch that was near her. Next came her shirt, button after button as her bra started exposing. Her eyes remained on the brunette's dark ones as Regina watched her carefully. She slid her shirt off her shoulders as her skin was now exposed. Regina taking in every detail, every muscle on the blonde's body.

Next came her pants, which she slowly unbuttoned and pulled down as they pulled on the floor, around her ankles. She had to remind herself that she was under a contract, but she couldn't help but feel shy while doing this. No one had ever asked her to do such things as this.

Regina stood up from the bed as she walked towards her, her hands slowly sliding off the blonde's underwear, letting it pool around her ankles as she removed her bra next. Her eyes glancing down at the sight of her breasts. Perfectly rounded. She looked up, spotting the slight blush on her cheeks as her eyes avoided direct eye contact.

"Don't ever be ashamed of your body, Emma. You're perfect." Regina smirked as her hands began undoing the buttons on her own shirt, "You can watch me if you'd like."

And, Emma did. She stood there as naked as the day she was born, watching this elegant woman remove every piece of clothing right before her very eyes. Her breathing calm as she watched how calmly the brunette removed her black silk bra and panties. And, there she was. Naked. By God, she tried so hard not to look. She really did. But, it was inevitable, for her eyes explored every curve, every muscle, everything down to her skin tone.

She was pretty damn sexy. No doubt about it. So much, that Emma couldn't help to have a quick look at the woman's ass as she walked over to the couch that was in the room.

"Sit here. Face me."

Emma did as she was told, moving slowly towards the couch as she sat before the beautiful brunette. There, she admits it. Regina Mills was beautiful.

"Let's try this again." said Regina, "And, no biting this time."

Emma's eyes looked away in shame at the reminder of her mistake earlier. Regina used her thumb and index finger as she brought Emma's head up.

"You'll learn. I'll make sure of it."

Did she actually have confidence that she would be able to do this again without fucking up?

_No biting, _she thought to herself, her eyes looking before her at the brunette's already soaked sex. Was she always this turned on? She wondered. Emma moved in as she placed another gentle kiss on the woman's sex, followed by her tongue as she repeated the same steps as before, tasting every drop of wetness.

Regina slowly moved her body as she laid out on the couch, granting the blonde more and better access as her left leg came up, resting over the back of the couch. She released a moan as she felt how Emma's hot tongue quickly entered her. Her hand resting on top of her head.

"Mmm, that's it…" Regina moaned, fingers tugging on the blonde's hair. Her eyes opened after being closed as she looked down at Emma. The sight of her in between her legs like this was addicting already. "Massage my clit. Use your thumb." she ordered, releasing another moan as Emma did just that. Her head falling back as she was surprised to feel how her thumb moved in slow circular motions against her now hardened clit, while her tongue kept up her magic.

"Mmm…" Emma wasn't sure where that had come from. Was she really enjoying this? She wasn't sure, but what she did enjoy were the sounds that were erupting from the brunette herself. She slid her tongue in and out as the woman's scent, mixed with her sweet rich perfume hit her nostrils. She was surprised to find this mixture of smells rather intoxicating as she could feel throbbing in between her legs now.

"Fuck." she heard the brunette whisper through moan after moan. She wasn't sure if she should take liberties of her own, but she wasn't about to stop to ask either. So, she changed up things by slowly inserting a finger inside her, while her tongue worked her clit this time.

This must have been a great change, for she then heard as the brunette moaned a little louder as her hips began moving up and down again.

An olive hand pulled roughly at Emma's hair as her hips kept up their movements, going a little faster this time as she gave out instructions of her own. "Make me come." she said. She was ready, more than ready. She really had missed a woman's touch, the feel of how much better another woman could make her orgasm and release herself, other than just spending another night in bed alone doing it all herself.

What would turn Regina on more in that moment would be to look up and see the blonde touch herself. She wanted to know that this was as much of a turn on for Emma as it was for her. But, she didn't want to push things too far, too fast. Not with Emma. She had plans, which involved a hell of a lot of fucking. And, not the sweet kind either. She wanted to give it to her as rough as she could handle it.

After all… she hadn't paid two million to make love to her. She paid two million to fuck her in all the ways her black heart desired. And she would. In due time. After all, it was all about her pleasure, not Emma's.

Regina pushed the blonde's head further in, urging her to go on with her breathless moans as she soon reached her long awaited orgasm. It was then, Regina knew she had made a right choice choosing Emma Swan.

Emma sat up, wiping her mouth, still able to taste her as she noticed Regina's eyes slowly, sitting up right with a smirk on her lips.

"Now, that's getting my money's worth." said Regina, taking Emma by the hand as she walked her towards the bed.

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, "Are we having sex now?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle it, dear. Besides, you need your rest and so do I. I have a rather busy day tomorrow."

The blonde's eyes followed Regina as she made her way around the bed, pulling out the covers as she buried herself in them just as she was, as Regina spoke again.

"I sleep in the nude. I expect you to do the same from now on." she shifted her body as she laid on her stomach on her side of the bed, away from a gawking Emma.

Emma slid underneath the covers feeling a little… disappointed? As nervous as as she was towards what fucking Regina would be like, she had also managed to get turned on by the woman and now she was forced to sleep with a puddle in between her legs while this bitch got what she craved for. And with flying colors too. She was no expert when it came to sex, but after tasting all of her release in her mouth after that little display- she was sure that if this had been Sex Ed. 101, her grade would be marked 100 in red pen.

Lastly, before calling it a night, she glanced over at the clock that was placed on the nightstand that was to her left as it read midnight. She made a mental note, reminding herself to call home tomorrow morning. And, Ruby. If anyone needed to know what was really going on, it was her.

She closed her eyes as she slowly shifted her body to its side, finding sleep taking over her rather quickly after.

* * *

"Emma." By morning, Regina was the first one up as she called out to a still sleeping blonde. She sighed as she pulled the covers off of her still naked body, not caring that grunted as she felt the cold brush of air. "Get up." she spoke more firmly.

"Ugh, what could you possibly want so early?" asked Emma, cuddling up to her pillow, given that she couldn't reach for the covers.

"I'll have to get to work soon. It's time for my bath."

"So go and take it. Your a big girl, you can bathe yourself."

Regina's brow raised. This little rebellious attitude was cute, but it didn't go with her. She would not have it.

"Wha- hey!" a shriek was heard coming from a now fully awake Emma as Regina picked her up, lifting her over her shoulder as she forced her into the bathroom. The woman might be a little shorter than the blonde, but she was impossibly strong when angry.

Without warning, Regina tossed Emma into the jacuzzi tub, using it again after years of not wanting to even look at it. It was deep and wide enough, so she knew she wouldn't injure herself. She almost wanted to laugh as Emma sat there, soaking wet and fully awake with this confused look to her, but she remained serious as she joined her inside the tub, leaning back against her as she handed her an already soaped up sponge.

Upset or not, Emma took the sponge as she began to wash the brunette's back. Her eyes focused on how flawless the woman's skin looked even while wet.

"I have to call home later. Talk to my parents." Emma spoke, deciding to break the silence that surrounded them.

"You can talk to whoever you need to, just remember, be discreet." replied Regina, her eyes closing as Emma's hand passed the sponge near her neck and shoulders area.

"Of course. I doubt my parents would be very excited to hear that their daughter became a sex slave for two million dollars."

The hint of sarcasm in the blonde's voice made Regina turned as she faced her, "Is that what you think you are?"

"Aren't I? Like you said last night, I'm here for _your _pleasure." replied Emma.

That's when Emma saw it again, Regina's eyes turning dark before her. A small smirk on her lips as she realized that maybe last night had turned her on.

"Turn around." Regina ordered, to which Emma soon obeyed. She took the sponge from the blonde's hand as she brushed back a few of her blonde locks, whispering into her ear, "You are here for my pleasure, Emma." her hand slowly passed the sponge near her breasts, slowly moving it downward, "But, the idea of you actually getting hot over pleasuring me- would make me absolutely ravenous."

A gasp of surprise mixed in with a sigh came from the blonde as she no longer felt the sponge, but fingers belonging to Regina as they slowly massaged her clit.

"Tell me. Did it turn you on?" her voice was low, her hot breath hitting her ear it made her get goosebumps.

Emma released a moan, her head thrown back as it rested against Regina's shoulder. She could feel her already wanting to grind, so she quickened her rhythm, causing the blonde's green eyes to roll to the back of her head.

Regina smirked, fully enjoying how she could turn into a puddle of good in her hands, "It does, doesn't it?" she whispered, biting her lip as Emma bit hers as she groaned in pleasure. Feeling how soaked the blonde had become was starting to make her feel the same throbbing she did last night. She could fuck her here and now. She wanted too, badly.

"Y-yes." Emma finally whispered, moaning a little louder now as she couldn't help but move her hips more along with the brunette's hand.

Regina wet her lips, keeping up her strokes against the hardened pearl she so loved the feeling of, "Do you want to come?"

Emma moaned louder, as water was slightly splashing around them as a result of their movements inside the warm water. Her body tensed, as her toes curled back as she delivered her release on command.

A smirk appeared on the brunette's lips again, as she played along with the wetness that was now coating her fingers inside the water. She could definitely get used to doing this every single morning for this entire year they would share together.

* * *

Emma came out of the bathroom wearing the brunette's bathrobe as she looked over at a fully dressed Regina, ready for a day's work. The scent of her sweet, rich perfume already hitting her.

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Help yourself to anything you want to eat or drink." the brunette moved towards the chair that was by her bathroom as she reached for her purse. She opened up her wallet as she retrieved her black card, handing it over to Emma as if she were handing her a piece of paper. "Here. Use it to pay for your clothes for when you go out with Kathryn today, or any food you might want to bring home. Or if you see anything else you'd like, feel free to buy it. The limit on that card is endless."

Emma could not believe it as she reached out for the black card, which was surprisingly heavy compared to other credit cards. She had never been given anything quite like this before, much less have the freedom to buy whatever she wanted. She was in shock to say the least.

Regina lifted her head up by her chin as she took it in between her thumb and index finger, locking eyes with her green ones, "I have to run. Feel free to go wherever you want, just remember, be home before 3." with that being said, she left.

Emma looked down at the black card she held in her hands as the house grew quiet. The last thing she heard was the sound of the Mercedes starting up as it drove away.

She needed to call Ruby ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Another late night, but worth the wait update. I'm sure the ending will make up for my late posting. Thank you to all my readers old and new who keep showing me their daily support. Happy reading! ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

_**Dessert Always Comes First**_

Emma awoke after falling back asleep a little after the brunette had left. Her head snapped up from her who knows how long slumber as she glanced over at the time. Exactly 8am. Her eyes scanned the room, momentarily forgetting where she was. Looking back down as her hands caressed the soft fabric of Egyptian cotton sheets.

She forced herself out of bed, making her way into the ginormous bathroom, taking in the sight of it. The tile was a beige colored stone, while the floors were marbled. Emma peeked her head into the closet, which was to her left as her eyes grew wide, not of the size of the closet, but of it's perfection. Her hand brushed gently against Regina's clothes as her eyes took in every single pair of it that hung neatly on their own hangers. Underneath the clothes was a shelf which held each pair of heels she owned.

The blonde was even more surprised to see a drawer just off to the side. She walked up to it and opened up one of the middle drawers, finding all of the brunette's shirts, iron and folded, whites with whites, blacks with blacks. As she closed the drawer shut, she opened up another underneath it. An eyebrow raised at the realization that the woman actually owned pairs of clothing that weren't business related. There were actual colored blouses and t-shirts.

She closed the drawer as she walked back to the section that had her clothes hanging, curiosity getting the best of her, she carefully shuffled through the clothes as she spotted a section with actual blue jeans as they hung neatly in their own hangers. There was more to the closet to be explored, but all that had to wait for later, for her stomach suddenly made a rumbling sound. She needed food.

After brushing her teeth, she headed down the long staircase, still in the brunette's bathrobe. Her eyes looked over the house, getting a much better view of her surroundings as her exploration continued. She needed to find the kitchen inside this mansion somewhere.

She looked over to a door to the right, only to discover the brunette's office. Emma moved further on as she found the living room. She turned to her right, followed down the small hallway as she pulled open two doors.

_Holy crap! _Her brain shouted as she walked into what looked to be the dining room. The table alone was big enough to sit about twenty people. She followed the bath ahead of the table as she noticed another door on the other side of the room. That had to be the kitchen.

She went through the door as quiet as a mouse, a smile appearing on her lips as she in fact, entered the kitchen. She walked over to the pantry, hoping to find some cereal.

Nothing.

It wasn't that Emma minded cooking. She would when she had to, but she had a bit of a sweet tooth today. She made a mental note to buy some cereal for herself when she was out shopping later. If she was going to live here for a whole year, Regina Mills was going to have to make some adjustments in her kitchen.

She walked over to the big stainless steel fridge as she pulled the door open. Her eyes looking over all the containers of already cooked food. It was endless! Emma decided to go through some of the containers, until her eyes spotted a piece of chocolate cake, daring her to eat it. There was more slices of the cake to be had, so she decided to calm her sweet tooth craving, she would enjoy a piece for breakfast. Why not?

She searched through the cabinets until she was able to find the plates. Taking one in her possession as she served herself a slice of cake, licking her fingers afterwards. She made sure to place everything back as it was before looking for the utensils. Emma stood before three sets of drawers that were near the stove as she decided which one to search first for a fork. She chose the middle one.

_Score on your first try, Swan! _

Emma did her own little happy dance in the kitchen before she sat on one of the barstools that were placed near the center countertop. As she slowly enjoyed her slice of chocolate cake, she decided to give her best friend a call. She needed to let the people she cared about know that she was alright. She opened her contacts on her phone, as her finger slid upward across the screen, her finger came to a stop as she reached the R section of her contacts. Her brows furrowed at the sight of a new contact she didn't have before: R.M.

_When the hell did she have the time to add her number into my phone?_ Emma thought. It was then, it hit her. Regina was wide awake before she was and her phone was left on the nightstand next to her.

She tapped on Ruby's name as she placed the phone to her ear, taking another bite of her cake.

"_Oh, my God, Em!" _Emma pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard her best friend's high pitched voice, "_I was so close to sending out a search party for you! What the hell happened to you last night? Where have you been? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Ruby. But, you won't be when I get my hands on you." Emma replied.

"_Me? What did I do?"_

"You didn't tell me that Gold was running some kind of underground, human slavery situation." Emma pulled the phone away again as she heard Ruby shout what sounded like a _what!_

"_Em, I swear to you, this is all new to me. I mean sure, I've done a few little favors here and there, but they've all been women. I just didn't realize how bad it was. Wait- is that why you left last night?"_

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as she replied, "It's a little more complicated than that. Do you remember the woman I spilled the drink on? Well, turns out she's a real big shot. Like crazy loaded." Emma's eyes looked around the kitchen, "I'm in her house right now, and let me tell you, it's like being in Bruce Wayne's mansion. Only nicer and less darker."

"_You're in someone's house?! Wait, who's? Do I know her?"_

Emma placed the phone back to her ear as she had to pull it away again from her friend's shouting, "Regina Mills."

"_Hold on." _Emma waited patiently as she knew that by now Ruby would be googling Regina's name. It only took a minute for her to hear a "_Shut the front door!"_

The blonde nodded, taking another bite from her cake as Ruby kept up her talking.

_"Wow! Em, she is… wow! Wait, but why are you there?"_

Emma sighed, "Long story short, she helped me get out of the contract with Gold, in exchange that I live with her for a whole year and basically be her sex slave. I do that, I get two million dollars."

_"Two-? Holy shit! A year of living in the famale version of Christian Grey's mansion with nothing but fucking her brains out? You lucky duck!"_

Emma's brows furrowed, "How are you okay with this? You're my best friend, practically my sister, you're supposed to tell me to get out of it."

Ruby chuckled, _"Get out of it? Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that?"_

Emma sighed once again, "It's wrong, Ruby. I have a son who needs me at home with him. I can't accept this."

"_Henry is the reason you are doing this. Em, two million dollars just for a year of sex- doesn't sound so bad to me. And, look who you're fucking!" _

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ruby."

"_Alright. Besides the fact that the woman is hotter than a volcanic eruption, in the end you did agree. I say just go with it. It's not like she's asking you to fall in love with her. Although, I wouldn't blame you if you did." _

"I need to talk to my parents. I don't even know what I'm going to tell them."

"_Let me take care of that for you. Don't call them yet, wait until tomorrow. Trust me."_

As Ruby's words sounded, it was as if her soul had returned to its rightful place. She felt such a relief knowing she could count on Ruby even in her toughest times.

Emma's head turned towards the kitchen door as she heard the front door open, along with a faint _hello _as it echoed throughout the house, "Thanks, Rubes. I owe you one. And, please tell them I love them. Give Henry a kiss for me too."

"_Anytime, Em. Take care, and I want details!"_

Emma chuckled, "I gotta go. Talk to you later." she hung up the phone as she walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, "Hello?" she called out as she heard a pair of heels nearing the same room.

Kathryn's head peeked in, flashing a friendly smile as she walked right to Emma, "Knock, knock. You must be Emma?" she held out her hand as the blonde shook it, "I'm Kathryn Midas. I take care of everything that goes on in Regina's life, but above all I'm her best friend."

Emma smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Regina told me about you."

"All good things, I hope." she chuckled, her eyes shining as they never left Emma, "My God, when she called me this morning to tell me that she finally had a new girlfriend staying over- I was just ecstatic! I mean, you are like a breath of fresh air around this place."

_New girlfriend? _Suddenly Emma's brain began asking and wondering more about Regina's Mills past life. She couldn't help but wonder who else had the brunette shared that big jacuzzi tub with other than her. It really shouldn't matter. I mean, right now she was the one here in the brunette's home. Besides, it would only be for a year and then she was free to go back home where she truly belonged.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." she glanced down at her watch as she smiled back at Emma, "Well, Regina said you'd be needing a girl's day, to help you out with buying some new clothes for you, so we should get going."

"I would love nothing more, but…" Emma looked down at herself, "I don't really have any extra clothes I can wear to go out at the moment."

"Oh, honey, that's no problem." Kathryn grabbed on to Emma's hand as she rushed her out of the dining room and up the stairs. She knew this place well. "We can go through Regina's closet. I know every bit of clothing she has, you two look about the same size, it shouldn't be hard to find something."

After a quick closet raid, Kathryn ended up dressing Emma in an old pair of the brunette's black tight jeans, a dark green silk buttoned up shirt that she never wore anymore, along with a pair of old boots that Kathryn had been meaning to throw out. Regina was right, the woman did have great taste and had dressed her well. She was amazed how Kathryn was able to guess that they would be around the same size. Emma would've never have guessed.

Once they were out the door, and Emma climbed into the passenger side of the blonde's bright red Mustang convertible, they were off.

* * *

Emma had already spent a lot on clothes, given that Kathryn had taken her to all the nicest stores around New York and the mall. She thought it was crazy to spend so much on nice clothes that she probably wouldn't even be able to keep once the year was up. But, she had to admit, dressing nice, for a change did excite her. She had never imagined owning more than two pairs of shoes in her life. Nor heels. She wasn't the type of girl to get all dressed up, nor did she even see the need to buy or have to wear heels, but she went with the flow. After all, Regina did say she could get what she wanted.

By the time the morning had passed them by, Kathryn and Emma had become pretty good friends. So much, that she was sure Ruby would be fuming with jealousy if she knew she had a new friend. They walked along the mall after having enjoyed a nice lunch together, soon sitting by a bench as they rested for a bit. Placing every single bag down by them on the floor.

Emma was never big on shopping, but this day was a day she really needed. It helped her get her mind off of things for a while.

Kathryn exhaled sharply as she smiled over at the blonde, "Next, we'll have to find you a nice simple dress for you to wear. You want to look good when Regina arrives home." she nudged her, "Regina also gave me specific instructions to not buy you any undergarments." she smirked, "She wants to take care of that part personally."

Emma's heart skipped a beat as she laid eyes on Kathryn's smirk. Her cheeks turning a shade of pink as Kathryn laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Emma! We're all adults here. Besides, if you ask me…" she covered the side of her mouth with one hand as she leaned into the blonde, "You look like you can handle Regina just fine. Better than Amber ever did."

Emma's brows furrowed at the sound of the name, "Who's Amber?"

Kathryn sipped on the straw of her drink, rolling her eyes as she soon replied, "She's a devil in disguise, that one. Regina's ex to be exact. With you two dating, I figured you would have known about her by now." this time it was her brows that furrowed, as Emma quickly came up with a reply.

"Regina never likes to talk about her."

Kathryn scoffed, "And, with good reason!"

Emma could see that the blonde was aching to tell her the gossip about Regina's ex. "So, what happened?" It wasn't any of her business. What did Emma care who the woman dated or what happened. She didn't, but she was curious and wanted a little peek into the past of the brunette.

Kathryn enjoyed another sip of her drink before spilling the beans, "Alright, I'll tell you. But, this stays here. Deal?" she continued as Emma made an X over her heart, swearing it would never leave her lips, "Well, little Ms. Perfect and Regina met at a charity event. They dated for about two years and things looked to be getting pretty serious. Of course, Regina never talked about marriage- nor did they live together, but they were official." she rolled her eyes, "I never liked her, but she seemed to make Regina happy and that's all that mattered to me. That was of course, until the slut decided to cheat on her with Killian Jones." she scoffed, "And, he called himself a friend. Truth is, he's always hated Regina, always jealous of her."

Emma stared blankly as Kathryn took her last sip of her drink. She would have never imagined Regina being hurt that way. She hardly knew her, that was true, but somehow now it all made sense why she would even consider in having someone stay with her just for her pure pleasure alone.

"Did she love her?" were the next words that came out of the blonde's mouth, as they surprised her.

"A part of her must have, if she was devastated after kicking them both out of her house." Kathryn caressed Emma's arm in comfort as she saw the blonde's still blank expression, "Hey, don't worry. That was years ago." she smiled as Emma did, "I'm just glad she has a great girl now. I mean, we've only just met today, but _you _I like."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks. I like you too. You seem to be a good friend to her."

"Of course, I am! I'm the best." Emma laughed as Kathryn nudged her playfully once again, "And my husband Graham. He's Regina's assistant at the office. It was thanks to her that we both met." she released a sharp breath, "So, tell me about you now. How did you two meet? Where are you from, what do you do? All that."

And, there it was. Twenty questions. Regina was right, she needed to be careful. Emma needed to come up with a lie on the spot and fast.

"Well, I used to waitress. I had a lot of jobs really. I can't even begin to count them." that's when she smirked as she decided she would have a little fun with her lies, "Actually, that's how I met Regina. I was actually working at a gay bar. I was a drag queen for years."

Kathryn's eyes grew wide in surprise, "A-? So, wait… are you… saying that you were a…?"

Emma smiled, "Hard to tell, huh? The sex change cost me a lot of money, but I finally transitioned."

"Oh… my God! Oh, my God!" Kathryn's mouth was literally wide open in shock, "I- wow! I never even knew Regina would go to those places."

Emma shrugged, "You wouldn't. I remember she paid cash that night so it wouldn't appear on her credit card statements."

She was in so much trouble once Regina finds out. But, if her lie she told today would help her embarrass the brunette just a little- it was all worth it.

* * *

Emma waved goodbye as Kathryn waved while driving off in her car from Regina's driveway. She made her way inside, feeling very much like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman as she carried all of her bags in both arms once she walked inside the house. She made her way up the stairs and into what would be her bedroom for the entire year as she made her way into the brunette's closet. If she had to sleep in the same bed with Regina, she could at least share the space in her ginormous closet.

After she was done organizing her new clothes, she undressed from the brunette's clothes as she enjoyed a much needed hot shower. She thought about what Kathryn had told her, about looking good for when Regina arrived home. So, she picked out the dress she chose to buy, along with only a pair of underwear, because she couldn't wear the same one she had worn before and she needed something underneath. The dress itself was simple, a white cotton material, floral dress that was past her knees. She had decided to leave her hair down, as her locks rested over her shoulders.

She even bought herself a perfume, spraying some on after she was all ready. Regina's perfume still had hers beat, it had every perfume on this earth beat, but she was sure that the brunette would appreciate it nonetheless.

She still had about thirty minutes to spare once she was completely done with herself. So, to kill time, she made the bed with the best of her abilities just as the brunette would keep it. She headed downstairs next, quickly cleaning up the plate and fork she had left in the kitchen. Washing them and placing them back in their rightful place. Afterwards, she rushed towards the front door, waiting exactly by it as the time was now 2:58pm. Just like Regina wanted.

It was then that she heard a car pull up, followed by the brunette's shadow and form as she neared one of the front doors, her keys jingling as the lock clicked, exactly at 3pm.

Emma smiled sarcastically as the brunette entered the house, "Hi, darling! How was work?" she asked. If the woman wanted an obedient June Cleaver type of girl- that's what she was getting.

Regina's brow raised as Emma then walked towards her as she grabbed a hold of her purse, placing a quick kiss to the woman's cheek.

"Not as good as your day, I see." Regina's eyes looked over at the blonde from head to toe, taking notice in her new dress as she walked over to the dining area, as dinner was already placed on the table for the day. She removed her suit jacket, hanging it on the chair as Emma's eyes looked at the two plates of food that were waiting for them.

Whoa, how could she had missed this food being here already? She must have been in that much of a hurry that she completely neglected to see it, but it was all there. Two plates served with fillet mignon with steamed vegetables, and mash potatoes on the side. To the right, two wine glasses, one filled with iced water and the other served with what the blonde was sure to be a very expensive red wine. And, placed in the middle of the table? Was desert. Little mini round cheesecake bites topped off with a strawberry. The woman sure had quite the appetite.

"How was your day with Kathryn?" Regina asked as both women sat down, as the brunette took a sip of her wine.

"It was actually fun. You were right about her, she's constantly asking questions. But, it was nothing I couldn't handle." Emma replied, bringing her fork to her mouth as she ate a bit of mash potatoes.

Regina silently nodded as she brought her elbows up on the table as her fingers rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, already taking notice that the brunette's day had been a lot more stressful than she cared to share.

The brunette shook her head as she replied in a tired tone of voice, "Hard day, that's all."

Emma decided not to press on any further in asking her more about it. It was clear Regina did not wish to talk much, so she decided to try the next best thing that came to mind in that moment. Regina's eyes followed her as she noticed her get up from her place at the table as she kneeled down in front of her, while her hands already began working the zipper and button on her pants. Her eyes staring right up into hers.

"What are you doing, Emma?" asked Regina, staring down at the blonde as she had already managed to work her pants halfway off as they now rested around her ankles.

"Stress management." Emma's voice was soft, Regina could almost swear it was just as seductive.

Regina's eyes remained on the blonde as her head moved towards her sex, they closed as her head rested back on the chair as she felt that already familiar tongue begin to work on her clit. Her legs slightly spreading to grant her mouth more access. God, did her mouth and tongue feel good.

She moaned as Emma's tongue suddenly worked faster, a little more experienced than before. Her hips already slowly grinding as the blonde could make her lose control all that soon. She really wanted to fuck her brains out, but it wasn't time. Not yet. But, that did not mean she couldn't have a taste of her own.

That's when Regina stood up, pulling Emma up with her as she pushed the plates of food back, some of it spilling on the table as well as a glass of wine in the process, while she sat the blonde right on top. Normally she would freak about the giant mess, but right now- she was too turned on to care.

Olive hands traveled upward inside the blonde's dress, caressing her thighs as she pulled down on her underwear, tossing it on the floor as she spread her legs next as they rested on each side of the table.

"I always have dessert first." Regina whispered as Emma looked over at her from between her legs. Her mouth was quick to work as well as her tongue as a moan was heard coming from Emma, followed by another.

What made Regina even more crazy and even more soaked than she already was, wasn't just the echo that was heard within the room as Emma moaned. But, the fact that Emma's sex was wet again. Possibly even wetter than it had been this morning in the jacuzzi. And, did she ever taste amazing. The scent her sex threw off becoming more and more intoxicating as could not handle it anymore and inserted her tongue right up her opening.

Emma's hand suddenly pulled at the brunette's hair, tugging on it hard as a much louder moan echoed throughout the room. She hissed as she felt Regina's hands squeeze at her thighs, as her nails dug into her skin. She couldn't help herself as she came quickly as her hips grinded upward just once, while Regina held her down in place as she cleaned her up well with her tongue, drinking in her release.

Regina wiped her mouth with one of the napkins that were laid out on the table, as she pulled Emma up while she still sat on the table, as her lips crashed hard with her own in a sealing kiss.

Emma was dumbfounded as their kiss pulled apart. "Are you going to fuck me now?" There it was. She couldn't believe what she was asking, but after feeling how strangely great the brunette's tongue felt inside of her, she couldn't help but wonder what it would actually feel like when she finally decided to actually take her.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at her question as her thumb gently wiped off smeared lipstick from the blonde's thin lips, "Soon. I promise it'll be worth the wait."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for every single one of your reviews. I assure you, I read every single one that comes my way. If I don't reply to all, I apologize.**_

_**Also, a lot of you have asked in your reviews when will Regina find out about Henry. To answer your question: That won't happen for a long while. *evil smirk* yes, I can be evil lol Happy reading!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

_**Journelle / Gabriela**_

As night surrounded time, Emma had gone to bed early. She didn't exactly feel right continuing what was still left of her exploration throughout the house with Regina roaming about it. She wouldn't feel like she had the same freedom to do so.

Regina however was wide awake, and given what she had planned for tomorrow with Emma, she decided it was best to get ahead with some of tomorrow's reports. The very thought of tomorrow bringing a smile to her face. In fact if she was being honest with herself, she'd had been sporting that smile all morning with the very thought that when she arrived home- Emma would be waiting for her by the door.

In fact, she was smiling so damn much, her cheeks were already feeling the burn.

She removed her glasses away from her eyes, releasing a deep sigh as her body rested back against the chair of her office desk. She pinched the bridge of her nose as her eyes opened, looking back at her computer screen.

The click of her touch pad sounding as she minimized the window of tomorrow's reports, simply to open a new one. The keys on her keyboard clicked away as she typed in her username and password information.

Her eyes concentrated on the various security camera footage that now displayed before her. She clicked on the one that looked into the kitchen as the image enlarged. She leaned in as her eyes feasted on the blonde herself wearing her bathrobe as she walked around her kitchen in amazement this morning.

_How can she possibly look this good even in my damn bathrobe? _The brunette thought. She chuckled at the sight of Emma dancing happily as she held a piece of cake.

She leaned back against the chair, the leather on the seat sounding beneath her. Her legs slightly parting as her hand was quick to undo the zipper of her pants as her fingers quickly went to work. Her sex aching more and more as she slowly massaged at her own clit. Images of her going down on Emma on top of her dining room table taking over her mind causing her to moan as two fingers pumped their way inside. Her hips moving with each pump her hand provided. Her movements so rough they made the leather beneath her sound off more and more.

My God, did Emma make her wet.

Her fingers coated more and more with her juices as new images played in her mind like a movie. A movie where Regina finally got what she most craved for ever since her eyes preyed on Emma Swan that night.

She wanted to fuck her senseless. Feel her walls tighten around her fingers and more.

Her orgasm came through with that very thought. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her release ran down her hand. She had to give herself a pat in the back for waiting this long. But, for how much longer she wouldn't be sure. She needed tomorrow to arrive and fast.

Regina straightened in her seat as she opened up one of the top drawers to her desk, retrieved two wipes from a pack she had stored in there, (in case of a situation like this happened), she wiped herself as she pulled on the zipper of her pants upward.

Regina walked into her room quietly as she glanced over at Emma and confirmed to herself that she was in fact deep asleep. She showered as quietly as she cursed under her breath at the sight of her closet. Emma smirked even as her eyes were closed. With Regina walking in, she actually had heard her and could hear her clear as day as the brunette grew a little frustrated to find her clothes moved as her new clothes had taken over a spot in the closet as well.

* * *

By morning, since Emma was alone yet again, the first thing she did was call her parents after she had received a text confirmation from Ruby saying that it was safe to do so.

"Hi, mom." Emma spoke softly at the sound of her mother's voice answering the phone.

"_Emma, why on earth didn't you tell us that you were working for someone very important? You could have called us!" _

Emma closed her eyes at the sound of her mother's upset voice. The woman hardly ever grew upset, but when she did it would sting, "I know, I'm sorry. I just…" she sighed, realizing there was no justification for not having called sooner. Her brows furrowed wondering what Ruby had told them, "What exactly did Ruby tell you? She told me she spoke to you."

"_She did. She-"_

Her mother's voice was cut off as a male voice came to the phone next, "_Emma. Why did you agree to watch someone's house for a whole year? Do you even know this person? What if something-?"_

"Dad, calm down. It all happened very suddenly. I was put on the spot at the nightclub and this woman she offered me two million dollars just to watch her house for a year. She's constantly traveling so, I didn't see a problem in accepting it. I can still visit you, guys, I just can't stay because I'll need to be here at all times." Emma closed her eyes and shook her head at her lie. It was a good one at that, but she knew that if her parents found out what really had happened, they would die and then come back from within their graves to kill her. Also, it wasn't something Henry should know about either.

She heard David sigh over the phone, "_I don't know about this. I don't like it one bit."_

"Dad, I know it's a bit extreme, but two million dollars could be the solution to our problems. Henry could finally have that surgery, and we'd have enough left over for any other expenses we might encounter down the road." she bit at her nails as she paced around the bedroom, "Please, understand. Henry is the only reason I'm doing this."

"_Emma." _there was a moment of silence before David spoke again, "_It's just you and I on the phone. Your mother just left to the grocery store. Tell me the truth." _another pause, "_What's really going on? No one pays you two million just to look after a house for a whole year."_

Emma's heart sank. David was no fool, she knew that, which is why she needed to sound as convincing as possible right now. "This woman is. She's true to her word. It's nothing fishy, I promise you." she paused. God she hated herself for lying to them, but she also gave Regina her word in being discreet, "Can I talk to Henry?"

"_Hold on."_

The call went silent until there was some rattling on the other end of it, a smile creeping up her face as her eyes teared up at the sound of Henry's cheary voice.

"Hey, kid! I miss you so much."

"_Me too. Ruby told me you are working though, so I understand."_

Leave it to Henry to make her feel a little better about this whole mess of a situation, "I am _working_." she rolled her eyes at that last word, cursing at herself for having to lie to her son next, "What I hate is having to be away from you for a while, but I'll go by and see you when I can." that's when she came up with a crazy idea, "I'll swing by on Monday morning to see you. It'll only be for a little while, but I'll go."

Well, Regina didn't say she couldn't leave the house. And, maybe if she could convince Kathryn to go with her, Regina wouldn't grow so suspicious of Emma's sudden outings. Of course, she wasn't about to tell her about Henry. She wasn't quite sure what type of person Regina Mills was, other than she was very sexually active. She didn't know if she even liked kids, or if she would even understand about her having a son she needed to provide for and that he's the only reason he's doing this. Maybe she was wrong for keeping it from her, but Regina was also private with her life. Why should she say anything about hers to a woman who doesn't care about anything else other than getting pleasure out of this entire situation?

"_I love you, mom."_

Emma smiled as tears made their way down, "I love you too, kid. You are my main reason for taking this job which will keep us apart for a little while, but it won't be forever. Just remember to not miss any of your medications and vitamins and always listen to your grandparents."

"_I promise, I will. I'll see you Monday."_

"Monday." Emma confirmed as she soon heard her father picked the phone up again, "Please, don't worry. I promise you, I'm alright."

David sighed, not at all liking this whole situation, but he trusted his daughter and he knew she could take care of herself, "_Just… promise me that you'll be safe."_

"Always." Emma smiled, "It's better than working at that night club you hated to begin with." she chuckled trying to make a joke to lighten the mood, feeling relieved once David returned her chuckle.

"_Well, give them hell, kiddo. Get your money's worth."_

_Get my money's worth. _Such irony for him to say such words, "Right." was all she could reply.

"_We love you, Princess."_

"I love you all so much." her voice broke, "I have to get going, but I'll see you soon."

Emma let a few tears escape, as the call ended. She continuously felt like the lowest human being on the planet for all her lying. And, then there was Regina, who was a total mystery of her own. Regina who made her feel as if she was selling herself for those two million.

_Get it together, Swan. _Emma thought, _Your under contract. A contract that will guarantee your son a normal life. Henry is well looked after and you'll see him first come Monday. _

She wiped her tears, deciding to head downstairs and have herself some breakfast to better collect her thoughts before Regina arrived home a little earlier today.

* * *

Regina walked her way out of the boardroom with Graham in tow. She was fuming to say the least, so much that Graham had a little hard time almost keeping up with her quick pace. She sighed, rubbing her temples as she leaned forward on her desk.

"Don't let him get to you. All he wants is to ruin your day, you know that." Graham said.

Regina kept rubbing her temples, her eyes closed as she spoke, "And he succeeds every damn time."

"What you really should do is fire his ass. I honestly don't know why you don't just throw his ass out of here like you did from your house."

Regina's eyes met the man's in front of her, "You know why."

"Why, because you made a promise to his dying father that you wouldn't leave his precious little boy without a tit to suck on?" Graham scoffed, continuing even after Regina gave him a look, "I get it his father loved you. But, the man's been dead for years. You've dealt with that pompous ass more than you've had to. You owe nothing anymore."

"Maybe not." was all Regina replied as Graham quickly changed conversation, knowing well that was all the brunette wished to say on the Killian subject.

"So, Emma Swan." Regina's eyes looked up attentively at the man as he smirked, "Kathryn says she's a real beauty. Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?"

Regina kept her eyes on Graham who sat before her now, "It's recent. I didn't want to make a big deal over it, not when I didn't know if it would work out."

Graham smiled, "Kathryn said she's living with you now. Things must have worked out pretty damn good."

"So far, yes." replied Regina, her eyes looking behind Graham as Kathryn made her way in after knocking on the door.

"Good morning. Judging by your expressions, I see it was another stressful meeting." Kathryn walked in as she sat beside her husband, smiling as chipper as always, "Let me guess. First name Killian, last name Jones? You should just fire him already, his father is dead- you owe nothing."

Graham motioned towards his wife, giving the brunette an _I told you so _look, as she simply rolled her eyes.

"Can you two get back to attending to your duties, please?" Regina asked, placing her glasses on with elegance.

"Oh, I just arrived. Besides, there's something I would like to talk to you about." Kathryn looked over at Graham as he stood to his feet as he cleared his throat.

"I'll be at my desk." he excused himself.

"Hold all my calls for the rest of the day, unless it's absolutely important then you forward it to my cell." Regina ordered as Graham nodded, leaving both alone as he closed the door to her office.

"I hope everything was to your satisfactory with Emma yesterday?" Kathryn smirked, "Fashion never fails me. I called Journelle, they will be expecting you by 10am with your private room."

Regina nodded, "Thank you."

"I have to say I'm surprised at you. You must have really liked Emma to accept her as she was and all she wanted to do." Kathryn chuckled even as Regina gave her a look, "And they did a great job at that. She looks fantastic in all those clothes she bought."

Regina's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Regina. Emma told me." Kathryn smiled.

"Told you what exactly?" her tone more serious this time.

"You know…" Kathryn did a quick look over her shoulder as she whispered over to her best friend, "Her transitioning."

Regina's face was something between lost and surprised, "I'm sorry, her what?"

Kathryn raised a brow, "Why are you so surprised? It's alright with me, you know. I'm not judging. Everyone deserves to be happy with somebody." she shrugged, "Who cares if that somebody used to be a man and now turned into a beautiful woman?" she continued even after seeing the surprised, pissed off look to Regina's face, "I mean, I won't lie and say it didn't surprise me. But, hey- I never question your life choices. You like what you like. She is a very beautiful woman."

Regina looked at her best friend over her glasses as she spoke, her brow raised now, "Emma told you she transitioned into a woman?"

Kathryn nodded, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Like I said, I'm not judging you. Although, you could have told me you frequented a drag queen bar. I would have loved to gone with you."

Oh, Emma was in so much trouble for that.

Regina chuckled, "I'm sure you would have." she stood as she placed her suit jacket back around her form.

Kathryn stood as the brunette grabbed a hold of her purse, "Listen, do you think you can ask Emma if she can give me the phone number to whatever place she had her stuff done? I actually, would love to-"

Regina sighed as she walked around her desk, "Kathryn, Emma isn't nor was she ever a man."

"She's not?" asked Kathryn, once again surprised.

"No. She was just messing with you. Apparently just to spite me."

Kathryn chuckled, "Well, shit. She is good, you know she had me _really_ convinced." she followed her best friend out the door as it closed it in place.

* * *

Emma was in awe as she had finished her tour around the mansion as she headed up the stairs. She realized there was more to this place than it lead on. How could anyone be insanely rich was beyond her. Her last stop was to the door that was just outside of the brunette's bedroom.

_If I find Christian Grey's red room in here, I will run so fast that flash himself wouldn't catch me. _Emma thought, pushing the door open as darkness surrounded the room. Her hand reached over by the wall as she searched for a light switch.

Her green eyes momentarily growing wide at the sight of a deep rose red color coating the walls of what wasn't Christian Grey's red room, but the theater room that came with the house.

She sighed with relief as her eyes caught sight of long leather couch covering the wall. And to her right there was a mini bar with scotch to everything you needed to make an apple martini. A mini fridge included.

Her eyes moved towards the big projector screen ahead of her as she helped herself to sitting on that leather couch that was calling her name ever since the lights came on in that room. She grew curious, as she looked over at the remote that was placed inside its slot that was located in front of the left arm of the seat. Her thumbs prickling with desire of wanting to press all the buttons on that remote. Who knew a remote could have so many different set of buttons?

She pressed one that looked to be connected to the couch she was now sitting on as it began to recline. She quickly pressed another as the chair began to be placed back on it's own. Then, another, which Emma made a loud gasping sound as soon as she felt she was being molested by the couch itself as it was now vibrating and began to perform a back massage on her.

She wouldn't be at all surprised if this chair could massage other areas that were located down south.

She pressed another button that was a blue color, curious to see what else would happen in this fun room, as the stereo that was placed underneath the screen turned on, blasting on The Hills by the Weekend. It was rather scary, considering the volume was impossibly loud. She jumped out of her seat as her thumb accidentally pressed another button on the remote, as she released a sudden moan.

_This couch is designed to molest you in many different ways! _She screamed in her mind, as the couch now began to massage down south as she felt a vibrating pressure coming from the cushion itself.

She tried figuring out a way to turn everything off, not being able to hop off the couch as it kept up it's sudden massages. There was no off button to be seen.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Emma turned towards the door as she saw Regina standing there, hands on her hips, her brows furrowing in wonder. "How do you turn this off?" Emma shouted, handing the brunette the remote as Regina turned everything off by simply pressing the right button. Emma sighed as she quickly hopped off the couch, "Why on earth would a remote have so much buttons to begin with? And, why on earth have a chair that makes you feel things a chair should never make you feel?"

Regina chuckled, her anger she had felt earlier gone in a matter of minutes at the startled look on Emma's face, "It's more fun than you realize. Maybe we'll try it out sometime."

"No way. You are not getting me back on that thing." Emma shook her head.

Regina looked down at her wrist watch as she spoke, "Are you ready? We have to get going, we are expected to arrive by 10."

"As long as I finally get more than the three pairs of underwear I bought myself, I'm as ready as can be." Emma headed out the door as Regina followed close behind, shutting the lights and door to the theater room in place. This time as they were driven by Sidney, they didn't take the brunette's Mercedes, but a limo, to which Emma was no longer surprised over, because of course someone like Regina Mills would have more than two cars.

_She probably has a Lamborghini stored somewhere too. _Emma thought to herself as they entered the limo.

As they were on their way to Journelle. New York's most top of the line lingerie store, Regina had a small bone to pick with Emma as they sat opposite each other inside the vehicle.

"Were you able to reach your family?" the brunette asked, looking out the window at her passing surroundings.

"Yes." _And, my son. _She thought silently. "I told them I was house sitting for you, and that you were traveling for a year. They didn't like the idea of me staying here alone in a strange house they know absolutely nothing about, but I convinced them there was nothing to worry about."

"House sitting?" Regina chuckled as she now looked directly at the blonde, "That certainly is better than telling them you have a rich girlfriend whom you met while you were waitressing at a gay bar where you were once a drag queen."

Emma's cheeks went red as she bit her lip in silence. She wanted to laugh, but didn't. Her head suddenly turned to the sound of a window being rolled up as she covered the opening between them and Sidney as he drove.

That's Emma knew that whatever Regina was about to say, she didn't want him listening in on.

"Take off your panties."

Emma's eyes grew wide at the brunette's order. "Huh?" was all she could say.

"Do not make me ask you twice, Emma." Regina's voice was firm this time.

You could always tell when Regina Mills meant something. Emma learned that just in a day, every time she looked into the woman's eyes and with her tone alone. She looked over at Sidney as the man kept up his driving, obviously not having heard anything.

She soon found herself lifting up her cotton dress, another one she had liked that she decided to buy. She noticed how the brunette's eyes feasted on her while wearing the one with the flowers yesterday. So, she didn't see any harm in wearing this light green one that brought her eye color out more. Regina's eyes grew darker as she followed Emma's panties as they ran along her slim smooth legs. She had to admit to being jealous of any clothing that daily covered the blonde's body.

Nothing should be touching her but Regina herself.

Emma handed over her panties as Regina was quick to place them inside her pants pocket. A smirk on her lips as she explained, "Given that you told your little lie to Kathryn, just to embarrass me. You'll learn that your actions have consequences. In result to that, you won't wear any panties until I say so."

Emma stared at her as if she were crazy, "You can't do that."

Regina chuckled, "I just did, dear. You are mine for me to do as I please."

Emma chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked out the window, "Why not just treat me like a child and spank me too, while you're at it?"

She froze as she saw an evil smirk came over the brunette, her eyes only growing darker, which made Emma shift in her seat.

Damn her and her big mouth.

* * *

Sidney stood by the limo patiently as Emma followed Regina into the lingerie store as she pulled open one of the glass doors. As the blonde's eyes scanned the entire store, every bit to its rose red walls, (the same color as the theater room) she wondered if maybe she chose that color because she had visited this place before and maybe was a regular customer.

"Gina!" a brunette woman flashed her pearly white smile over at the brunette as she rushed towards her, pulling her in a tight hug as she kissed the very corner of her mouth. Her hand all too familiar with her strokes against her arm, "How are you, _querida_?" dear God, even her Spanish accent sounded as good as she looked. She was slim, slightly taller than herself and Regina, her skin not as flawless as Regina's but close.

Emma couldn't believe it, but her jaw tightened at the sight of the all too familiar touches happening between the two brunettes. Her eyes not being able to look away at the woman's hand that now moved down to hold on to Regina's very own.

What angered her the most was that both women exchanged a couple of words as they had a mini Spanish conversation, one which the blonde assumed held the answer to the woman's question of Regina's well being, leaving Emma completely out of it. She wanted to smack Regina across the face. Anything to wipe that smile off of her face she was sharing with this woman who obviously didn't know how to keep her hands to herself.

"This is Emma." Regina finally motioned towards Emma as the other woman's head turned to glance at her with the same bright smile she had from before.

"Of course! Kathryn called me saying you would be coming in with a companion today." she leaned in, placing a kiss on Emma's cheek as her eyes feasted on her form right after, walking in circles around the fuming and puzzling blonde. "And a very stunning companion at that."

Emma was fuming. It was one thing for Regina to look at her with the same look this woman was right now. But to bring her to a place where another woman wanted a piece of the action? That was just sick!

"Follow me." Gabriela looked flirtingly over her shoulder at Regina as she gave the same flirting look over to Emma. "I have a private room room ready for you, this way."

Regina placed her hand on the small of Emma's back as she guided her through the store.

"Here we are." Gabriela smiled over at Regina as both women entered the room. It was also red with a seat and mini bar, where the brunette walked over to as she served herself a drink.

Gabriela looked over at Emma, "Now, what did you have in mind today to try on?" she reached over as she grabbed a red book, opening it up as she showed some samples to the quiet blonde, "We have some wonderful selections. These just came in today, if you'd like to try something like this on." her finger pointing towards a new selection of lingerie as she looked over at the brunette who now sat on the chair as she enjoyed her scotch, a smirk on her lips, "Of course I could get it in black for you. I know how much you love black."

"As well as my taste." Regina teased, to which Gabriela playfully laughed at.

"Well, I know you well, _querida_." she winked over at a smirking Regina.

Emma's nostrils flared as Regina soon took notice.

"Why don't you pick out a few samples for her to try on for me? She obviously needs a moment." said Regina.

Gabriela smiled, closing the book as she nodded over at Regina, "Of course. I will be right back with some excellent choices."

Emma threw a hard glare Regina's way as her hands rested on her hips.

"What is the matter with you?" Regina asked, her tone demanding as she stood from the chair, leaving her drink inside the cupholder located on the armrest, "You are being very rude to Gabriela. You haven't said a single word to her since we walked in."

Emma's lip twitched in anger as she challenged the brunette. She wasn't taking this game they had going any further.

"Did you fuck her?" Emma's question was to the point. Her eyes a shade of dark green now as she was furious to say the least.

Regina's stare remained angry, but she wondered if the blonde was somewhat jealous, given her sudden reaction. But, the brunette wasn't about to play the victim either and sugar coat things for her, "What if I did?" she asked, staring Emma down.

Emma scoffed, her nostrils flaring once again as her eyes never left the brunette's, "You're disgusting." she murmured, as she walked away only to be pulled back as Regina grasped her arm tightly.

"Don't you dare to leave." Regina warned, holding on to the blonde's arm with a much firmer grip, "You aren't about to make a scene here. Besides… it's not me she seems interested in. It's you."

Emma of course, was not having it today. She yanked her arm away from Regina's grasp, staring at her with daggers in her eyes now, "I suppose that's why she was all over you earlier, because she's not at all interested in you? Look, if your intention for bringing me here was simply to have her form part of whatever sick fantasy you are creating in your head next. I regret to inform you, you have the wrong girl. I agreed to this contract with you and you alone. If you aren't fine with that, then you might as well rip it up and let me get back home to the people who actually give a shit about me."

That's all it took for Emma to rush out of that room and out the same set of doors they both had entered earlier. Regina grew furious, of course. Feeling once again embarrassed as the blonde stormed out past Gabriela as she had walked into the private room with a few samples.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked, looking right at Regina.

Regina composed herself as she placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek, "Thank you for your help, you're always an angel." she smiled, "Please, just pick the one you like best for her and charge it to my account."

"Of course. I'll have it wrapped up for you and delivered to your home in no time." the woman smiled as Regina made her way out, past the glass doors.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you all for the daily likes, faves and reviews. I may or may not post another chapter later in the day. As always, thank you for your patience. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

_**Emma Did a Bad, Bad Thing**_

Regina released a heavy sigh as she entered her side of the limo, her eyes angry as they stared right at Emma who sat across from her, still fuming. All while Sidney drove on, already instructed on where to go for the day. Which wasn't back home. Not yet.

The window that divided both women with Sidney was rolled back down. Whatever he would hear, after all, wouldn't leave this car.

"You insist on defying me, Ms. Swan." Regina spoke as her hands slowly rubbed together, as Emma's green eyes looked into hers, "You've seem to have forgotten what your place is in this relationship. Maybe I'd do well to remind you."

A shriek was heard coming from the blonde as Regina all but without warning pulled her over to her as she placed her over her lap, very much like an unbehaved child.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me, you animal!" Emma screamed. Weather that bothered Sidney or not, the brunette frankly didn't care. Not even the fact that the blonde's body along with her legs kept up their squirming as she was held down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Name calling will only make this worse for you." it was then that Regina lifted up the bottom of Emma's dress, her ass bare before her as her hand came up, striking it once, twice, three times. It wasn't a caress, it wasn't playful. The skin on the blonde's butt cheek was red, as the brunette's hand stung just a little. Despite Emma's grunts, she struck one last time, as Emma wiggled out of the woman's grasp as she threw herself back in the seat before her.

Not even her parents ever laid a hand on her in anger, and this woman thinks she can come and do it at her age?

Emma rubbed at her burning butt cheek as she glared deadly at the brunette before her. She had enough, "Why did you need to spend millions of dollars on me when little Miss Cha-Cha Heels looked willing to do anything and everything for you?" she rolled her eyes on that last part, trying her best to copy Gabriela's accent. Which Regina had to admit, was pretty darn cute.

"It is true, Gabriela may be quite pleasing to the eye. But, it is also true that a lot of eyes have been pleased by her. It would never work between her and I in public anyway. She understands." Regina replied.

"Well, in the future, if you want to get together with one of your old girlfriend's to get your freak on, leave me out of it. I'm not into that." Emma's reply was dry.

"She's not an old girlfriend." replied Regina, her voice more calm.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, _querida_." her accent think as she pronounced the word as she turned to face the car window, "Girlfriend, play thing… it's all the same with you." green eyes looked back over at the brunette in one quick motion, turning their attention back towards the window right after, "You might want to wipe that hooker red lipstick off the corner of your mouth."

Regina brought her thumb up to the corner that Gabriela had kissed, surely enough finding red lipstick on her thumb after she wiped at her mouth.

"What's this really about, Emma? Are you jealous? Because I'll assure you, you are getting far of a better deal than Gabriela ever got. Believe me when I tell you that you'll get fucked multiple times and far more than she ever did by me." said Regina, releasing a sigh as no reply came from the blonde, "Look. I didn't bring you there just so I can get my freak on with some old girlfriend. Although, I'd be perfectly within my right to do so, if I so choose. The contract states that you can't sleep with anyone else while you are with me. However, it says absolutely nothing about me."

Emma's eyes were deadly once again as she looked over to the brunette, "You bitch. If you think for one second that I'm going to just sit around while you fuck every woman that crosses your path, just so you can carry some fucking disease over to me. You have another thing coming. I will hightail it out of that house so fast, it'll make your head spin!"

"And, then I'll sue you for breach of contract," Regina stated matter-of-factly, "However, we don't need to worry about that because I don't plan on sleeping with anyone else, for the next year anyway. You are the only woman I want to fuck, Emma. Now, will you please stop throwing these childish tantrums so that I can enjoy you?"

Emma's expression softened in a matter of minutes, her lip now in a pout. Although she didn't have any type of comeback to say to the brunette this time, it was only a mere confirmation for Regina that she was now planning to agree with her.

"Good. Now for your punishment for acting out in front of a good friend of mine and embarrassing me," Emma was about to say something, but Regina only cut her off before she could, "I was trying to buy you some nice lingerie, but now you will be required to be panty-less for me at all times." she smiled smugly at the way the blonde opened and closed her mouth, "I should probably thank you for not being able to control your temper, because that actually works out better for me. So, thank you, Emma."

"Why… you… ugh!" Emma huffed as she turned to face the window again.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Emma refusing to look back at Regina, while all the brunette could do was keep her eyes on her at all times. I guess you can say that Regina did understand why Emma was so upset to begin with. She hadn't touched her yet, while here was Gabriela throwing herself at her all morning while Regina all but enjoyed the attention. Truth is, Emma would throw herself at Regina too, if she would so much as touch her. I mean, damn it, wasn't her wetness in the hot tub and on the dining room table proof enough that she wanted this? What Emma did not understand, was the fact that Regina really did want to take things slow with her. For now anyway. She wished that the blonde could see, that once she fucked her- there was no way she would be able to stop herself from doing it again and again.

* * *

Regina was rather disappointed that she didn't get to see Emma model that lingerie for her back at the shop. But, right now wasn't time to dwell on that as they had finally arrived to where they needed to be.

Emma finally looked over at Regina as Sidney pulled the car over in the parking lot to a clinic.

"I thought we were going home?" asked the blonde.

"We have one more stop to make before we do that. Now, get out of the car. I don't want you to be late for your appointment." Regina made her way out of the car as she was followed by the blonde.

"What appointment?" asked Emma, completely puzzled.

"With a gynecologist." Regina reached out for Emma as she placed her hand on the small of her back once again, walking inside the building with her. The blonde's stomach was in knots. She didn't want any doctor she didn't know looking and feeling around her area. Why did she need to get checked out anyway?

It was then, as the brunette entered the elevator with her, that Regina seemed to have read her mind as she spoke, "Don't worry about a thing. It's a female doctor and she's very trustworthy. I'll be with you at all times."

Emma nervously shifted on her feet, her heart thumping away inside her chest, "I still don't know why this is absolutely necessary. I told you you'd be my first in everything."

Regina's eyes never left Emma's as she soon replied, "It's not about you being untouched or not. I just want to know that you are as healthy as can be. One can never be too careful. Besides…" she closed the space that was between them, her thumb caressing her cheek softly, "After this is, there won't be anything stopping me from fucking you."

Emma froze, relaxing in place as she felt Regina's lips come in contact with hers, leaving them pressed until the bell to the elevator sounded as the doors parted open. Once they made their way into the doctor's office, the blonde's stomach was in knots once again. She sat in the waiting area as the brunette walked to the check in window. Regina soon joined Emma in the chair next to her as she began writing all of the blonde's information down on the form that was placed over the clipboard.

"Do you have any health issues they should know about?" Regina asked, reading over the form.

Emma shook her head in silence, answering as the brunette turned to look at her, "No."

"Sign there." Regina handed the blonde the clipboard after she was done asking her the rest of the questions that were on the form. She could see the discomfort in Emma's face as she signed her name under the form, but after Amber, she couldn't be too sure honestly. Not that Emma would be just like her. It was just precaution on her part, and with everything she had planned to do with Emma, she wanted to make sure she would be in top shape for it.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity for Emma, her eyes moved over to a blonde woman with a doctor's coat as she smiled over at Regina, shaking her hand as she stood.

"Regina! It's always so good to see you." the doctor smiled, as did the brunette.

"Always great to see you, Ingrid. This is Emma Swan." Regina motioned towards the blonde.

Ingrid looked over at Emma with the same smile as she shook her hand next, "Hi, I'm Dr. Ingrid Fisher. Don't worry about a thing, this will be over before you know it." her shifted between both women, her smile never faulting.

"I was wondering if I could go inside with her-"

"No." Regina's head turned towards the blonde as she continued, looking more confident and braver than when they had first arrived, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, fully surprised at the blonde's change.

Emma nodded in confirmation, looking over at Ingrid next, "Let's just get this over with."

Ingrid motioned towards one of the available rooms, "If you'd be so kind as to follow me. This way."

Emma took one quick look at Regina as Ingrid walked on over to the room.

"I'll be right here if you need me." said Regina, as Emma walked her way into the room with Ingrid as the door soon closed behind them.

The check up was rather quick. It was rather scary at first, but Ingrid made her feel pretty comfortable for the most part of it. She'd be lying if she said she felt anything during the procedures. The doctor was that good. However after it was all done and Emma made her way out of the room with Ingrid in tow, that's when she really started feeling it.

Regina stood up, quickly walking over to the blonde as she held onto her, wrapping an arm around her form as she held onto her hand with her other, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Emma nodded, "Just a little sore."

"That's normal, but it'll pass in a matter of days." Ingrid instructed them, "Don't be alarmed if you feel bloated. That's completely normal. If it happens you can take some ibuprofen. Just take her home to rest for the remainder of the day. Everything looks good." she smiled.

Regina nodded, not letting go of Emma for one second, "Thank you, Ingrid. Say hi to your father for me."

"You bet I will. Take care of her." Ingrid motioned towards Emma, who had her head resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"I will. Thanks again, I really appreciate you squeezing us in." she replied.

"Anytime. Let's have lunch sometime." Ingrid smiled as Regina walked away along with Emma, being extremely careful not to cause her anymore discomfort than she was already experiencing.

* * *

It surprised Emma, but Regina kept her arm around her the entire ride home and allowed for her head to rest on her shoulder. This is a side of the brunette she never imagined she had. Regina Mills never seemed like the cuddling type to her or anyone who would want to nurture you at all. But, here she was. The whole ride home. Holding her and caressing her lower stomach, providing the most comforting warmth.

Regina nodded over to Sidney as she walked up to the house, still holding on to Emma, her hand resting on her stomach as they made their way up the stairs next.

"How are you feeling?" asked the brunette, her voice soft.

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a while." replied Emma, lying on the bed as soon as they entered the room. Cuddling up to the pillow she had been using.

Regina sat by the bed as she stroked the blonde's hair, softly moving away strands of hair from Emma's beautiful features. She hated having to go back to work right after. But, she was forced to after an important call had come through, informing her that she was urgently needed back at the office.

"Will you be alright here if I go back to work?" she asked the blonde, her hand continuously caressing her golden locks.

Emma nodded, her eyes closed, "I'll be fine. Now, get out of here so I can rest."

Regina's brow raised as she chuckled, "Ouch, that stung." she carefully leaned down as she placed a soft kiss on those thin lips she daily admired so much. "I'll be home by 4 today. If you need anything, just call me. I'll drive to work today so Sidney can be available to you if you need him."

She stood as Emma quietly hummed as she had drifted off to sleep. The brunette however didn't leave, not before she placed another soft kiss that the blonde no longer felt right on her forehead.

* * *

Regina went off to work. However her mind wasn't all there, for her mind was set on the blonde back home. The clear image of Emma sleeping soundly on her bed as she hummed as a response. Regina had heard many women hum in her time, but not one came to sound as pleasant and sweet all at once as Emma's did. She had taken a moment in between work to call home, the line ringing unanswered. Of course, she didn't worry, given that Sidney was back home and if anything were to be going wrong- she would know.

Time flew as Regina arrived home, not at all surprised when she didn't see Emma waiting by the door for her this one time. She was however surprised as she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom to find that she was still sleeping. She placed her purse on the same chair as usual as she stood before the blonde, her hand caressing those soft golden locks, taking in the feel of them.

"Emma." she called out in a whisper, calling out again as green eyes began to slowly open, "You have to get up. You need to eat. You've been sleeping all day."

Regina's hand drew back as Emma made a scoffing sound, brushing the brunette's hand away from her as she settled back into her pillow, "Let me sleep. I'm not hungry." that wasn't true. She was rather hungry, but the sleepiness did get to her and she was in no mood to move. Nor was she in the mood to share a table with the woman who had pissed her off today by flirting with another right under her nose.

That's when the tone in Regina's voice changed, "Either you get out of this bed and join me downstairs for dinner. Or I will throw you over my shoulder and force feed you like the brat you insist on behaving as."

Silence.

"Have it your way." Regina all but stood as she began to reach for Emma, that's when the blonde fully woke and moved back as quickly as she could.

"Alright! Just give me a minute, please? I promise I'll be right down." said Emma, feeling more aggravated than before.

Regina stood up right, staring down at the blonde, "Don't be long. I detest eating alone." she left the room without looking back or saying another word.

* * *

Emma joined her shortly after, both sitting on the table as they ate their meal in peace. Silence surrounding them until Regina spoke up as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"I called you earlier here at the house. In the future, you may answer the phone." the brunette said.

Emma's eyes looked over at the brunette, "What if it's someone important looking to reach you? What should I tell them about who I am? I mean, I doubt very much anyone at your company would love to know that the grand Regina Mills has a whore living in her home after she is paying two million dollars for pussy."

Regina's wine went down the wrong pipe at the blonde's choice of words, coughing a few times before she was able to gain her composure.

"Why is that anyway?" Emma asked, not at all concerned for the brunette's well being.

"That subject is not up for discussion." said Regina, taking another sip of her wine. "How are you feeling? Any bleeding or cramping?"

Until she mentioned something about it, Emma had almost forgotten about her little clinic visit. "Well, that's a personal question, but if you must know-" she tried pulling a Regina Mills on the very same Regina Mills, only to be cut off in the process.

"I must, and nothing about your body is a secret from me for a whole year. The sooner you get used to that idea, the better this situation will be. Now, you were saying?"

Emma gritted her teeth, wanting so badly to tell her to go fuck herself. Although, she had to admit that other images of Regina touching herself made her get a sudden tingling sensation in between her thighs. She mentally cursed at herself for allowing her body to betray her that way. She hated this woman, she was angry at her, and yet here she was admiring her beauty and elegance that yes, turned her on too. "The cramps are passing, and I haven't had any bleeding at all. Does that mean you're going to fuck me now?"

_Really, Swan? What is up with you? _The blonde thought, given that this was the third time she had asked the brunette that question.

"Yes. How about right here on the table?" said Regina, smirking over at the blonde's sudden surprised look. She chuckled making sure the blonde knew she had been kidding, "I think I can allow you to have the evening off to recuperate. I know you hate me and must think some pretty terrible things about me, but I'm not a monster, dear. I am quite capable of showing a little compassion every now and then."

Emma pressed her thighs together under the table. Okay, so she wanted to see what Regina Mills was all about in bed. There. She admits it. To herself, at least. The woman was a walking monument. She had to sleep next to her naked, one can only withstand so much before things start happening to you that you may not have absolutely no control over. And, after kissing her that first night, even in that short moment they shared in the elevator of the clinic- Emma had become addicted to the woman's lips.

"Have you talked to your parents anymore?" Regina asked, shaking the blonde away from her thoughts.

Emma shook her head, "No." she paused, "My father's constantly texting, asking to see me, which I'd love to, but I honestly don't know how I would stare them in the face after all this."

Regina nodded, "That's understandable. But I want you to feel free to keep in touch or visit whomever you need to. As long as you're holding up your end of the deal and not trying to break our contract, you'll have most all the freedoms you enjoyed before you came to me."

"Most?" the blonde asked, arching a brow in question.

"All except for your body, of course. That belongs to me," Regina clarified, drinking in her last sip of red wine.

Emma was in awe, "So I can leave the house whenever I want?"

"Regina gave a nod, "As long as you are home before I arrive from work. Of course, I have to know where you are at all times, and if I plan an outing with you somewhere public, I expect you to follow through."

For the first time since her arrival to this house, Emma had a most genuine smile to her. She could kiss the woman. She would be able to see her family whenever she wanted, with no need for her to sneak off and make Kathryn and accomplice. It was then she realized that maybe she had completely misjudged Regina. Her heart may be made of stone, all because of her ex, but she could see it slowly cracking every once in a while. She was hard because of what someone did to her, not because she chose to be so. She was right. She was no monster.

* * *

By the following morning, Emma found herself feeling surprising better. She was still a bit tender down south, but there was no longer discomfort she couldn't take. She was even more surprised to find herself sleeping on her back, which wasn't her normal waking position to be in. She glanced down to find Regina's head resting on her stomach as an olive arm was wrapped around her form as if she were holding her pillow. The woman's back muscles standing out, as strands of her black jet hair tickled her skin making her feel that tingling sensation between her legs again.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of something to take her mind off of the brunette's naked body that now calmly rested on top of her, releasing a sharp gasping sound soon after as she suddenly felt the tips of the brunette's fingers brush up against her sex. Confirmation enough that Regina had been awake for God knows how long.

"Your body betrays you, Emma." Regina whispered, her fingers keeping up the teasing as they started coating with all of the blonde's wetness. Dark brown eyes looking up at her green ones, "I have hoped that I could bring you just as much pleasure as you bring me simply by being this wet."

Emma sighed, her eyes slowly closing on her as she soon felt the brunette's too familiar hot tongue lick away at her sex. Regina released a low humming sound at the very taste of the blonde's wetness as it hit her tongue. Her own sex throbbing as her tongue slowly entered Emma's opening, licking away inside her tight walls as Emma's hand grabbed a fistfull of her jet black hair. Followed by the mixture of a sharp hissing sound and a moan.

She was still slightly tender down there, but in no way did she want Regina to stop.

But her eyes opened as Regina did just that. She stopped, with a smirk that made her seem real pleased with herself.

The brunette crawled her way up to Emma as she rested on top of her body as carefully as possible. Dark eyes locking into green ones as Regina's own sex touched the one underneath her. This wasn't how she truly wanted to fuck her, but she couldn't hold back anymore. She needed to feel Emma someway, somehow. Her eyes only growing darker as her hips bucked ever so slowly against Emma's now throbbing sex, sighing in pleasure as she felt the blonde's hands land on her back as nails raked across her skin. She wanted to be inside of her so badly, but what was two more days?

Moan after moan was heard coming from the brunette as she still kept up her grinding against the blonde's soaked sex, feeling better and better with each movement she provided. They were slow bt came down hard. Her eyes shut tight at the feel of the blonde's nails rake even harder this time as they traveled down her back.

Emma couldn't control her moaning either as her eyes parted open as they glanced up into Regina's very own. Locking in place.

"You feel incredible, Emma." Regina whispered, her hand coming up to feast on the blonde's lips alone as her thumb caressed it after she caught the blonde biting her lip, "This… is proof enough for me, that you want it just as bad as I do." she smirked, "Or am I wrong?"

The blonde moaned louder this time at the feel of Regina's mouth taking in one of her hardened nipples. Sucking and biting all at once before releasing it with a pop.

"No." Emma moaned, sighing as Regina's movements kept up their slow but hardened rhythm. The blonde's hands moving down to cup the brunette's ass.

Regina came back up, her tongue leaving a wet trail along her skin, salivating the taste of her neck as she whispered near the blonde's ear, "Do you want to come?"

Emma moaned breathlessly louder as she soon felt the brunette's teeth bite down hard right on her pulse point. Her eyes closing in place as her nails raked across Regina's ass. "Yes."

"Come for me, my darling swan." Regina ordered in a soft whisper, sending goosebumps up Emma's spine as she began to moan her release, followed by Regina herself. Both coated in each other's fillings as the brunette breathlessly bit down on Emma's bottom lip, pulling it softly with her teeth.

Emma couldn't deny Regina's very release on her sex was the best experience she had encountered in a long while. As for Regina, if Emma felt this good just by stimulation alone- the very thought of finally being able to penetrate her drove her madder with desire.

For today, this was enough. But, come Monday… she would be as rough as she really wanted to be.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Phew! This update took me forever. I had to constantly take a break to cool off. ;) This is so far my most favorite chapter. Happy reading!**_

_**For the reviewer who asked me if I could have Emma refer to Regina as Queen, you'll be happy to know that I had already added that in there way before reading your review.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

_**Fires, Fights & Gifts**_

"Mom!" Henry rushed to his mother as he embraced her tightly. Emma placing a kiss on top of the boy's head, returning every bit of his hug. She wasn't about to get on him for running up to her. She had missed him terribly.

"Hi, kid!" she smiled as her son looked up at her, not letting her go for a second, "You look so good."

"He's been very well." Mary Margaret smiled as she stood by with David.

Emma soon hugged both her parents, having missed their embraces. "I missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you. How big is this house you are looking after?" Mary Margaret asked, looking into her daughter's eyes.

Emma sighed, "It's ginormous."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Well, we are just happy to see you. And, by the looks of it you are doing well." her eyes scanned the blonde, "Is this a new dress? I've never seen this one-"

"Ruby and I went shopping the other day." she lied, looking over at David who had a serious look on his face.

"Sweetheart, why don't you make us some coffee?" David smiled, urging his wife to make her way into the kitchen, which she did, taking Henry along with her. As soon as she was out of the room, David joined Emma on the couch.

The blonde could do nothing more but swallow the lump in her throat. He knew. She knew that somehow, he knew and she was just waiting for the shoe to drop.

"What more do you do in that house besides watch it?" asked David.

Emma's eyes displayed fear for a short moment, but the blonde was quick to shake out of it, "What do you mean?"

"Emma." David paused, looking down at the blonde's dress, "You didn't steal this dress from there, did you?" Emma shifted in her seat, feeling immediate relief. For a moment, she thought he had figured it out.

She smiled, "Dad, come on. You've taught me better."

"I'm sorry." David nodded, feeling ashamed over thinking wrongly, but he had to be sure, "I know you say everything is fine. But, it doesn't feel that way to me."

Emma placed her hand on top of her father's, her smile never leaving her, "Everything _is _fine. I promise you, I'm alright. You have to trust me on that."

"Why on earth wouldn't she be alright, David?" in came Mary Margaret, holding two cups of coffee as Henry held the third, handing it over to his mother happily as Mary Margaret placed down the other two on the center table. The pixie haired woman looked around the table, "Damn, I forgot the sugar." her eyes looking over at David, "Would you mind?"

David smiled lovingly at his wife as he stood, heading into the kitchen as he searched for the sugar.

Emma's eyes looked down as her mother's hand came up, placing the small container of sugar on top of the table. As she looked up at her, locking eyes, she saw a smug look she had never seen on her have before, "It's always nice to see you truly smile." said her mother.

Emma was silent, but evidently smiled over at her mother, feeling the all to familiarity of their sayings. "How do you _truly _smile?" she asked.

"You can only truly smile over two main reasons. One being the love a mother has for her son or daughter." she held up her index finger, smiling smugly at Emma.

"What's the second?" asked Emma, no longer smiling as she already had a feeling where this was going as she grew more and more nervous.

Mary Margaret placed her cup back on the table after she had taken a sip from it, her eyes never leaving her daughter's, "The second being… that you've possibly fallen in love." she paused, "And if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were smitten."

Emma sipped quietly at her coffee, her eyes looking away from her mother's as David's voice was suddenly heard from the kitchen, "Sweetheart, did we run out of sugar? I can't find it anywhere."

"Oh, silly me! It's over here by the table." Mary Margaret replied, her eyes never leaving the nervous blonde before her.

* * *

Monday came as Emma was already up and dressed for the day. This time choosing a pair of jeans with a casual shirt as she entered the kitchen, retrieving a cupcake she had stored away for today. Already all too familiar with the house, she reached inside a drawer for a single blue candle and lighter, placing it on the cupcake as she lid it. Her body leaned against the counter as she closed her eyes and blew it out. Wishing for the one thing she's always wanted. Henry's well being.

Her eyes opened at the sound of the kitchen door opening behind her as she felt two already familiar hands rest on her waist. Followed by Regina's low seductive voice, "It's your birthday?" she asked, turning Emma around, pinning her against her body and the kitchen counter, "Maybe I shouldn't go into work today and be your gift."

Emma's eyes locked onto Regina's, trying her best to sound just as seductive as the brunette, "Maybe you should."

The brunette's brow raised in surprise at her sudden change, already feeling aroused by her voice alone as it was indeed, very seductive. "Is that an actual invitation, Ms. Swan?"

Emma shrugged teasingly, "Want to find out?" she asked, her lips ghosting over Regina's. Truth is, after enjoying that experience with her in bed that morning, she was left with a burning desire for more. Willingly. She wanted to finally be fucked by Regina Mills. She wanted to see Regina be a woman of her word and finally fuck her senseless.

Regina's hands were quick to slide up the blonde's shirt, her skin so soft it made her impossibly wetter just by the feel of it alone. Her brow raising as she looked into the blonde's eyes in surprise, "No bra?" she smirked, "I wonder if you have been obedient enough as to obeying the rules of your punishment. Let's find out, shall we?" olive hands were quick to snap the button to the blonde's jeans as she pulled the flaps open, her hand sliding in like a snake as gasp was soon heard coming from the blonde, due to long familiar fingers already rubbing at her clit.

Emma released a moan as only the tip of the brunette's finger slowly entered her. Her legs wanting to tighten, but turned to jelly all at once. Regina smirked, enjoying the feel of the blonde's wetness coating her finger as a puddle of her own formed in between her legs. She loved feeling- knowing that Emma actually wanted more.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me." It wasn't a question. Emma was actually daring her to go in deeper.

Regina chuckled, her finger moving teasingly inside Emma, "You should be careful what you wish for, Emma." she teased her as she backed away from her, taking her hand back, "Now I'll have to go to work all worked up. You have no idea how impossible you are making this for me."

Emma pulled Regina back to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's form this time as her lips instantly found refuge on Regina's neck. Her perfume alone arousing her more. Could this be happening? Did she actually want this? Regina's eyes closed as a small grunt escaped her as she felt a hot and wet tongue glide across her neck, followed by thin lips as they wrapped around the wet skin as they sucked hard.

Okay, so maybe Emma had a little hard time forgetting all about Gabriela. She no longer blamed the girl for being all over her. In fact, anyone who didn't desire Regina Mills had to be off his/her marbles and admitted into an asylum straight away. It was more than clear to Emma that she belonged to Regina for a whole year, but if the brunette was a stubborn one- so was she. And, she wanted everyone to know just that. Regina was hers and hers alone. At least until the year ended.

A low chuckle was heard erupting from the brunette. Was Emma Swan really trying to mark her?

"Are you trying to mark me, Emma?" asked Regina, her low and husky voice whispering into her ear.

Emma ignored her question as she bit down on her neck hard, which she assumed drove Regina crazy judging her sudden grunt she had released then and there. She felt as Regina's hand cupped and tightly squeezed at her ass. That caused the blonde to grab a fistfull of the brunette's hair as she tugged hard, biting down once again- harder.

"Enough!" Regina shouted, backing away from the possessive blonde. She was supposed to be angry at her for daring to mark her. No one ever marked her. But, something about Emma wanting to take control made her rather enjoy it, even if she was now sporting the mother load of all hickeys. Marking her perfect skin. She smiled smugly as she looked Emma over, her thumb and index finger holding on to the blonde's chin, "I'm allowing you to mark me, only because I plan to mark you later." her thumb caressing her thin lips next, "And my mark won't be a simple hickey on the neck. Everyone will know that you belong to me." she leaned in, placing a kiss to the blonde's lips, "I must get going. I'm expecting a package, Sidney can sign for it, but the contents belong to you, so feel free to open it when it arrives."

"What is it?"

"A gift." Regina shrugged as she smirked, not wanting to reveal anything.

"You spent two million dollars on me and you're buying me gifts on top of that?" asked Emma, her brow raised.

"It's as much a gift for me as it is for you." the brunette patted the blonde's ass as she then walked out, leaving her standing in the middle of the kitchen all alone.

Emma had to admit, the idea of receiving a gift piqued her interest. After all, what woman didn't enjoy getting gifts?

* * *

A little later, Emma rushed towards the door as the doorbell rang throughout the entire mansion. She pulled open the door as before her stood Sidney with the package in hand, handing it over for her to take after he had already signed for it, "Here you are, Ms. Swan."

Emma smiled sweetly at the man as she took the package from his hands, "Sidney, please. Call me Emma. Just Emma."

Sidney nodded respectfully as he soon turned away, leaving the blonde happy and smiling as she closed the door to the house. She ran into the kitchen, grabbing a hold of a knife from the set that was on top of one of the counters as she ripped through the package like a kid on Christmas morning. Carefully, of course. She didn't want Regina finding her all mutilated.

Her smile soon turned serious as soon as she opened up the stupid thing and read _Journelle _written all over the tissue paper that was placed inside the box. Followed by a note written in perfectly beautiful cursive handwriting that belonged to no other than Gabriela herself.

_Ugh, of course her handwriting is as perfect as she was, _Emma thought, her eyes reading over the note:

_Dearest Emma, _

_Regina asked me to send this over to you. It's the best one. She's going to absolutely love it on you. I have to admit that I'm a little jealous. I'm only sorry you and I didn't have enough time to play. Maybe next time._

_Enjoy!_

_Gabriela_

Emma was fuming. More than fuming, she was practically boiling. Who did that bitch think she was? And Regina, how the hell did she feel it was okay to have something like this delivered over here for her to wear? Especially after the way she had stormed out of the shop. Wasn't that obvious enough that she was nor will ever be interested in wearing anything that came from that place where Ms. Cha-Cha Heels worked?

Well, if Regina couldn't get the point then, she would now. Emma punched the box in a fit of anger, but that wasn't enough to satisfy her, so she grabbed the box along with the lingerie in her grasp, making her way out the door as she tossed it on the driveway, running back inside as she headed into the laundry room, finally finding what she was searching for. Lighter fluid.

She rushed back into the kitchen, retrieving a box of matches from one of the drawers, running back outside as she soon dumped the lighter fluid all over the box, covering it all too well. The match sounded as she scraped it against the box, tossing it over at the package as flames rose before her. A smirk to her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, standing there as she watched her masterpiece take shape.

"Ms. Emma, are you alright?" Sidney came running towards the smirking blonde, his mouth dropped open as he stood before the fire in awe.

"I am now, Sidney. Thank you." Emma replied, her eyes looking before Regina's Mercedes as its brakes slammed in front of the fire.

Regina ran out straight out of her car, not caring one bit that she left her door open and the engine still running as the car was parked. She ran straight to the blonde as her eyes fumed in anger at the sight of her little bonfire.

"Your gift was tainted." Emma told Regina matter-of-factly as she walked away towards the house.

Of course, Regina was quick to chase after her, looking over at Sidney as she walked away, "Sidney, get a fire extinguisher and put out that damn fire!"

"Let it burn, Sidney." Emma called out in a bored tone over her shoulder. Not at all caring that a now pissed off brunette was right behind her.

"Emma!" Regina shouted as Emma kept up her walking, "Emma! You stop right this instant or I swear to God-!"

That's when Emma turned on her heels, looking right into those dark eyes before her, "You'll what?" she challenged her, causing the brunette's jaw to tighten and her lip to curl. Emma smirked knowing perfectly well Regina couldn't even come up with anything to say, "That's what I thought." she continued up the staircase as she looked back at Regina, "You know, something's seriously wrong with you Regina Mills. You saw that I was infuriated when we were at your girlfriend's little shop. And yet, for whatever stupid reason, you thought having a woman who obviously still has the hots for my queen send over something that she picked out was a good idea?" she scoffed, not at all realizing what she had said, "And you're supposed to be this big shot business woman?" she made her way up the stairs again only stop as she turned, "Oh, and here…" she dug through her pocket as she tossed the now crumbled note at Regina's feet, "She left a note."

Regina snatched the piece of paper off the floor, her hands stretching it out as her eyes quickly read through it, "Oh for the love of God." she sighed, rushing after her as she entered the house, calling out to Emma as she was halfway up the stairs, "Emma, Gabriela is bisexual. She's also been seeing a man for the past year, but she still can't keep her eyes faithful as she was disappointed when you didn't try on the lingerie. She was hoping that you and her would…"

"Would what?"

Regina's brows shot up, giving the blonde an expectant look.

"You're not serious," Emma said through laughter.

"Well, she didn't come right out and say it, but I know her well enough to be sure of it. I wasn't joking when I said she was interested in you. It's just who she is. Even if you are with me."

Alright, so that was a bit flattering. This whole time Emma thought Regina was just saying that to get a rise out of her, but now it turns out to be true, that someone else other than Regina Mills was into her.

The blonde then chuckled, thinking of Ruby's reaction when she told her the entire story, "Ruby's going to get a kick out of this." she mumbled.

"What?" asked Regina.

"Nothing." Emma shook her head, "This doesn't change anything. You brought that lingerie, even after you knew how much it upset me. So, I'm still angry at you." she turned and kept walking up the stores as she heard Regina practically growl in frustration. But she was too angry to care, for she slammed the bedroom door closed soon after.

* * *

Their first fight. Emma had to admit, she felt horrible after an hour had passed and she returned to her normal self. Emma could admit when she was wrong, and she had been. She'd been wrong to act out and burn something that Regina was rather excited about seeing her wear. Not Gabriela, or any other woman- her.

She released a long held sigh as she stood to her feet from the bed, determined to apologize to Regina. She had heard the brunette walk up the stairs earlier as the door next to her slammed hard. She knew exactly where to find her. Emma knocked on the theater door which was still closed, her knock as quiet and tame as a mouse.

She pushed the door open as her head slowly peeked inside, her eyes soon falling on the brunette as she was reclined in one of the theater chairs as a movie played on the screen. She had to admit, this was actually the most relaxed she had seen Regina since they met. Her jacket was tossed to the side.

Emma cleared her throat in attempt of alerting her to her presence.

The brunette's head turned towards Emma, surprising her as she didn't seem at all angry anymore.

"I'm sorry." Emma choked on her apology, because apologizing to the woman who had purchased her as her own personal sex slave wasn't an easy thing to do.

A sigh was heard coming from Regina as her hand patted softly on her own thigh, "Come sit with me awhile."

Emma walked across the room as she perched herself up on the brunette's lap, her arms automatically wrapping around the woman's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, too." Regina's hand caressed Emma's thigh soothingly as she continued, "I guess I wasn't thinking. I just thought you might like the lingerie, and truthfully, I really wanted to see you in it."

Emma could kick herself, "I'm sorry I set it on fire." she mumbled under her breath.

Regina surprisingly chuckled, "Don't be. You're feelings were hurt. To be honest, seeing you that angry actually turned me on. Especially when you called me your queen."

Now it hit her. Had she really said that?

"Well, you are for an entire year." Emma replied, thanking Christ the room was dark to hide her blushing cheeks better. Her eyes moved towards the movie playing on the screen as a guy's ass was now exposed while he fucked some poor girl rather roughly. "I think you can do better than him. You could even use a strap on."

Regina's brow raised as she looked over at Emma, "Oh, really?" she chuckled, "I knew I chose you well." her hand moved away from the blonde's thigh as it now moved up to her breast, taking in an already hardened nipple in between her fingers, "You really do like the rough stuff, don't you?" Emma's eyes closed as she then felt Regina's mouth and teeth take in her hardened nipple on top of her shirt, lightly teasing it, "Hm? Do you want me to do that to you? Have you spread in front of me while I take out the bulge I've been keeping inside my pants, that you neglected to notice because of your outburst?"

Emma's head looked down, her hand reaching in between them as it felt that said bulge. Regina was sporting a strap on, and it was all for them to enjoy. For Emma and Emma alone to enjoy.

She was soaked in a matter of minutes to say the least. And, if that hadn't worked, Regina's eyes looking up into her own would do the trick just right.

"Lift your shirt up for me, darling." her voice low and husky.

For the first time ever, Emma wasn't at all disgusted to do as the woman asked. She was too turned on to feel in any way low towards herself. A moaning sound that came from the brunette herself sent shivers down the blonde's spine as it traveled directly to her sex. She wasn't just wet anymore. She was Niagara Falls wet! Even more so as Regina took in Emma's left nipple, giving it the same treatment as her right, leaving a trail of kisses as she traveled upward towards her ear.

"I have something for you." she whispered into the blonde's ear, as Emma pulled back giving her a wondering look, which her the brunette quickly explain, "I picked it out just for you. I promise. And, I've never given any other woman anything remotely close to it."

"Okay…" Emma was wiry, her eyes staying on Regina at all times as she reached over for a black box that had been resting on the arm of the seat. The brunette handed it over to her, as Emma just stared blankly at it.

"Open it." said Regina.

Emma pulled on the red ribbon that was decorating the box, letting it drop to the floor as she pulled the top off. Her mouth falling open in awe as her eyes landed on a silver cuff bracelet with an oval in the center that was decorated with a well carved out honeycrisp tree with a horse's head right in the middle, just underneath it, and underneath that was a banner with the name _Mills _written out in the smallest diamonds she had ever seen. It was absolutely beautiful.

Regina took the bracelet from inside the box, placing the box aside as she placed the bracelet on Emma's right hand. "It's my family's crest," she explained. "This will let everyone know that you belong to me. I want you to wear it at all times."

Emma stared into those hypnotizing brown eyes, "This is too much."

"There's a certain standard of living that comes along with being my swan, Emma," she said. "Although we both are aware of the contract that states it, no one else does. It makes sense for you to wear it." her thumb caressed the bracelet softly along with the blonde's wrist, "Besides, I happen to think it looks sexy as hell on you."

Emma nodded quietly, still trying to grasp the reality of what she had just been gifted with.

Before she knew it, Regina pulled her down by her head as she pressed her lips hard on her own in a passionate kiss, filled with desire. Brown eyes growing impossibly darker as their kiss parted, only for the brunette to lift her up as she threw her on the couch. Her hands undoing her pants in one quick motion as the dildo she had between her legs was now noticed.

"That bracelet is so everyone knows that you're mine." Regina quickly undid Emma's jeans, pulling them off with another quick motion, so quick that Emma had been sure had she been wearing any underwear, it would have been ripped off to. She held onto the dildo as she bent down before her, spreading her legs in a rough manner, "This… this is so you will."

A loud moan mixed with a whimper was heard as it came out of the blonde, her eyes shut tightly in place as she felt how hard, how rough and how fast the brunette entered her. And it didn't stop there, as her hips rougly bucked in between Emma's legs, again and again. A loud moan was heard from Regina herself she could feel how the blonde's nails dug roughly into her skin. All the way down to her ass. And, damn did that turn her on more, for she pressed her body more, resting it on Emma's as she continued penetrating every bit of her now soaked sex.

God, she felt amazing. Regina didn't need to have the real thing to know that. Emma was tight, and the very thought of it made her moan even louder as the sounds bursting within her chest mixed with Emma's.

"You feel so amazing wrapped around me, darling." Regina whispered, panting with each hard thrust as a bead of sweat made its way down her temple.

Moan after moan took over Emma, her hand still grasped on the brunette's ass, while her other made its way up as it grabbed a fistful of hair. Regina wasn't joking. She was giving her all she had and much more. And she was loving every minute of it.

"Fuck, Regina…" Emma moaned, which only excited the brunette more as she thrusted impossibly harder. "I can't… I'm gonna…"

Regina moaned louder as she felt Emma bite her lip, her teeth pinching that bit of skin that made it hurt, but still feel good all at once. Keeping up her hard movements even as the blonde came, following her own release soon after. The brunette pressed her forehead against Emma's, both impossibly breathless and exhausted to say the least. Their eyes meeting intensely as well as their lips as tongues danced around each other in hot panting kiss.

This day would sure be written down as the best birthday ever.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Well, I tried posting two new updates today, but failed lol so I only bring you one... for now. Tomorrow however, I'm not sure at what time during the day, but there will be another update on this one, as well as the last chapter to my last installment of ff's based on the Lethal Weapon films. Happy reading and as always thank you for you're endless support! :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

_**The Smell of Bacon**_

Emma's hand moved down as her body slowly began shifting in bed. Her body deliciously sore. Her features shining as rays of sun made their way in through the bedroom window, hitting her skin with delicacy. A smile making itself known as images of their moment in the theater room as long as their many moments in the bedroom played in the back of her mind. She never imagined it ever being this way. For years she didn't want to have anything to do with anyone, not since that horrific incident. Ever since she was raped, the thought of anyone touching her in anyway would cause her body to cringe.

Now, Regina Mills changed all that.

_You really do like the rough stuff, don't you? _the brunette's words played over and over in her mind, demanding an answer from herself.

Yes, she did. Why deny what was so evident all throughout the night? She was finally taken- fucked in many different ways by Regina and loved, that's right, _loved _every second, minute and hour of it. There wasn't a place in her body that Regina's hands, nails, lips, teeth and tongue did not explore. Just as there wasn't a single part of the brunette's body Emma herself didn't explore.

Her eyes looked down at a sleeping brunette as her hand all but landed on the woman's bicep as Regina's arm rested around her form. Emma could see how calmly the woman's back would raise with every soft breath she took. Visible small cuts, which were caused by Emma's nails, coming to light as the rays of sun landed right on the woman's back. Emma had never seen anyone look more sexy and beautiful all at once as they slept. I mean, really, it should be a crime to always look as good as Regina did.

Green eyes studied every bit of her, how her body rested comfortably on hers, fitting together just like two puzzle pieces. The way the bed sheets delicately rested just below the woman's waist, with just a tease of her ass exposed.

Emma's fingers softly buried themselves in between the sleeping brunette's hair. Slowly and softly stroking it as it shined beautifully with each ray of sunlight that was lucky enough to come in contact with it in this bright and beautiful morning. She brushed away strands of hair from Regina's face, her hand suddenly jerking back as she heard that all too familiar low, husky voice.

"Good morning, Emma."

Emma's hand continued to softly brush at Regina's hair, even as brown eyes looked up her way, "Good morning, Regina. Hungry?" she asked.

Regina's lips were quick to curve upward into a smirk as she was quick to start placing kisses on the blonde's stomach, "Ravenous." she whispered, which caused Emma to chuckle.

"I meant for food."

"That too." replied Regina, her lips as well as her hands already feasting on Emma's skin.

"What would you like?" asked Emma.

Regina's head snapped up to attention as her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You can cook?"

Emma's brow shot up next, "I know my way around a kitchen, yes. What would your highness like this fine morning?"

Regina chuckled at the blonde's attempt in mocking Sidney's seriousness, "Eggs?" she asked.

Emma nodded, looking at how the brunette's eyes lit up, very much like a child's, "How would you like them?" she asked.

"Sunny side up. Could you make bacon as well?" the brunette asked, already salivating the mental taste in her mouth of crisp bacon.

"Anything you desire." Emma tried her best to make her voice sound seductive, really mocking the way Regina talked to her all night.

"Wonderful. I'll go shower and get ready for work in the meantime."

Emma couldn't help but feel a little let down as the brunette simply shot up from the bed, walking in all her naked glory towards the bathroom as the door closed in place. Because, yes, Emma Swan had become addicted to Regina Mills.

* * *

As Regina made her way into the kitchen, all dressed and ready for work, she truly enjoyed the sight of Emma as she stood before the stove, wearing the brunette's bathrobe once again. That had become Regina's favorite sight of the blonde. Apart from her nakedness, of course. Her eyes feasted on the very movement of the blonde's hips as they danced around to the rhythm of the music that was playing throughout the kitchen. She couldn't help to walk closer as her arms automatically wrapped around the blonde's waist, causing Emma to jump a little as she wasn't expecting for her to be there.

"That smells divine." Regina whispered near the blonde's ear, her chin resting on her shoulder as she cooked, while her hands soon began working the straps to the bathrobe undone. Parting it open in one quick motion.

As Emma cracked an egg into the pan, while the bacon kept on cooking, she couldn't help as to release a small gasping sound at the feel of the brunette's hand, as it slowly began moving down south. "I wouldn't do that while I'm cooking. Unless you want me to serve you a burnt breakfast." she bit her lip as she felt those magical fingers start to work at her clit.

"Don't you dare burn my breakfast." Regina purred into the blonde's ear as this time, she inserted one finger into her, as the blonde released yet another gasp, with only the sound of breakfast cooking along with Pusher Love Girl playing throughout the kitchen.

Emma moaned as she felt a second finger make its way inside her, her head leaning back with instant pleasure.

"Focus, Emma." that caused the brunette to smirk, as Emma's head snapped back up, her attention falling on the second egg she had been holding as she cracked it into the pan, as well as turned a strip of bacon over on a second pan. "Don't break the yolk." she warned again, watching as the egg fell on to the hot pan.

"Regina…" Emma sighed, followed by a moan as she remained trapped between the brunette, (who was continuously fucking her) and the stove.

"I do so love it when you say my name." Regina whispered, already as aroused as Emma was while she had her trapped between herself and the stove. She brought up her left hand, as it began pleasing an already hardened nipple, while her right began moving in and out faster and faster.

Another moan was released from Emma, her hips moving along with the brunette's hand, unable to control herself any longer. Her eyes closing as she bit down on her bottom lip. Regina didn't need a strap on to make her feel this good, and she knew the brunette knew that. She was beyond wet and it surprised her. How could anyone make her get this aroused by simply breathing? Being addicted to Regina Mills was an understatement. She didn't just need to be fucked by this woman. She needed her presence, the scent of her perfume that made itself known as soon as she walked into a room, those eyes that could make you float on a cloud. Her touch that could bring goosebumps to her entire body.

Hell, if Regina was a rock star traveling the entire globe on tour, she'd be her groupie.

Regina's hand kept up its fast rhythm, her hips grinding along the blonde's ass. Her free hand moving away from Emma's bare breasts as it tightened around her throat, causing her to throw her head back as she bit down hard on her pulse point.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma shouted, her eyes closing tightly as that spot on her neck was still tender from every single bite Regina had taken to it. But, she couldn't help to come right after. As for Regina, the spot between her legs had erupted to the very sound of her name being called out as the woman she held prisoner in her arms deliciously orgasm all over her hand.

They were so wrapped up in each other's moment that they neglected to notice right away that the bacon had been burnt. The yolk on the eggs were broken and had already stuck to the pan.

"Is that burnt bacon I smell?" asked the brunette, her voice remaining low and husky.

"Shit." Emma whispered, looking down at the burnt food before her, her head resting back on the brunette's shoulder. The clattering of the spatula sounding on the pan as she finally let go of it.

Regina chuckled, "Don't worry about breakfast. I really must get going."

Emma turned to face Regina as she was walking away, "But… you're still going to punish me later, right?" she actually pouted.

Regina chuckled, loving that Emma was just as anxious for a punishment just as she was, "You can be certain of that, dear." she winked, making her way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Regina's eyes fell on the breakfast tray that was placed before her, as Graham placed it on her desk, "Breakfast for lunch?" he chuckled, "You're lucky the diner across the street serves it for 24 hours."

"Thank you, Graham." Regina lifted up the lid off the container as Graham soon walked out, leaving her to enjoy her breakfast. She couldn't help but smile as the scent of the bacon hit her nostrils. The smell bringing back memories of this morning in the kitchen, already causing that puddle between her thighs to grow bigger. She would never be able to look at bacon the same way again without getting turned on. Of that she was sure.

"Well, look at you. I've never seen anyone smile so happily over their breakfast before." Regina's eyes looked up at Kathryn as she entered her office, helping herself the seat before her.

"Good morning, Kathryn." said Regina, placing her fork with eggs inside her mouth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal, but there's something that I need to discuss with you." Kathyn's hands remained on her lap as she continued, "As your financial adviser, I was going over your bank statements and noticed that you took out a large sum, transferring it over a bank account in Newark."

"What's your point, Kathryn?" Regina asked, sitting calmly behind her desk.

Kathryn's brow raised, "Two million dollars, Regina? Now, I'm no one to question what you do with your money, but two million… that's a shit load of money to transfer over." she paused, "Does this have anything to do with Em?"

"Emma." Regina was quick to correct her.

"Em and I have become very good friends. She's okay with me calling her that." Kathryn stated, "What's going on, Regina? Because it seems too fishy to me that exactly when you transferred those two million dollars into that other bank account, Emma comes into your life and turns up living with you."

"That's none of your business, Kathryn." she held up an index finger in warning, "I'm warning you. Back off. Last time I checked I was the employer and you the employee."

Kathryn's brow raised as she scoffed, "You don't scare me Regina Marie Mills. And, you better than anyone knows that I'm just going to keep digging until I find out what's really going on here. Unless…" she gasped, looking into the brunette's already pissed off eyes, "Regina, did you buy her?"

Regina's features turned cold, remaining silent as she removed her glasses from her face.

"Oh… my God. You did." the blonde's eyes never leaving Regina's, "Didn't you?"

Silence.

"How- Regina, you can't just buy a person."

"I helped her get out of a bad situation. It was either me or someone far worse." Regina finally came clean, seeing as there was no other choice in the matter. "That bar that you recommended me, turned out to be a real shady establishment. Besides, she needs that money, if not she wouldn't be doing this."

"Well, have you ever asked Emma how she feels about this crazy situation?" asked Kathryn.

"We've never actually discussed it. I keep to my business, she keeps to hers." replied the brunette.

"Then, maybe it's about time you find out. I mean, if she accepted this for two million, there has to be a good reason behind it. Don't you think? I would find out if I were you."

"Mills." entered Killian, not at all caring to greet the blonde sitting before him.

"Ugh, I'll leave you to today's pain the ass." the woman stood, pushing her way by Killian, "Suddenly, I'm starting to feel very nauseous."

Killian's head turned as he checked out the blonde's ass, with a smirk to him.

"What do you want, Jones?" asked Regina, feeling more upset than she had been already. Even more so after her breakfast had turned cold, losing her appetite all together.

Killian helped himself to the seat before her, "What? Can't I just come by to say hi to my good friend?"

"You and I haven't been friends for a long time and you know it." Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on, Regina. You aren't still pissed about that whole Amber situation, are you?" he continued even after Regina was giving him a death stare, "It was an honest mistake. I told you she was just after your money and proved it. She just wanted a good-"

"I would strongly advise you to _not _finish that sentence." she held up her index finger in warning, "Get out or I'll throw you out."

Killian held up his hands in defense as he stood from the chair, "This is the thanks I get for my attempt at having a chit chat with you?" he buttoned up his suit, "By the way, wait until you see my date for the charity ball. She's to die for." he smirked, taking his leave right after.

Regina sighed, rubbing her temples as she leaned forward on her desk. Kathryn's words sounding in her head about Emma's motives for taking the money. She was right. The time she had brought that subject up she frankly didn't care to know the reason behind, but now it was different. In the short time she's known Emma, the more she observed her- she really didn't seem like the type to go after money out of interest. She had still allowed her to dispose of her black card anytime she wanted and never once did Emma buy anything else she didn't really need, besides her clothes. She needed to know- wanted to know. If Emma needed help with something that was seriously going on, she wanted to do what her mother would have done had she known her.

Regina picked up her desk phone, dialing a number as a voice was quick to answer on the other end.

"_Mark Sherman." _a male voice said.

"Mr. Sherman, This is Regina Mills. I'm in need of your services, I need you to find out all you can about a young woman that lives in Newark. She goes by Emma Swan." said Regina, her tone professional.

"_Age?"_

"27."

"_Very good. I should be able to give you plenty of information soon with that bit of information. You'll hear from me soon with the answers you seek to know, Ms. Mills."_

"Thank you. I look forward to your call." Regina hung up, suddenly feeling anxious to get answers. She knew that if she were to ask Emma, she wouldn't dare tell her anything.

* * *

Regina sat back in her seat inside her Mercedes as Sidney soon drove home. She had decided to leave a little earlier today, not at all in the mood to deal with seeing Killian's face around there any longer than she wanted to. Plus, with the little fun that took place in the kitchen this morning, she was still looking forward to continuing it.

"Sidney." she called to the man as he looked her over, "Have the staff leave early today. I want to have some alone time with Emma."

"Em isn't home, ma'am. She went out with Ms. Kathryn for the day. So I was told." Sidney informed the brunette, who immediately grew upset.

"Have you forgotten your place, Sidney? Her name is Emma."

Sidney nodded, "My apologies, ma'am. But, she asked me to call her that."

Regina lip twitched in anger. She didn't really understand why she was so angry because of that, well… maybe it was because she was the one who bought her. She's been intimate with her in many forms already- she's been inside of her, she'd think Emma would also give her that privilege to call her by her nickname. What was so different, really? Why couldn't she call her Em? She wanted to, damn it. She wanted to be closer to her, much more than they've already been.

As Sidney placed the car in park, Regina didn't wait for the man to step out and open the door for her. She just stormed out of the car herself, slamming the door in place. Okay, so it wasn't Sidney's fault. She knew that she had no right to be angry at him. He was just following orders that were given to him by Emma.

She paced back and forth by the front door, trying to calm herself before Emma set foot through those very doors. The staff already gone as she so discovered as soon as she arrived home. Her eyes shortly falling on a startled blonde as she walked through one of the doors.

"Oh! Regina, I didn't know you were getting out early today." said Emma, holding on to different sets of shopping bags.

"Obviously." Regina mumbled under her breath, her eyes never leaving Emma's, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out with Kathryn. She called me and insisted we'd go shopping for this Charity Ball you are attending this weekend."

"Well, you could have called me." Regina snarled, "You're supposed to let me know where you are at all times, remember?"

Emma placed her bags down off to the side as she took notice in the vein on the brunette's forehead ready to pop. "Bad day?"

Regina inhaled a sharp breath, releasing it soon after as her hands were still resting on her hips, "You could say that."

Emma chose to say no more words for she just walked up to the brunette as her arms automatically wrapped around her form, placing a kiss directly on the brunette's lips. A kiss that soon turned fairly heated as the brunette's arms pulled the blonde in more towards her.

Emma couldn't help but grunt into their kiss, "God, I've missed you too." she murmured in between their shared kiss.

Regina was quick to break their kiss as she guided the blonde towards the living room, holding on to her hand. Only to be surprised as Emma was the one who pushed her back, as her body collapsed on the couch. Dark, lustful eyes staring down as Emma all but kneeled in front of her as pale hands undid her pants in one quick motion. She yanked as rough as possible, as well as the woman's panties as her mouth quickly went to work on her already soaked sex. Resulting in a hissing sound by the brunette as her hand rested on top of Emma's head.

"Fuck." she moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as it rested back on the couch. Her hand urging the blonde to keep going as her hips already bucked with her rhythm. "My God, your mouth feels amazing, darling." another moaned was released as she felt just how Emma's tongue licked at her clit, as it sucked all at the same time.

Emma inserted two fingers as her mouth kept up its amazing work, causing the brunette to hiss once again as it was followed by yet another moan as she felt teeth, gently bite down on the already hardened pearl. Followed by circular motions by her tongue as she soothed it but stimulated it all at once. The thrust in her fingers only become rougher as her tongue got quicker.

Regina couldn't help to look down at the blonde as she kept up her work. And, what a beautiful sight it was to see her between her legs.

"Fuck, baby…" she moaned as she now felt as if her ovaries would explode at any given moment, her hand tightening around golden locks, "I'm gonna… come."

She heard what sounded like a sweet moan coming from Emma's mouth as it vibrated all over her now drenched sex as the brunette was quick to come undone inside the blonde's mouth. Her hips roughly grinding upward against the blonde's mouth as she felt how Emma drank her in whole.

"What in the world was that?" asked Regina, her chest rapidly raising up and down as she remained breathless, "I didn't teach you to do that."

Emma wiped at her mouth as she remained kneeled before her, "My best friend, Ruby." she shrugged shyly, "We talked recently and she's been giving me some pointers." her green eyes suddenly grew with worry, "Did you not like it?"

Regina chuckled as she looked down at Emma before her, bringing up her hand as her index finger and thumb cupped the blonde's chin, "Like it?" she shook her head, "I loved it, Em."

Emma's brows furrowed at the mention of her nickname as it made its way out of the brunette's lips, "Why did you call me that?"

"Does it matter what I call you? Can I not use that to refer to you like everyone else?" Regina asked, taking notice in the blonde's sudden change.

"No. You can't." Emma shot up quickly from the ground as she began to walk away.

Regina was quick to follow behind her, demanding an explanation for her sudden change, "Why the hell can't I? You allow Kathryn and even Sidney to call you by your nickname but I- the person who constantly fucks you isn't allowed to?"

"That's right!" Emma shouted, turning to face an angry brunette.

"Why?" Regina shouted, hands placed on her hips.

"Because you and I aren't the same, Regina. You are my boss, while Kathryn and Sidney are exactly to my level. We are all employees who are supposed to be ready to cater to your every need." Emma stood with her hands on her hips. She wasn't really angry at her, but herself. Despite the fact that it had taken her completely by surprise Regina even wanted to use her nickname, it also scared her. Because allowing her to use her nickname would be a dangerous thing to do. It would be letting Regina in far too close to her heart.

"That's not right for you to say." replied Regina, as that's all she could reply to that.

Emma shrugged, "It is what it is, Regina. It is what it is."

Soon after the blonde rushed upstairs, as the door was heard being slammed again in place, leaving a puzzled Regina all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: A little later than I had hoped to post this, but as promised here is a new chapter! You'll love the cliffhanger in this one. *evil smirk* I leave you all to your reading while I get some sleep and a much needed cold shower lol Happy reading!_**_ :)_

**_Also, Regina plays a beautiful piano piece in this chapter. If you are wondering what it sounds like search for Rousseau on YouTube. Awesome pianist. The song is called Nuvole Bianche by Ludvico Einaudi, it's one of my all time favorite piano pieces that I listened to while writing that particular scene._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

_**In Too Deep**_

_How dare she call me that? _Emma thought as she paced angrily around the bedroom. She shook her head, not wanting to talk or even see Regina Mills. Not right now. Not after that. Her head turned towards the door as she soon heard the fast pacing of heels walking up the stairs, followed by the tattling of the doorknob, followed by loud banging outside the door.

"Emma! You open this door!" shouted the brunette followed by more pounding on the door as her demand went unanswered. "Open this door, damn it!"

"Just go away, Regina! I don't want to talk to you right now." Emma shouted, angry tears running down her eyes.

She could hear as Regina released a rather heavy sigh outside the door. The shadow of the woman's feet still visible from the bottom crack. "Emma. Either you open this door, or I swear to God I will have Sidney break it down." she warned.

Emma rolled her eyes, _always so damn controlling, _she thought. Truthfully, that was something she quite grew to enjoy of the brunette. But, not right now. Right now, she was too scared to enjoy it. She stood by the door, listening as the brunette rattled on the knob one last time.

"Fine. Have it your way." heels were heard walking away from the door, followed by a shout that echoed throughout the house, "Sidney, bring the sledgehammer! Now!"

_Damn her. _Emma thought, "Alright!" she shouted, unlocking the door as she pulled it open right after. Her angry green eyes staring back into angry brown ones. Maybe Regina didn't care to destroy this house, but she did.

Regina stepped inside the room, the vein in her forehead popping out as she grew angrier, "Would you mind explaining to me what that was about downstairs? Explain to me, why I can't call you what you've asked everyone else around here to call you?"

"Because they didn't pay two million dollars to own me." replied Emma, not caring at all for how pissed off the brunette was before her.

"That's right, I own you, yet you never listen to a damn thing I say." said Regina, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah because that's what you want, isn't it? You want- you have to control everything around you and it kills you that my name is one thing you can't control. That's the thing about you, Regina. You were handed everything on a silver platter, everything has to be how your highness says. Well, not with this. Not now, not ever."

Yes, Emma was defying her, challenging her. Which Regina hated, but it also turned her on something fierce.

Regina chuckled, "You seem to have forgotten your place again. Maybe I'd do well to remind you." before Emma knew it, Regina had grabbed her as she pinned her against the door of the room, lifting up her dress as two of her fingers quickly jammed inside of her, causing the blonde to moan in place.

The blonde's hips quickly started to move, urging her to fuck her. Only to her surprise, Regina's hand didn't move.

"Why did you really take those two million dollars, Emma?" Regina's lips ghosted over the blonde's her fingers remaining inside of her as steady as can be. "Hm? Why would a nice girl like you who obviously has no interest in money whatsoever, agree to slave yourself to someone like me?"

Emma sighed against the brunette's lips, not being able to take anymore teasing from her, "Regina… please." she begged.

"Answer my question and I'll give you what you want." Regina could feel it on her fingers how much Emma wanted to be fucked against the wall. And, boy did she wanted her too. But, right now after the way she behaved, she didn't deserve it.

Emma held on to the brunette's hand as she tried to move it on her own with a failed attempt. Regina was definitely not moving an inch. She groaned next, her sex already throbbing as it was wrapped around the brunette's still fingers, "Please…" she begged once again, her tongue teasingly tasting the scar above the brunette's lip, sighing only as Regina smirked.

"Then answer my question." Regina ordered, her jaw clenching as she got no answer, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Emma shook her head, "No." she whispered, releasing a whimper- yes, she whimpered as Regina all but pulled away, taking her fingers out of her soaked sex. She was angry to say the least, they both were. Both stubborn women who loved to challenge each other. There she was, ready and willing to please the woman and she didn't give in all because she wouldn't answer a personal question. She slammed the door shut as Regina left the room without saying another word her way.

* * *

Emma's head lifted up from resting on her knees as she heard a beautiful melody that came from downstairs. As curious as she was, she slowly opened the door to the room as she made her way downstairs as quietly as possible. The beautiful melody sounding sad in the beginning and melancholic but its echo throughout the house sounded breathtakingly beautiful as she headed down the hallway, spotting the brunette as she sat by her piano that was placed inside the swimming pool area.

Emma quietly stood by the door as she watched how much more relaxed Regina seemed while she played. Of course she knew how to play the piano. Her hands moving so slow and fast all at once, playing the pauses beautifully to Nuvole Bianche. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through the brunette's mind as she played, her features were so concentrated, so focused on her playing that she didn't dare to interrupt her. So, she just watched. Her skin gathering goosebumps as the echo of the melody flowed up her spine and down to her arms.

But, not only did her beautiful music performance catch her at awe. She had guessed that maybe the brunette had gone swimming, as she had been in the nude this entire time while playing. Her body lovely decorated with drops of water as they traveled down her back with each of her movements. My God, she even swam in the nude and turned into an all professional Mozart right after. Could she possibly be anymore perfect?

As the melody ended and Regina stood, Emma found herself still gawking as she bit down on her lower lip at the sight of her bare body. She thought that the way she had seen her inside the theater was her most relaxed self, but she was wrong. This was the most relaxed she has ever seen her.

Emma's thoughts were soon interrupted as Regina looked right at her, a puzzled expression on her face as to how long she had been standing there.

"Hi." was all Emma could say in a shy manner, not daring to move from the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Regina, drying her body up with a towel she had placed in one of the lounge chairs.

"Enough to hear you play. It sounded so beautiful, I didn't want to interrupt you." replied Emma.

Regina chuckled, "And all those years I loathed my mother for all those endless piano lessons she forced me to take as a child."

The blonde's lips curved into a small smile, taking notice in a more relaxed tone as it came out of Regina, "Well, they most certainly paid off." her eyes remained focused on her as she groaned while lying on her stomach in one of the lounge chairs. "Stiff shoulders?" she asked as Regina quickly nodded.

"Compliments of work." the brunette murmured as she laid all out on the lounge.

Emma bit her lip, "I could give you a back massage." her voice was soft as she walked over towards the lounge as Regina lightly patted it for her to sit down.

A low moan was heard coming from the brunette as Emma's hands made contact with her shoulders, her thumbs and fingers massaging all the right spots.

Emma's hands froze as she couldn't tell if that was a good moan or a bad one, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Regina shook her head, "No, that feels really good." her eyes blinked rapidly, already feeling the effects of the blonde's touch. She had felt her touch before but never like this. "You're really good with your hands." she moaned again as she felt how the blonde's hands moved their way down, her fingers working every knot in her back away.

The blonde's hands moved lower, as the sounds she was causing Regina to make were already getting to her.

Regina looked over her shoulder at the blonde, "If you go any lower, I won't be held responsible for what happens next, Emma." she hissed as she felt something bite down at her left butt cheek.

Had Emma really bit her ass?

A shriek was heard coming from the blonde as she was flipped over on the lounge chair. It all happened so fast, she wasn't exactly sure how it all happened. But, there she was, lying on her back as her legs were spread open so fast, it caused her to moan. She bit down on her lip, followed by releasing another moan, louder this time as she felt the same two fingers jam right inside her. Just as hard or even harder than they had before.

"Fuck!" Emma moaned, the echo of it only driving Regina more mad with desire as her fingers thrust in and out harder. Her nails scraping roughly at the brunette's scalp as her she grabbed a fist full of jet black hair. Another moan was heard coming from her as she felt the brunette's lips wrapped around one of her hardened nipples as she sucked hard. Emma was a mess filled with the most explainable pleasure. If Regina would dare to go any faster, she was sure her ovaries would explode.

Emma's eyes opened as she spotted the brunette's dark eyes along with a pearly white smirk before her. It was enough to say she felt chills travel down her body as she felt those familiar plump lips ghost seductively over hers.

"I do so love how crazy I make you." Regina whispered, her tongue tasting the blonde's lips right after, "Turn over." she ordered, retracting her hand back as she helped Emma place herself on her hands and knees as her fingers were jammed back inside her. She leaned over Emma like a cape, her breast pressed firmly against the blonde's back as her hand kept up its hard in and out movements. Her sounds alone, causing Regina to moan in pure pleasure, her hand cupping one of the blonde's breasts as she couldn't help but squeeze, "Is this what you wanted? To be fucked so roughly that your ovaries will just explode?"

Damn her. She truly could read her well. And, now she was playing her just as well as she had been playing that piano a moment ago. Tuning her like a fine instrument, hitting all the right notes at the exact right time.

"Yes." Emma moaned, already feeling as breathless enough as it was, her knuckles turning white as they held onto the edges of the chair.

Regina's fingers thrust harder inside the blonde as she added a third finger. Emma heard what sounded like an almost growling sound escape the brunette's chest as she caused her to moan louder by adding a third finger, her walls already tightening around them as they just became slippery and slippery.

"Do you like how I feel inside you?" Regina asked through pants and moans of her own.

Emma felt a shiver down her spine as she felt a hot wet tongue taste its way up her back, "I love how you feel inside of me…" she moaned, "I can't get enough, I'm gonna…" her climax came right after, she couldn't even finish what she was saying. Her moans ceased as did the movements of the brunette's fingers as they slowly made their way out.

"You have no idea how good you feel to me." Regina kissed her way up the blonde's shoulder, whispering into her ear, "My darling swan." she pressed her body against her back as Emma sat up, her hand slowly traveling towards the blonde's ass as her nails softly scraped a path along the way, "I can't even imagine how amazing you'll make me feel, once I'm in here."

Emma bit down on her lip, silently anticipating the moment when Regina Mills would truly be taking her from behind.

* * *

Emma was dreaming as the sun came up the next morning. In the dream, she felt how two familiar arms wrapped around her form tightly embracing her against them. She was smiling, and as happy as can be as she was held in these arms for hours on end. This is exactly how she wanted to be.

"I love you, Emma." a husky voice whispered into her ear, as her head rested on the person's chest, "I'm so sorry for taking so long to tell you how I truly felt, but I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be with you forever."

She looked up at the woman who had been holding her in a loving embrace, her hand cupping the brunette's cheek as their eyes met, "I love you too, Regina."

They shared a passionate kiss this time, that wasn't hungry, it wasn't hurried like all their others. It was patient. Loving, even as a field of grass surrounded them both, while a small cabin brought even more beauty to the land that surrounded them.

"Emma, wake up. Emma." Kathryn's voice was suddenly heard, interrupting every bit of that nice dream she found herself having. Her eyes looking back at the woman as she stood before her.

"Kathryn?" she called out, sitting up in bed as she rubbed at her eyes, "What are you doing here? Regina didn't say you were coming over today."

"I came on my own account." she lightly slapped the blonde's thigh, "Now, come on. Get up and come downstairs. There's something we need to talk about. I'll go put on a pot of coffee."

Emma groaned as she held the covers over her face, already angry that she had to be disturbed from her dream. But, she had come to know the women well, she had to go downstairs and talk about whatever it was Kathryn wanted to discuss this early in the morning. She would never leave otherwise. In effect, as soon as Emma made her way into the kitchen, there was already a cup of steaming hot coffee waiting for her, as Kathryn sat by the center counter top.

Emma sighed as she sat down, wearing the brunette's bathrobe, already becoming her favorite thing to wear around the house, "Alright, I'm up. Now what is so important that couldn't wait until another day?"

Kathryn took a sip of her coffee as she sighed, "I know everything, Em." she explained better as Emma stared at her blankly, "I know about the two million dollars."

Well, that was blunt.

"You know?" Emma's lips parted in surprise, "She told you?"

"No, no, no way." Kathryn quickly corrected the situation, "Are you kidding me? She'd kill me if she knew I came here to talk to you about it. Regina doesn't know anything about this." she explained, "As you know, I take care of her finances and pretty much run everything in her life. I was going through her bank statements and simply noticed the two million dollars she had withdrawn from her account and had them transferred into a bank account in Newark. Consequently, around the same time you came into the picture." she shrugged, holding up her cup of coffee, "I just put two and two together."

Emma was silent. She honestly didn't know how to respond or if she should even lie about it anymore.

"Regina didn't want to give me any type of explanation, so I don't exactly know why you would sell yourself for two million dollars."

Emma wet her lips, "That's probably because not even Regina knows my reason behind this. And, I beg you, Kathryn- do not go snooping around on that reason either. Please. It's quite personal."

"It's not drugs, is it? Or do you owe someone money?" she asked.

Emma was quick to shake her head, "Nothing of the sort. I swear it." her hand shook as she lifted up her mug to finally drink from it. With all the shock, she had forgotten about it.

"Well, you do plan on telling Regina, don't you?" Kathryn reached to take Emma's hand into her own as she noticed the blonde's stare avoid hers, "I know what you must think of Regina sometimes. But, I can assure you, believe someone who's known her since High School. She may have placed a brick wall around that heart of hers that's as good as gold, and we can thank that slut Amber for that." she rolled her eyes at the woman's name, "But, trust me. Whatever that bitch caused her, it's not strong enough to not make her care truly for someone. Regina Mills is quite capable of loving someone. Especially you."

Emma's eyes soon found Kathryn's again as she remained quiet.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Kathryn said, "I heard everything you were saying. You're in love with Regina."

_Shit. _Emma thought, shaking her head as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear in a nervous habit, "You don't know what you're saying, Kathryn. How could I possibly be in love with… Regina?"

"How could you not?" asked Kathryn, holding on to the blonde's hand yet again as she placed it back on the counter top, "I won't say anything to her, Em. But, if you really love her, you need to tell her. This could be good for Regina."

"Tell her what? I don't even know how she feels about me." Emma scoffed, "It's very clear that to her I'm just as much as a slut as Amber was, whom she bought for two million dollars to have her way with anytime she pleases."

"Oh, honey, stop. _You _are no Amber." Kathryn chuckled, "And let me tell you one thing that's for certain. Slut or not, you are hers and you've made Regina smile in ways I've never seen her do. With any woman that has ever crossed her path." she glanced down at her watch, keeping track of the time, "I must run, but do think about what I said." she placed a kiss to her cheek as she left without another word, leaving Emma lost in thought.

What if she did tell her? Would Kathryn be right and could this change things for the better or for the worst? How did this even end up happening to her? She started out hating the woman who purchased her for sexual services over two million dollars, and in just a short time she had become addicted to her touch alone. Why would she even allow something like this to happen when she didn't even know how Regina saw her. She knew what she thought of her, her actions alone said that. But, would she really love her back if she said anything?

One thing she did know for sure… is that she wasn't just addicted to the woman. Emma had fallen in love. In a matter of days, she had fallen utterly, stupidly and completely in love with Regina.

* * *

Regina paced around her office almost all morning, not really able to get any work done. Her thoughts wrapped around the blonde who daily waited for her at home. Emma. Her darling swan. No matter how hard she tried lately, she couldn't get her out of her head. Images of her naked body, the sounds she would make while she was taking her in many different ways until she reached her point of ecstasy. She knew her inside and out, and yet it was as if she didn't know her at all. But, what was eating her up wasn't just the fact that her sex was throbbing again as these images came to her mind.

But, the fact that in a matter of short days… Regina had fallen so hard for Emma Swan.

She couldn't understand how or even when it happened, but it happened. She was in love with her like a damn fool and it scared the shit out of her. Sure, it started as all fun and games at first, that's what it was to her, but now she not only found herself being addicted to the woman. She needed her. That's right. Regina _needed _Emma like she needed air to breathe. I mean, for the love of God, her heart felt like it wanted to jump out of her chest every time Emma would bent to her will. She loved being the only one to have her and she wanted it to be keep being that way.

Question now was… did Emma feel the same way? What if she didn't, what would she do then?

Like a fool she would get hurt. Of that she was sure.

She picked up her phone as she dialed the woman that took over her thoughts, instructing her to come with Sidney over to her work. She wanted to go home early today. She needed Emma now. She also made sure to instruct her to wear nothing but her bathrobe. Emma agreed, Regina was quick to keep track of the time it took Sidney to arrive to her company as she soon headed out the front doors.

Normally, she would have waited for Sidney to step out and open the door for her. But, Regina was hungry and exactly for food. She didn't want anyone else feasting on what was surely waiting for her inside of the limo. Her eyes surely grew darker as she quickly opened the door, her heart and pulse rising at the sight of Emma alone, wearing nothing but her bathrobe as it was slightly opened.

She shut the door in place, her eyes never leaving Emma's as she spoke to Sidney, "Take the long way home, Sidney. Even if you catch traffic."

"As you wish, ma'am." Sidney nodded as the window between them rolled up.

Regina could not and would not wait until they got home. Emma looked so damn beautiful in her bathrobe, it was too much temptation for her to stand any longer. She pulled the blonde towards her as she gripped onto the hem of the bathrobe, as their lips crashed in a hungry and lustful kiss.

Her eyes looked down on the floor as she heard something drop, a smirk visible on her lips as she reached down for the double sided dildo she had asked Emma to bring along.

She kissed the blonde's thin lips once again, the sound of her zipper being pulled down as Emma was quick to help her pull her pants down all the way to her ankles. Regina spread the bathrobe open, smirking as she could see the worry in Emma's eyes as to who would look towards the car and see a very compromising situation, "Don't worry. The windows are tainted. We can see them, but they can't see us." she grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand as she made her hold on to the dildo, "Put it inside me." she ordered.

It turned her on something fierce as she glanced upon the smirk that now took place on Emma's lips.

A moan now escaping her as Emma did just that. She slowly inserted one side inside of her as it slid right in. She was insanely wet. As for Emma, she was just as wet, the mixture of the brunette's perfume already hitting her nostrils as well as the scent of both their arousal's already turning her on as well.

"Turn around, on your knees and grab on to the top part of the seat for me." Regina ordered, smirking and feeling more lust overcome her as Emma did just as she asked. "Good girl." she whispered near the blonde's ear, causing her to release a moan soon after as she jammed herself right into her as the other side of the dildo penetrated her hard. Their walls instantly tightening around the device.

Emma's knuckles turned white as she held on tightly to the seat, her eyes shut tight as moan after moan escaped her. "Oh, my God… that feels amazing."

Regina thrust harder and harder against her as both sides of the toy plunged right into them. Her hands were quick to grip tightly on the blonde's hips as she continuously fucked her, "Open your eyes, darling. Watch as the entire world passes us by, clueless to what is really going on inside this car."

Emma bit her lip, because that thought alone did turn her on, she had to admit. So she watched.

"Fuck, Emma…" Regina moaned, her hips only moving harder as her eyes feasted on the sight of the blonde's ass, smacking one butt cheek as her fucking didn't stop. "I'm so addicted to you, I can't take it anymore."

"Come for me. I want you to come."

Regina moaned even louder at Emma's request, or command. Honestly, whatever Emma wanted from now, like a fool she would be more than happy to provide her with. Without question. In a matter of fucking days, Emma Swan changed her into a love sick fool who had become addicted to her pussy and couldn't possibly say no.

The brunette was the first one to reach her release, followed next by Emma as they both breathlessly composed themselves, hiding the device they had just given a good use to back inside the bathrobe as Emma closed it up. She had a smirk to her, which was a sight Regina never grew tired of, "God, I love you…" brown eyes grew wide at the realization of what she had just said out loud.

_Did I really just say that out loud? _Regina thought, quickly correcting herself as she had noticed how freaked out Emma had seemed, "-errrr enthusiasm. I love it."

* * *

The ride home was rather relaxing. As soon as they arrived, Regina didn't wait for Sidney to open the door, for she had already done that herself, allowing Emma to step out first. Both helped themselves to an early dinner, given the appetite they had worked out well enough during their ride home. Afterwards, Emma went up to shower while Regina had told her she would be in her office catching up on some much needed work. Only that was a lie, for she couldn't work. Instead she paced around there as well for a while until she decided to pick up her phone as she dialed a number.

"_Mark Sherman." _the voice answered on the third ring.

"This is Regina Mills."

"_Ah, Ms. Mills! Your ears must have been ringing. I was just about to call you with news. I gathered enough information on Ms. Swan to disclose over to you. So, what is that you would like to know?"_

"Everything."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing support, as always. I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger in this one as well, it's a good one... *evil smirk* as well as other things. To my review her asked if there could be a jealous Emma or a jealous Regina, I assure you there will be both in this chapter and the next to come. ;) Happy reading!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

_**The Grand Ball Pt. 1**_

There was a faint knock at the door, followed by a frame pushing it open- a frame that could only belong to Emma herself. Regina's eyes looked over as her hand slowly brought the phone down away from her ear at the sight that was standing in front of her now. There was Emma, standing by the door frame in nothing but one of the brunette's shirts she used for work. She was amazed as to how well it fit her, the bottom part of her shirt barely covering her sex as it exposed her thighs beautifully. Needless to say, Regina's own sex was a mess at the sight alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Emma's voice was seductive as her leg came up, resting on the door frame as her knee bent in place. She actually was trying her best to seduce Regina Mills. And, by the dumbfounded look on her face, it was working with flying colors.

Emma couldn't help to remember what Kathryn had told her about Amber, the way she had hurt Regina, the way she had used her for her money. And, that didn't sit right with her. Not after she had fallen madly in love with the woman herself. Regina was a woman to be desired, a woman to give all your attention to whenever she most wanted it. Sure, she was a little rough around the edges, but she never once saw her as a heartless monster.

Okay, maybe once she had called her an animal due to her sudden behavior in spanking her, all because she didn't follow orders.

But, she wasn't a monster. And, she wanted to belong to Regina, she wanted to be hers and show her that even if she rebelled against her sometimes and her orders- she wasn't planning on going anywhere. Even if all Regina wanted was to have sex with her just to ease that sting of loneliness- she would be there. She wanted her to see that she wanted this, she wanted to fulfill her every desire. She wanted her to see with this little display that she wanted it to be all about her needs being fulfilled. She wanted to cater her with un-devoted attention.

"I could come back later, if you're-"

"No." Regina soon answered, placing the phone back to her ear, "I'm sorry. Something important came up, someone- er, something needs my attention at the moment. I'll have to call you back."

In a flash, Regina walked her way towards Emma, her arms automatically snaking around the blonde's form. Her eyes growing dark as she took the monument in front of her. A puddle already forming in between her thighs as she could practically smell the blonde's arousal on her, mixed in with what smelled like a hint of her perfume. God, that drove her wild, she was speechless.

Her eyes followed the blonde's hand as it revealed the same double sided dildo they had used inside the limo. A smirk on her lips, "I thought we could have some more fun." she shrugged, "Maybe on top of this desk? It seems strong enough, don't you think?"

Regina froze into a block of ice as she felt those thin lips ghost over her own. Emma actually wanted to be fucked senseless on top of her desk? Say no more. Regina's lips crashed lustfully on Emma's as she lifted her up on her desk, rapidly spreading her legs as her eyes feasted on how Emma's hands undid her pants. The brunette took a hold of the blonde's wrist as she slowly guided her as they both inserted one end into her sex. Regina released a moan as she grabbed a hold of the other end, inserting the tip into Emma's opening as she roughly jammed in the rest, the rhythm of her hips never faulting. Both women moaning against each other's lips.

"Is that how you want it?" Regina asked, breathlessly moaning against Emma's lips as her nails dug into her bare thighs.

"Yes." Emma moaned, "Don't you dare stop until I come."

Regina smirked as her eyes locked into those green orbs she loved so much, "Is that an order, Ms. Swan?" she thrust harder into her, as she felt Emma's body tense underneath her as her hands rested on her back. Her nails scraping against her back. "Is it?"

"Yes!" Emma moaned louder as one of her hands pulled on the brunette's hair as hard as she could manage, "Fuck, Regina!"

"Look at me." the brunette ordered as Emma shut her eyes tightly, opening them all over again. She could see something different in those green eyes, something she couldn't put together. It made her heart flutter and only because she never slowed down her rhythm. "You look so beautiful, I can't stand it." she sighed, "Lay back."

Emma did as she was told, releasing a grunt soon after as she felt Regina pull her closer by her hips as her rough rhythm kept up its movements. "Regina!" she moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she was close to reaching her climax.

"Oh, keep saying my name. I want to hear you." the brunette ordered, smirking when Emma did just that as she soon came, "Fuck! I'm coming!" moan after moan was released from within her chest as she too came, her face buried in the blonde's neck as they both remained breathless. She released a soft moan as she felt Emma's hands cup her face as her lips came in contact with her own in a passionate kiss. "You're going to be the death of me." she whispered in between kisses, loving the feel of a smile creeping up the blonde's lips.

Maybe she was a sucker after all when it came to Emma. She certainly felt like one every time her eyes would look at her lately.

* * *

Later during the day, Regina came out of her bathroom with her towel wrapped around her waist as her hair hung wet. She looked over at Emma who was lying in her bed, "The bathroom is free if you want-" her brows furrowed as she clearly hear as if she had been crying. "Are you crying?"

Emma shook her head as she quickly wiped away her tears, "No."

"Yes, you are." replied Regina, sitting next to her on the bed.

Emma sighed as she sat up, looking into the woman's eyes, "I'm not crying, I just caught something in my eye." that was a lie, of course. She most certainly had been crying. These feelings she was suddenly developing for Regina were eating away at her. Thing is, she didn't want to come clean about her feelings to her because that's not what Regina wanted. She had bought her after she willingly signed a contract that this would be a business transaction. Nothing more. And once the contract was up, that would be it. She would have to leave. And, if she were being honest with herself, Emma did not want to leave.

Brown eyes locked into green ones, "Emma, if there's something-"

"I'm fine, Regina. Really." she moved away from her as she hopped out of bed, "I'm going to go shower."

Regina sighed, standing up soon after as she left the room, shutting the door in place.

* * *

By morning, Regina removed her glasses from her face as she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She couldn't concentrate. She was too wrapped up in Emma to remotely do so. She couldn't erase the way Emma had looked her while they fucked in her study. The way she looked at her was different. She no longer saw anger or hate in her eyes towards her. But, Emma Swan was her own puzzle of mystery.

Her thoughts came to an end as her office phone rang, which she was quick to answer, "Regina Mills."

"_Ms. Mills. This is Mark Sherman speaking. I hope this is a better time."_

"You couldn't have picked a more perfect time to call me, Mr. Sherman." replied Regina, she could hear rattling of papers on the other end of the phone.

"_Well, I hope you have a paper and pen handy. I have a lot of information for you regarding Ms. Swan."_

Regina quickly grabbed a hold of her pen that rested on her desk, as well as a notepad, sitting straight as sh was prepared to start writing, "I'm listening."

"_Alright. Emma Elizabeth Swan. She's 27 years old, blonde hair, green eyes. Lives in Newark with her parents, Mary Margaret and David Nolan. She was in the foster system, until they took her in at the age of three. She doesn't have any criminal records that I could find, her education doesn't go beyond High School level. She's had endless jobs, would you like me to list them for you?"_

"Isn't that what I'm paying you for?" said the brunette, listening attentively.

"_Well, at the age of 16 she was able to get a job as a waitress in a small diner that's only a few blocks from her home. By age 19 she quit and moved to working at a grocery store, then she moved on to working at a gas station. She did house cleaning for quite some time, worked in the cafeteria at her mother's school. Her mother Mary Margaret is a first grade teacher, while her father David works in construction, but can only make so much given their expenses. Pretty normal family, if you ask me. Which is why I decided to go in a little deeper and discovered that Ms. Emma Swan has a 9 year old son. Goes by the name of Henry. Sadly, the way she ended up pregnant with him was no picnic at all. You understand."_

Regina froze. Her brows furrowed at the same time her eyes grew wide. Emma has a son? Why didn't she ever tell her? Why couldn't she tell her?

"_I looked into the boy and discovered he is actually the reason why they are so short on money. He seems to have a serious heart condition, that given his daily medical visits and expenses on medication, it is as serious as I gathered. He is in need of a heart surgery to repair the damage. Now, I also discovered that recently a sum of two million dollars were transferred into her account from an anonymous source. Unfortunately whoever transferred over those two million dollars did a very good job at covering their tracks because I couldn't find out who it was. Other than that, they seem like your typical normal family."_

Regina's heart sank as her eyes teared up. She has a son. A son who's sick and in need of serious treatment. All this time, this was the reason. Emma accepted to sell herself by contract all so she could get her hands on two million dollars. Enough to cover her son's expenses and more. Her son was the reason behind all of this. She really was a good woman just trying to do the right thing to provide her son with his best chance at life.

Her jaw tightened at the news. She couldn't feel more horrible of a human being like she was this moment. Here was Emma who struggled all her life, who ended up pregnant without even asking for it, all over some scumbag's needs that couldn't keep it in his pants and here she was, who had purchased her, probably made her feel lower towards herself and had violated her- corrupted her in many different ways.

"_Ms. Mills? Are you still there?"_

Regina couldn't answer the man. Not right now. She simply hung up the call without uttering a single word as she walked her way out of her office. She needed some damn air. She needed to think. Some clarity.

"Hey, boss." Graham stood before her, "What's going on? You look pale."

"Graham." Regina found her voice, "I'm going to take the rest of the day off, please, just forward any call to my cell? And, if anyone asks, you don't know where I'm going."

"But, I don't know where you're going." Graham's brows furrowed at the woman's strange behavior.

"Exactly." she walked past him without looking back. Her phone clutched in her hand as she dialed for a taxi that was quick to meet her outside. Not wanting to wait for Sidney until he was able to arrive. She needed- wanted to disappear. She hopped into the cab that had arrived for her shortly, instructing the man exactly where to go as he all but drove off.

* * *

She couldn't help but feel angry at herself. Hatred for her own self. She was sure that if her parents were alive, they would be ashamed of the woman she has become. _You are no better than that piece of human garbage, Jones, _she thought to herself. Killian Jones was a womanizer, same as she was in her college days, only she grew out of it once Amber came into her life. Only to ruin everything by sleeping with the lowest person on this earth. Only, she wasn't so sure he was the lowest anymore. If there was a prize for that category, she would be sure to win.

"We're here, Ms. I can wait for you." the driver told the quiet brunette, looking at her over his shoulder.

Regina shook her head, "No. I'll be a while, you can go."

It wasn't enough to say the man grew concerned, "I don't feel right leaving you here all alone, Ms. Besides, it's about to rain."

"All the better." she mumbled under her breath as she made her way out of the cab, (having already paid the man) as she walked towards the cemetery where her parents were buried. She had purchased a bottle of scotch before being taken there, which she soon opened and drank right from it. The rain had already started pouring down on her as she dropped to her knees once she reached her parents' graves. Tears made their way down her eyes as she broke down in a sob. A sob she had been holding in for years on end. Already feeling ashamed that the last time she cried this hard was when her parents passed.

"Tell me what to do." her voice breaking as she looked at both graves before her, her clothes already drenched with rain, "More than ever, I need your guidance… I don't know what to do with all this love I have burning inside of me. I'm scared. More than ever, I'm scared- I don't know how to face her after what I've done. But, I also can't let her go. I can't." her body dropped on the wet grass beneath her as she laid in between both tombs.

* * *

Hours later, her eyes opened up to realize it had grown dark, as the rain had stopped. She looked at her phone as she sat up, reading a lot of texts from Kathryn and Emma asking where she was. They all went unanswered as she looked at the time as it marked 11pm. Has she really been there that long?

She stood up as she dialed Sidney soon after, asking to be picked up. She took the bottle of scotch, dumping the rest out before her parents graves, as that was their favorite drink as well- more so her fathers. And, they always shared a glass or two.

Once she arrived home, she made her way up the stairs, removing her heels to make any noise. She didn't want Emma waking up if she was already sleeping. She removed her suit jacket, throwing it inside her closet hamper as she walked into the room. Her eyes falling on a sleeping blonde, as naked as the day she was born. She watched her. Looking very much like an angel while she slept, hugging the pillow that would be Regina's. She sighed softly as she began to unbutton her shirt, turning her back to Emma.

"Regina?" she heard Emma's sweet voice call out as a lamp was soon turned on, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Regina didn't turn. She simply removed her shirt as she answered, "I got stuck in a meeting. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

_Bullshit. _Emma thought, knowing the brunette all too well to buy that story, also because Kathryn had texted Emma asking on her friend's whereabouts. Besides, her clothes were wet. But, she decided not to press on in the matter.

"Well, I'll be sure to text Kathryn and let her know you're alive. She was already handing out posters with your picture on it." said Emma, lying back in bed as she covered up.

Regina didn't say anything else as she headed into her bathroom to take a much needed warm shower. I mean, what could she say, really? _I hired a private investigator and I know the real reason why you accepted to allow me to fuck you however my sick mind saw fit? But, please don't hate me, because I've actually fallen in love with you like the stupid woman that I am._

* * *

As the weekend rolled around, it was time for the charity even ball. Emma covered herself up with a towel as she walked out of the shower, while Kathryn all but barged inside.

"I hope your reason for taking so long in there, was that you shaved." her eyes looked over at the shy blonde as she covered up her naked body, "Oh, honey, please. We all have the same thing. I've seen it all by now. You don't think I've walked in on my own boss naked?" she clapped her hands, "Now, let's get you into this stunningly beautiful dress."

Emma dropped her towel as Kathryn took her dress for the evening in her hands as she helped her slip her way inside it. "I don't know about this. Maybe I shouldn't go to this thing."

"That is out of the question. You have to go, you are Regina's date after all." Kathryn pulled on the zipper of the dress, "There's nothing to it, sweetie. You just walked in there with your head held up high and a smile that could kill any man and you're golden." her eyes quickly scanned the blonde as she took in the sight of her in the dress, "Oh, if this dress doesn't make Regina want to ravage you as soon as she sees you, honey, I will. You look absolutely amazing, Em."

Emma smiled, feeling a little more confident, "Really?"

Kathryn nodded, "Hell yes. Apart from myself, you will be the hottest one at that ball tonight. Now, let's do something about your hair."

Regina waited by the stairs with Graham by her side, him looking sharp in his tux as she wore an all black dress that complimented every curve of her body, as she looked over at the time on a clock she had on the wall. Their heads turned as Kathryn was heard clearing her throat as she stood a few steps up the staircase. "May I present to you, a new, hot and improved Emma Swan."

The brunette's eyes sparkled, her heart dropped to her knees as she looked up at how beautiful Emma was. The dress was white with a black single strap, while the other shoulder remained bare. Her hair had been left to fall loosely around her shoulders and back. Her smile on point as her green eyes met with the gawking brunette before her. It was in that moment that Regina realized that she would do anything Emma's heart desired. She would kneel before her if she so wanted, like the lovesick fool that she was.

"Remind me to give you a raise." the brunette whispered into Kathryn's ear as she smiled happily at her handy work.

"Let's go, sweetheart. Let's leave these two alone for a moment." Kathryn said as she pulled on Graham's arm, making their way out the front door.

* * *

Regina spoke as soon as she was able to breathe again, "You look so beautiful."

Emma's smile was pearly white, "Thank you. You don't look bad at all, your highness."

Regina chuckled, "I'm nothing standing by your side." she cleared her throat, blinking rapidly, "Shall we go?"

Emma nodded as she linked arms with the brunette as they headed out the door.

As they arrived, Emma's mouth parted open at the sight of how fancy everything was. All in here, screamed breakable as it was full of rich people from top to bottom. She thought that being in the presence of Regina Mills would make her feel small, but this place… this really made her feel left out of reality.

"Welcome to my world." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear, winking over at her as Emma quickly looked her over.

"Regina!" a young girl shouted as she ran up to the brunette while she hugged her in a tight embrace. "Such a long time without seeing each other." her eyes finding Emma, "I had no idea that you would come with a date for this evening."

Regina smiled over at the younger brunette, "This is Emma Swan. Emma, this is my cousin Lily Page."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet someone worthy of my cousin's heart." Lily smiled, shaking the blonde's hand, "You both are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure." Emma shyly smiled, feeling so out of place.

"Kat!" shouted Lily, hugging Kathryn next, as Emma grabbed a glass of champagne, drinking it down in one go to calm her nerves.

"Pace yourself, Emma." Regina whispered, smiling over at her, "You're with me, you're doing great."

Emma exhaled sharply as she whispered over to the brunette, "I actually have to pee."

"What a great idea! So, do I. Lily, join us?" said Kathryn as she took Emma by the hand as all three women headed into the bathroom.

"Not too long, Kathryn." said Regina, looking their way.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Yes, boss. Don't worry, we'll bring your swan back unharmed."

As all three entered the restroom, once Emma came out of one of the stalls and stood before the sink to wash her hands, Lily spoke, "So, how did you two meet?"

Emma's eyes studied Kathryn's through the mirror as Kathryn was quick to make up a story, "They met on one of Regina's business trips. Emma was on vacation and you know how it is, sparks flew."

"Really? I never took Regina for the romantic type. Not after that slut Amber." Lily rolled her eyes, "But, hey, Em, while we are here, I have to come out and say it that if you hurt my cousin in any way, I'll hunt you down and murder you and have your body disposed of before they can even identify you."

Emma froze as she turned to look at Lily, as Lily all but smiled.

"I'm kidding, I won't murder you. But, I would kick your ass, so- treat her right." the brunette warned, "You I actually like, you seem to have that spunk Regina looks for in a woman. God only knows she could use a nice change in her life after her parents died."

Emma's eyes grew wide with surprise, "Regina's parents died?"

"I'm not surprised she didn't tell you anything. Regina is very private about that matter in her life." replied Lily, "But, tell me Emma, just us girls. You do love her, don't you?"

"Stop pestering her with questions, Lily. Emma is a nice girl, I assure you." answered Kathryn as Lily shrugged.

"I just want to know where Regina stands in this relationship."

Kathryn's eyes looked over at Emma, who spoke next, "I can assure you, Lily, that there isn't enough room in my heart for all the love I feel for Regina. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

Lily looked into the blonde's eyes as she could see she was telling the truth, as Kathryn's hand rested on her chest in amazement at her words.

"That's deep." said Lily, smiling soon after, "Well, when you guys get married, be sure to invite me to the wedding. I want to be a bridesmaid."

Emma chuckled at the girl's excitement, "Well, Regina and I haven't talked about marriage… yet."

"Well, maybe tonight can change that." Lily winked as they all made their way out of the women's bathroom.

Kathryn groaned as they all stopped on their way back into the ballroom, "Ugh, please tell me my eyes are fucking up and I'll just need glasses to correct what I'm seeing."

Emma's eyes followed Kathryn's over to a blonde girl who was making herself seem very cozy with no other than Regina, "Who is that?"

Lily sighed, "Amber Starr." she rolled her eyes at the name, "God, I swear she used to be a porn star in her other life."

Emma's jaw clenched as she fumed with jealousy. The famous ex-girlfriend was here and had her slutty paws all over _her _Regina? That she could not allow.

Kathryn looked over at Lily, "Lily, hand me your glass, let me have the honor of throwing it in her face."

"No." spoke Emma, taking Lily's glass as she downed the champagne in one go, handing it back to the brunette, "I'll handle this."

Kathryn and Lily stared in awe as the blonde made her way towards Regina and her ex, preparing themselves for a real show that would soon take place in this boring event.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I bring all my lovely readers 2- that's right 2 emotional chapters that took a lot of out me as I wrote them throughout the night. All I can say is, have a box of tissues handy... but, remember... story isn't over yet, so hang in there! ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

_**The Grand Ball Pt. 2**_

Regina was mingling with a few people along with Graham while they waited for the trio to return. She was sipping calmly at her glass of champagne as they were finally left alone by the group of people.

Graham's eyes grew wide as he nearly choked on his drink, causing Regina to turn over to him with a raised brow, "Are you alright?" she gently patted the man's back.

Graham cleared his throat, trying to gain back his voice as in effect, his drink had gone down the wrong pipe due to who was walking before them now. Regina's eyes were quick to follow his line of sight as all he could do to communicate was to shift his eyes straight ahead.

"As I live and breathe! Regina Marie Mills!" Regina's jaw clenched at the voice and sight belonging to Amber as the woman- if that's what she could call a two faced slut like her- smiled brightly at her.

"Amber." Regina nodded, feeling nauseous to her presence alone, "What are you doing here? Last I checked this wasn't a brothel." she sipped at her champagne.

Amber let out a laugh as she caressed the brunette's arm, "Aw, be nice, Marie. You can't possibly still be holding a grudge about that little incident. Besides… you never know, I may give you a second chance before the night is over." she winked.

Regina's jaw clenched once again at the mention of her middle name being used. She _hated _her middle name being used by that slut. Amber always had the habit of calling her that instead of using her first name. And, as if she would ever give this bitch another chance.

"Screw you." Regina said plainly, turning her back on her.

Amber smirked, "That's the plan."

The brunette scoffed as she finished her drink, already wishing she had something stronger than champagne. She turned to face her once again, "So, who was stupid enough to bring a whore like you to something this classy?"

"Watch your mouth, Mills. That's my date you are referring to." Killian smirked, wrapping his arms around Amber's form, "I told you my date was really something."

Regina's eyes grew dark with anger. She knew what they were trying to do. Both Killian and Amber, mostly Killian were trying to get a rise out of her, ruin her entire night. But, she wasn't about to allow them to do that. They were nothing, while she was better than that. So, she forced a smile towards the pair.

"This just became boring. I'm going to get a drink at the bar. You want one, love?" Killian asked Amber.

"No, thank you." Amber replied, her eyes glued to the brunette, literally undressing her with her eyes, "I think I'll hang out for a little longer and talk about old times with Marie."

Graham cleared his throat once again, "Regina, I think people from the Lotus company want to meet you. We should-" his eyes looked up ahead, following Regina's sudden stare as they saw Emma walking towards them now, "Shit."

"Emma." Kathryn held the blonde back, "As amazing as it would be to see this bitch be put in her place, I wouldn't make a scene and ebarress Regina in front of very important people."

"She's right, Emma." Lily glared over at Amber as she spoke, "I wouldn't mind dragging her across the floor, out into the street and beyond, but we have to show a little class. Besides, that dress is far too expensive for you to ruin it to the likes of her."

Emma chuckled, "Give me a little credit. I wasn't actually planning on doing anything unless she forced my hand. Or fist."

"You know what you should do? Kill her with kindness." Kathryn smirked as she winked over at the blonde, "And, it wouldn't hurt if you go over there and be all over Regina. That'll show that bitch who Regina Mills really belongs to."

"That was my plan, Kathryn." Emma looked over, already glaring at Amber, soon after moving towards Regina, "Although… Regina does look quite comfortable with that slut all over her." she hated this. Jealousy was eating away at her, and the fact that she knew Regina wasn't really hers to claim angered her even more. She couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't any better than her ex. They just played house, and had lots of sex. So, what did that really make her?

"Emma, I know Regina, alright?" said Lily, "She's getting absolutely no enjoyment out of this shitty situation. She's keeping up appearances for appearances sake. So, go easy on her, hm?"

Emma nodded, "Alright, yeah." she sighed, not being able to control her jealousy. She really wanted to pull that slut's hair out. "I need something stronger to drink. I'm going to the bar before I walk on over there and mark my territory on Regina's leg."

Lily couldn't help to let out a laugh, "God, I love you. I can see why my cousin and you hit it off."

Emma smiled as she walked off, standing by the bar as she ordered a Patron double on the rocks.

"Well, hello there." Killian smirked, setting his drink down, his eyes already feasting on Emma.

_Barf. _She recognized him immediately, while she could tell he didn't have a clue as to whom she was. But, out of the corner of her eye she could clearly see Regina staring their way, so just to spite her and make her feel a little jealous just as she was feeling while she saw her with Amber, Emma turned on her charm and gave the man her best smile.

"Hello yourself." she said, joining him on the seat next to his.

"Killian Jones." he extended his hand as Emma shook it soon after.

"Emma Swan."

Killian eyed the blonde once again, causing Emma to cringe, but she could also see Regina was fuming with anger off in the distance, "Nice bracelet." his eyes studying the jewelry on the blonde's wrist. "Mills, huh? I take it you know Regina?"

Emma nodded, taking her hand back, "I'm her girlfriend, actually."

Killian's brows shot up in surprise, "Girlfriend?" he chuckled, "Regina always did have amazing taste in women. Although, I can't understand why keep a beauty like you a secret. You should be out for the whole world to admire."

Emma had barfed a little inside her mouth at the man's weak pick up line, but as her eyes shifted quickly to the side, she could see the brunette's jaw tightening as well as fire in her eyes.

_Well, well. Regina does have a green monster hidden underneath all that tough exterior after all. _Emma thought, resting her elbow against the bar as she leaned more towards Killian, "Well, she's not one to share what is rightfully hers. I can understand that. I don't like sharing her either."

Killian smirked as his hand rested on the blonde's thigh, "Well, Regina and I go way back. We are the best of friends, in fact. I could write out a whole list the size of my arm as to how many women her and I shared back in the day."

Emma smirked, slowly removing his hand away from her thigh, but still making it look quite flirty, "Trust me. I know all about you. Regina told me everything." she lied, of course she had heard about him, but not from the brunette.

Killian's brow arched, "Do you? Do tell. What did Regina tell you about me?" he leaned in more.

"I know that you stabbed her in the back. You pretended to be her friend, until you and Ms. Porn star over there fucked her over. You have betrayal written all over you. Truth is, you pretend to be her friend, to care, but the truth is… you're just a parasite, a leech, a remora."

Killian's brow raised again, "What the hell is a remora?"

Emma placed her glass down as she finished taking a sip, "Remoras are those little fish that cling to sharks and other stronger, more powerful species in the seas. They use them to get around the ocean without having to do any of the work themselves. They feed off the leftover scraps of food from their hosts, and sometimes even the host's feces," she explained, feeling very much like a teacher as she explained herself with apples and oranges to make her students understand. "So, you see, in this equation. Regina would be the shark; working hard, fighting for her every meal, finding her own way. While you… you're the remora feasting off her shit while you wait for everything to be handed to you." she smiled broadly, her expression the total opposite, making it look as if she were still flirting with the scum.

Emma continued, "You find ways to twist a situation so it can work to your favor, you use people just to spite her, like that ex of hers. Truth is, I feel sorry for you. Really. But, if you think that for one moment I am exactly the same as you or that ex of hers, you better think again. My loyalty to Regina Mills has no limits. I live and breathe for her and her alone."

Killian's smirk only grew as Emma took another sip of her drink, "Damn. I must admit, you just gave me a hard on the size of California." he chuckled.

Emma placed her drink down, nodding over at the man, "California, huh?" she smirked, "Regina wins again. See, she may not be Texan, but that puddle she gathers up in between her legs might as well be." she chuckled, "And, she doesn't need to have anything in between her legs to _always _deliver. And if she did, I could guarantee she would beat you by a long shot. How does that saying go? Everything's bigger in Texas?" she caught a glimpse of Regina as she was walking towards them now, in a very quick pace so she stood up from the bar, leaving her drink, "I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying. Excuse me."

Emma didn't make very far as Regina caught up with her in the blink of an eye, grabbing her by the arm. The look in Regina's eyes telling her that the woman was green with jealousy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Regina, glaring over at Killian who remained seated at the bar.

"You have about two seconds to let go of my arm before I make a scene here and now." Emma warned her in a calm manner.

Regina turned her arm lose as her eyes fell upon her again, "Answer the damn question."

"I was thirsty. I went up to the bar and that kind gentleman started up a conversation." Emma said nonchalantly, "I didn't want to be rude."

Regina's eyes grew darker, "Yeah, well that _kind _gentleman…" she stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing." she shook her head, "Look, just… I don't want you talking to him. In fact, I don't want you talking to anyone else here tonight, do you understand me? You're mine."

Emma's lip twitched in anger, "You sure as hell don't act like I'm yours." she snapped, walking past the angry brunette as she made her way back to Kathryn and Lily who had been watching their little argument the entire time.

She could hear Regina growl as her heels sounded in a much faster pace as she stood before the blonde, preventing her from walking any further, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Emma huffed, "Oh, don't play dumb with me, Regina. You know exactly what that means. Who is she? Huh?"

"Who?" asked Regina.

Emma's eyes grew darker, "Really, Regina? You really think I'm blind or that stupid? And, don't try to tell me that she's just some other relative or business associate, because relatives and business associates don't feel you up the way she was. Unless you have some inscest thing going on that I need to know about."

Regina's jaw clenched, "She's… no one. Look, we'll talk about this later." she made her way around Emma, only to be blocked by the blonde as she stood before her.

"No, I want to talk about it now."

"Do not make a scene here, Emma. I work with these people." she warned.

"Oh, well, since you put it that way, you can relax, Ms. Mills. No scene from me." Emma stared her down, continuing on her merry, obedient way.

Emma met up with Kathryn and Lily again as the two women just stared at her in wonder, looking back towards Killian who was by Amber's side again at the bar, looking towards Regina's way as she was talking to Lily's parents, while they looked back at Emma as the blonde shook her head, in indication that whatever happened wasn't a big deal.

"My God…" spoke Lily, "I've never seen so much eye fucking in all of my existance like I see in you two, even when you're angry."

All three heads turned towards Regina who walked over towards their group, a beaming smile on her face now instead of anger as she placed her hand on the small of Emma's back, "Emma, allow me to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Page." she looked over at Lily's parents, "Frank and Mal, this is my Emma."

Jesus, they really did all come from the same gene pool. Beside the fact that you could just smell the money on all of them- Lily included- they were all like the vampire family from Twilight. Perfection to a key.

Emma smiled happily as she remained quiet, remembering the brunette's words well of her not wanting the blonde to talk to anyone else at this party tonight. Well… she was going to be as obedient as Regina always wanted her to be. Very much like a good little girl.

"It's lovely to meet you, Emma." smiled Mal while she shook the blonde's hand, "I trust that Regina has been a gracious host?"

Emma remained silent, simply smiling. She could have told them everything, how they actually met, how Regina made her purchase all new clothes and how they had endless sex morning, noon and nights on end. But, why go for it, when giving her family members the silent treatment was much more fun?

Frank cleared his throat, "So, Emma. Are you from here?" he asked, getting no answer from the blonde whatsoever.

By this time, Lily, Kathryn and Graham had their backs turned to them as if they were more interested in what was happening with the crowd, when in reality their shoulders were shaking with in held laughter.

Regina cleared her throat, "Would you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to take Emma over to the dance floor for just a moment."

Mal smiled, providing Regina with a head nod, "Of course, dear."

"Dance with me?" Emma caught on to the brunette's tone as she took her hand and guided her over to the middle of the dance floor. It was an order not a request.

"Why, Ms. Mills, it would be my pleasure." Emma smiled as politely as she could master as she joined Regina on the dance floor.

Regina smiled to keep up appearances when on the inside she was fuming again. She held the blonde close to her, taking one hand into her own as she placed the other around the blonde's waist, leaning into her ear while they swayed back and forth.

"What the hell was that all about?" she whispered.

"What?" Emma asked innocently, as the brunette's scent interrupted her thoughts, making her forget what she had just done.

"You were extremely rude. Judging from their expressions, I'm pretty sure they think you are a mute." replied Regina.

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as she could feel Regina's hot breath near her ear. Thanking the almighty that Regina was holding her so close, because she was pretty sure she would collapse on the floor due to her legs turning into puddles of goo.

"You told me you didn't want me talking to anyone anymore." Emma whispered back, "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but that includes your family too."

"Very funny." the brunette's tone was dry. She leaned in as her lips brushed the blonde's earlobe, "Do me a favor and knock of all that sarcasm."

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever your royal highness says."

Regina pulled back as she looked into the blonde's eyes, clearly not at all amused at her tone, "What is your problem?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't have a problem." her eyes locking into the brunette's, "Clearly the only one with a problem here is you."

Regina chuckled, "I should have known better than to bring you here."

"Why?" Emma tried her best to loosen from the brunette's grip, "Because I'm just someone you purchased? I don't fit into your perfect little world?"

Regina tightened her grip on Emma's form, bringing her lips closer to her ear once again, "You are the most beautiful woman in this ball, Emma."

_Yeah, right. _Emma thought, because if that were true, she wouldn't of seen Regina being totally okay with that slut hanging all over her when she walked out of the ladies room with Kathryn and Lily.

Emma chuckled, "If that were true, I wouldn't have seen you all lovey dovey with that slut who was clinging to you like a tick." she had had enough, "Amber Starr, correct? Your ex?"

She could feel how Regina's body went stiff against her body, "Who told you?" asked Regina.

"Does it matter? The issue here is that _you_ didn't." Emma shrugged, "Maybe you still want her. I can see why, you know? I see you prefer blondes."

Regina chuckled, looking into Emma's eyes again, her stare so intense and inviting all at once as her hand slowly moved down towards the blonde's back as it landed on her ass, "You couldn't be more wrong."

"Is that so?" Emma's eyes met Regina's gaze, "Because for the rest of this last week, and this weekend you suddenly went from not being able to resist me to not touching me at all." It was true. Ever since Regina had found out the truth behind Emma's reason for taking those two million dollars and agreeing to slaving herself to her every desire, Regina hadn't made an attempt to touch her or even be with her anymore. "You sleep in your clothes, you don't hold me, let alone look at me with desire anymore. You obviously don't want me anymore." Regina remained silent as she looked into the blonde's watery eyes, while Emma shook her head, fighting back her unshed tears, "I know I don't have any right to question your sudden change with me, but damn it, Regina. I don't like feeling like… like I don't matter. Not from you."

Regina suddenly parted away from her, taking her hand into her own as she hurried her out of the ball room. Emma's head turning to look at the crowd, along with Kathryn and Graham who had been dancing, looking very much in love as she tried to keep up with the brunette's quick steps.

"Where are we going?" asked Emma.

"Somewhere more private." was all Regina answered as she pushed open one of the doors that had an exit sign above it. She turned to the right as she headed down the long stretched hallway until she made another right, pushing open one of the doors as they ended in an empty room with spare chairs and tables against the walls.

Emma not having a chance to say or ask anything else as she felt her body being pressed up against the wall, while Regina's soft lips crashed right onto hers in a passionate and soft kiss. A kiss that Emma so willingly returned with the same passion and softness. Emma grunted as the brunette's hands gripped tightly around her waist. But, just as that kiss started, it ended in a heartbeat as the brunette pulled away, her hands coming up the blonde's face as they cupped it with delicacy.

"What I had with Amber is long buried in the past. It doesn't matter. But you? You fucking matter, Emma, and don't you ever forget that." Regina's voice was husky and seductive all at once. With the way she held the blonde's body against hers, she could swear that Texas sized puddle between her legs had already formed.

Emma pressed her sex directly onto Regina's, "Is that for her?" she decided to challenge.

Regina sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Damn it, Emma…"

"Because if it is, it's okay. As long as I'm the one who gets to take care of it for you." Emma pressed her sex in more, "That is what you are paying me for, after all. I mean, I know I'm not her-"

"You could never be her." Regina grew angry as she backed away from her, she back away until the other end of the wall in that small room hit her back.

It was then, Emma was sure that maybe Regina did still love Amber. I mean how could she blame her for still having feelings if there was an ounce of them inside her heart? Underneath all that slutty exterior, there was a classy woman. One that fit and belonged in Regina's world. Maybe this was Regina's reason for buying her in the first place. She was just a warm body to temporarily fill in the empty, cold spot inside her bed.

Emma made her way across the small space until her lips were only inches away from the brunette's plump ones, "I know that. I would never try to replace her."

Regina's eyes followed her every move as she knelt down before her, "Emma, don't." her voice was low, but she remained still even as Emma began to lift up her dress.

"I may not be the one you love, but I'm the one you're with right now." green eyes locked into brown ones as she neared her lips towards the brunette's sex, "Let me do what you paid me to do."

Before Emma's lips could make contact with her aroused sex- because she was very turned on that it killed her- Regina pulled away, pushing Emma away from her, "No!" she shouted. She had used her, violated her without a care in the world. Now, she cared and she didn't want to make her feel simply used anymore. She loved her damn it, and she wanted to protect her from herself.

Emma stood, anger taking over her once again, "Why?" her eyes glassy from unshed tears.

"Because this isn't what I want anymore. Not like this. It isn't right." Regina shook her head,

Tears finally fell from those sad green eyes. Emma had never felt more humiliated, more pissed, more hurt than she was in this very moment. It is true, she signed a contract, in her most desperate hour of need. And like a fool she had fallen in love with Regina Mills, after all her fighting with herself, the love she now feels for the woman won in the end. Even if to her knowledge, Regina couldn't ever love her. She would still kiss the ground the woman walked on.

Emma's jaw clenched in anger, more jealous than ever, "I may not be her, Regina, but at least I don't allow one of your friends to fuck me behind your back."

Regina's head snapped up, angrier than ever. Her eyes were way more black than she had ever seen them before. She had crossed the line this time and she knew it. But, Emma was just as angry as Regina was, therefore she didn't give two shits about the consequences. She wanted to slap her, and hell she was sure Regina would probably slap her back as well. But, that was their relationship after all, right? That's how things worked with them, how they remained exciting. They would fight and make up with the most unblivable sex anyone could come to have. Maybe this is what needed to happen for Regina to finally touch her. She hoped.

Regina reached for her phone, which she had kept somewhere inside her dress. A place she only knew where it was as she dialed Sidney, "Bring the car around, Sidney. We are leaving."

Emma was pulled out of that room faster than she had been pulled inside of it minutes ago by the brunette. They made their way down the long hallway again as she turned to the left soon reaching the doors that lead them outside where Sidney was already waiting for them with the limo. Regina pulled open the door as she rushed Emma inside, going in right after her as she sat on the opposite seat before her. She was clearly just as hurt as she had hurt Emma, for her eyes didn't make any contact with her green ones.

"Look at me." Emma now demanded, growing furious when Regina's gaze didn't turn from looking out the window, "I said look at me!" she shouted, soon after moving across the car as she straddled the brunette's lap with the best of her abilities given the dress situation. Her hands cupping Regina's face as she forced her to look. "Fuck me." she demanded again.

"No." Regina's tone was dry.

"Why? Because I'm not her?" the blonde asked.

Regina's eyes didn't move from Emma's, "Because I don't want to fuck you anymore, Emma."

Emma was just hurting herself. Because it hurt her, oh it hurt her to the core that Regina was suddenly different with her. What the hell had changed? Why this suddenly when she remembered that she couldn't even walk into a room without Regina wanting to ravish her then and there. She hated feeling this rejection. She hated that Regina still had to be in love with someone who didn't deserve any ounce of her heart. She wanted to be the one loved by her. She wanted to be fucked by her in so many ways until their bodies could no longer handle another round.

She was also calling her bluff on this whole rejection thing.

"Bullshit. I know you, Regina. You can't possibly say no to me, just like I can't say no to you." she pressed her lips hard on the brunette's in a kiss.

A kiss that for the first time ever… wasn't responded to.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Here we go, guys... got that box of tissues ready? Don't say I didn't warn you...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**

_**Make Love, Not War**_

"Get off of me." Regina said dryly as Emma had a dumbfounded look on her face. That was not the reaction she was expecting at all. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Emma still found herself straddling the brunette as the car came to a halt in front of the mansion. Rain now pounding down hard as the rain drops sounded pounding on the car as well as the pavement of the house. Sidney stood outside the door as he pulled it open, holding an umbrella in place, to shelter both women from the rain.

"Are you going to get out of not?" asked Regina, her stare cold.

That's when Emma got off her and ran her way past Sidney, towards the house, not at all caring that the rain was hitting her as she was soaked. At least with the cold drops of water on her skin, she could have something to feel.

Regina made her way out of the limo as she headed inside the house, not caring that she herself were getting soaked due to the rain. She came to a stop as she looked up at Emma who was standing by the staircase.

Then, Emma thought of one last thing to say that could spite her even more, "You may not want to fuck me anymore. But, back at that party there were plenty of eyes who I noticed would. A pair of blue eyes in particular come to my mind, in fact."

Bingo. That had done it, for Regina moved as fast as flash towards her, throwing her body back on the staircase as hers rested roughly on top of hers. Her hand already lifting her dress upward as her underwear was roughly moved to the side as her fingers wanted to jam right in… only to the blonde's surprise- Regina stopped before they could. She growled in anger as she stood up rather quickly, leaving yet again, a puzzled Emma on the staircase.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't take advantage of her like this. Even if this is what Emma wanted, to her taking her this roughly would not make her any better of a person. She had already ruined her in many ways than one, just like that asshole that had raped her long ago.

And, then… Emma saw something she never thought possible…

Tears made their way down those beautiful brown eyes as she stood before her. And, for the first time ever, since she's known Regina, she looked into her eyes and saw that she was just as broken as Emma had been.

"I can't take back everything I've done to you. Ever… and it's killing me." her voice broke as more tears made their way down her eyes, "I know everything, Emma. I know that the reason you took those two million dollars was because of your sick son. Henry." she paused, "I don't want to fuck you anymore because of what I've done." she paused again, "I don't want to _fuck_ you anymore because…" her eyes closed as her jaw clenched tightly, "Because I allowed myself to do the unthinkable… God, help me, I've fallen in love with you, Emma. So, now you know the truth." she walked past a shocked blonde as she headed up the stairs, stopping in mid step as she spoke, "It was never about Amber, you know. It was always about you."

The door was heard being slammed as it echoed throughout the house. Emma remained sitting on those stairs, her hair and dress ruined by the rain as her lips were parted open in surprise towards the brunette's revelations.

Whatever she thought was the reason behind Regina's sudden rejection turned out to be completely wrong.

What had she done?

* * *

Regina removed her wet heels from her aching feet as she reached the top of the stairs, walking all through the long stretched hallway until she reached the bedroom door. As she pushed open the door and slammed it in place, her heart felt like it had turned into a pile of dust and there was no longer anything there.

She removed her earrings as well as her necklace as she all but threw them against the nightstand beside her bed. How could she had let this whole situation get out of hand? How could she had been so stupid as to buy someone without investigating them first? How could she had allowed herself to fall in love with said someone? How could she keep her from her family- her ill son, who most likely missed her like crazy? How could she almost lower herself as to almost fucking her on those stairs like an animal who had no self control?

She growled as she hid her face in her hands. She wanted to slap herself for ever using Emma this way. Emma who was as sweet as could be, with a mild temper to her when crossed but, that in itself was something she loved about her in the first place.

God, did she love her. She never imagined feeling this for anyone, ever, but here she was. In love and clueless towards what was the right thing to do now. I mean there was Emma, who, in need of money to help out her ill son sold herself to give her all the pleasure she ever wanted, while falling for her like a love sick fool. While Emma didn't love her.

That's what hurt her the most. Knowing that, or thinking that she knew- that while Emma could never love her, not after the way she has treated her- she was madly in love and would do anything to make her happy. She'd give anything. Her own heart if that's what she wanted. She would gladly live in the poorest conditions if that meant she could have someone as beautiful as Emma say she loved her too.

Regina's eyes looked over to the couch that was across the room. That very same couch where her and Emma had first consummated their relationship- contract rather.

If the blonde hated her after this and wanted to leave, she was well within her right to do so. Even she hated herself for all she's done. And, all for what?

Regina shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, removing herself from her dress as she let it pool on the hard tile floor. She needed a hot shower. She needed to rinse away all the pain, all the thoughts that lived and breathed Emma Swan. She needed to clear her mind and think about what the next best thing would be to do.

As she made her way into the tall shower, she turned on the hot water as fog was soon to cover her surroundings. Her body relaxing underneath the burning water. She leaned her forehead against the cold tile of the walls as her mind thought about the blonde she had left downstairs, all alone. She drew in a breath as she sharply exhaled it, as her hand came up to brush her hair back away from her face. All while every single moment she had lived with Emma played like a movie. Her heart beating faster with every clear picture.

Ever had a dream that felt so real, you opened your eyes or shot up from bed thinking exactly that?

These were very much real. Every single one, to the couch in this bedroom, down to the very last room in this house held a memory. An erotic moment.

She drew in another sharp intake of breath as she could clearly smell the scent of Emma's own perfume, mixed in with the heat of the water. Her scent alone arousing her, she could almost swear she actually felt Emma's arms wrap around her form next, as two perfectly rounded breasts pressed firmly against her back. Her eyes remained closed as she took in the feel of the blonde's ghostly touch. God, her touch could make time stop. It felt so real, Regina was too afraid to open her eyes, fearing that if she did- it would all go away.

"Turn around." Emma's voice was heard whispering against her back as Regina could clearly now feel those familiar thin lips place a soft kiss to her back. "Please."

Regina's eyes slowly opened as she did just that, not being able to say no to the sweet voice her ears had heard. As she did, she was not only staring into Emma's eyes anymore, she looked down and discovered that she had made herself into that room, undressed and jumped into the shower with her.

She was real.

And, she was here.

Regina's hands unconsciously rested on pale hips as she felt just how tightly Emma's arms wrapped around her form. Emma wasn't planning on letting her go.

"Make love to me, Regina." the blonde whispered, taking in the brunette's own scent as her lips ghosted over hers, even as they both remained underneath the falling water of the shower. Her hands caressed their way through jet black, now wet hair as she whispered again, "Just this once, let me feel what it feels like to be loved by you."

That turned her puddy in her hands, for that was all it took for Regina to shut off the water to the shower, as she lifted the blonde up into her arms as their lips clashed against one another, while they danced in this passionate kiss that for the first time ever, was delivered with all the love Regina Mills knew how to give. Because that's what she had become ever since seeing Emma for the first time in that club. Regina had become her slave. Her heart had her name written all over since that night they met. There's nothing she would deny her tonight, or ever again for that matter. Tonight, she would gladly hand her her very soul.

This is who she really was.

Regina walked out of the bathroom with Emma still in her arms as their naked bodies collapsed on the bed. Covers were pulled back as Regina made sure to cover Emma's body, even if their own body heat would prevent her from feeling cold at any given moment, she wanted to protect her from it. Just like she wanted to protect her from everything and everyone else.

Emma's heart felt like exploding as she lay in bed with Regina Mills. Her hands were quick to rest on the woman's back as her body rested carefully on top of hers, while their lips kept up their loving dance full of passion and tenderness. Soft moans were exchanged from both women as their tongues met inside their kiss. Regina's hand was quick to tenderly explore its way down the blonde's thigh as she wrapped her leg around her own waist, while Emma wrapped her other leg around the brunette's form as she locked her in.

There were no toys, nothing rough about this moment, nothing hurried. It was nothing like before. This time… there was nothing but love surrounding them.

Regina's hips began moving ever slowly and filled with all the patience in the world, as her sex began grinding against Emma's. Their kiss breaking momentarily, as both moaned in pleasure against each other's lips. Emma's nails raking their way across the brunette's back as softly as possible, but still with some passion in it as the blonde bit down on her lip as another moan was released from her. While Regina let out softer moans of her own, her tongue exploring every inch of those lips she loved to kiss so much.

Her own nails scraped their way against the blonde's thigh, as her rhythm never faulted in remaining slow and calm. Very much like Emma's did as she followed the brunette's rhythm as her hips grinded upward.

It was a stimulating feeling that filled both of their bodies with endless trails of goosebumps.

It was both women's first time in experiencing what making love was really like.

And, may a lighting strike them both if this moment they were now living did not feel good for either of them.

Both were breathless as they kept up with their sensual, passionate and slow movements. Regina's lips soon found their access to Emma's neck as she bit down on her favorite spot there. It was even a soft bite, which sent chills down the blonde's spine then and there. Her toes already curling back as she felt it, followed by that hot familiar tongue as it soothed away the delicate pain.

Emma released a long held sigh as she breathed in the mixture scents of both their perfumes and arousal's all at the same time. As one of her hands rested above her head, as it held on strongly to the pillow below her head, the other found refuge in jet black hair as it slowly pulled at it.

Both rhythms quickened a little, but still remained loving as both women became more and more breathless.

Thunder sounded and rumbled just outside as rain was heard hitting the window to their bedroom. A bright light was seen as thunder let itself be known, providing them with short momentarily light as green mixed with pools of brown in that instant.

The look Regina saw displaying in Emma's beautiful green eyes made her- this moment- feel as if she maybe loved her too. That maybe, this moment was just as real to her as it was for her. That after everything, after how fucked up she had been to this incredible woman lying beneath her… Regina could and did deserve to love and be loved in return.

As for Emma, her eyes filled with tears as they made their way down, sliding off to the side near her temples as she could see it. Regina loved her. It was all there. If her touch alone couldn't make her know that Regina actually had fallen in love with her, looking into her eyes would have been enough proof to that well known fact.

"I love you, Emma." Regina finally whispered right into the blonde's ear as her face hid in the crook of her neck soon after.

Tears made their way down again, as Emma's eyes closed, her hands now moving towards the brunette's ass, feeling all of her movements sync in with her own.

"Say that again." she whispered.

Regina sighed in pure pleasure, her hand finding a free one of the blonde's as she squeezed it tightly, "I love you." she whispered.

"Again." Emma ordered, still in a whisper.

An order that Regina was happy to obey, as she lifted up her head, her eyes finding green ones, "I love you." her lips ghosted on Emma's as both their eyes closed as hot and heavy breaths were exchanged. "My darling swan."

Both their hearts exploded in that moment, just as their bodies did, not being able to take anymore of how good both of them felt.

They came undone as their bodies soon relaxed within one another. Emma's lips coming in contact with Regina's neck this time as she tasted her way up towards the woman's lips. Leaving a wet trail all the way to that scar she loved to look at so much. Her free hand raking her nails down softly all the way down the woman's back again. While Regina's hand rested against the blonde's thigh as her leg rested on the bed, her knee bent upward.

Regina wasn't sure what would happen after this wonderful moment that would forever remain in her now bleeding heart. Same as Emma's.

But, whatever the outcome of the next morning would be, Emma at least was able to finally experience what it was like to be truly loved by someone who actually cared. Someone with a heart so big, it was a mystery how it could fit inside her chest.

Regina was grateful that even if Emma didn't love her, she was at least able to have her this once. For hours on end, with no roughness- but love. The most purest love of all.

And as both women never parted that night. As both their bodies remained wrapped around each other, sharing soft caresses and soft kisses, as well as soft murmurs of love and devotion, both women found themselves wishing they could stop time.

If only they could.

* * *

Remember what was said about having a dream that seemed so real, you could almost swear it was?

Well, that's not what happened this time. As Emma's eyes opened to the light of a brand new day, as her body slowly shifted in bed, she found herself actually asleep inside of it with Regina right next to her.

The difference being that this time, the brunette wasn't on her side of the bed or on her as she usually would wake up to. Regina was actually holding her. The warmth of their bodies still remained intact as she looked over and saw the beautiful sleeping features of Regina Mills.

It wasn't a dream. It had actually happened. They had not fucked this time- no. Because what happened in this very room last night wasn't just fucking…

They had made love.

Regina had given in to one of Emma's requests for the first time in forever and actually made love to her until the sun was only hours away from rising.

A smile appeared on her lips as she softly brushed away strands of hair from Regina's face, feeling her shift in her arms as brown eyes soon looked back into hers. Locking in place.

"Good morning." Emma smiled.

Regina looked over, spotting the time on the clock as she soon looked back at Emma who had suddenly stopped smiling.

"Good morning." Regina's tone was in fact as cold as her features were when she looked back at her moments ago.

Emma's questioning look grew even more as Regina sat up, removing herself from the blonde's embrace all together.

Regina knew- or she thought she knew- what was coming next. She had given in, like a love sick fool. She had made endless, sweet and passionate love to the blonde for hours on end like she was told to and now that the sun had risen, everything was surely going to be different. So, before she could possibly get any more hurt than she had already been hurting, she decided to put her best tough act into play. Because losing Amber over a stupid mistake she had stupidly made was something she would stand again and again if she had to re-live it. But, losing Emma over a feeling she wasn't sure was actually meant to be returned to her? That was a pain she could not bare to hear her say.

Emma remained puzzled, as the brunette simply stood from their bed as her eyes fell on the woman's naked body, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just late for work, so I really must get going." Regina explained, "With us leaving so suddenly, I couldn't properly excuse myself and I still have a lot of ground to cover that I couldn't last night."

"Yeah." Emma nodded, feeling pretty ashamed of the way she had acted, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's no big deal. I already know what you're going to say. And, I think I know what the best solution is to all this." replied Regina, her tone once again dry.

She knew what she was going to say? How dare she assume what she thought Emma would say?

Regina's jaw clenched at the thought, but she knew it was the right thing to do. After everything she had already put Emma through- it was the best thing to do, "Go be with your family. They need you more than I do. Henry needs his mother and I am no longer going to be getting in the way of that." Emma stared blankly at her as she continued, "Besides, this thing between us was never going to work anyway. Not in the real world."

What was going on? Emma couldn't speak, all she could do was keep her eyes on the brunette as she walked back into her closet, while a beeping was heard that could only be from a safe she secretly kept in there as she came back out, holding the very contract that held both their signatures on it.

Her lips slightly parted as she then saw as the brunette tore up the contract in half, placing it on the bed before a shocked blonde. There it was ripped before her. The one thing, the one piece of paper that bound her to the most amazing, mysterious, pain in the ass, yet most big hearted woman she had ever met- torn up. Trash. Recycling material. Her entire world crumbling down in a million pieces.

Now she understood how the Avengers felt when Thanos gathered up the infinity stones and snapped his fingers. But, not before beating every single one to a bloody pulp.

This felt exactly like that- no, no… this felt worse. Way worse.

The blonde sat there like a deer caught in headlights while Regina went into her closet as she quickly changed and got ready for work. She truly was so unexpectedly dumbfounded she couldn't make her legs function, much less her brain for that matter.

I mean, what the hell? Really.

Emma licked her lips, as they were now as dry as they ever had been, "Regina-" she soon said as she followed the brunette as she made her way towards the bedroom door.

"I should go." Regina walked around the bed as she pulled open the door, saying her last words, "And, you should too."

The door closed before her, as she remained frozen. Okay, so going home was wonderful. Even though she had visited Henry on regular basis ever since Regina made it clear that she could, as long as she followed her curfew- she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be a part of Regina's life and she wanted her to be a part of her life as well.

Then and there, the brunette's words sounded in her head…

_This thing between us was never going to work. Not in the real world._

"But… I love you." Emma found herself saying it out loud, soon taking possession of the brunette's bathrobe as she quickly wrapped it around her body, as her legs carried her down the long hallway, down the long set of stairs and out the front main doors. Only to stop in her tracks as the tail lights to the brunette's Mercedes were already too far from the house for her to stop her from leaving.

It was too late. Regina was gone. And she was all done for.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Excuse my day absence. Busy day today, as tomorrow I shall be leaving on a trip for two weeks. Which means that there will be no updates until I get back. But, I didn't want to leave all my lovely readers without a happy chapter first. Maybe I'll post another one later on if I have the time. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**

_**Everything's Okay Now**_

Emma was free to be back with her family. Free from the brunette's hold. But, as happy as her heart was to be with her son for good, it was also broken. She did not want to leave. In a matter of days Regina Mills showed her a way of life she never imagined being a part of. She had fallen head over heels for her. Sure, she could text her or call her, but there is no way Regina would answer to either of those choices. Stupid her for being in awe all through their endless night. But, if being fucked by Regina Mills had an effect on its own- being made love to by her left you without words completely.

Ever since her encounter years ago, she detested to think of falling in love with anyone. It was hard for her to trust just anyone around her. Apart from her family, of course. She didn't even think love would be something that was made for her.

And, then Regina Mills came into her life and changed everything.

And, now she just up and decides that it's over? Without caring about how she felt? That angered her to say the least.

Emma made her way back inside the mansion, her eyes taking in every sight of it. Drinking it all in while saying her last goodbye. She had never needed a huge place like this to live, nor to be happy, but did she grow used to it while here? Yes.

"Emma! Thank God!"

The blonde's head suddenly turned to an all too familiar voice, her eyes growing wide with surprise to see no other than Ruby standing in front of her now as she panted for breath, "Ruby? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, of course." Ruby's eyes scanned the mansion as her mouth parted open in amazement, "Holy mother load… is this for real? This place is-"

Emma nodded, "Big, I know- Ruby, focus. How did you even know where to find me?"

"Google." Ruby shrugged, "And, I have friends who do jobs around here, so all I had to do was ask around." she smirked as her eyes scanned her best friend, "You've been getting it good, huh?"

Emma shook her head, "Ruby, why are you here?"

"Emma?" Kathryn made her way inside, her eyes looking over at Ruby then back at the blonde, "Thank goodness you're here. What happened last night? You two vanished faster than a magician."

Emma's eyes teared up, "It's over. Regina let me go last night. She ripped up the contract and told me to go home to my family."

"She ended it? God, she must really love you." Kathryn said.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ruby asked, her eyes shifting between the two blondes.

Emma shook her head, "It's a long story, Rubes. Now, are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I came to get you because we need to go to the hospital. Henry collapsed about an hour ago…"

"What?" Emma's eyes grew with fear.

"It's worse than we thought, Em. He was taken to another hospital near here, and it turns out he's going to need a heart transplant. You're parents are with him right now, but we have to go now."

Emma's eyes looked over at Kathryn, "Regina was right. My family needs me more than she does."

Kathryn nodded, "Let's hightail you upstairs then and get you into some decent clothes. I'm going with you two."

Emma nodded as she soon ran upstairs with Kathryn behind her.

"Wait for me!" Ruby ran up the long set of stairs, not wanting to miss the chance of getting a better look of the house.

* * *

Gold tossed a few photos across his desk as a hand was quick to catch them. "I better be getting paid good money for this." he told the man before him.

"Yeah, you'll get your money. I'll write you a check." Killian smirked at the sight of the compromising photos of Regina and Emma in one of the private rooms when they were first here. He chuckled, "These will definitely do. Good job."

"You don't expect me to have enough with that, do you?" asked Gold.

Killian sat down the pictures as he retrieved his checkbook from his jacket pocket, taking one of the pens Gold had on his desk as he began to write out an amount.

"May I ask, why would you have me do this? Do you have some kink for Ms. Mills or something?" Gold smirked.

Killian looked up in disgust, chuckling in the process, "Nothing like that, my friend. Although that little blonde of hers sure does. Regina however… I have bigger plans for her." he handed out his check as Gold immediately took it, "That company of hers is as good as mine after she sees these photos."

Gold smirked, eyeing the check in front of him, drooling the zeros off of it.

* * *

Regina sighed as she removed her glasses from her face. She tossed them on her desk as she stood up before the window that was behind her. Her eyes drank in the view of the city, as her mind could only think of Emma. She really did come into her life to change it. Ever since that night she laid eyes on her, she couldn't rid herself of the thought of sharing her bed with her, and as time went by, she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else but her. She hated being away from her, truthfully, but she also knew it was the right thing to do after everything. Even if her heart ached, she no longer wanted to hold her against her will.

Her head looked over towards the door as she heard a knock, followed by Graham who came in with papers in his hand, "Hey, boss. Sorry to disturb, but these are today's numbers. After last night's ball, a lot of other companies seem to want to do business with Mills & Co." he smiled proudly.

Regina took the papers in her hand as she studied them, tossing them on her desk as she only provided the man with a small smile, "That's fantastic, Graham."

"Also, you are expected to be in this morning's meeting. I was told to come get you." he glanced at his wrist watch, "We have 15 minutes."

Regina held up her finger as her phone rang, picking it up almost immediately, "Regina Mills." her brows soon furrowed, "What?"

* * *

Emma rushed through the hospital doors with Kathryn and Ruby in tow, soon her best friend guided her through where her parents were.

"David, it's Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted as both her and her husband ran up to hug their daughter as Emma sobbed into their embrace.

"What happened?" asked Emma, looking over at both her parents, "What has the doctor said?"

David shook his head, "We don't know yet. The doctor hasn't come. We rushed him over to the nearest hospital but then they told us they had transferred him here."

Emma's brows furrowed, "Transferred?"

"Good morning." a male voice said, smiling over at everyone as they turned his direction. His eyes falling on Emma as he extended his hand, "Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Frank Page."

Emma's eyes were in surprise to say the least as she shook the man's hand in awe. Lily's father was a doctor in this hospital? And, why hadn't he exposed her out to her parents saying they had met before?

"Hi. These are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan." she motioned towards them.

The man shook both their hands as he spoke, "Pleasure. I'll be taking over Henry's case from here on out. So, I guess you can call me his new cardiologist." he chuckled.

Mary Margaret's brows furrowed in wonder, "New cardiologist?" she exchanged a quick look with David, "We don't understand. Where's Dr. Johnson?"

"Dr. Johnson is incompetent." he looked over at Emma as he caressed her arm, "Don't worry about a thing. We have a donor ready to make the transplant. He will be going into surgery soon." he smiled as he saw the relief in the blonde's face, "He's going to pull through in flying colors. I promise you that."

Mary Margaret and David shared a hug as happy tears rolled down their eyes as Emma held onto Katrhyn's arm as she pulled her away from her family, whispering over to her, "A cardiologist?"

Kathryn nodded, "A damn good one. I assure you." she shrugged and walked away as soon as Emma gave her a questioning look.

"Excuse me, doctor." David spoke, "But, exactly how much is all this going to cost?"

Frank shook his head, a smile on him that never seemed to leave, "Don't worry about the cost. Right now, what matters is that your grandson will finally be able to live a normal, and happy life."

A normal and happy life. His words alone made Emma smile as tears made their way down, "Can we see him?" she asked.

Frank looked over at her as he nodded, "Of course. He's sleeping right now, don't be alarmed if he doesn't wake up, but you can go see him for just a short moment. He's in room 445."

"Thank you." Emma looked over at her parents as they hugged her once again as the man walked away as calmly as possible. She moved over to hug her best friend, same as Kathryn as she made her way towards the room.

Ruby looked over at Kathryn, "Coffee?"

Kathryn nodded as she looked over at Mary Margaret and David with a beaming smile, "Coffee anyone?"

* * *

Emma made her way quietly into the hospital room, tears falling as she looked over at her sleeping sound son. She lifted up a chair that was in the room for visitors as she placed it near his bed, sitting in it as soon as she was able. He was going to be alright. After everything, he was finally going to live a full and happy life, and would be able to run like any kid his age should.

"Hey, kid." her voice broke as she spoke, her eyes looking over at the monitor and all the wires that were hooked up to him, "I hate seeing you like this. I can't imagine what your grandparents must have gone through when you collapsed on them." she grabbed a hold of his small hand, "I'm sorry I wasn't around. But, you'll be fine now. You are getting a new heart soon and you're going to be fine." she smiled, sighing as it soon faded, "Your mom has really made a mess of things, kid." she paused, her mind thinking about a certain brunette, "Sometimes parents have to sacrifice a lot when it comes to their kids. Sometimes they have to do the imaginable… and that's okay. As long as you are here now, ready to get a new heart and we're guaranteed that you'll pull through- it was all worth it." she sighed…

"You probably won't understand this, but seeing as you can't hear me either, I really have to someone, and you are my best friend whom I share all my secrets with." she wiped her tears as she chuckled, "Your mom was stupid enough to fall in love. I did. I fell in love, kid and she's… a wonderful woman. I think you'd really like her." she chuckled, already hearing Henry's answer in her head, "Yes, she has a cool car. More than one, actually. Her name is Regina Marie Mills and I'm sure she would love you too. She gives off this serious, not caring exterior but deep down she cares." she sighed once again, "No, kid. I'm not even sure she will ever want to see me again. Regina is something out of a fairy tale and in no way would she ever go for someone like me. Not in this world." she swallowed hard at the memory of the brunette's words, "It's complicated kid. Thing is I didn't even get to her how I felt. Maybe if she were here, with your help I could."

"I'm here now."

Emma froze at the sound of that familiar husky, low voice. A voice that could only belong to no other than Regina herself. She turned over in her seat as her eyes looked up into those familiar brown ones across the room as Regina Mills stood before the door frame. There she was. She was in the same room with her, her eyes soft unlike she had ever seen them. Only difference about this Regina was that she was no longer wearing her work clothes as it was typical for her to be in. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, boots, a black shirt underneath (because, black is her color) along with a tucked in flannel.

There she was, looking like a model who had just popped out of one of those style magazines, even in her most laid back attire.

"Tell me, Emma. How do you feel about me?" spoke Regina, being taken off guard as Emma couldn't speak. All she could think of to do was lift up from that chair as she ran across the room, as she leaped into the brunette's arms as her lips crashed right into her ruby red plump ones.

It was heaven for Regina to say the least. Her arms automatically wrapped around the blonde's form as she spoke in between kisses, pulling back soon after, wiping away the tears that made their way down those green orbs with delicacy, "It's alright now, Emma. Everything's alright."

Emma's eyes locked into Regina's as she took in the woman's soft touch, "You're here." she whispered.

Regina smiled as her thumb caressed the blonde's cheek, "I'm here."

Emma couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the brunette's own smile, "How-?"

"My uncle called me this morning and told me what had happened. Kathryn also texted me. So, when I heard that your son was here, I knew you would be." she paused, "I guess I just can't seem to stay away from you."

Emma's eyes soon grew wide with realization, "My parents-!"

"Kathryn took them to the cafeteria. I didn't think you'd want them seeing me just yet." replied Regina.

Emma sighed with relief, "It's not that I don't want them meeting you. I just… everything's-"

"Too much to take in, I know." she parted away from the blonde as she held onto her hand, their fingers intertwined together just as fast, as her eyes looked over at a still sleeping Henry, "We should leave. They'll be preparing him for surgery soon." her eyes looked back into Emma's, "It'll do us some good to talk somewhere more private."

Emma nodded, her hand slipping away from the brunette's as she quickly ran back to Henry, leaning down as she placed a soft and loving kiss on his forehead. "Thanks, kid." she whispered, already hearing her son rooting for her in her head. Just as quickly, she ran back to Regina as the brunette pulled the door open for her to step out first. Regina's hand rested on the small of her back as she guided her through the long stretched hallway.

"Regina." smiled Frank as he walked past them, "I'm glad you came."

Regina smiled his way, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's my pleasure." he looked over at Emma's direction, "He'll be fine."

"We wish to talk somewhere privately." spoke Regina as Frank looked back her way.

"Of course. Step into my office, you'll have all the privacy you need there. You know where it is." he smiled as he went on his way to prepare everything for surgery.

Emma looked over at Regina as the brunette simply smiled, guiding her towards the man's office. Once they stepped inside, Regina motioned towards the couch as Emma helped herself to a seat.

Regina turned as she felt Emma grab on to her hand, "Where are you going?" she asked almost in a whisper, afraid of the brunette leaving again.

The brunette smiled as she held her chin with her index finger and thumb, "I'm just locking the door. I promise." she walked over to the door as Emma released her hand, locking it in place as she then took a seat next to her, handing the blonde over a bottle of water she had retrieved from the man's mini fridge, "Here, drink this."

Emma took the bottle of water, drinking from it quietly as her eyes never left Regina.

"Talk to me, darling. What's got you so upset?" asked Regina, her voice husky and low.

Emma sighed, "It's everything, Regina. You left me. I wasn't sure what to do with myself this morning, after you gave me the whole world last night in that bed and then just took it away. And, then Ruby shows up out of the blue and tells me that my son is very sick in the hospital. I didn't want to leave you, I wanted to wait for you but I had to come see him because he was ill. At least I thought he was dying, until your uncle shows up saying they already found a donor and that he's going to be alright." she sighed, "And, I was so horrible to him and his wife at the ball. And, you… you just left. I wanted to smack you for leaving without giving me a chance to speak. I still want to smack you. I should but that will probably ruin your perfect, beautiful face."

Regina's lips curved into a small smile, "You're in your every right to do so."

Emma shook her head, looking down at her hands as they rested on her thighs. She looked back up into Regina's eyes soon after, "You left." she whispered.

Regina wiped away another fallen tear from the blonde's cheek, "I know and I'm so sorry, Emma." she really meant it. "I swear to you that I won't ever leave you again. Not unless you order me to."

Emma chuckled softly, "Order you? The grand Regina Mills is taking orders now?"

Regina shrugged, "It seems my heart isn't made out of stone." she joked, grabbing a tissue from a tissue box that was on the desk as she wiped away the blonde's tears.

"Then I order you not to leave. Ever again." Emma locked eyes with the woman before her, "Because I swear to God, Regina Mills, if you leave, I will have Ruby hunt you down and kill you, while I watch the whole thing."

Regina chuckled lightly, "Duly noted."

"Good. Because now all I crave is to be in your arms again and never leave. Because, I love you." Emma placed the bottle of water on a table nearby as she moved closer to Regina, her arms wrapping around her as she took in her scent. Regina held her tight as she rested her cheek on her blonde hair, taking in the feel of being able to hold her in her arms again. Emma loved her, and she had been stupid to walk out like that without allowing her to get a word in this morning. But, that was a mistake she would not be making again.

It had been hours since they parted but it was hours that felt like months as they now held each other.

"Congratulations on finding a donor for Henry." Regina spoke after a moment of silence between them. She looked over at Emma as the blonde pulled her head away from resting on the woman's shoulder.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Regina chuckled, "I hardly have that kind of power, Emma."

Emma raised a brow, obviously not believing her, "Bullshit. You obviously have more power than you let on. You got your uncle to come, didn't you?" she smiled as Regina let out a light laugh.

"I may have asked him to oversee your son's case, yes."

"Well, then, thanks to you he's going to get the life I always wanted for him. You're officially he's savior." said Emma.

Regina held the blonde's chin with her thumb and index finger as she smiled, "I'm far from being any kind of superhero. But, I'd catch a speeding bullet, stop a locomotive and leap tall buildings to get to you. I would do anything and everything in my power just to make you happy, because I love you more than I ever thought I could."

"I love you too." Emma whispered, "I may not have all the right words to say it or be as romantic as you apparently are, but-"

Regina placed her finger on the blonde's lips, "Knowing that you love me is everything I need to know."

Emma leaned into her soon after as her lips touched those she had missed so much in a delicate and passionate kiss.

Regina was quick to respond to their kiss as it worked up everything inside of her. She leaned forward, lying Emma back on the couch as she felt the blonde's hand pull on the hem of her shirt, pulling her down with her. Their bodies resting on each other as gently as possible as Emma was quick to wrap a leg around the brunette's waist. Low grunts were exchanged as Regina's hand made its way up the blonde's thigh, into her dress. Her touch of course coming to a halt as she felt a lace underneath.

The brunette lifted her head up as their kiss parted, "What the hell is this, Ms. Swan?" she pulled on the lace of the panties as they snapped back towards Emma's hip.

Emma bit down on her lip, feeling rather breathless, "Panties." she leaned in as her lips began a trail of kisses towards the woman's neck.

"I'm aware. What are they doing on your body?" Regina asked, her hand now cupping Emma's bare ass. At least she wore a thong.

Emma sighed, laying her head back against the couch, "Kathryn came to get me and she brought them over for me to wear, when her and Ruby realized I had no panties to wear."

"But, you didn't have to put them on. You are still prohibited from wearing them." Regina whispered against the blonde's neck now as she bit down rather hard on her weak spot, causing her to release a low moan as her back arched off the couch.

Emma pulled hard at the brunette's hair as she breathlessly spoke, "To be fair. You left me and ripped up the contract. And, in my mind I was in some way getting back at you for leaving by wearing them."

Regina was just as breathless as Emma was now as she slowly pressed her sex right on hers, whispering onto those thing lips now, "Contract be damned, you still belong to me."

Emma wrapped both her legs around the brunette's form this time, a smirk forming on her lips as they still ghosted on each other, "I love it when you get possessive and threatening."

Regina chuckled. This is what she loved about their relationship. Here they were confessing their undying love for each other and in the blink of an eye they were ready to get all kinds of freaky on a couch in her uncle's office.

Emma heard what sounded like a growl escape her now official girlfriend's chest, "I would love nothing more than to dole out your punishment, darling, but it's best we stop before we get a little carried away."

Emma sighed once again as she rested her head back on the couch, "You're right." she sat up, unwrapping her legs from Regina's form as she sat up right, straightening out her clothes in the process, "Do you see what you do to me, Regina Mills? You come in here and get me all riled up, knowing perfectly well we can't do anything about it. While my son is just down the hall ready to go into surgery. Maybe I ought to tell me father all about how New York's most famous billionaire corrupted his little princess." she teased, stopping suddenly as she came to the realization, "Oh, God, David!"

Regina laughed lightly at how cute Emma rambled on, "What about him?"

"How on earth am I going to explain you to him?"

"Hm. How about, '_Dad, this is my rich, hot girlfriend. She has a killer body and a very talented tongue._'" she smirked, winking over to the blonde.

Emma glared at her, "I'm serious, Regina."

"So am I, darling. In fact, I think I've proved the validity of that statement to you many times before." she grinned, "Or maybe I should refresh your memory again." her hand slid underneath the blonde's dress as her hand worked up her thigh. Her fingers getting ready to do that very thing.

"Regina!" Emma slapped her hand away, straightening her dress again, "David thinks you've been away on business this whole time and technically you're supposed to still be away as I've been watching your house this entire time. How am I possibly going to tell him about us?"

Regina came up with the most simple solution on the spot, "I'll leave. So he won't have to see me."

Emma held her hand again as tightly as she could manage, "Don't you dare leave, Regina Mills! You're not going anywhere. If you leave again, I-"

Regina caressed the blonde's face softly, "Calm down, Emma." she nodded, "Alright, listen. Just go back to Henry, be with your family and without your father knowing, have Kathryn and Ruby meet me here."

"What are you going to do?" Emma's brows furrowed in wonder.

"I don't know yet. But, they say two heads are better than one, so maybe three can quickly come up with something believable." replied Regina as they both stood from the couch and walked towards the door.

Emma nodded as she pulled the door open, "Okay."

Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips, stopping her before she was able to walk out of the office, "Hey." as Emma turned to look her way, she locked eyes, a smile on her face, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma smiled as she walked out, closing the door before her.

Regina's cheeks hurt due to her smile alone. Seeing Emma smile was enough to make her happy. It was a smile that could light up all of New York and make her heart stop all at once.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Been up pretty early and given that I had plenty of time to kill and my flight isn't until a couple more hours, I decided to post up a new update! ;) Happy reading!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15:**

_**Sex Goddess**_

Four hours later, they had come up with a plan. Kathryn thought it would be even more believable if they added Lily into their little mix. Of course, in order for her to agree to help them, Regina had to come clean about the whole truth on Emma.

"You are something else, Regina Mills!" shouted Lily, in shock at the whole truth. "How could you-?"

"I know. But, things are different now. It started off as a contract, but Emma and I love each other and we want to be together." replied Regina. "Will you help us?"

Lily sighed, "Of course I'll help you. But, to be clear, I'm only doing it for her, because Emma is a nice girl and she didn't deserve all this from you."

Regina nodded, "Understood."

"Alright team! Let's go win this." Lily walked away along with Kathryn as Ruby stopped Regina right on her tracks.

"Before we go. You and I need to have a little talk, don't you think?" asked Ruby, holding out her hand in front of the brunette to prevent her from leaving.

Regina nodded, all the more willing to listen, "I'm listening."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I frankly don't care who you are or how much money you have." Ruby stepped into Regina's personal space, "If I know that you hurt or made my best friend cry again, I will set you and all you love on fire."

Normally, Regina would never allow anyone to stare her down, or even so much as threaten her. But, given that this was about Emma, she was willing to allow it. Ruby had every right to defend her best friend.

"Trust me, Ruby. If I ever hurt her again, I would set myself on fire- all my money included." replied Regina.

Ruby looked Regina over. She was impressed, but didn't want to show it right away, "I'm glad we agree. Emma is obviously crazy about you, so I am willing to let this go. For now." she held up her finger in warning as she walked away, Regina following in tow.

* * *

Emma waited by her parents, biting her nails as the nerves were now getting to her. She missed Regina already, and was anxious to know what plan all the girls had come up with. She was also nervous to say the least, on how David would react to the news of her seeing someone out of the blue. She was also worried about Henry, given four hours had passed and they haven't heard anything yet on his state. Her knee was bouncing as she bit and bit down on her nails.

"Emma, sweetheart." Mary Margaret called her to attention, smiling sweetly as her daughter turned to look her way, "I'm sure everything is fine. Why don't you get yourself some coffee?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Emma! There you are!" Emma's head looked up at the sound of Lily's voice as she came running towards her, "I heard what happened. Are you alright? How's Henry?"

Emma stood along with her parents as Lily embraced her in a tight hug. Her brows furrowing as she looked back at her, "Lily? What are you doing here?"

"Regina told me what happened. I came as soon as I could." Lily gave Emma a look, indicating her to play along, she smiled over to her parents as she shook their hands, "Hi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Lily Page. Your daughter has been a great help to me."

David's brows furrowed as he shook the girls hand, "I'm sorry. How do you know our daughter?"

"Oh! Silly me." smiled Lily, "I'm the one who gave her the job to look after Regina Mills mansion. My dear cousin for all intents and purposes."

David looked over at Emma, "Emma, you said you met up with Regina for the job."

Lily's eyes grew wide as she soon came up with something on the spot, "Oh, she did. Over the phone. I'm the one who interviewed her for the job, you see my dear cousin, bless her heart, she won't trust just anyone to look after her home. And me with work, well I simply couldn't do it. So, Emma and I actually became really good friends. I took her everywhere with me and that's how she met my cousin."

"Wait, so…" David paused as he looked over at Emma, "Are you saying that you've been seeing Regina Mills?"

Emma smiled shyly as Lily spoke up, "Sparks flew. You should have seen them. I'm not surprised, really."

"You said your last name was Page. Any relations to-?"

Before Mary Margaret could ask, Lily stepped in, "He's my father."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Oh, how wonderful! Are you a doctor too?" she asked.

"Me? No." Lily chuckled, "Not yet anyway. Actually, that's what Emma was helping me with and how she came to get this house sitting job. You know you have a very smart daughter, she's been helping me with all my studies, I've been trying to convince her she should maybe go back to school."

Mary Margaret's eyes lit up as she looked at her daughter, "Is that true, Emma?"

Emma smiled shyly, "I've… thought about it."

"Oh, sweetheart! That is just fantastic!" Mary Margaret embraced her daughter as David cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but who is this Regina?" he asked, exchanging looks between his daughter and Lily.

"That would be me, Mr. Nolan." Regina walked into the waiting area, looking more like a supermodel than ever. Her smile on point as she extended her hand towards David, "Regina Mills. It's a pleasure."

David shook her hand as he remained serious, but recognizing her as soon as he laid eyes on her, "Regina Mills the multi millionaire?" his eyes moved towards Lily and Emma as if waiting for an explanation.

"The very same." Regina smiled. What Emma saw was a cool, collected woman, but the reality was, Regina was a nervous wreck inside. She had never met anyone's parents before.

Mary Margaret jumped right in, shaking the woman's hand next, "Hi, Mary Margaret Nolan."

Regina smiled, playing along very well, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Emma has talked about you countless of times."

"We're sorry we can't say the same." David spoke, "She's been keeping you quite hidden."

Regina moved by Emma's side as she wrapped her arm the blonde, smiling over at her parents, "Well, I'm afraid it's been because I've asked her to. I am quite private when it comes to relationships. I wouldn't want her face plastered all over the newspapers. You understand."

"Of course." said David, obviously not buying any of it, while Mary Margaret smiled brightly at the couple.

"Emma. Why wouldn't you say anything?" asked a beaming Mary Margaret.

Emma shrugged, smiling shyly, "Regina just likes things to remain private. We have barely made it official. We didn't want the whole world finding out." she quickly changed conversation, "I wonder how Henry is doing."

"He is just fine." heads turned as they looked over at a beaming Frank, "He came out of surgery better than I expected."

Everyone sighed with relief as they exchanged hugs.

"Can we see him?" asked Emma, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I would give him some time to rest before you can see him. But, once the hour is up, a person at a time can go in. From this point on, it's all a waiting game. We still have to see if his body accepts the transplant."

Regina stepped in to shake the man's hand, "Thank you for doing this."

"It was my pleasure." Frank smiled over at Emma as he looked over at everyone else, "Remember, one at a time."

"Thank you, doctor." said Mary Margaret, hugging Emma once again.

Regina looked over at Emma as soon as her uncle was out of sight, "I should take you to get something to eat. I know for certain you have an empty stomach."

"What a good idea, food sounds amazing." Ruby spoke.

Emma nodded, her eyes never leaving the brunette's, still having a hard time processing that Regina was here with her and loved her, "Yeah. I should eat something."

"What would everyone like? I insist." Regina asked, looking at Mary Margaret and David.

"That's awfully nice of you, Regina." Mary Margaret smiled.

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment." David told Emma, looking over at Regina soon after, "Alone, please."

Regina nodded, placing a sweet kiss to the blonde's temple, "I'll meet you by the elevators."

Emma nodded as she looked over at David, "What's up?" she asked, her eyes falling to a newspaper article with Regina's photo on the front cover from that night at the ball. Her eyes focusing on herself as she had to admit, she looked fabulous by Regina's arm.

"Tell me the truth, Emma. How is that you managed to capture New York's most desired multi millionaire's heart in just a matter of days?" asked David, "What's really going on here?"

Emma grew nervous but played it as cool as possible, "Come on, dad. I'm sure you and mom experienced love at first sight. Exactly the same thing that happened with Regina and me."

"Is that the truth?" asked David, locking eyes with the blonde.

"Yes. She's here, isn't she? If she were like every rich person in this city, she would have just played with me but she's not." said Emma.

"I just find this all too strange, Emma. You know me and my gut feelings."

"Dad… you're just going to have to trust that for whatever reason, Henry is going to finally be living a normal and happy life." replied Emma, smiling over at her father, "And, I'm happy. Can't you see that? I finally found someone who makes me as happy as a woman can be."

David nodded, dicing to drop the conversation, because Emma did seem happy. The most happy he had ever seen her, "You do seem happy. And, I trust it's because of her?"

Emma smiled, "It is. I know it all seems too fast, but we love each other. That's all you really need to know."

David took a moment's pause before replying, "Well, then… when this is all over, and Henry's all better, you bring her over to our home for a proper introduction. Are we clear?"

Emma nodded, hugging her father with the biggest smile she could possibly master, "I promise."

David smiled, "If this means that Henry gets to live a life like any boy his age, then we are forever grateful."

"Thank you." Emma smiled once again.

"Go eat something. You're too skinny." he said as Emma quickly made a run for it, feeling very much like a teenager again.

She released a sigh of relief, not at all sure that David bought how they met, but happy that he was willing to let it go for now. Suddenly, as she was nearing the elevators, she felt as two arms pulled her into an open room, not giving her at all time to protest as she knew who it was not by the voice, or sight of the person but their scent alone. She moaned into their kiss as she felt Regina's lips crash with hers.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, smiling as the door closed before them.

"Giving you part of your punishment, Ms. Swan." Regina murmured against the blonde's lips, kissing her way down her neck as her hands worked up her dress. A smirk appeared on the brunette's face as she lifted Emma's arms up above her head, not at all allowing her to touch her, "No touching. Just feeling."

"Oh, come on." Emma literally whimpered as she bit down on her lip, releasing a moan as Regina bit down on it.

"No touching, Ms. Swan." Regina warned as she kneeled before her, lifting up her dress as her hands worked off her panties, placing them in the back pocket of her jeans. Her arousal alone already getting to her. A wicked smirk displayed on her lips as Emma looked down at her, "I can't wait to have you back home. You and Henry, of course."

Emma's heart stopped as she looked down at the brunette before her, "You really want him with us?"

Regina looked up into those green eyes she loved so much, a smile on her face, "He's a part of you. You're a part of me, which means he already has my heart."

Emma beamed. Was Regina serious? Did she really want to meet Henry and be a part of his life?

Yes, she did. Regina was thinking forever and she means what she says or thinks.

But, before Emma could ask or say anything else, Regina began putting her mouth to work ever so quickly. Her tongue ever so talented it made Emma let out a soft moan as Regina groaned in pleasure.

Emma bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning even louder, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Regina's tongue hit all the right spots. She was obedient enough to keep her hands to herself as she made tight fists around the skirt of her dress. And, then she moaned a little louder than was expected as Regina's fingers went to work next, teasing and playing with her opening as her tongue moved faster and faster. Her hips grinding towards the brunette's mouth as she could no longer take it, as she quickly came in all her glory.

Regina smirked as she wiped her mouth, standing up as she placed a quick, teasing kiss on the blonde's lips.

"You are impossibly evil." Emma groaned, wanting so desperately to touch her girlfriend.

Regina's smirk only grew as she chuckled, "Turns out I was just as hungry." she shrugged.

* * *

Days went by as Henry continued to make great progress. He wasn't allowed to go home just yet, so Emma's days went from spending time with her son in the hospital- ever so happy to do given his beaming state- from meeting up with her girlfriend and leaving with her after she would spend some time with Henry, who surprisingly both took to each other like white on rice.

On a day like no other, David had gone to work, while Emma had stayed with Henry at the hospital. And, as Regina had taken the boy down to the gift shop to walk around a little, Mary Margaret, Kathryn, Ruby and even Lily joined her soon after in the hospital room. A little reunion Emma came to soon regret, given the questions that began to take place.

"So…" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows over at Emma, "Now that it's just us girls… due tell, Em. Just how amazing is the grand Regina Mills in bed?"

"Oh, God, please…" Lily rolled her eyes, "I love my cousin and all but I really don't want to hear all the intimate details."

"Oh, honey, please. Don't act like you don't do what they do. We all have." spoke Kathryn, looking over at Mary Margaret. "Am I right, Ms. Nolan?"

"I really am not going to discuss this information in front of my mother, thank you." said Emma.

"Well…" Mary Margaret shrugged.

"Mom! Ew!" Emma quickly covered her ears, standing away from sitting beside her mother. "I love you both, but I really rather not hear what you and dad have done."

"Oh, Emma, Kathryn's right. We've all done things. And, David…" she chuckled, "Well, let me tell you-"

"Yeah, please don't." Emma interrupted.

Ruby however chuckled as she quickly jumped in, "Do tell, Ms. N, just how freaky is Mr. N in the sheets?" she smirked.

"This is a nightmare." Emma began making her way out of the door, "I'm going to bleach my ears now, thank you."

"Oh, alright, so tell us then, Em. How would you rate New York's billionaire? Stop playing all Sandra Dee on us!" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows over at her best friend as Emma stood a few feet in front of the door.

"Yeah, Em. Do tell. I mean you are dating a woman who remained single for two straight years, you should be bragging." Kathryn now smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "For God sakes, just tell them already so we can shut up about this."

Emma rolled her eyes at all the women gawking, obviously waiting for an answer, "Fine! The woman should be placed in a museum under Sex Goddess. Orgasms should be named Regina Mills. I mean the things she can do with her tongue should be legendary! She can make my body quiver and my head spin all at once as if I were possessed and that's without any toys- so you can imagine how she is with them. There. Happy now?"

The room grew so quiet, you could practically hear a pen drop. At least that's Emma hoped to hear instead of the clearing of a throat as she stared at the open mouths, wide eyed stares from all three women.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she turned to stare right at Regina who was now standing by the door frame with a smile to her that told her she had heard everything.

"Mom!" Henry came into the room soon after, all to happy with his new gift from the brunette to have even heard anything. "Look what Regina got me!" he beamed as he handed over a new hot wheels set.

Emma looked over at the brunette, as Regina only shrugged, her smile never faulting. "That's awesome, kid!" she smiled at her son, "Did you say thank you?"

Henry happily nodded as he ran up to Regina once again, hugging her tightly but carefully, "Thank you, Gina."

Regina smiled down at the boy as she caressed his hair, returning the hug carefully, "You're very welcome, Henry."

"Hey, Hen, let's see that set!" Ruby shouted as the boy ran right up to her.

"You really shouldn't have." Emma whispered as she walked up to the brunette who soon wrapped her arms around her frame.

"I wanted to. Besides, he looked so happy when he saw it, I couldn't possibly say no." replied Regina.

"Look at you and your motherly instincts kicking in." Lily teased as Regina rolled her eyes at the woman.

Mary Margaret smiled as she walked her way up to Regina and Emma, "Regina. I haven't properly thanked you for all you did for my grandson. It means the world to us. Thank you."

Regina smiled, "I did what any other human being would have done. Without him Emma would have been devastated and I couldn't allow that to happen. All I want is for her to be happy."

Mary Margaret's smile only grew, "My, she's a keeper."

Was there anyone Regina Mills couldn't impress? Emma wondered as her own mother's cheeks flushed right before her eyes. Well, there was her father, who still felt rather sketchy about how fast their relationship was moving on, but he as well noticed how happy Emma had been and for that he was thankful.

"Well, you certainly have made Emma smile more than we've ever seen her smile in such a long time. So, thank you again."

Regina held on tighter to Emma, her eyes focused on Mary Margaret the entire time, "I was wondering if it would be alright to steal her away for a while? You know, get her out of this hospital for some air."

"Of course. Henry is well entertained and well taken care of. You two go ahead and… do whatever it is you do." she smirked, as Emma's cheeks turned a bright pink.

Emma rushed over to Henry, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone in that room but him, "Alright. Kid, be good. I'll come back a little later to come and take you home." she kissed his temple as the boy waved her off, smiling happier than ever.

"Bye, mom!" his eyes looking over at Regina, "Bye, Gina!"

"Have fun, Henry." Regina smiled as Emma took the brunette's hand as rushed her out of the room to get away from everyone else. They stopped as they reached the elevators, Regina cleared her throat as she spoke, "So sex goddness, huh?"

Oh, God. She had heard.

Emma looked over at a smirking brunette as her cheeks turned pink once again, "You heard?"

Regina nodded, chuckling softly as they made their way into the elevator as the doors parted open. Emma released a groan as Regina took her in her arms as she pinned her body against the elevator wall. Their lips crashing into a hungry and passionate kiss as her tongue quickly slit right in uninvited but welcomed by Emma's mouth and own tongue. Olive hands were quick to explore her body, as her left hand made its way up the blonde's dress, while the other massaged softly at her already perked breast.

Emma gasped as the doors suddenly opened, causing both women to part from each other, as the blonde quickly straightened out her dress, her cheeks red as the nurse who stepped right in front of them had obviously seen some of the spectacle happening inside the small compartment.

Regina smirked as she noticed the blonde rolled her eyes as she had caught the nurse gawking over at the brunette, obviously checking her out. She made her way behind the blonde, her lips ghosting over her ear, "Jealous?"

Emma rolled her eyes once again as she quickly looked over at Regina. Her body jerked as she held in a gasp, feeling the brunette's familiar hand make its way up her dress as it caressed her thigh. She bit her bottom lip as she could feel her fingers go to work on her clit and already soaked sex. It was enough to say that Regina was enjoying fucking her in this elevator with another person in there with them. And, who was she kidding? Emma was getting off on it too for she had shifted on her feet as she granted access to the brunette's fingers as they made their way inside.

She let out a small gasping sound, biting down on her lip once again, her eyes closing as she wanted it fast, but the brunette was taking her time. Living up to her being a sex goddness, no doubt. Emma groaned as quietly as possible, clearing her throat as she could see the nurse's head turning a little towards them, knowing perfectly well what was happening. All while Regina's hand kept up its magic underneath that dress, all too happy to discover that Emma had been following through on her no panties punishment.

Regina leaned into the blonde's ear as she felt her hand reach over and grip tightly onto her jeans, indication that she was about to come, "Don't come." she whispered, sending shivers down Emma's spine as her thighs pressed together.

As the bell sounded and as the doors parted opened, Regina took back her hand as it was drenched with the blonde's wetness, a smirk on her face as they made their way out, following the nurse as both made their way inside the limo as Sidney held the door open for them.

Regina definitely couldn't wait to take her home for the day. Just as Emma couldn't wait to finish what was started in that elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Back from my 2 week vacation and as promised, I bring you two new updates to make up for those two weeks! :) I do hope you all keep enjoying. I will be finishing the rest of my fanfics as well, slowly but surely. Thank you all for your incredibly patience to my return. It is great to be writing again!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16:**

_**Only the Best for My Girl**_

Kissing Emma was as addictive as ever for Regina. Ever since they said their I love you's to one another and now that things would be different and on a more serious level. Now that they were on an official relationship, kissing Emma was even more addictive. Regina needed her like she needed air to breathe. She needed her in order for her heart to function.

Emma was always hers since she set eyes on her, but now… knowing and feeling that she was officially hers made it all the better for Regina.

Her olive hands found their way towards Emma's butt cheeks, squeezing them as much as she could as they both stumbled into the master bedroom. Their lips locked in a very passionate kiss with every ounce of love both could ever imagine ever feeling again.

After today, they both knew this would be their last time together until Henry was well recuperated. And, even though Regina was more than fine with that, it still hurt her like hell. She didn't want to be separated from Emma for one single minute of the day. So, she would make damn sure this relationship would work to its perfection. She would fuck her in ways she never had before, she would kiss her until her lips fell off from exhaustion. As if it were the last time that she would ever see her or get to feel her.

Emma released a moan as she could feel her girlfriend's hands find their way underneath the skirt of her dress as her nails raked roughly at her bare ass cheeks. She was starting to grow fond of her no underwear policy.

"God, I love you."

Regina chuckled as Emma had whispered softly onto her lips while their kiss slowly parted, "You keep calling me God, and I may just start to believe it, Emma." she chuckled, "Then, again you did call me a sex goddess."

Emma sighed as her cheeks turned pink, parting from their kiss as she noticed the huge smirk on the brunette's lips, "Exactly how much of that conversation did you hear?"

Regina shrugged, her smirk never faulting, "Everything."

"Of course you did." Emma mumbled under her breath, her eyes focused on Regina as she slowly moved around her and walked into her closet without saying another word. "Where are you going?" she asked, without getting a single answer.

It wasn't long before Regina stepped out of her walk in closet as Emma's eyes soon found her answer by looking down at the buldge that was now formed right on the brunette's sex as her jeans were tightle wrapped around it. Emma couldn't help to bite down at her lip at the very sight of it, as her reaction alone did things to Regina. She wanted this moment, like every moment from here on out to be special for Emma as much as it was to her.

Emma walked the rest of the way towards the brunette. She never dreamed in seeing her wearing such casual clothes as a pair of jeans and a flannel, but dear God even in that she looked appealing to the eye. It was then it clicked… Regina was hers and hers alone. And, she loved every minute of it. Even when she was in school, never did she imagine someone as gorgeous as Regina Mills would go for someone like her. But, here she was, standing before her now looking as attractive as ever and so in love with her. Regina was in love with her. She would never get tired of knowing that.

It drove Regina even more crazier to feel as Emma pressed her body up against her own as her arms wrapped around her form. She could feel her sex pressing up against the hardened buldge as it slowly grinded on it in a fair warning.

Emma wanted it just as much as she did. By God, that drove her absolutely crazy.

"We still need to discuss your punishment for disobeying my no panties rule, you know." Regina's voice was low and sexy all at once it made Emma's knees quiver right where she stood.

Emma's body grinded once again against her girlfriend's, her green eyes locking right into darkened, lustful brown ones, "Will this be part of my punishment, Ms. Mills?"

Regina chuckled at the blonde's own eagerness. She had created a monster.

"Oh, I intend to use it. And, I'm hoping it'll be just as much for your pleasure as it is for mine."

Emma's smirk was wiped off her lips as she then released a low moan, her body gathering goosebumps at the feel of Regina's plump lips crashing onto her own in a rough but now passionate kiss. In a matter of seconds, she thought back to the first time she ever kissed Regina. How cold that kiss was- for her at least. She remembered how much she hated her and would constantly be angry at her due to the circumstances she was forced into, finding herself between a rock and a hard place. But, now things had changed. Their kiss had changed. Her feelings had changed in the blink of an eye. She loved this woman and wasn't planning on ever letting her go.

Another moan was heard coming from Emma as she felt how Regina pressed the hardened bludge up against her sex this time.

"You know what I'd like to try with this?" the brunette whispered onto Emma's lips as their eyes met in an instant. Her hand brushed away a strand of gold hair, as her other one firmly squeezed at her well rounded butt cheek.

Emma knew well what Regina meant, from her look alone.

"If you don't want-"

"I'm ready." Emma jumped in, as the brunette's brow raised in surprise.

She could see the lust in the blonde's eyes, lust and readiness for whatever Regina wanted to do. No questions asked. She dearly loved her. Emma was more than willing to try anything for the sake of her pleasure and not only hers, but she would enjoy it too. Could this really be this real?

Regina brought up her index finger, placing it on the blonde's lips as she stopped her from kissing her, "But, first… I find myself rather hungry." a shriek was heard coming from Emma as the brunette placed her on the couch. That very couch where she began to instruct her for the first time.

Now… it was her turn.

She lifted up the skirt of her dress, as she spread her legs, where the brunette's eyes drank in the most beautiful sight of her aroused sex just screaming for her undivided attention. She kneeled before her as her eyes looked up into lustful green ones. Yes, Regina Mills had become a slave to Emma Swan. She was a love sick puppy who would turn into a vicious wolf when it came to pleasing her in every way possible. She had officially become pussy whipped, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Emma's eyes soon rolled to the back of her head as her head hit the arm of the couch, while she released a moan after another. Her hand already tightening its grip on Regina's perfectly, soft jet black hair. She could feel her body letting go to the feel of the woman's tongue as it entered her, teasingly at first, then licked all the way up to her already hardened clit as it moved around as fast as she ever felt it move before. She groaned as she felt Regina's lips wrapped around that same hardened clit as she sucked hard, releasing it with a pop all together.

"Fuck, Regina…" Emma moaned, her nails scraping at the woman's scalp while her toes began to curl back at the feel of her tongue entering her once again. She couldn't help but look down at the beautiful sight of what was Regina eating her out. She wanted her to look, of that she was sure. She wanted her to see and feel everything that was being done to her in that moment. And, she did. "Do you like that, Gina?" she asked.

"Mmm…" Regina groaned while her mouth never stopped working. How could she when she was being gifted with the sweetest taste she could ever dream of? And, she knew the reward that awaited her if she finished.

Emma moaned louder this time as she could feel how Regina's tongue moved faster around her clit, "Fuck! Gina, slow down…" she pleaded, feeling her body ready to explode. But, it wasn't in the brunette's intentions to slow down. She never wanted to slow down, not when it was about pleasing her. Emma's moans grew as her hand pulled on the brunette's shirt this time, right from the back of the neck, "Regina! Please stop… you're… you're gonna make me…" her toes curled back as every muscle in her body tensed with the wonderful sensation of the orgasm that just escaped her.

Regina took it all the flesh in her mouth from her sex as she released it with another pop, drinking in every bit of her reward she was gifted with.

She smirked as she looked up at a panting Emma, "Don't ever try to deny me what is rightfully mine, darling. I'll always get it in the end."

Emma sat up, pulling Regina up by her shirt, ready and wanting so badly to be taken by this woman already, "And, don't you ever deny me what I want. Because, I'll just take it." she moved and pushed Regina back on the couch, quickly undoing her jeans as the strap on between the brunette's legs swung out, making itself known. Moans were heard coming from both women as Emma inserted the dildo into her as she straddled Regina's lap, sitting right on it.

Regina had definitely created a monster.

Regina's head rested back on the back of the couch, her eyes closing as her nails racked at the blonde's bare ass, leaving red marks of irritation in the process along her pale skin. "Fuck, baby…" her hips bucked upward as Emma rode the hardened object between her legs. The feel of the hardened nub inside the strap on as it hit her clit feeling ever so amazing as Emma's movements kept up rather quickly.

"Oh, God, Regina…" Emma moaned, the movement of her hips feeling better and better for the brunette. And, her favorite thing? Feeling how Emma's hands and nails would get so lost between strands of her black hair.

Regina couldn't help to kiss, taste and suck on the exposed flesh that was before her, as Emma's head was thrown back, leaving her neck perfectly exposed to be feasted on by her. And, she had every intention of doing so. Through pants and moans of her own, her lips wrapped around the skin on her neck, ghosting over it as her hips roughly kept up their upward movements, feeling how good the blonde's walls tightened around that strap on. "Is this what you wanted, darling?"

"Yes…" Emma sighed as another moan was released, her grip tightening around the brunette's hair as her other nails scraped along the back of the couch in pleasure, "My God, Regina, yes…"

Regina's hand rested on the back of Emma's head, tightening in a fist as she was now forced to look right into her eyes, that sexy smirk on her lips that Emma could never get enough of, "I am _your _God, my swan. And, I assure you, I can be quite vengeful if I ever see anyone else even daring to look at what's rightfully mine." her breathing only grew heavier as she continued, "You're mine and no one else's. Say it."

Emma released a moan as she then felt Regina's other hand cupping her breast, as her fingers worked up her already hardened nipple more, "I'm yours." she whimpered as the brunette suddenly stopped her delicious movements underneath her.

"Are you really?" Regina teased, grinding up once in a hard, quick motion as shes topped again, pulling back, "I'm not sure I'm quite convinced."

"Fuck…" Emma moaned, "I'm yours, Regina. Yours and no one else's." she cried in pleasure, as her face hid on the brunette's shoulder as she could feel how roughly Regina plunged right back into her. "Shit!" she screamed.

Regina smirked, "Do you want to come, baby?"

Emma nodded as she couldn't speak, her body being held as tightly as possible as she could feel the brunette's arms wrap around her form now. The next thing she felt was how easily Regina stood with her still on her lap as she placed her down on the floor, bending her over on the couch, while she placed herself behind her, lifting up the skirt of her dress for a better view. She held onto the arm of the couch, for she knew what was about to happen next.

Regina held on to the already soaked and well lubricated dildo, as her eyes looked up from staring at her perfectly rounded ass to the back of her head, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked in a low voice.

Emma nodded, looking over her shoulder as she caught tiny sight of the brunette. She looked incredibly sexy positioned behind her, "I'm ready."

"I'll go slow." Regina assured her, holding on to the dildo as she placed the tip of it right on Emma's anal opening. The next thing she heard was a sharp hiss coming from the blonde herself as she stopped, feeling how her body immediately tensed up, "Are you alright?"

Another nod was provided to her, "Yes."

Regina placed the palm of her hand on the blonde's back, "Just relax. That was only the tip of it."

Just the tip? Jesus.

Of course, it hurt, but she knew Regina was dreaming about doing this ever since she signed that contract, and who was she kidding? She wanted it too.

Another loud hiss was heard as Regina pushed herself in a bit more, followed by her body tensing up all over again. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." Regina spoke.

"I can take it." replied Emma, her eyes shutting tightly as she could feel it sliding in more.

Regina grew with worry as she could feel Emma's body tense up again, followed by what sounded like a whimper, followed by a hiss. She pulled out immediately as she stood to her feet, "I'm hurting you. We're not doing this."

Emma sat up rather quickly, turning over to look at a worried brunette before her as she took her hand into her own, "It's okay, Regina, I can handle it."

Regina shook her head in protest, "No, you can't. I'm hurting you. I want to cause you pleasure, not pain."

Emma cupped the brunette's cheek as her eyes locked onto hers instantly, "Regina. Please." she pleaded, which she knew Regina could not resist to, "I want this. I want you to have all the pleasure in the world as you want to give it to me." she smiled, oh so sweetly it almost made her heart burst, "Let me give this to you."

How could she possibly say no? Looking into her favorite pair of green eyes- her only favorite pair- she could see that Emma really wanted to give her this gift of pleasure. She was willing to stand a few moments of pain just for her. God, did she love her. No other women she has ever met in her entire existence was ever willing to try something this different with her. This would be her first time experiencing something like this just as it would be Emma's. But, that's not what excited her more about it. What excited her more, was that Emma was more than ready and willing to try.

Regina nodded, "Very well. But, if at any moment it becomes too much, I need you to tell me." Emma placed herself back in position in front of her, this time raising the skirt up herself, which made Regina's mouth water.

She moved in slowly, kneeling behind her yet again, as she placed the dildo back near in between her butt cheeks. She slowly repeated the first step she had before as she then began pushing herself inside, even though Emma's hiss this time. Her hand resting on the blonde's back as she could feel her body tense up but relax rather quickly. She took this as more of an indication to push herself in more. So, she did. Slowly.

A hiss followed by a moan this time filled the room, followed by a low growl as her eyes closed, same as Emma's were in that very moment. She didn't need to be a guy to feel how incredibly tight she felt. Regina was then taken by surprise as Emma slowly backed up towards her, while she could feel how tightly she was inserted into her.

Her eyes drank in the very sight of it, "Fuck, Emma." she couldn't help herself. Her hips began moving back and forth, slowly. Feeling more and more turned on as Emma's hisses were soon turned into moans.

Sure, it still hurt her, but she really wanted this. As soon as her body relaxed, it started providing her with that good type of pain sensation. But, she could also feel how much this was working up Regina and she wanted her to have this. There was no way she was going to coward out now. She finally released a loud moan as she felt a hard slap on one of her bare ass cheeks.

"You feel so incredibly good, darling." Regina moaned as the tightness of that end opening still felt rather tight, for her strap on worked her clit slowly and in a way she never felt before as she kept up her slow in and out motions with her hips, "I always knew your ass would feel this good."

Emma moaned as her eyes closed, loving the raking sensation Regina's nails provided her with as her hands rested on her butt cheeks. She let out a small hiss as she could feel Regina go in a little deeper with her thrusts as she still kept them gentle. "Fuck, Regina…" she panted, "You feel so good."

"Do you like how I fuck this beautiful ass of yours?" the brunette asked, releasing a heavy sigh, followed by moans of her own as she bent her body over Emma's own, her lips and teeth feasting on her bare shoulder as the strap of her dress slid down with all the movements.

"God, yes… Oh!" Emma moaned louder as she now felt Regina's fingers massage her clit, causing her to grind on them as her eyes shut tight.

"As your God, I am always going to show you my version of heaven. I take care of my world." Regina moaned as she kept up her movements, a little faster this time, "And, you are my world, Emma." she reached over as her other hand rested on the arm of the couch, while her other fingers kept up their work as she could feel them already drenched with her favorite juices the blonde always gifted her with.

Both women were a hot mess through pants and moans as they kept up their fuck fest on that couch that started it all. Before, Emma would have called herself crazy if she ever knew she would be caught in a relationship this intense with a person she once hated but now loved with every beat of her heart. And now… she couldn't get enough of it. Any of it. She wanted to share it all with Regina, even the one thing she never imagined sharing. Her son. She wanted a life with her, a life this intense she could die happy and content with what she lived by her side. And, it was never about her money. She now realized that. It was all her. Regina Mills, New York's most famous bachelorette. It would always be her.

"Fuck, darling… you feel so good, I'm going to come." Regina warned through moans and pants as her forehead rested on Emma's back.

Emma felt how her body threw off its own release as the brunette's fingers were coated with all of it in a matter of seconds.

Both women sported pearly white, matching smiles as Regina stopped her movements as she slowly pulled out, placing a gentle and sweet kiss on one of Emma's butt cheeks as she pulled her skirt back down in place.

"I can't believe you allowed me to do that to you." said Regina, sitting up right just as Emma did.

"You mean, you had never done that before?" Emma asked, turning her body over as she faced a now grinning brunette.

Regina shook her head, "Never. You're my first."

Emma pulled the brunette in by the back of her neck as she kissed her long and hard. She pulled away as their eyes instantly met, "I love you."

Regina smiled, her forehead resting on Emma's, "I love you too. My darling swan."

Saying those three little words that before were torture to Regina came out of her mouth so easily now. She would never grow tired of saying them to Emma, expressing it to her through every way possible. She wanted to care for her, love her and protect her. She was always a firm believer in those three things. Just as her parents always showed her growing up.

* * *

By morning, Regina was preparing a warm bath in the Jacuzzi as Emma still slept. As an official girlfriend, she wanted to take care of Emma the way she deserved to be taken care of. She decided to pour in what were supposed to be the best bath oils and bubbles into the bath, as giant foams began to form. These damn products better be the best and work their purpose of helping her girlfriend's body to relax and fully enjoy the bath, or she would have to sue them for false advertisement. Emma was her most precious and biggest treasure she had- therefore she deserves only the best.

Today was the day her and Emma would part ways for a period of time. Emma needed to be with home with Henry and she respected that. He needed her more than she did. Besides, it would only be until he was a hundred percent up on his feet. And, hell, even if it took centuries- Regina would wait. Emma was worth it.

She made her way towards the bedroom, sitting beside Emma as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning." she smiled, "Your bath is ready."

"You ran me a bath?" Emma smiled, sitting up as Regina placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Only the best for my girl."

Emma chuckled, loving the way that sounded, "Regina Mills, official devoted girlfriend. I could get used to that." she placed a kiss on Regina's lips, hissing a little as she was a little sore from yesterday.

Regina's face suddenly fell as her eyes filled with worry, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Emma."

"Hey." Emma took Regina's hand in her own, straddling the brunette's lap as Regina's arms instinctively wrapped around her form, "You would never hurt me. I wanted this, and believe me, we are so doing that again." she chuckled.

Regina chuckled right after as her arms wrapped tightly around her fine form, "What have I done to you, Ms. Swan?"

Emma shrugged, "I promise I won't tell my father that you've utterly corrupted me." she joked.

Regina brushed strands of blonde hair away from Emma's face as she looked into her green eyes, "Promise me that you'll only love me." she continued as Emma gave her a questioning look, "They say time apart only makes two people love each other more and more. So, promise me that you'll only love me as I'll only love you."

Emma's eyes locked with Regina's, "I promise to love you and only you."

Regina smiled. That was enough for her to live through however long they would have to be apart for the time being.

"You'll still come visit me, won't you?" asked Emma.

"Of course. Maybe not during the week, but weekends you'll see me there every day, pestering your parents and asking their permission to take my girl out, and Henry."

Emma let out a light laugh at the vision of Regina appearing at her parents house, asking for their permission to take her out as if they were both a couple of teenagers. "Somehow, I can picture you showing up outside my window like a hormonal teenager."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "This is what you do to me. Now, let's go take your bath, the last thing I need is for your father to assume I don't take as great care of you as any girlfriend should." she smacked her ass playfully as Emma made her way into the bathroom as Regina followed close behind.

* * *

One of Emma's many favorite sights of Regina was when she would be coming out freshly showered out of the bathroom, as her scent of perfume would hit her nostrils. But, her most favorite sight of Regina? Was of her wearing casual clothes as she had been lately wearing. She sure could rock the hell out of a pair of jeans.

"Is the ever so responsible Regina Mills playing hookie today?" Emma smirked, "Why aren't you dressed for work?"

"The office could do fine without me for another day." Regina shrugged, "I want to spend every moment I can with you today. I gave Sidney the day off, just so I can drive you to your parents home myself. Deliver to your son safe and sound."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's form, her hands immediately traveling down south as they cupped the brunette's perfectly rounded ass, "You have prince charming beat, don't you?"

Regina chuckled, taking Emma's chin in between her index finger and thumb, "You keep doing that, and I won't allow you to go home. I may just turn into a beast."

Emma hugged Regina, wrapping her arms tightly around her, "I'm gonna miss you." she whispered.

"I'll miss you too. But, we'll make it work. I'll make sure of that." Regina looked over at the bag that Emma had packed that was placed on a still unmade bed. She broke their hug as she opened up the top drawer from her nightstand, reaching for a silver bullet vibrator. She threw it inside the bag as Emma quickly reached for it.

"What is this?" the blonde chuckled, holding the vibrator in her hand.

Regina winked, "That's for when you miss me on those lonely nights. I bought it for you."

Emma let out a light laugh as she tossed it back inside her small bag.

"Is this all you're taking with you?" Regina asked, eyeing the bag once again, taking notice at how small it was.

Emma nodded, "I don't feel right going into my part of the city wearing such expensive clothes. I only took a few of my favorite dresses. I have more clothes back home."

Regina threw a hard glare Emma's way as she walked over to the chair that was just outside the bathroom, reaching inside her purse for her wallet as she retrieved her black card. "Here." she placed it on the blonde's hand even after Emma shook her head in protest, "Take it. Use it for whatever it is you and your family needs. Especially Henry. Any medications you need covered, doctor's appointments. Anything. All right?" she smiled, "Let me take care of you for once."

Emma knew she wasn't about to take no for an answer, so she took it, placing in inside her jeans pocket.

Regina zipped up the blonde's luggage as she carried it out for her, her other arm wrapping around her form as they both walked out of the bedroom, bedroom and house entirely. Emma made her way inside the brunette's Mercedes as Regina threw her luggage in the back of her trunk as she soon made her way to the driver's side.

She looked over at Emma as she could tell how sad she was. She reached over for her hand as she gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Emma to look her way as Regina greeted her with a beautiful smile.

It was then, Emma knew. This would work. It just had to.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

_**Busted!**_

Regina decided to take a long way towards Newark. She needed, wanted more time with Emma. Yes, she was selfish when it came to her. Never enough to keep her from her own son, though. She would never keep her from Henry. She couldn't. She looked over at Emma who remained quiet throughout the entire ride. She was happy to be going home and be with her son and see him get stronger and stronger with each passing day, but she was also sad to be leaving the love of her life behind. She knew Regina understood, but she also knew it was going to be just as much torture for her.

She knew exactly where Regina was driving. She recognized this countryside outside of New York city like the back of her head. Her parents would always bring her here as a kid.

And, that's when she saw it.

"Regina, stop! Stop the car!"

Regina slammed on the brakes of her car, taking completely by surprise by Emma's sudden reaction, "What's wrong?"

Emma didn't speak, she just simply unstrapped her seat belt and ran out of the car towards what her eyes had spotted.

"Emma!" Regina shouted as she quickly placed the car in park, running out of her car and right behind the blonde. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Emma do the same thing, her eyes looking over at a small cabin that was placed right in the middle of the green field.

It was the exact same cabin from Emma's dreams. She had always loved looking at it as a kid, and always wished to own one someday.

Emma looked over her shoulder, her arm reaching out for Regina to take her hand, "Come on. I want to show you something." she smiled as Regina took her hand, walking her closer towards the cabin, "I used to come here all the time as a kid. This was always my favorite cabin. Well," she chuckled, "It's the only one here, obviously."

Regina smiled, releasing a chuckle as she enjoyed seeing Emma seem so happy. Like a kid in a candy store.

"It's always been abandoned. I would come here and pretend it was a castle. I would tidy it up and wait for my _prince charming _to come and find me." she chuckled at how silly that sounded now that she was a grown woman, "Little did I know I'd be getting a queen."

Regina smirked, "You were a real Cinderella, hm?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she neared the cabin, peeking inside a dusty window, seeing that it was just as empty and dusty as she remembered it. She pointed as Regina helped herself to look inside with her, "I used to sit in front of that fire place to enjoy deliciously made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Made deliciously by me, thank you."

Regina chuckled, "You'll have to let me try those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches one of these days."

Emma chuckled, "Sure, we'll sit in front of your fireplace to make it official."

"_Our_ fireplace." Regina corrected, holding on to her chin with her thumb and index finger, "What's mine is rightfully yours now."

"Are you saying you want me to live with you?" Emma's brow raised in surprise.

Regina locked eyes with the blonde before her, shaking her head, "Correction. You and Henry. He needs to be with his mother, after all." she could see as Emma's eyes teared up.

"Henry won't be able to come live with us, Regina. He has school here, and-"

Regina placed her index finger on the blonde's thin lips, "My mother always said, there's always a solution to everything. We'll figure it out as we go along. I'm sure of it." her smile was so warm and inviting, Emma couldn't dare to look away, "Now, why don't you show me the backyard of this magical home of yours?"

Emma chuckled, "Magical?" her eyes lit up as she rushed Regina over to the back of the cabin, "It's very spacious. Don't you think? I always pictured a white wooden fence around it, all through the front of the cabin. That's all that's missing."

"That's all, huh?" Regina smiled, wrapping her arm around the blonde's form.

"Well, and you. I know this probably isn't your ideal spot for a vacation, but-"

"Emma." Regina interrupted, "Any spot is beautiful as long as I'm with you. If you love it here, so do I."

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Regina really wanted this. And, what made Emma's heart flutter even more, was that she no longer just wanted Emma. She wanted Henry as well. She released a low grunt as she felt Regina pin her up against the cabin. But, that wasn't what actually caused her grunt, but what she felt pressing up against her own sex. But, what really turned her on in that moment wasn't what the brunette sported in between her legs, but the way she kissed her. It was calm, collected, and filled with love.

She suddenly broke their kiss as she looked down, taking notice at the bulge inside Regina's jeans, looking back up into the brunette's now lustful eyes, "Regina… tell me that's not what I think it is." she suddenly grew nervous being out in the open like this, "If my parents see this, if Henry-"

Regina chuckled, "This will stay in the car. You have my word."

Emma's brow raised, "You're serious? Here? Out in the open?"

"Why not?" Regina smirked as she held the blonde closer towards her own body, "There's no one around for miles. Cars hardly pass through here." she pulled Emma right behind the cabin, up against a set of logs that had been cut up and placed neatly in a pile, "Besides, no one will see back here."

"You still are a hormonal teenager, aren't you, Mills?" Emma asked jokingly.

Regina chuckled, "I'm insatiable. I thought you knew this by now, Ms. Swan."

Emma's eyes closed as she felt the wonderful sensation Regina's lips provided on her neck alone, sighing as she felt chills run up her spine, "Gina… believe it or not, there are people who live by and could see."

"Mmm, then let them watch. I want you, now." her lips pressed even more against her neck as her teeth bit down on her pulse point as hard as ever.

Emma couldn't help to release a moan. Regina knew exactly how to touch her, and kiss her to make her always give in to her crazy desire. It would be a crime to turn her down. So, her hands started to quickly work her jeans undone as the dildo that was securely strapped in between her legs made its way out. She quickly worked her jeans as Regina slid them down with one quick motion. She was always a woman who cut straight to the point when she really wanted something this badly. And, even though Emma would never admit it to Regina out loud, she was thankful for that action.

"We'll have to be quick." Emma whispered as she captured the brunette's lips in her own in a much hungrier kiss. Her hands instinctively getting lost in between her black hair.

Regina granted her that, like she wanted to grant her anything her heart desired. She so loved hearing and feeling the brush of air on her lips that came from Emma's mouth as their kiss would suddenly be interrupted by the penetration. A smirk appeared on Regina's lips as she jammed the already well lubricated dildo inside her opening, rather hard that it caused the brunette to release a moan of her own.

"Oh, fuck, Regina." she hid her face in the crook of the brunette's neck, her nails raking away at her head as she was positively turned on. She never saw herself as being the type of girl to have these spontaneous, wild moments out in an open area like this. But, who was she kidding? This turned her on even more.

The very thought of someone coming by and seeing just how amazing her girlfriend fucked her, made her all nervous and excited at the same time.

She bit down on the brunette's shoulder as she could feel her thrusts quickening inside of her now, hoping that by biting down, it would muffle her moans and cries of pleasure.

"How is that you always feel this good?" Regina sighed as her rough movements never faulted, her nails digging hard onto one of her butt cheeks, "What the hell have you done to me, hm? Why can't I ever get enough of you?"

"I should ask you the same question." Emma moaned a little louder, unable to help it as she was close to reaching her climax. Yeah, with the way she moved, Regina was able to make her come in seconds if she really wanted. "Fuck…"

"What, darling?" Regina asked through heavy pants.

"I'm gonna come." Emma whimpered as her nails now raked at her back, hard.

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

A gasp was heard coming from Emma as both their heads looked up and over at a man who was now making his way towards the front of the cabin.

"Shit! We have to go now." Regina quickly placed the heavily wet object in between her jeans again as she zipped it up in a struggle.

"Oh, my God, I told you!" Emma shouted as she had her own struggle pulling her jeans up right, jumping in place to try and get them on correctly as she felt all tangled up in them now. She then glared at her laughing girlfriend as she quickly held her by the hand and rushed her out of there towards her Mercedes, "Don't laugh! I told you someone would see!"

Regina opened the door, as Emma hopped the driver's seat on her way to the passenger side, as she quickly hopped into the drivers side, starting the ignition as she sped off in laughter.

Emma slapped the brunette's arm playfully as Regina could do nothing more but keep on laughing. "Don't laugh! That wasn't one bit funny!"

"Oh, come on. It was a little funny." Regina looked over at a panting Emma, practically seeing her heart racing inside her chest as her hand rested right on it, "You should have seen the look on your face when we got caught." she laughed.

"I told you someone would see us, but you wouldn't listen!" Emma shouted. She was furious, of course. As much as she wanted to laugh herself, given that she had never seen Regina struggle with the zipper of her jeans before either, but she was more mad than anything else.

Regina looked over at her angry girlfriend, "Come on, darling. That was fun."

"You call that fun?" Emma scoffed, "You have a completely different definition of fun, Regina Marie Mills."

Regina's brow raised as she looked over at the blonde, "I didn't hear you complaining after being inside of you." she smirked as Emma rolled her eyes, "Admit it. You wanted it just as badly as I did."

"No." Emma turned her attention towards the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Emma." Regina called out.

"No."

"Admit it." Regina smirked once again, after a while, Emma looked over to her direction, "Come on. Admit it."

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked back outside the window, "Fine. I wanted it just as much as you did." her eyes looked back over to hers, "Happy now?"

Regina smirked as she looked up at the road, "Much." she paused, "I'm glad I get to live up to my title Sex Goddess."

Emma groaned, "Oh, my God- you're not letting that go, are you?"

Regina chuckled, "Never."

* * *

A knock was heard at the door as Mary Margaret's beaming smile flashed before her daughter's and Regina. Her arms embracing Emma in a tight hug, "You're here!"

"Hi, mom!" Regina's eyes focused on that beautiful smile on Emma's lips, not being able to help but smile herself. "I'm sorry we are a bit later than expected. We decided to… pull over and admire the beautiful scenery." her eyes looked over at a smiling brunette.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. I was young myself once too." Mary Margaret winked over at them, as Emma's cheeks turned pink.

"Okay…" Emma spoke softly, as Regina only chuckled, discretely smacking the blonde's ass as Emma slapped her hand away while Mary Margaret's back was turned.

"Where's David?" asked Emma, trying her best to compose herself as she shut the front door to their apartment.

"He's still at work." she smiled over to Regina as she hugged her, "Regina, I'm so sorry. Would you like some coffee? I just made some."

"I would love some. Thank you." Regina smiled.

"Please, have a seat. Sorry about the mess, it's been chaos around here." Mary Margaret motioned towards their couch as she looked over at her daughter, "Emma, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Emma nodded, looking over at Regina with a sweet smile as she headed into the kitchen, "Where's Henry?"

"He's in our room. He's sleeping." she smiled over at Emma as she reached for two mugs of coffee, while Emma looked in their cupboard as she reached for the coffee and sugar. "He will be sleeping in our room. You in yours, and your dad and I will sleep out in the living room."

"Mom-" Emma sighed.

"No," her mother held out a hand up before her, "Not another word about it. Henry has to be as comfortable as possible. Our bed is big enough. Besides, your father and I discussed it and he is all for it."

Emma smiled as she hugged her mother, loving and having missed her warm embrace. "Thank you for doing this."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"All of this. Helping me so much with Henry."

Mary Margaret wiped away a falling tear from her daughter's cheek, providing her with a warm smile, "He's our grandson. Besides, we're family. If we don't help each other out, who will?" she paused as a smirk formed on her lips, "Besides… I'd say you owe an even bigger thank you to Regina."

Emma smiled. Truly smiled as her mother would always say.

"Mom…" Emma sighed, "Regina asked me to move in with her."

There was silence, although Mary Margaret's smile said it all, "Oh, Emma…"

"I mean, she didn't flat out say it, but… I know that's what she meant. Henry and I, of course." she paused, falling silent as she looked into her mother's watery eyes.

"Why do you seem unsure?" her mother asked, "Are you?"

Emma shook her head without even thinking about it, "No. Of course not. I love Regina more than anything. I never thought of ever falling in love like this, she's…" she couldn't help but smile, "She really is something out of a fairy tale."

"But?"

Emma sighed once again, "I just wish dad could see that."

Mary Margaret didn't hesitate to smile, "Emma. David likes her, he really does." she paused, taking notice in her daughter's look, "He may not fully express it, because all this sudden… girlfriend business was a little too much for him to take in. You have to understand that. In any normal relationship, we you could have told us the truth and just told us about her from the very beginning."

Emma chuckled, "Believe me. If there's one thing I've learned after being with Regina, is that we are far from any normal relationship. And, I'm fine with that. She makes happy, and Henry really likes her."

"Well, then… if you already have Henry's approval on her, what more do you need but that?" her hand came up as she caressed her daughter's arm, "David will come around. Trust me." she smiled, "We are both happy that you finally found someone who seems to love you like you well deserve. We always knew this day would come. And, if Regina is your happiness and she wishes for you to live with her, then go for it. As for Henry, we can figure something out. He could stay with us until he finishes school once it starts, or who knows, you may find a better school for him over on the other side of the city. But, don't you think for a second that you have to give up this love you both feel for one another just because there are some obstacles in the way. If there is one thing I've learned from being with your father all these years, is that nothing can stand in the way of true love."

Regina was all smiles as she had overheard. To be fair, the kitchen was right near the living room area so it was kind of hard not to overhear. And, it's not that she didn't trust Emma- on the contrary. She trusted her more than she's ever trusted anyone in a long time.

"Gina!"

Regina's head snapped to attention at the voice that had called out to her, just as Emma's and Mary Margaret's did from within the kitchen. Henry was all smiles as he walked over to the brunette and greeted her with the biggest hug anyone had ever given her. She smiled over at the boy as she kneeled before him to be at his eye level, "Hi, Henry. It's good to see you are doing well."

"Is my mom here?" Henry asked, his eyes lighting up as he saw just who he had asked for, "Mom!" he hugged her tightly as Emma kissed the top of his head ever so lovingly.

"Hey, kid!" there goes Regina staring at her loving smile again, "You look so good. Do you have any pain or discomfort?"

Henry shook his head, "Nope, just a little itchy at times, but grandma says that's normal."

Emma chuckled, brushing his hair back away from his eyes, "It is normal. It'll go away soon."

"Here's your coffee." Mary Margaret handed over a steaming mug of coffee to Regina, which she quickly took from her hands.

"Thank you." she took a sip from it as her eyes looked down at Emma and Henry. They really were a cute pair. He looked a lot like her, and Regina already loved the boy. He was after all, a little piece of the woman she loved. Her eyes moved towards Henry as he reached over for the brunette's hand.

"Want to come see my car set you bought me?" he asked her excitedly, pulling on her hand.

"Henry." Emma called out to him.

Regina handed her mug over to Emma as she smiled every so sweetly, "Of course, I'd love to see it. Show me."

"Come on!" Henry pulled Regina into the bedroom without another thought.

Emma looked over at her mother as she felt her elbow hit her gently as the blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight. She honestly never pictured Regina as the kind of woman to even like kids, but then again she never thought Regina could be possible to love anyone, and she was well proven wrong about that.

* * *

"I honestly wouldn't want to impose." said Regina, after she had been invited to stay over for dinner by Mary Margaret.

"You wouldn't be. I'm inviting you to stay for dinner. After all, you did drive all this way just to drop off Emma."

Regina smiled, a smile that faded away as soon as David walked through the front door. Their eyes meeting instantly as Regina nodded over to him. "Good evening, sir." God, she couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous around someone's father.

David looked over at Mary Margaret and then at Emma who was coming out of her bedroom along with Henry, "Good evening, Ms. Mills." he nodded over to Regina as he closed the door.

"I simply came to drop off your daughter." Regina simply said.

"And, I've asked her to join us for dinner." Mary Margaret made her way towards David as she smiled, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "You don't mind, do you? She is our daughter's girlfriend, after all." she whispered.

David cleared his throat as he noticed how Emma wrapped an arm around the brunette's form.

* * *

Regina did stay for dinner, that in the beginning felt a bit awkward but loosened up as it went along. And, just as Emma and Mary Margaret went into what would be Henry's bedroom for a while to help him prepare for bed. Regina was left all alone with David. She never had any experience in meeting father's, but if Emma was precious to her, she could only imagine how precious she was to David.

"So…" David cleared his throat once again, "I'm sorry to say I don't know much about you, but you seem like a very direct, headstrong, honest woman. I'm hoping you will tell me the truth to how my daughter came to have those two million dollars that appeared in her bank account like out of thin air."

Regina cleared her throat, she hated lying to the man but she knew Emma would never forgive her if she was honest about how she came to obtain that money, "What my cousin told you that day at the hospital is true. Except, what she didn't tell you was that Emma was also working for her, apart from watching my home. My cousin was at that bar where Emma used to work."

"Do you always pay your employees that much money, Ms. Mills?" David asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Regina's eyes remained focused on David's as well, "Only those I fully trust, and next to Emma, there are only three other employees that have earned that right. Besides, Emma was honest with me about what was going on with Henry and I wanted to help. My mother and father, before they passed always taught me to help those who needed it the most. _Put money to good use_, she would always say." she continued as David gave her a small smile, "I can imagine how it all must have seem to you. Our sudden relationship. But, I love your daughter and I want nothing but the absolute best for her. It's what she deserves after everything she's been through, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Emma chuckled as she was outside her apartment with Regina as they stood by her car, "You really said all that to him?" she chuckled as Regina nodded, "And he believed you?"

"Every word." Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's form, "This is the part I've been dreading all day. But, it won't be like this forever." she caressed her thin lips with her thumb, "Do you still have my gift I packed for you?"

Emma chuckled, "Yes, it's in my bag."

"Good." Regina pulled Emma closer to her as she whispered into her ear, "Use it, and when you do I know it'll be hard, because it is nowhere near as good as I am in getting the job done, but think of me while you use it. Because while I'm alone at night in that big bed, I know I'll be thinking of you every second I touch myself."

Emma bit her lip, already feeling that puddle form between her legs as they didn't get to finish what had been started behind the cabin. She pushed her away, "Alright, go. It's bad enough we got interrupted earlier. And, now that with that imagine in my head with you in bed, I'm really going to have to use your gift."

Regina smirked, "Just don't get caught by your parents." she teased, laughing as Emma smacked her arm playfully.

Emma opened the door to her car, placing a few peppered kisses to her lips, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Regina placed one last kiss on the blonde's lips, "I love you."

The blonde smiled, loving every bit of those three words, "I love you too."

As Regina drove away, both their hearts ached. However long it would take Henry to recuperate a hundred percent from his surgery, would be long hours apart from each other. It was a risk they both had to take and of course, every relationship comes with a risk.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I am super excited to share this next chapter with all my lovely readers. :) I'm a little under the weather, so I am posting this a little later than I actually wanted to, but here it is. Happy reading everyone! Thank you for your daily reviews.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18:**

_**Love Makes You Do Crazy Things**_

Two weeks was all it took for Regina to start feeling the itch of needing Emma. Unfortunately due to board meetings, and a business trip she had recently come back from, prevented her from visiting the blonde. Emma was very understanding when Regina told her the news, but deep down, Regina knew her heart ached just as much as hers did. They talked over the phone, of course. Enjoyed late night conversations, and sometimes, even a little phone sex. But, it wasn't the same as having the real thing. It never was. Regina had to admit she even felt a little jealous of that toy she had gifted her with. The damn thing could be in that forbidden place that only she had a right to be in. _You are a thousand times better than this toy, but it gets the job done. _Emma would tell her. That was another thing… Emma's voice sounded so seductive over the phone every single night, she almost couldn't resist the urge to get in a car and drive her way to where she was.

Henry needed her. That's what she always had to remind herself, every single day. She was very happy he was doing extremely well as the days passed, and Emma sounded so happy every time she talked about how great he was progressing. That's all Regina ever wanted for her- happiness. Even if she had to sacrifice her heart a little for it.

Of course, their talks over the phone were only temporarily satisfactory, as Regina's soul and heart began to go through withdrawal of not having Emma.

Ever since revealing her feelings to her, Regina wanted to live up to her words. She wanted to be the best version of herself she could be. Someone Emma would fall in love with more and more and not get bored of and later cheat on her. Of course, she knew Emma never would do such a thing. There was no need. Sure, the thought scared her to death, given her experience with her ex, but Emma was different. She truly loved her.

She stood in front of her office window, lost in thought, her heart aching once again. She tried her best to keep herself busy at work, sometimes it did the trick, for there was a lot to do. But, it wasn't always a successful task. She missed her girl. The feel of her soft skin, her sounds that only she could make her have, her smile, those gentle, yet lustful green eyes that would make her give her the entire world if she asked for it.

Regina was never one to bring her personal life into work, but lately, due to Emma's absence she would find herself feeling aggravated by work alone. It would get as bad as her snapping at her employees if something wasn't done to her standards. Kathryn and Graham included.

Kathryn of course, would snap right back. She had become really good friends with Emma and Regina knew she missed her too. Not as much as her though- no one could ever miss Emma as much as she did.

Was this what loving someone was really like? Never once, when she was with Amber did she feel this strongly about her. Hell, sometimes they would fight so much that Regina preferred being out of the house and at work. But, Emma… she was so angelic and sweet to her, just as well as she could be wild and so erotic. Definitely, Emma was her biggest treasure she owned. Hers alone that she did not intend, nor wanted to share with anyone. Henry being the only exception. Before, all these feelings came to play, she could honestly say that she didn't at all worry if Emma was happy or not, because she assumed money would make anyone happy. But now… she cared a great deal that she was happy. Apart from her actual job, making her girl happy was her other full time job.

Her head snapped to attention as she heard a knock just outside her office door, while Graham made his way inside her office, "Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but I have the latest reports already typed up for this Monday's board meeting."

Regina walked up to her desk as her eyes looked over the reports that now laid on her desk, placing her glasses on in one quick motion. She nodded in approval, "Everything looks great, Graham. Thank you." she removed her glasses as Graham took back the reports, "Listen, Graham. I want to apologize for being so hard on you these past couple of days. I've just…"

"It's alright, boss." Graham smiled, "I understand. No hard feelings."

His words made Regina smile, "You're too good to me. I am truly sorry."

Graham caressed the brunette's arm, "Apology accepted. Oh, and about that thing you have me looking into. I may have found it. I'll call you once I know any further details."

"Fantastic. Thank you. Just email me the details, anything you find. I'm going to call it a day. I have a massive headache." Regina said as she placed on her suit jacket, and gathered her things inside her suitcase as her and Graham said their goodbyes and she made her way out of her office, down the hallway and towards her personal elevator. Truth is, her headache was a lie. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible, given that Emma would be calling her today and there was no way she would miss that call.

"Mills!" Killian's voice sounded off in the distance as he walked up behind her.

Regina's eyes closed as she punched the down button on the elevator rather hard. "What do you want, Jones?" she turned to look at the man she loathed as she saw him sporting a big grin. God, did she want to punch his perfect teeth out then and there.

"I just wanted to make sure you will be present in our next meeting for Monday morning. You know, since you've recently been absent." said Killian.

"I'll be there." Regina's reply was dry, punching the down button on the elevator once again, trying to get it to hurry.

Killian smirked, "Fantastic! I can assure you I have a presentation that you aren't going to want to miss." he winked as he then walked away with the same grin he had approached her.

Regina threw a glare his way as the elevator doors opened soon after, while she just decided to ignore his suspicious behavior and go on home.

* * *

Regina sat on that big, empty, cold bed staring at her phone like the love sick fool she had become. Her leg was shaking up and down rapidly with anxiousness. Her eyes would quickly move towards the clock on her nightstand as it now marked 5:59.

Surely enough, her cell rang as soon as her clock marked 6 O'Clock sharp. She quickly reached for her phone as she didn't allow it to ring a second time as she had already tapped on the answer button, "Emma?" she called out.

"Who else would call you by 6 in the afternoon?" Emma giggled. A giggle that made Regina's heart race inside her chest. It was the most beautiful sound her ears had heard all day.

"I wish you were here. This bed is cold without you in it." Regina sighed.

"Is everything alright, Gina?" asked Emma, her brows furrowing in concern. She could hear the amount of stress she had been carrying lately in the brunette's voice.

"It's just work. There's been a lot of it lately, which has prevented me from seeing you-" she shook her head, quickly changing conversation, "How's Henry doing?"

Emma smiled, though, her eyes displayed a sadness in them from missing her too, "He's better and better. He's going to school now, which he's excited about so I have more time with helping my mom around the house."

Regina smiled, "That's fantastic. I'm glad to hear he is doing well."

"Would you like a little stress management, Ms. Mills?" Emma smirked as she sat back on her bed.

Regina chuckled, "I'd love nothing more. And believe me, I plan on you doing just that when we finally see each other this weekend."

Emma's eyes lit up, "You're coming this weekend?"

"I am. I can't possibly stay away from you any longer. Two weeks is long enough."

"Then, I shall wait for you by the door, ready and willing." Emma smiled, her heart feeling absolutely happy to the very thought of seeing Regina very soon.

Regina couldn't help but smirk. Emma drove her crazy, "No panties, correct?"

"No panties." Emma paused, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

As Regina hung up their call, she could feel her sex throbbing already at the thought of seeing Emma this weekend. She would definitely go.

* * *

As night filled the sky, Regina found herself deep in sleep in her bed, she was dreaming. She found herself in her house, only it wasn't alone. Everyone she worked with was there, dressed up as sharp as could be. Smiles on their faces. Kathryn, Graham, even Emma and Henry were there. She was as happy as could be. Finally, she had a family. Her own family. And as she stood there, in between the room with everyone around her, she spotted no other than both her parents. Henry and Cora Mills, looking as sharp as she well remembered them. Her father raising his glass in her honor, that twinkle in his eye he always had when he looked at her. And, her mother as beautiful as always, smiling just as proudly at her as her father now was.

She walked up towards both her parents, smiling over at Emma and Henry as both mother and son looked absolutely beautiful.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked her parents, her smile from ear to ear at the sight of them.

"We are always with you, dear." replied Cora. Her smile so bright, it was just as Regina always remembered it.

"We've never left you, Regina." her father smiled.

"We are so proud of the woman you have become. You have made us very proud with everything that you've done for the company." Cora placed her hand on her daughter's arm as her head turned to glance over at Emma, looking right back at the brunette before her, "She is truly a wonderful girl. Just what we always hoped for you. Don't ever let her go, dear. She's one in a million."

Regina's smile widened as she looked over at Emma, looking as radiant as ever, "Yes, she is."

"She's a stubborn one." Henry winked at her, "She's quite a fighter, like you."

"You must go to her, Regina. She's your family now and she needs you as much as you need her." Cora's warm smile was the last thing Regina saw as her eyes opened in the middle of the night.

That's when it dawned on her. Her parents were right, Emma was now her family. She needed her to be in her life for good. She wanted to form a family with her and Henry. And, if possibly, she wanted more kids. Why not? This is who Regina Mills really was- who she always was.

She looked over at the clock on her nightstand as she sat up in bed, it marked 12am. She shot up from her bed as she walked into her walking closet to gather a pair of jeans, a bra, along with the first shirt her hand came in contact with as she pulled it out of the drawer. Lastly, she grabbed an old hoodie she had from when she attended NYU, pulling it over her form as she quickly retrieved her purse, along with her keys and ran down her steps like a mad woman.

Only, instead of leaving through her front door, she went into her garage this time, as she had decided that to get to Emma as quickly as possibly in this rain that was now pouring down on the house, she was going to need a fast car. What better than her Porsche?

Alright, so it was a little reckless to drive at high speed in the rain. But she needed to get to Emma. Rain be damned. She wasn't exactly sure what she would say, but something inside of her was pulling her towards Emma in that very moment. She needed to get to her. So, she raced her way towards the quickest way she knew how to get there. No one, not even a cop could stop her from getting to her girl.

She was sure other drivers were calling her a mad woman behind the wheel, since she would be maneuvering her way around other cars as well. So what? If being this in love made her a mad woman, she would proudly take that title. She was mad. Mad with desire, mad with love.

In that moment as she drove down the road, with nothing but the rain drops making loud tapping sounds on her windshield and roof of her car, all she could think about was the way Emma smiled at her in her dreams. The way her parents smiled at her and told her they were proud of her and how they seemed to approve of Emma. The way Henry even smiled at her. She wanted more of that. She wanted to continue to make them proud of her, of the woman she had become thanks to Emma Swan.

Finally, after driving for what felt like an entire eternity to her, she had arrived. And despite the rain, she placed her Porsche in park and made her way out, becoming utterly drenched in a matter of minutes. She looked up at the only window that she knew was Emma's. It was dark inside, while other windows to the apartment building were still on, and others were just as dark as hers. She didn't want to knock and risk waking everyone, so she looked around her surroundings to see what she could find to throw at the window. Feeling very much like a teenager in that moment that was too in need and too desperate to talk to the girl she loved.

Her hands instinctively searched inside her jean pockets, only to luckily discover loose change in one of them. What were the odds? Everything seemed to be going in her favor tonight.

She smiled as she looked up at the pouring down rain sky, knowing well this had to be her parents doing. Yes, she highly believed in coincidences such as this one.

She tossed a penny towards Emma's window, missing entirely as it hit the one next to hers. "Shit." she quickly moved a nickel towards her fingers next as she tossed it up, this time hearing it hit and tap on the blonde's window. Still no Emma. She took a quarter next, tossing it towards the window, hitting the right one again as it made a louder tapping sound.

Her smile was immediate as saw the window open as a still sleepy Emma looked out. "Emma." she called out as the blonde's eyes widen to the sound of that familiar voice she loved and had missed so much.

Emma looked down, as she was now fully awake, "Regina?" she caught sight of that bright, white smile she dearly loved as her head came out of the window frame, like a turtle's head from its shell. Her hair instantly becoming soaked in rain water as she just smiled right back.

It was then, that the most unthinkable words came out of Regina's mouth…

"Marry me."

Emma's eyes grew wide, her mouth partially parted. She couldn't have heard what she just heard. No way. Regina had just asked her a while back to move in with her, there was no way she just proposed in this pouring rain like some kind of cheesy, romantic film.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?" the brunette shouted, as then Emma now did the unthinkable. She actually climbed out her bedroom window. Yes, climbed, not go all the way downstairs and use the front door like a normal person. She climbed out of her window, in nothing but her silk, short skirted nightgown, taking the fire escape as she ran towards the brunette, completely barefooted.

"What are you thinking? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Regina asked, her brows furrowing as Emma just smiled before her.

"What on earth are _you_ doing here, soaking wet, standing outside my apartment building at 1am?" asked the blonde.

Regina sighed, feeling her heart steady its beat, "I told you. I couldn't possibly stay away from you any longer." it was then she understood the reason behind her dream. All she needed was the right push.

It was then, Emma pulled her close, pressing their lips together in a passionate and hungry kiss. Her hands and fingers getting lost in a soaked black hair. If this was any type of fairy tale movie, or series magic would have happened around them with that kiss they now shared. Regina's arms wrapped around the blonde's form, her tongue already inviting itself inside her mouth as everything was once again, right with the world.

If Regina was utterly exhausted for work tomorrow, fuck it. She didn't care. All that truly mattered to her was being held by her arms in that very moment. Screw responsibilities. She was Regina fucking Mills. She could get anything and everything she wanted. All of that was with her now.

The brunette pulled away, breaking their kiss as she looked into pools of green. Rain drops making their way down both the woman's faces and strands of wet hair.

"You haven't provided me with an answer, Ms. Swan." said Regina as Emma simply chuckled.

"Isn't that supposed to be a question, and not an order, Ms. Mills?" asked Emma with a light chuckle.

"It's neither a question nor an order…" it truly wasn't, for a gasp was soon heard coming from Emma as Regina, once again did the unthinkable. She kneeled right before the woman she loved, her jeans feeling extremely tight as they were drenched in rain water. Her eyes so filled with love as they looked right up at her like they never had been before. It was then Emma knew that what Regina was actually doing was pleading her. "Marry me."

Regina couldn't tell, but somewhere within those raindrops that slid down Emma's beautiful features were tears. Tears of pure, most biggest happiness she had ever come to feel. Her voice was gone with all the excitement bubbling up inside of her, so she nodded.

Regina smiled as she remained on her knees before her, "Is that a yes?" she asked, wanting to hear it from her own words.

Emma finally spoke as soon as she was able to regain her voice, "Of course it's a yes. I jumped out a window for you in the pouring rain, barefooted, in nothing but my nightgown. Of course I'll marry you."

Regina's smile grew so big, it hurt her cheeks. She said yes. Without a doubt or second thought, Emma had agreed to marry her. She couldn't help but kiss her again then and there where they both stood. Soon, her eyes opened instinctively as she noticed a couple walking by just staring at them. That's when she wrapped her arms around Emma as she noticed the husband's eyes wandered over to them, "We should get you inside. I'm afraid your sleeping attire is too appealing to the eye."

Emma chuckled, taking in the wet, but warm embrace the brunette instantly provided her. But what really made her weak at the knees in that moment was that Regina quickly removed her hoodie to place it on the blonde herself.

"Come on. We can climb back up. We'll be warm enough in my room." Emma took Regina by the hand as she made her way back up towards the fire escape and back through her bedroom window which was left open.

* * *

Emma entered her bedroom where Regina sat patiently on her bed. She handed over a towel to her as she finished up drying up her hair with her own. Sitting beside the brunette as Regina now did the same thing.

"I feel like I'm back in High School all over again. Sneaking into your room in the middle of the night." Regina joked.

Emma chuckled, "All that's left is for you to put the moves on me and have sex in my bed while my folks are sleeping."

Regina smirked, her eyes scanning the blonde's body quickly, "Well… my sweatshirt does look incredibly sexy on you."

Emma smirked as she soon stood before the brunette. Regina could see the lust in her eyes as she stood there, looking desirable in every single way possible. "Why don't you take it off for me?" she asked.

Regina raised a brow, releasing a low chuckle, "As much as I'd love to, I wouldn't want to have to face your father if we are caught, Emma."

Emma was not having it, for she just straddled Regina without warning as she just captured Regina's lips in her own, breaking away in an instant, "Are you going to deny me what I want?"

Regina's eyes now grew darker, her voice a whisper, "Never." she quickly removed her sweatshirt from her body, only to discover that she was already naked underneath. Her eyes instantly drank in the erotic sight, "Dear, God…" she sighed as her lips soon took over one of her bare breasts as they wrapped around an already hardened nipple.

Emma released a low moan close to Regina's ear as her hand tightened up in a fist around the brunette's hair, followed by another moan that called out her name. Boy, did Emma knew how to make her give in so quickly. In a matter of seconds, Regina had laid back on the bed, while Emma's body rested on top of hers this time. She didn't mind that at all. Whatever Emma wanted tonight- whatever she wanted for the rest of her life she would be more than happy to provide for her.

Their bodies rolled over, as Regina was now placed on top, releasing a moan of her own as their lips crashed in a hungry, filled with love kiss. Her hand already feeling its way up and down the blonde's bare thigh as her other hand brought the covers over both their bodies as she wanted to provide warmth for Emma. That same hand soon getting lost between the sheets as it made its way down in between their naked bodies.

No words were truly needed. By the blonde's kisses alone Regina could feel on her lips and the rest of her body, she knew- Emma wanted it slow, calm. She wanted to make love.

Regina's clothes were removed from her own body just as quickly after, her fingers made their way inside her opening, as she could feel Emma's own fingers do the same with hers. Both women releasing a moan against each other's lips as their bodies began moving ever so slowly. Strands of wet hair hanging from Regina's face as Emma's laid stretched out on her pillow.

Their breathing already falling heavy as their fingers entered and exited with such ease, it felt better and better with each thrust. They both truly loved fucking, but making love… taking everything nice and slow had become their absolute favorite way. No doubt about it.

"Right there…" Emma softly moaned, her face hidden in the crook of the brunette's neck as her arms came all the way up to the woman's shoulders. Scraping them with her nails, along with her back as Regina's thrusts became harder but remained slow, just like her own.

Their thrusts quickened as Emma captured the brunette's plump lips in a passionate and hot kiss as both women came undone soon after. Their bodies slowing down, until they laid in each other's arms utterly spent.

How could she possibly deny her of this pleasure so craved for, when she felt this amazing every single time?

She could never grow tired of this. She loved Emma dearly and could not wait until the day she could make her wife for good and their lips and tongue could continuously explore each other anytime they desired without ever having to be apart ever again.

* * *

With that workout both had had, both their bodies were now dry. Their hairs a bit messy, but their bodies as happy as ever as they had just spent an incredible, long overdue night together.

Regina placed her shirt on as she had picked it up from the floor, "I better get going before your father comes in here with a shotgun." she chuckled as she placed another kiss to Emma's lips, stroking them lovingly with her thumb right after.

"Can't you stay?" Emma's voice sounded pleading, it broke her.

"I can't, darling. I've been so behind work, I need to be present for the rest of this week to make sure everything is up to speed for Monday morning's meeting. But, I'll come by this weekend." she picked up her sweatshirt from the floor as she handed it over to Emma, "Keep it. It looks better on you."

Emma smiled, placing the sweatshirt quickly back on her body as she made her way out of her bed, following Regina out of her window, "Please drive carefully. It's supposed to keep raining."

Regina placed one last kiss on her lips, smiling ever so sweetly at her, "I love you. I'll see you this weekend."

"I love you too." Emma smiled, watching her leave as she safely made her way down the fire escape and drove off in her car, sporting a smile she could still see as she drove off into the distance.

Regina would have stayed and sneaked out since early morning and drove to work from there. She did keep an extra outfit at her office, just in case she needed to ever stay behind. But, her instincts were telling her that Killian was up to no good and in no way did she want to worry Emma with that. She needed to remain focused and alert, now more than ever. If he thought he would get the best of her, she was determined to beat him at his own game. Whatever it took.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Still sick, but even a little cough can't keep me from writing lol ;) A little warning, regarding this chapter. There's an attempt rape, a part of it is a little descriptive. Happy reading! Thank you all for your reviews and daily likes and follows.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19:**

_**Life's Sour Moments**_

By morning, Emma stepped into the living room area sporting the happiest smile anyone had ever seen on her. Including, she was still wearing Regina's sweatshirt.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Ruby smiled as she stood near a wall, holding a steaming mug of freshly made coffee, "Fun night?" her eyebrows wiggled, obviously taking notice in the new sweatshirt her best friend was now sporting.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret called out as she walked out of the kitchen along with David, "Why is your hair such a mess?"

Emma quickly combed her hands through her messy hair, finding it impossible to hide the obvious. Even then, she tried lying, "I lost sleep, figured a walk would do me good and I got caught in the rain."

"Why on earth would you go out walking late at night? You never do that." asked David.

Ruby whistled, doing a very good imitation of one of those bottle firecrackers that launch straight up and eventually explode, as a sign that she was just digging herself in too deep with her attempt at lying. Taking a sip from her coffee in the process.

Emma sighed, "Alright. I'm lying. The truth is…" she looked over at Ruby as she sported a knowing grin, "Regina came over last night." she placed her hands up in defense as David's face hardened in minutes, "Dad-"

"Explain what on earth Regina was doing here this late." David demanded, placing his hand on his hips.

"Now, David, calm down. I'm sure she has a good explanation." Mary Margaret jumped in as Emma happily smiled.

"She proposed to me." her smile was shy, her dimples showed as she stuck her hands inside the sweatshirt pockets, "And, I said yes."

"No way!" Ruby's grin as well as Mary Margaret's were spot on, while David stood there frozen with his mouth wide open.

"Honey, that's…" Mary Margaret walked over to her daughter with her arms stretched out and teary eyes, "That's wonderful news!" Emma laughed happily as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Dude! Show us the rock!" Ruby shouted as she walked over to her best friend, glancing down at her left hand.

Emma shook her head, "There was no ring."

"What?" Ruby's face fell as well as Mary Margaret's.

"No ring?" asked her mother.

Truth is, Emma didn't need a ring to feel like their engagement was official. She wouldn't feel right walking around with a very shiny, very expensive rock on her finger. All she truly wanted to be happy was that her son was healthy as he now was, and that the woman she dearly loved was always by her side.

"Well, it was a spur of the moment type of situation, really. She came as a surprise." replied Emma.

"But, I'm sure she will give you one eventually, won't she?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter.

Ruby chuckled, "This is Regina Mills we're talking about here, Ms. N. She will make sure Emma here has a ring." she smacked her friend playfully on the arm, "Have I ever told you how jealous I am of you?"

Emma laughed as her eyes moved over to David who still stood frozen with his mouth open, "Dad… now, whatever you do, just don't shout, okay? Henry is still sleeping-"

"I need some air." David walked towards the door without another word, off to start his day.

"David!" Mary Margaret called out to her husband, but it was too late, for he had walked out the door as it slammed shut behind him. She wrapped an arm around a now sad Emma just as Ruby did, "Don't worry about him. He'll come around."

"Somehow I doubt that." Emma mumbled.

"His only little girl is getting married, Em. It's normal for him to act this way. He's jealous that his only princess is now officially a grown woman." said Ruby as Emma glared her way.

"I've been a grown woman since the day I had Henry." she challenged.

Emma really hoped David would come around. She loved him and would love for her entire family to be present to their wedding once they wed. She would hate to fight with him over her happiness.

"Let's not all get the long faces!" Ruby hugged Emma tightly, causing her to smile, "You're getting married! Not to mention to a billionaire." she winked.

Emma chuckled, "Money doesn't matter, Rubes. Regina could still be living under a bridge inside a cardboard box and I'd still marry her as is."

"Yeah, right. You're only saying that because Regina does have a lot of money and if she dies, just imagine. You're set for life girl!"

Mary Margaret released a gasp as she looked over at Ruby, "Ruby, that's a horrible thing to say!"

"Seriously, Rubes?" Emma laughed as Ruby held up her hands in defense.

"Alright. Alright. Sorry, jeez, so touchy." she went back to sipping her coffee.

"Oh, honey we have so much to prepare for-" Mary Margaret beamed.

Emma chuckled at her excitement, "Let's take this slow, mom. She just proposed last night, I'm sure she's going to want to come and talk to both of you as well before we go on with any type of preparations. I only hope that David comes around by then and doesn't try to shoot her."

"I will talk to your father." said Mary Margaret as she quickly changed conversation, "My question is, what are you still doing here?"

Emma looked over at her mother with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, shouldn't you be with Regina? Living with her for good. You are engaged after all, it would be the right thing to do."

Emma smiled, "There's nothing I would love more than to be with her, but Henry needs me-"

"Henry is already getting strong." said Mary Margaret.

Emma shook his head, "He still needs me. He's my son, he should be with me. With us."

Mary Margaret shrugged, "It doesn't mean he won't be, sweetheart. He could stay here with your father and me while you get a room ready for him and change schools for him. He just started so it's a good time." she smiled, "Besides, after getting engaged, you two could use some time alone."

Ruby chuckled as she brought her mug up to her lips, "More than what they got last night, I'm sure." her eyes focused on both women as they gave her a glaring look, "What? We've all had sex in our parents house. Come on."

"It thrills me to know what your speech is going to be for my wedding." replied Emma as Ruby just shrugged with a witty smile to her.

"Seriously, Emma. Go to Regina. That's your place now." her hand came up as she caressed her daughter's cheek, "I know for a fact that Henry will understand. He'll probably be thrilled about having a bigger place to live. Besides, you deserve this. You have always put everyone's needs ahead of our own. It's about time someone came along who thinks about your needs first."

"Shut up, Ruby." Emma quickly looked at Ruby in warning as she was about to open her mouth to say another witty remark. She smiled back at her mother as she embraced her in a tight hug, "I love you, mom." she sharply exhaled, feeling nervous and excited all at once, "Times like these, I wish I had my car back. I could surprise her at work right now."

"I can drive you. I don't go into work until later anyway." Ruby smiled.

"Are you sure, Rubes?" asked Emma.

"As sure as I was when I came out to you. Now, let's go! I'm curious to see where your future wife works." Ruby walked over to the door, as Emma looked back at her mother.

"Henry…"

"Go. You can come back later to see him and explain everything." Mary Margaret's eyes were filled with tears. She was truly happy and grateful that someone as wonderful as Regina Mills ever walked into her daughter's life.

* * *

Ruby's mouth fell open, formed in a perfect O as she glanced up at the tall building where Regina worked as Emma made her way inside the two glass doors, as she now sported a pair of jeans, leaving the sweatshirt that was gifted to her by the brunette. Her hair picked up in a messy ponytail, as strands of blonde hair caressed her face.

"Well, fuck my twice and scream my name. I can see why she's so loaded. The entire building is named after her!" said Ruby, following Emma through the glass doors.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction, as her eyes soon spotted the happy blonde walking their way, "Kathryn!" she ran up to her as they embraced in a tight hug.

"Em! It's so wonderful to see you! Graham just informed me of your engagement. Congratulations on finally making Regina settle down." she winked.

"Thank you." replied Emma, smiling so widely her cheeks were already sore, "Is Regina here?"

Kathryn chuckled, "Regina is always here. Come on with me, I'll take you to her office. She's going to be so surprised to see you, she's going to do a cartwheel."

"That's the idea." Emma replied as her and Ruby followed her towards the elevator, which Kathryn and Graham were allowed to take. "She's not too busy, is she?"

"For you?" Kathryn chuckled, "Oh, honey, please- she's never busy for you."

As the elevator doors finally opened, Graham smiled over at the women as he was walking down the same hallway that led towards Regina's office.

"Emma." he whispered, not wanting Regina to hear him, "It's so good to see you again." he hugged her as the blonde responded.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Graham." she motioned towards Ruby, "This is my good friend, Ruby. She brought me."

Ruby smiled as she finally shook hands with both of them, while Kathryn gave Emma a small nudge, "Go on in there." she said as Emma drew in a breath and walked herself towards the two gigantic doors as quietly as possible.

Surely enough, as her head peeked inside the office, she saw Regina standing by the window, lost in thought. She happily smiled as today she saw her sporting a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a black vest that completed her work attire rather well.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ms. Mills?"

Regina's head turned at the sound of Emma's voice, her smile immediately forming as she met up with her halfway across the office, "What- how did you get here?"

Emma held on to the woman's hands, her smile never faulting as their eyes locked in place, "Ruby offered to drive me. I didn't call you because I was hoping to surprise you."

Regina chuckled, "Job well done. I'm surprised." her arms wrapped her around an equally happy Emma as she felt the blonde's arms hold onto her.

"I hope you won't mind, but I'll be moving back today." said Emma, as Regina's smile only grew.

"And, Henry?" she asked.

Emma chuckled, loving the fact that Regina worried about her son, "Since he's still recuperating a little while, my mother figured he could stay with them- just until we have something ready for him to call his own room and I can get him transferred to another school. I'll be going back to talk to him later about the whole thing. I know he'll be thrilled."

This was by far, the best news Regina could have received today. As she said nothing else after, she just kissed the woman she would be calling her wife soon then and there. A kiss that was soon interrupted once Killian entered her office unannounced.

"Well, I wish someone would have told me you two were in here about to have some sex, I would have gotten my camera out. The board members would love this." he grinned as both women gave him a deadly stare.

"What the hell are you doing just coming into my office, Jones?" asked an already pissed Regina, as their world was suddenly crumbled to the ground by his unwelcome presence.

Killian chuckled, "Well, I'm not doing that." he motioned towards the two of them. His eyes looking over at Emma as he nodded her way, "Ms. Swan."

"Jones. Come to feast on leftovers?" the blonde's tone was dry.

Another chuckle was released from Killian, "Well, if that includes you, love, sign me up. It's about time you come to realize that what a girl like you needs is what only a man can offer."

Regina's vein was ready to pop as she began to walk near him as Killian only chuckled once Emma stopped her from trying anything against him, "Regina, don't. As much as I'd love to punch him myself, this isn't the place to do it." Emma whispered.

As much as it angered Regina, she knew Emma was right. She needed to compose herself, "Get out of here." she snarled over at him.

"Please, I only ask that you don't miss Monday morning's board meeting. You won't want to miss what I have as a presentation." Killian provided Emma with another nod before exiting the brunette's office.

Regina released a heavy sigh as Emma caressed her cheek, "Don't worry about him. He's all talk."

"He's everything but that I'm afraid." Regina's voice was now much more calmer as her eyes met Emma's.

"You just focus on work and me when you get home." Regina chuckled as Emma threw wink her way, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "I'll see you later at home." she playfully smacked the brunette's ass and with that made her exit. Leaving Regina grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Emma had a rather busy morning. Going back home to pack up the same small bag of things she needed to take with her. Talk to Henry about her life changing decision for both of them, which the boy was more than excited about and couldn't wait until he was too living in that mansion he had heard so much about. Henry didn't even care about having to change schools either. He was pretty anxious to fully enjoy his new life alongside his mother and Regina.

Emma looked over at the house as Ruby pulled into the driveway, her eyes still scanning every bit of the house in awe. Regina was due home soon and Emma couldn't wait to greet her at the door.

"Alright. Back to your palace, princess." Ruby joked, "You tell Regina I expect a big tip for delivering you safe and sound."

"Thank you for everything, Rubes. This means a lot to me." Emma hugged her in a tight embrace.

Ruby returned the hug, a genuine smile exposed on her ruby red lips, "Anything for you, Em. Of course, I expect to be a bridesmaid at your wedding." she held up a finger in warning.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "Who else would be my main bridesmaid?" she stepped out of the car, shutting the door in place as she waved Ruby off, while she made her way inside the all too familiar mansion.

Her eyes and smile never seemed happier than they did right now as she looked over the house, thinking back to the time she was first here and left alone while Regina was at work. Boy, was she clueless then and so lost in this house. The very memory of it bringing a chuckle out of her at just how much things have changed between Regina and her in just a short time. Everything was different now- even better. Even the very feel of this house was different to her. And the feeling she felt knowing that Regina would be walking through that door in just a short moment excited her even more.

If she was in awe with this house the first time she arrived here, she could already see just how much Henry's face will light up once they have a room ready for him. All their lives, Emma and her son would have to share a room. They never minded, not like they had much of a choice anyway. But, the idea of her son finally having his own space, a room to call his own made her absolutely happy. As for her- she would get to sleep all her life, cuddled up in the arms of the woman she now loved. That she's always loved.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock was heard at the door. Her brows furrowed, knowing well it couldn't be Ruby, not when she was off to work. It couldn't possibly be Regina either, given that the most logical thing would be for her to have a key. She smiled as the vivid memory of that time the package came for her with the piece of lingerie came for her. What if that was it?

She chuckled to herself, promising herself not to burn it this time. She reached for the handle as she swung open the door. Her smile instantly turning into a frown as no other than Killian was now standing before her. Sporting that grin of his that he never failed to have.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked through a snarl, "Regina isn't home."

"I'm well aware of that, love. I'm actually glad she isn't here. That gives us a chance to talk." he replied.

Emma shook her head, "You and I have nothing to talk about." she pushed the door close, only for Killian's foot to come in between the opening of it, preventing her from closing it. She gasped as he just pushed his way inside the house, again uninvited.

"Oh, but we do." he smirked, "You see, I may have access to a little contract that can very much get me what I want."

Emma's heart stopped at his words, but decided not to jump the gun straight away, "I don't understand."

"I know everything."

Her eyes grew wide, "What?"

"I may have access to other proof that states exactly how you and Regina met." he walked around her as Emma could feel her pulse dropping, "See, that night at the ball, I couldn't quite grasp onto the idea that you looked awfully familiar. Of course with a pair of nice clothes, who could tell that you were that waitress at the club?" he smirked as he saw the proof in Emma's eyes that what he was saying was more than true, "It was you, wasn't it? You left with Regina that night because she paid you two million dollars?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Emma's voice broke.

Killian chuckled, "So, it is true. I knew you were just playing hard to get that night and at the ball. But, lucky for you, I come with a proposition of my own." he paused, his eyes never leaving Emma's pale complexion, "I have something in my power that could destroy everything Regina has worked so hard to build."

Emma shook her head, her tone pleading, "You can't possibly do that."

Killian let out a laugh this time, "Oh, I very much can. And, I will. Now, here's the thing." he started walking towards her as Emma backed up, "It's no secret that I've had a hard on for you ever since I first saw you. If it's money you want, which I suspect you do- because if not, you wouldn't be here. I can give you that." he backed Emma up against the doors as his finger caressed its way down her cheek, "I can give you much more than Regina ever could."

"Is that so?" Emma played along as he nodded, closing in the very little space they had between them, "There's only one problem with that."

"Do tell." Killian whispered, his lips already ghosting over hers.

Emma whispered against his lips, making sure to keep him close as she felt his body give in to her touch, "The only one who can be even closer than you are right now… is Regina." her knee came up as she struck him right in his groin, making her way away from the door and towards the stairs.

Killian grunted in pain, his hands cupping his still hardened member as he ran towards Emma, grabbing a hold of her ankle as she fell on the stairs. He pulled her down as he crawled his body on top of her, settling between her legs as his hands quickly worked her skirt up.

"No! Get away from me!" Emma shouted, as she fought back with all her might against him. But, he was impossibly too strong and too heavy. Her hands however pulled at his hair, and moved quickly towards his chest as she kept up her fighting.

Killian grunted as he held her down, taking both of her wrists in one hand, holding them above her head as his other hand literally ripped at her skirt. He was an uncontrollable animal, determined to get what he wanted. And, his plan was to destroy everything that screamed Regina Mills. Emma was the main thing. Emma grunted, tears coming down the corners of her eyes as she could feel his rock hard muscle press against her sex. Her eyes closed in disgust as she pleaded, "Please, don't! Please!"

This could not be happening again. Not again. Not here and not now.

She did the only other thing she could think of, she struggled until one of her arms were free as she wrapped it around his neck, bringing her face closer to his ear as she bit down hard.

Killian let out a scream in pain as his fist made contact with the side of her face, leaving her to see stars as she felt the pain all to her head. Her back being hurt by the hard surface of the stairs as his body still kept her down on them, but she felt how his hip began lifting up granting his hand access to his belt and zipper of his pants as they were undone.

"Fighting only makes it more pleasurable for me," he grunted as he was ready and willing to enter her, he just needed to find the right angle as Emma continuously fought, despite her throbbing headache. "Isn't this how Regina gives it you?"

"Get off of me, you don't have to do this!" Emma shouted, trying her best to struggle underneath him, when suddenly…

"You're right I don't have to- I want to!" Killian shouted.

"Get the hell off of her!" another shout was heard from Regina herself as Emma wasn't sure what had just happened. Killina's body was soon yanked off of her with such force, she heard a pair of grunts from Killian himself. And just as Emma gained sense to what was happening, she heard a loud crash. She knew Regina was surprisingly strong, but the adrenaline the brunette was going through right now was beyond her; her hands were balled into fists as she shoved Killian's body hard up against the table that was positioned near the entrance wall. His body hit the furniture so hard, it broke in half.

What followed next were a few kicks by the brunette herself, kicks that landed blows to the scumbags face and ribs. Emma could see bloody murder displaying in her eyes. Regina had become another person. If she were a dragon, she'd be breathing fire right now, while Killian be turned into a barbeque. She was sure of it.

"Regina…" Emma murmured, as her eyes looked over at the now unconscious body on the floor.

Regina's eyes went from a hard, cold stare to her regular soft, kind and loving one in a matter of minutes as soon as she heard the voice that always gave her a sense of peace. She quickly walked over to Emma, feeling hesitant at first, but she had to hold her in her arms. So she did, cradling her even more as the blonde wrapped her own arms around her tightly. "Emma… what-?" she looked down at the red area around her cheekbone as her eyes grew dark with anger once again.

Both women turned to the sound of Killian's grunts as he stood, quickly being able to run out of the door like the coward that he was.

Regina released her hold on Emma as she tried to stand, "Stay here, I'm-"

Emma held her back, "No! Don't leave me!"

"It's alright, darling. You're safe now, but I have to go after him- he has to pay for what he did."

Emma's grip only tightened on the brunette's shirt, "He didn't hurt me, Regina!"

Regina's brows furrowed, as she only grew angrier, "He hit you! And he tried to-!" she shook her head, trying to delete that horrible image from her mind.

"Yes. He tried, but he didn't get that far. Thanks to you." Emma looked into the brunette's eyes as they both heard a pair of tires screeching on the side of the road, just out the door as they knew Killian had fled.

Regina sighed as she stood up, helping Emma up in the process, "Come on. Let's get you to a hospital. I won't be content until I know for sure that you are alright. We'll file a police report there."

Emma stopped in her tracks, "A police report?" she shook her head, "No, we can't."

"Emma, I am not letting him get away with this." Regina's tone was firm.

"He knows everything, Regina!" the blonde shouted, "He knows about the contract that we signed with Gold. He has pictures of you and I in that private room at the bar. If we so much as get the police involved in this, at least for now- you'll go down too. I'm sure of it."

Regina's next reaction was to hug her. He knew. Now it all made sense why the suspicious behavior these last couple of days. Emma was right, Regina needed time to think. She needed to think and plan with a cool head. If Killian knew about their deal, she knew this had something to do with Gold. Of that she was sure. She needed- was going to get to the bottom of all this mess. Killian had always known Regina to be direct and fight for what she wanted and loved most. Well, now that one person was Emma and he hurt her and tried to do the most vile thing to her any man could do to any woman. That was something she would make sure he would pay for. It wouldn't go unpunished. No one harmed the woman she loved and got away with it. No one.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your amazing patience to my return. It feels great to finally post something. Personal issues are still roaming for me, but I'm finally where I need to be with it for the time being. As promised, here is a new update that I hope you like just the same. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20:**

_**After the Storm...** _

Regina sat inside the theater room hours later after their visit to a doctor. She had held Emma all through the day until she had fallen asleep. Regina wasn't so lucky in being able to sleep, for all her brain could think about was the horrific image she had walked into. That bastard has always wanted what's been rightfully hers.

Having Amber was one thing. She was never one to be faithful, but in what right mind did he think he could possibly have Emma? Let alone even look her way. And to top it off, that asshole dared to lay a hand on her.

Her hand tightened around the now empty glass of scotch she had been holding as that horrific image of his body on top of Emma's played in her mind once again.

A classic black and white film playing out on the projector. Yes, Regina loved the classics. The sound of the movie was at low volume, given that she wasn't really paying attention to it. Her head turned to the sound of a faint knock on the wall, as her eyes quickly looked over at Emma as she stood by the door frame.

"What are you doing up?" Emma murmured, making her way into the dark theater room, taking her place instantly on the brunette's lap.

"I couldn't sleep." Regina's hand hesitated at first, but eventually fell on Emma's thigh, her thumb caressing her skin as delicately as possible. Of course, she still wanted her- she would always want her- especially after looking so fucking desirable in one of her work shirts, like that day in her study. But, after what she had been through today, she wouldn't make a single move unless she wanted it.

Emma quickly took notice in not only her hesitance, but that she wasn't exactly meeting her gaze.

"Regina, look at me," her voice was soft as she was finally able to look into those brown orbs she was so passionate over, "You don't have to do this, you know." she paused, turning the brunette's face to face her once again as she had turned away, "What _almost _happened wasn't in anyway your fault. Please, don't blame yourself."

"But, it was." Regina's tone was just as soft, pain displayed all over her voice, "This would've never happened if I-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Emma begged, caressing the brunette's cheek softly as her thumb wiped away a fallen tear, "Now, you listen to me, Regina Mills. Shit happens, and it can knock us down- that's true." she paused, "It happened before. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky enough to have you around then to save me like you did today. If anything, I should be thanking you."

Regina's hand slowly came up from Emma's thigh towards her cheekbone, which was already a shade of purple as the bruise had set in, "I swear to you, he will pay for this."

Emma leaned in more to the brunette's delicate touch, she chuckled, "With the beating you gave him, I doubt we will even see him again."

"We will." She sighed, "One thing I always did admire about Killian, was that he never backed down from anything. Especially when he wants something bad enough." she shook her head, "I've always known about his envy towards me, I just never imagined he would take this far as to hating me."

"Were you two really good friends?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded, "A long time ago. He wasn't always like this. Of course, during our college years, we… we were reckless. But, unlike him- I grew up once my parents passed."

"You don't think he'll expose you on Monday, do you?" Emma's voice was full of fear.

Regina chuckled, "I'm counting on it. He's always wanted to see me fall." her hand came up again as she caressed the blonde's cheek once more.

"You can't allow that, Regina. He can't just make you give up everything you've worked so hard for."

"None of that matters, Emma." Regina replied.

"It does too matter," green eyes locked into brown ones, "At least for me. It's bullshit that you just let him win. You aren't the type to give up so easily."

Regina's lips curved into a small smile, "All I need… is sitting on my lap. You are all I need to function." her index finger rested on the blonde's lips as Emma was about to speak in protest again, "But, you're absolutely right. I am also one to not take no for an answer, much less give up so easily. We have all weekend to come up with a plan, something that will beat him at his own game."

"Maybe Ruby could help us." Emma suddenly suggested.

Regina raised a perfect brow, "Ruby?"

"Yeah. She does still work at that nightclub with Gold. Maybe she could find out something new that we don't yet know."

Regina could practically see a bright light bulb on top of Emma's head. She so loved this woman. She loved her spunk, her fight she was willing to give just so she could walk away free from this nasty situation.

"We may have to pay a visit to Ruby tomorrow morning, then." said Regina as Emma smiled, "I'd also like to make a quick stop at your parent's house. Given that you've accepted my proposal, I think it'd be only fair to rightfully ask both your parents consent."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle, "That's not necessary, Regina. I've already said _yes_."

Regina chuckled, "I may have asked you, but I haven't presented you with a ring yet. This is important to me."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, if it's _that _important to you- fine. You can talk to my parents. But, I don't need a ring."

Regina's brow raised, "Oh, but you most certainly do, Ms. Swan." without giving Emma another chance to say another word, she delicately took her left hand into her own, her own left hand digging through the pocket of her pants as she then placed a white gold diamond ring on her finger. Emma's eyes looked down at the white gold ring, taking in very detail of it. It wasn't an exaggeration. It was actually simple. Expensive no doubt, but it was expensively simple. Around the band, it was very detailed with vine looking spirals, as they ended on the top of the ring, underneath what looked like a crown, which was positioned on top as it held the diamond right in the middle of it. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"It was my mother's." Regina spoke in a soft tone, meeting Emma's loving gaze, "She left it to me in her will, specifically stating that I'd only give it to the one woman who truly deserved it. My father had it made for her."

"I wonder if I would have been worthy enough to gain their approval." Emma wondered.

Regina smiled, remembering every bit of her dream involving her parents, "You are exactly what they always envisioned for me. My mother would have thought that you are one in a million." she chuckled, "My father would have loved your stubbornness."

"Well… something about you had to rub off on me, I'm afraid." Emma smiled as she joked, her arms wrapping around the brunette's neck as the air around both women felt even more lighter now. It was as if their happiness hadn't been destroyed at all. Killian had never been there, and they were as happy as ever.

But, what made Regina even happier was to see Emma smile.

How could she possibly be in good spirits after what happened and make her feel a little better too?

She finally had to ask.

"How do you do that?"

"You saved me." Emma's voice was as sweet and soft as Regina always loved to hear it, "I never imagined someone ever coming along that would make me feel so safe and so loved, all at once. You always make everything better."

"He wanted me to come home to that. He knows my schedule." Regina's eyes darkened with anger, "He knows that the one and only way to truly destroy me is by taking what is most precious to me- which is you.

Emma could see that Regina was being haunted by her memories, her many mistakes, "You are nothing like him. Yes, you offered me two million dollars in exchange for my company, but I didn't have to say yes."

Regina's eyes connected with Emma's, displaying all the sudden pain she was feeling, "I didn't give you much of a choice at the time."

Emma's hand brushed the brunette's hair, taking in the softness of it, "No, but you were right. It was either you or someone like Killian, who clearly has no respect for anyone. While you do."

Regina chuckled, "I used my power to make you do things against your will. I never once apologized."

Emma could see the sincerity in her eyes. She smiled as she placed a kiss on the brunette's lips, "You have nothing to apologize for. You fell in love with me. Besides… I wasn't kidding when I told you that I love it when you get all possessive with me." she suddenly began to shift on the brunette's lap as she positioned herself in a straddling position, allow Regina's eyes to drink in her sight better as the bottom of her shirt moved up her thighs.

"Because, I am yours, aren't I?" her voice a whisper.

Regina's hands couldn't resist moving up the blonde's bare thighs, her eyes looking up into her own, "You've been mine since the night I first saw you." her reply was much a whisper as Emma's was. Her lips slightly parted as her eyes followed the blonde's hands as they began to slowly undo several buttons from her shirt.

For the love of all that was holy- how was it that with any little thing Emma did, she could get so turned on in a matter of seconds?

"What do you want, Emma?" Regina asked, her hands slowly traveling upward, reaching and instantly cupping a well rounded ass. Of course she knew what she wanted, but she loved hearing her say it.

The blonde's eyes darkened as they stared right back into hers, her hands coming up as her long fingers became lost in between her jet black hair, "I want to be exactly that. Yours." she whispered, her lips wrapping around the brunette's neck, rather hungry, "I want you to make everything disappear, making me feel your touch." she moved away from her neck as her lips ghosted over Regina's, feeling her already hot breath, "I want all of you."

Regina's lips connected with Emma's in a hard, but passionate given kiss. It was filled with all the love in the entire world from both women. The brunette wasn't planning on touching her, not after what she had gone through… but here was Emma in one of her work shirts, coming onto her and wanting to be fucked as only she knew how to give it. She couldn't say no to that. She wanted her to erase every bad moment, any pain she might've felt- done.

Dark brown eyes looked up at the beautiful sight before her as her hands found their way back towards the blonde's thighs, all the way towards her ass. Her nails raked across her bare skin, her grip tightening as she was able to lift Emma up, turning her to face the couch, as she was prepped up on it, kneeling and waiting. Regina leaned in over Emma's back, her hand making its way around as her fingers began working their magic on an already hardened clit. A moan was heard coming from the blonde, which was all the confirmation Regina needed to know this is what she truly wanted. She was doing the right thing. And, it felt just as right as her fingers kept up their rhythm, while her body rested more and more on top of Emma's from behind.

Emma release another moan, mixed in with already breathless pants as she could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter. She could feel just how quickly Regina went from using her right hand to her left, as soon while her thumb was still working her clit, her fingers were inside of her pleasuring her even more. While Regina released a moan of her own as she could feel just how badly she wanted this. That erotic sex smell taking over them both.

A puddle already forming in between Regina's legs, as this was beginning to become her favorite position. Of course, she was more than fine with this moment being all about Emma's pleasure. She was more than willing to erase every horrific event, filling them up with new ones that would bring a smile to her face instead of the fear she had felt hours ago.

Her fingers kept up the work, as she provided more than enough of a hard rhythm with her hips, "You feel so incredible," she leaned in more, her pants ghosting over her hair.

"Tell me that I'm yours, Regina." Emma's voice was lost through pants and moans as Regina moved even harder, "Yours and no one else's."

"Your mine," that made Regina moan, as she could feel almost an electric current pass through her body of pure pleasure, "All mine."

It was then she released a low growling sound, one that Emma had heard before, but never quite like this one. Followed by her sitting up as her hand tightened around Emma's throat, while her hand worked faster and harder.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" a yell was heard coming from the blonde, her head leaning back as her whole body surrendered to all that was Regina Mills.

Another low growl was heard, as Regina's grip tightened around Emma's neck. Not enough to strangle her- but just enough that it was beyond pleasurable for both. Followed by a low whimpering sound which came from the blonde, as she felt just how hard the brunette's teeth sank into that delicate spot on her neck. That spot she knew Regina could always hit. Just as she was now, as she bit, sucked and tasted right at it.

"Oh, my God, Regina!"

Emma couldn't resist anymore, as she moaned out her release as in, what felt like seconds, the brunette's fingers were drenched in her favorite juices that she was always gifted with.

Pants were exchanged as the brunette soon brought her movements to a complete stop. Her grip around Emma's neck loosening with ease as her arm snaked around her stomach, holding her impossibly close towards her as their lips met once again in a breathless, hot, and very passionate kiss. The credits of the black and white film already playing right before them as both slid down on the couch. Emma cuddling right back up to Regina, taking her usual place on the woman's lap.

That being her favorite spot to sit in now.

"You should know better than to wear nothing but one of my shirts, Ms. Swan. It does unspeakable things to me." a low and husky voice sounded, causing Emma to chuckle.

"You didn't even have a turn." she replied. Wanting so badly to please her now.

It was now Regina's turn to chuckle, "Right now it was all about you. We have all the time in the world for my turn, my swan." her thumb softly caressing the bruise on her cheekbone as her face fell once again, "No one will ever hurt you again. I finally know what I have to do."

"What are you going to do?" Emma's brows furrowed, eager to know the answer.

* * *

By Saturday morning, Regina along with Emma shared all the details of what had happened with Ruby, who was severely pissed to say the least…

"He what?! Wait until I get my hands on that waste of a human," Ruby scoffed, "And to think I served him drinks a couple of times. He always seemed like your typical slime ball but, I actually thought he was cute."

"If only his good looks could help him make up for what he's done." replied Regina.

"Did you really beat him up?" Ruby grinned, as did Regina at the very memory of how badly Killian ended up looking and running for his life.

"Ruby, I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think you can do it?" asked Emma as she sat across her best friend.

"Em, please. For you? I'd put my sexuality aside, sleep with him and get you those pictures."

Emma's expression was of disgust just to think of Ruby having to sleep with him, "Please, don't. We just need you to work up your charm. Enough to get him drunk and get those pictures from him."

"Sure, Em, but what about the contract? Who will be in the nightclub to retrieve it if I have to be with that scumbag?"

Just as Ruby had asked that question, there was a knock at the door. Regina stood up quickly as she answered the door to Ruby's apartment.

"Alright, we can all relax, I'm here." Lily made her way inside, her eyes going back and forth between the blonde and brunette, "I hope you know how much I love you and Emma to accept to come all this way over here."

"I appreciate you coming, Lily." Regina gave her best warm smile.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't have anything better to do today." Lily shrugged, as Emma shook her head with a smile of her own.

"Lily here used to be married to someone who worked for the FBI-" Regina informed Ruby and Emma.

"Correction. CIA." Lily lifted up her finger.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Fine. CIA." she looked over at Lily, "I figured you could still use some of your old tricks you learned from your ex-husband."

Lily smirked, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Excellent." brown eyes looked over at Emma and Ruby, "Lily could be our eyes and ears inside that nightclub, and get her hands on that contract before Gold even has a chance to do anything else with it. Ruby can handle Jones in the meantime."

"Regina, we can't send them in alone to do all the work for us." said Emma.

Ruby scoffed, her arms crossed over her chest, almost insulted, "Please, Em. You know I can handle creeps like that ass-hat. I'll be fine."

"You don't know what he's like, Rubes." said Emma.

"She's right." followed Regina.

"Don't worry about a thing. I have a few friends I can still call. I'll have a few FBI agents, hell the whole military if you want it- surrounding that nightclub and Killian Jones' place with just snapping my fingers." Lily grinned, obviously proud of the power she possessed, "They won't know what hit them."

"I don't care what you do with Gold, but I need Killian unharmed. He needs to show up to that meeting on Monday. After Monday's meeting, you can gladly have him arrested and put away for a long time." said Regina.

"You really are playing dirty, aren't you, Regina?" asked Lily, loving this side of her dear cousin she never had the pleasure of experiencing.

Regina's stare turned cold, "This turned personal as soon as he dared to even breathe the same air as Emma."

That made Emma smile.

"I'm in." said Ruby, sounding pretty excited as she felt very much like a spy that came from one of those movies she loved watching so much.

"Me too. Let's do this." said Lily.

"What about me?" asked Emma, which made Regina look her over quickly.

"What about you?" the brunette asked.

"I want to help."

"No. Absolutely not." Regina's tone was firm on this. With what that bastard tried doing to her, there was now way she was about to allow her to even be near him again.

"Regina-"

"Whatever you're thinking, it's out of the question." brown eyes were pinned on Emma

"Hold on a minute, Regina." Lily spoke, "I think I know where she's going with this. It might not be a bad idea to have her help us."

Regina threw a hard glare in Lily's direction, standing up from her chair as did Emma.

"Are you crazy? Gold would recognize her and I don't need her running into Jones." Regina snapped, her hands on her hips.

"Jones will be so drunk and so busy with Ruby, he won't even notice. As for Gold, that's the point. If Emma could go in there and talk to him, while I remain hidden somewhere in his office and record the whole thing. It could be of great use to bring him down as well."

Regina shook her head, her eyes focused on Emma, "Absolutely not. You aren't going, and that's final."

"Excuse us for just a moment." Emma held Regina's hand into hers as she walked out the apartment with her, the door shutting in place as she stood just outside with her, "Gina, I know this is crazy-"

"No, it's beyond crazy, Emma. That bastard already tried hurting you once, if he so much as sees you-"

"Ruby will be there, and so will Lily. They won't let anything happen to me. You have to trust that." she paused, her eyes looking into worried brown ones, "I want to do this. I _can _do this. Trust me."

Regina sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Emma. I do trust you." her hand came up as her thumb delicately caressed the bruise on her cheekbone, "There is no doubt in my mind that you can do anything."

"Then, you should have no doubt about how strong headed I am and how I'll just get what I want out of you, right?" a smirk became visible on Emma's lips as Regina chuckled. Her arms wrapped around the brunette's form, "Come on. Let me have the satisfaction of bringing them down for you. Let me help you."

Regina inhaled and exhaled sharply, her arms already wrapped around Emma's own form. Her forehead coming close to hers, "You make them promise me that they'll keep you safe. And, I get a listening device linked to yours. I want to hear everything."

Emma smiled that smile that would make Regina give in to anything she wanted. "Deal." she said, right before their lips met in a sealing, loving and passionate kiss. It would be a difficult and nerve wrecking task to pull off. All three of them knew that. All four. But, Emma had to have faith that she could be business like just like her girlfriend was. She too wanted to put both of these creeps behind bars for even ever considering in hurting her or Regina.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and followers for your patience on this next update. You'll be happy but sad to know that this ff has been completed! :) I shall post the last chapter to this sexy, fun filled story in just a few minutes. I do hope you enjoy these last two updates. Happy reading!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 21:**

_**Carrying Out the Plan**_

The preparation for their plan took all morning. Regina was still against Emma going anywhere near Gold, and into that nightclub, but she also knew she couldn't stop it either. Emma walked down the stairs with Lily and Ruby in tow as Regina stood from sitting nervously by them, looking up at her beautiful blond before her. Her brown eyes instantly lighting up as Emma wore a pair of tight jeans and Regina's old buttoned up, silk shirt as it was neatly tucked in. Her hair loose and shining so bright it made her heart beat faster than it already had been.

"I'll have to start letting you wear my clothes." Regina nervously kid, as Emma walked up to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's form.

"I do love this shirt." the blonde replied as Lily hung up the call she was on as she stood by them with Ruby.

"Time to go, Em. Best to get you there before Killian arrives." said Lily.

Emma nodded, her eyes looking at Regina's one last time as Regina's stared right back, "I'll be listening in. You'll do great," the brunette's eyes looked over at Lily.

Lily nodded, already knowing what Regina would say, "I'll keep a close eye on her. If anything were to go wrong, the place will be raided in a matter of seconds. Trust me." she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'll keep her safe, Regina."

Regina nodded as Lily and Ruby walked away, waiting outside for Emma as she remained in the brunette's arms.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." as Regina silently nodded Emma placed one last kiss to her lips as she made her way out the main doors of the house, leaving Regina all alone.

* * *

Lily was a sneaky one, if Emma ever saw one. She was able to sneak them both into Gold's office, the man neglected to spot them. It was as if they had become invisible to the whole world then and there. Ruby was already working her tables, waiting for Killian's arrival. As for Regina… she sat in the comfort of her home, a nervous wreck, as she sipped on a glass of scotch. Listening in on all that was going on in Gold's office.

Lily looked over at Emma with an expression as cool and as calm as still water, the tips of her fingers moving away from a hidden door she had come across just behind Gold's desk, "Alright. I'll be hiding in here the entire time. You just keep him talking and try your best to have him confess to his alliance with Killian."

Emma nodded, feeling a knot of nerves sit right in the pit of her stomach as it suddenly twisted and turned. Her face going momentarily pale while her heart started racing inside her chest.

"_Breathe," _Regina heard Lily's voice through the listening device she had lent the brunette for the night, "_You can do this."_

Regina was her own bundle of nerves, remaining perfectly still as she sat behind her desk, slowly drawing in a breath as she tried to calm herself. Emma could do this. She trusted in that. The ice in her glass clinked against it as she brought it back up towards her lips and took another sip of her scotch, the sensation of it slowly burning her throat as it made its way down.

As Lily hid herself well behind the secret door, Emma sat right across the desk on the very chair she was in when she had met Regina. Flashes of that night playing in her mind as it dawned on her just how far her and Regina had come in so little time. She looked over at the empty seat next to her, seeing the brunette clearly in her mind on that night her fate had been sealed.

Gold headed up the stairs that led to his office as the lights of the club illuminated around him. His hand coming in contact with the doorknob as he quickly turned it and stepped his way inside. His smirk becoming immediate at the sight of a beautiful blonde woman just waiting for him in his office, giving him that Christmas morning feeling.

"Well, well… and just who might you be?" Emma's insides froze all together at the sound of that door opening once the man entered, but his voice made her color run.

Regina sat quietly, her own heart racing inside her chest as she could hear every word.

Emma stood as she turned to face the man before him, feeling every bit of fear, but never showing it. Just as Regina had instructed her.

"Ms. Swan?" Gold's eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise as a smirk played on his lips, "My, my… look at you," his eyes did a quick up and down scan as he walked towards her, "I see life with Regina has been treating you quite well." he smirked as he could feel Emma's body stiffen as he brushed closely by her, making his way around his desk. He sat as he motioned towards his cheek, "I never took her for the type to like things that rough." he joked.

Emma lightly chuckled, keeping direct eye contact with Gold.

"So, to what do I owe this lovely surprise from you? Without Regina." Gold leaned back comfortably in his chair as his hands rested on his cane.

"Regina doesn't know that I'm here." Emma replied, "I had a little visit from someone you might know well. Killian Jones."

Gold's brows furrowed as he pretended not to know the name.

"Don't play dumb with me, Gold. I'm afraid that in a fit of rage, he told me everything."

"What's everything, might I ask?" Gold's voice was calm, but the fear could clearly be heard through his voice. He knew he shouldn't of ever trusted Killian.

"He mentioned a set of pictures which compromised Regina and myself. Pictures that were taken right here in your club. Now, how would he have those if it weren't directly from you?" she asked.

Regina sat proudly by her desk, her elbows now resting on top of the desk as her fingers interlaced together.

The music downstairs was just as loud. Tonight was a full night as more people started coming in as others would leave. Ruby moved along from one table to another, dropping a drink off to one as she quickly wiped down the other. She quickly moved out of the way, offering the now clean table to one of the agents that would be keeping an eye on her that night.

"There you are." Ruby motioned towards the table as agent Fa unbuttoned her jacket as she sat down, giving Ruby a slight nod. Ruby placed an already served drink down by her table, winking over at the woman. If it wasn't that she needed to be all over Killian tonight, she would be all over this woman. But, duty called and began as soon as Killian walked through the front doors.

Gold chuckled, standing as he walked around his desk, walking over to his mini bar while he nervously poured himself a drink, "Would you care for a drink?" he offered.

"Thank you. No."

"I do hope you have proof of what you are saying to be true." Gold walked back to his desk as he sat down, taking a quick sip of his drink, "You know I could have you arrested for coming here and trying to sabotage my business."

"Sabotage? I'd say you're doing a pretty good job at that yourself already." she paused as Gold's smirk was wiped off his face, "You do remember that Regina has a copy of our contract that came directly from you."

Gold chuckled, "I'm sure the cops would love to see Regina's and your signatures on it."

Emma chuckled along, "Yes. Along with your own. Or did you forget that you too signed said contract?" she couldn't help but smirk as Gold's was wiped off. Now she understood the rush Regina would feel for having so much power.

Regina's brow raised as she did not expect for Emma to use their contract, a contract that no longer existed since she had ripped it up and tossed it away. But, Regina caught on quickly to what Emma was doing. She could play dirty. Gold had no idea the contact was ripped, therefore it could be used against him.

"Here's your drink." Ruby placed down the glass on the table next to agent Fa's as Killian's hand instantly wrapped around Ruby's wrist.

"Are you finally going to stop playing hard to get and join me for a drink?" he pulled the woman in more towards him. His hot breath ghosting over her ear, "Maybe more."

_Ugh…_ Ruby smiled, her charm instantly playing on as her eyes looked up at his already lustful blue ones, "Well, since you asked nicely this time…" she instantly spoke up again before he could scoot over in his seat, "How about somewhere more private? Do you live close by?" she whispered as Killian smirked.

Killian's brow raised as he gulped down his drink, "Let's go." he dragged Ruby along as he quickly left the place, not even paying for the drink. He was so eager and ready to finally have a chance with this beautiful brunette that he never noticed as agent Fa soon stood and followed them out of the club.

"I'm almost certain that your copy of that contract only contains our signatures, leaving you clean of all faults. Am I right?" asked Emma, her eyes never leaving Gold, just as Regina instructed her.

Gold smirked, "Well, then, it seems we have to come to some type of understanding you and I. I must say, I'm impressed, Ms. Swan. You aren't the same girl who came asking me for a job." he sat back once again, "You have my attention. What is it you want?"

"For you to stop playing games and help me save your own ass." she continued as Gold's brow raised again in surprise at her choice of words, "Your a businessman. A dirty one, but still a businessman," she shrugged, "What if I told you that I was able to make all this go away for you?"

"And, why would you help me?" asked Gold, not buying her offer.

"For Ruby. She really needs this job, and can't afford to lose it. Plus, once my contract with Regina is done I'm going to need a job myself." replied Emma.

Regina couldn't help but smirk as the blonde's words sounded within her office. She was impressed too and why lie, turned on with how well Emma was covering all her tracks in this lie.

Gold couldn't help but chuckle, "Why would you want to work here if you would be left with what Regina paid you?"

Emma smirked, "I don't like to get bored."

Gold stood from his desk as he moved right behind Emma, "So…" her heart stopped as she could feel the man behind her, "You would have me do what, hand over my copy of the contract and admit to you that, yes, I sold Killian Jones compromising photographs of you and Regina in one of the rooms here?"

"Didn't you?" asked Emma, slightly turning her head over her shoulder.

Gold smirked as he stood behind Emma, taking the last drink from his glass.

* * *

The lights to Killian's apartment switched on as he entered along with Ruby, her eyes widen as she could clearly see the bruises on his face now that she wasn't able to before in the nightclub.

"Ouch. What on earth happened to you?" Ruby asked, knowing perfectly well that those bruises were Regina's handy work. She smirked, "I can't imagine a girl ever doing that to a man like you." she said flirtatiously.

Killian smirked, "Compliments of an old friend. Only the right kind of woman could dominate me."

Ruby chuckled as she moved closer towards him, her fingers softly caressing the lapels of his jacket, "Oh, really? And, here I thought you weren't the type to be dominated."

It was then, Killian roughly pulled her towards him, hard enough that Ruby felt how hard her body crashed into his as his lips crashed hard onto her red ruby ones.

"Mmm-!" Ruby quickly pulled her face away, but wasn't able to escape his strong grasp, "Easy there, big boy. How about a drink first, huh?" she smirked as Killian did, his hand slowly releasing her from the deadly grasp, "I'll have the hardest thing you got."

He chuckled as he pulled her close again, her eyes growing wide as she could practically feel his erection against her stomach, "Yeah, you bet you will. Are you sure you can handle it?" his lips brushed against hers.

Ruby laughed playfully as she placed her index finger on his lips, stopping him from giving her a kiss, "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't, big boy. Now, how about those drinks?"

"I'll be right back." he smirked as he backed away from her, "Make yourself comfortable." he shouted as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Ruby smirked as he looked her over his shoulder. She sat on the couch as she did just that.

* * *

"_I understand wanting to benefit from this deal. But, why would you want to help someone like Regina Mills? She did buy you after all." _Regina heard Gold's voice.

"_I'm just looking to bring down one person in all this."_

"_Killian Jones?" _Gold smirked, "Is he the one responsible for this?" Emma went stiff as she felt his finger tip lightly brush away a strand of blonde hair as it lightly caressed her bruise. His touch not feeling anything like Regina's. He moved over to his chair as he sat in front of Emma, her body relaxing yet again, "He always did have it in for Regina."

Emma's brow raised, "You seem to know a great deal about that."

Gold shrugs, "He's an open box once he's had a couple of drinks in him. He certainly said a few good things about you…" he stood, walking his way around Emma again, only this time he faced her as he sat across from her, on top of his desk.

Emma's glare was finally deadly towards him, "Let's not beat around the bush, Gold." she stood, "How much is it going to take for you to hand over your copy of that contract?"

He smirked.

* * *

Ruby tightened Killian's ties around his wrists as she now willingly had him tied down to his own bed. A few drinks in and he was practically puddy.

"Not so tight, love. You'll take my hands off." he joked, looking up at her as she remained straddled around him.

She chuckled as she saw the sight of the man before her in nothing but his underwear, "Then, we'll get you hooks for hands. You could do some real damage."

He smirked, too gone to care what she did to him, "I knew I liked you." his smirk was gone as Ruby quickly got up from bed, "Where are you going? It's your turn to undress."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I will. I'm just a little thirsty. I won't be long." she rolled her eyes as her back was to him. She walked into the kitchen, quickly serving a drink as she undid a couple of buttons from her uniform, while she took out a small bottle of drops as she quickly poured them into the drink, thinking back to when they were given to her by the agent that was assigned to keep an eye on her all night…

_Ruby's eyes looked down at the small bottle of drops as agent Mulan Fa held it out for her to take, "The first opportunity you have, put a few of these in his drink and he'll be out cold until the next morning. He won't even remember a thing."_

"_Are you sure about that?" asked Ruby, "I can handle it, but I wouldn't want him to come near my friend again."_

_Mulan shook her head, "He won't. He won't even come near you. I'll be keeping a close eye, I'll make sure of it."_

She smirked at the memory of the agent who had been assigned to her to watch her all night. It intrigued her to know more about this woman he seemed to take her job very seriously. After all this was over, she needed to know more.

"Where are you?"

Ruby's head snapped up at the sound of Killian's voice as it brought her back to reality. A smile appeared on her lips as she put her acting face back on point, walking into the bedroom with the glass in hand. Her eyes falling to the still tied up man.

"I thought you'd left," said Killian.

Ruby chuckled, taking her straddling position back on the bed and Killian, the clinking of the ice against the glass lightly sounding as she positioned herself right on the man. His erection already noticable and felt underneath her own sex. Thank God she was still wearing her pants.

"Now, why would I do that to you? Things are just getting started." he smirked as she drank from the glass, being very careful not to swallow a single drop of the liquor. She bent forward as her lips came in contact with his as they moved with a very well played desire together. A deep and low moan escaping Killian as he could feel the now warm liquid being fed to him directly from the brunette's mouth as it made its way down his throat. The scent and taste of his favorite rum lingering inside his mouth.

He released a long held sigh, followed by a moan as Ruby sat back up with a huge smile on her face. Men were so predictable.

"You are just a big tease, aren't you?" Killian smirked, looking up at her with lustful eyes.

Ruby chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet, big boy."

* * *

Emma felt her heart racing inside her chest, trying her best to control her fear that wanted to instantly take over her as Gold now leaned over her with each of his hands placed on the arms of the chair as he blocked her chance at escaping.

"You are even more cynical than I imagined." Emma's body slid further down onto her chair as she could already feel Gold's breath on her.

He chuckled as he moved closer, "Jones said you'd play hard to get. But, you don't have to play innocent with me, Ms. Swan. Regina doesn't have to know-" his entire body fell to the floor as he released a grunt after feeling a very hard given impact directly on his groin.

Emma quickly stood up from the chair after striking the man with her knee, her head turning towards the door as it was soon busted down by more undercover agents. She quickly moved towards them as they all surrounded Gold, weapons aimed right at him.

"Hands where we can see them!" a man shouted, keeping his weapon on aim as Gold brought up his hands slowly.

Lily came out from the hidden area behind his desk, holding up a package of what looked to be blow that she had stumbled upon in the hidden area. A tiny smirk becoming visible on the brunette's lips as she looked down at a shocked Robert Gold, "You're finished, Gold."

Gold was cornered, cowered into a corner as he looked up at the blonde with an angry but also frightened stare. Emma couldn't feel more in control of a situation than she did right now as she stared him down. He chuckled, "Well played, Ms. Swan… well played."

* * *

Ruby's face hovered over a passed out Killian's. She grabbed a hold of his face as she studied it, making sure he was really asleep. She smirked, "Sorry, big boy. But, you aren't getting lucky tonight."

She quickly jumped out of his bed as she ran into the living room and retrieved her purse from the coat rack. She dug through her purse as she took out her cell phone, dialing a number as she waited for it to ring.

"He's out. You can come up now," she spoke on the phone and quickly hung up. Her fingers moved quickly across her keyboard next as she sent a text out to Emma. Her head turned towards the door of Killian's apartment as she heard a knock. She rushed over to answer it as Mulan came right in with her weapon drawn just as a precaution.

"Are you alright?" asked Mulan, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Ruby smiled as did Mulan, which Ruby took in the sight of, given she hadn't seen the woman smile once since they met.

"You did great. Now, let's get those pictures and get out of here."

Ruby nodded as she went back into Killian's bedroom with Mulan right behind her. Both women looked down at a passed out, half naked Killian. Mulan stood guard as Ruby walked into the man's closet and back out with the photos in hand.

"I got 'em!" Ruby held them up as she grinned, "For being something important, he sure didn't keep them inside a safe."

Mulan chuckled, "Let's go. We gotta move." she held out her hand as Ruby walked on by, stopping in front of Killian as she took out her phone. "What are you doing? We have to go." said Mulan.

A click of her camera phone was heard as the flash was seen, Ruby smirked as she walked over to Mulan, "Now we can go."

* * *

Regina held out her arms as Emma came running into the woman's embrace later that day. Their lips didn't waste any time in crashing into each other in a passionate and hard given kiss. Their eyes met as they parted from their kiss. Emma feeling like she could finally release a breath she had been holding in ever since she walked into that nightclub.

"You are _never_ doing anything like that again." Regina warned, releasing her own set of held back breaths. Feeling like life had been returned back to her now that she could hold the blonde in her arms again.

Emma couldn't help but smile, "That's a promise." she handed over the pictures she had retrieved from Ruby to Regina as she instantly took them into her possession. "What do you say we throw these into the fireplace, along with Gold's contract?"

Regina chuckled as her eyes studied one of the pictures. She held it up separately from the rest, "Except for this one. I actually like the angle on it." she smirked as did Emma.

"You are so insatiable, Ms. Mills." said Emma.

"You have no idea, Ms. Swan."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter to this sexy, fun filled story! :) I want to thank everyone who followed and read this fic since the very beginning. I hope you enjoy the ending and look forward to more of my ffs that will also be finished soon. Happy reading and thanks again everyone!**_

* * *

Come Monday morning, Regina walked into the building with a confidence that just radiated off of her more than ever. With Gold behind bars with enough evidence to put him away for good, and her very own Monday presentation all set. Not to mention the love of a beautiful woman- she was set. The final thing there was to do for her to feel like she had everything at her feet again was carrying out her plan to bringing Killian down. She had prepared all weekend for this moment. She was ready.

As the elevator doors opened up, Graham met up with Regina halfway down the hallway, "Are we ready?" she asked him.

Graham nodded as he carried his laptop and portfolio in his hands, "Everything is set just as you requested. I called everyone and moved the meeting to 10am, except for Killian. He still thinks the meeting is at 8, which he's already waiting in there, and the rest of our guests will be arriving soon and waiting outside the door."

Regina smiled, "Perfect. Thank you, Graham. Let's go, I don't want to be a minute late." Graham nodded as he followed the brunette into the board room.

"Good morning." Regina's voice sounded as Killian looked over at the brunette as she walked in along with Graham.

"I'm glad to see you're on time, Mills." his voice low as Graham took a seat next to Regina, opening up his laptop as he waited for further instructions.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" said Regina, as Killian's eyes exchanged looks between her and Graham.

"Wait a minute, what about the others?" he asked.

"This is a meeting between the two of us. I moved the board meeting to another time." Regina replied.

Killian's brows furrowed, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Unlike you, who was willing to expose me, Jones, I decided to do things discreetly and let you walk out of here with still some pride left in you."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mills?" he asked.

"Graham." at the sound of Regina's voice, Graham tapped on a key on his keyboard as it started the projector inside the boardroom, being the only source of illumination for the time being. Killian's eyes looked over as the projector started, his face going pale as before him were the photographs that he had in his possession, which didn't exist anymore.

"What the fuck kind of meeting is this, Mills?" Killian shouted, standing from his hair.

"Sit down. It's in your best interests, I assure you." Regina's voice was calm as she remained seated. She continued once the man obeyed, "Don't bother running home looking for these pictures, I can assure you they are gone. They have been destroyed, just as these will off of Graham's computer as soon as this meeting is over."

"What the fuck is this, Regina?" his eyes never leaving the woman's brown ones.

"You wanted to play dirty, I can play dirty. You fucked with what matters most to me in this world and for that, this is the consequence." her head turned to look over at Graham. As soon as she nodded, Graham brought down his finger as it tapped on the same key as before as the imagine on the projector soon changed. Killian stood from his chair once again, almost losing his balance as before him was the picture that Ruby had taken in his apartment.

"Where did you get that?" Killian asked. Of course he knew, but he was so surprised by all that was happening that he wasn't sure how to handle what was going on. He had everything under control and now… he had lost that control.

Regina stared at him in utter silence. Her eyes never leaving his as she spoke, "Graham."

With a push of another key, a video started playing out of Killian and Gold in his office, both doing drugs as it appeared on the footage of the cameras of the nightclub which was now closed down. Courtesy of Lily. _Tap! _The next thing that played in a low volume but loud enough for him to hear was the recording of Gold admitting his alliance with Killian in selling him those pictures, to which Killian's jaw clenched tighter at the sound of the man's voice.

"Alright!" he shouted, having had enough of all the evidence against him. He couldn't feel more cornered than he did right now. Anger bottled up inside of him as Regina got the best of him once again.

"What would your father say if he knew that he's only son failed him?" asked the brunette, remaining calm in her seat. Her eyes studying the remainder of the bruises she had left on his face.

Killian threw a deadly glare her way as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Alright, Mills…" his jaw tightened, "Why don't you just tell me what you want already?"

"I want you out of this company."

Graham pulled out a written resignation, sliding it across the table as it landed in front of Killian.

Killian's eyes studied the document and all it contained, all the way down to the empty line below as it waited for his signature.

"The only two people who know about your little drug problems and fantasies are Graham and myself. You sign that document and resign from this company, this will all go away."

Killian looked up at the brunette, "How do I know you'll even keep your word?"

Regina's brow raised, "I could have exposed you in front of the board members, just like you were planning on doing with me, but I didn't. I had Graham set up our very own meeting to save you from the embarrassment. However if you don't sign, well, Graham here has emails already written out, just waiting to be sent out to the police. Gold could always use a cell mate."

Graham had a small smirk to him as his eyes remained on his boss. He truly admired her for the grand business woman that she was.

Killian swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Regina could swear he almost wanted to cry as his world started crumbling down around him. She knew he would sign. He had no other choice. It was then that Killian took out a pen from his breast pocket as the pen clicked and the tip of the pen was exposed. He looked up into Regina's eyes who never moved away from him. His eyes looking down at the paper as his hand began to move across the paper, ink filling out his name in clear black cursive writing.

He threw the document back Graham's way as it slid across the table with force. Graham looked over the document as he nodded towards the brunette.

"That concludes the meeting." Regina stood as did Graham, "It's a shame, you know…" she continued as Killian's eyes connected with hers once again, "Before you decided you hated me and stabbed me behind the back, I actually admired you. I always thought you had potential and a great head for business." she shook her head, "There was a time I even loved you like a brother. And now because of your mistakes… all that is gone. Including honesty."

As Graham pulled open the door, Killian stood as federals made their way inside the boardroom, while Regina stepped aside.

"Wha- what the hell is this?" Killian struggled as he was held by an officer while handcuffs were placed on his wrists. His eyes throwing a deadly glare in the direction of the brunette, "You said you would let me go! I signed the damn document!"

Regina's stare was cold towards him this time, "And I would have kept my word too- if you hadn't touched what matters most to me."

"Regina. Don't do this." said Killian, struggling more and more as two cops held on tighter to him.

"Let's go, sir." said an officer as Regina nodded for them to take him away.

"Regina, please! I beg you! You promised my father! REGINA!" Killian cried out as he was dragged out of the room in humiliation. Thousands of heads turning to witness how he was taken.

"With all this evidence you provided and Ms. Swan's testimony, we have enough to lock him away for good." said an officer, as Regina nodded.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Please, I ask that you keep me up to speed on everything that goes on with him."

The man shook the brunette's hand as he returned her nod, "Of course. Excuse me." he shook Graham's hand as he soon walked out, closing the door behind him.

Regina released a long held sigh as it was finally over. Everything could now go back to normal, and her and Emma could finally be happy without anymore contracts involved. Her eyes, which had momentarily closed opened up as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"I never told you this, but you are a woman to admire, Regina. It's all over now." Graham threw a smile her way, which made Regina's lips curve up into a smile of her own.

"Not quite, Graham. There's still one more thing I need to resolve." She opened up her case at her friend's puzzled look, taking out a document of her own.

Graham reached for the document which was being handed over to him as he quickly read over it. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at the brunette before him. He was speechless.

"With Killian gone, I'm going to need to sign on a new partner, which in this case would have to be someone who knows the ropes as well as I do and has been on top of every detail of this company just as I have. Someone I know will continue to help me make this company grow." she held out a pen before him as she smiled, "Frankly, you are more than qualified. Not just because you and Kathryn have been my unconditional friends, but because you well deserve this opportunity. And I know for a fact that you can do it."

Graham's eyes became moist with unshed tears as the only thing he could think of to do in that very moment was pull the brunette in for the biggest hug he had ever given her. Literally picking up her feet from the bare ground.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "Graham. Graham, put me down, please."

Graham cleared his throat as he did just that and composed himself, "I'm sorry. It's just… I don't know what to say, except… thank you."

"A thank you will do just fine." Regina nodded, holding out her pen again, "You'll need to sign first."

"Oh. Yeah." Graham took the pen from her grasp as he signed his name in fine cursive right on the dotted line. Both shaking hands as he pulled the brunette in for another tight given hug.

* * *

As soon as the weekend rolled around, both women had decided to make their engagement as official as it could be made, by gathering with both their friends and family in Emma's old apartment along with her parents and Henry.

"I don't know what we're celebrating exactly, but cheers," said Mary Margaret as she held up her glass of champagne alone with everyone around her. David included. Henry enjoying some fruit punch.

"Yeah, you two have been so secretive for days. Are we finally going to know the scoop on the _Swan-Mills Daily_?" asked Kathryn as she continued, "Which, before you do, Gina- I quickly want to toast to my husband's new position at work." she stood proudly by his side as she raised her glass towards her best friend, "Thank you."

Regina nodded as she smiled her way, "Well, first of all, I wanted all of us to gather here today because there's something I feel I need to do, before we officially say we are engaged." she looked down at Henry as the boy took her hand in his own, "Henry, I already know I have your approval," her eyes looked over to David and Mary Margaret as they stood before the brunette, "I just need yours. I know this all seems so sudden just like it did when you found out that we were dating, but I want you to know that I love Emma dearly, and Henry, as well as his mother mean the world to me. I know for a fact that if my mother and father were here, they would love them too. Which is why I want to formally ask you for her hand in marriage."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile as Emma was in tears as she stood beside the brunette and her son, "This is just wonderful!" she said as she hugged both her daughter and Regina, "I know you'll make her very happy."

Regina smiled as their hug broke, her eyes falling on David now who remained speechless. The entire room tensed up for a short while, until his lips finally parted to speak…

"Emma…" his voice firm as he stepped forward, taking his daughter's hand into his own. His eyes locking with her green ones, "Do you truly love her?"

Emma couldn't help but smile, "More than life itself."

David drew in a breath as he exhaled it slowly. He then took Regina's hand into his own as he placed it on top of Emma's, a smile on his lips as he then nodded to the brunette, "Welcome to the family, Regina."

The cheers didn't take long to be heard as David hugged both Regina and Emma. Henry moved over to his mother as he hugged her by the waist as Emma lifted the boy up in her arms. Placing a kiss on his cheek. Henry then reached over to hug Regina next as the brunette held him in her arms now.

"Alright, everyone! Group hug!" Ruby shouted as everyone joined in on their hug. There was soon a knock on the door, "I'll get it!" the brunette happily parted from the group hug as she ran to answer the door.

Heads turned as Ruby came back into the room as she was now accompanied by Mulan herself. Their hands interlaced together as she introduced her, "Everyone, you remember Mulan." she looked over at her now girlfriend, "This is everybody. You know Emma, her fiance Regina, little Henry there, Mr. and Mrs. N…" she introduced everyone as they welcomed her inside and continued to celebrate for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Weeks later, after Henry's very own bedroom was finally finished, Emma and Regina were able to bring the boy home with them. His little face being in awe at the sight of his big new home as he rushed out of the car as soon as Sidney placed it in park.

"Henry, watch the steps, you'll trip!" Emma shouted as she ran after the excited boy.

Regina stepped out of the car as she smiled and nodded over at Sidney.

"Ma'am? May I just say… your parents would be so proud."

Regina smiled a pearly white smile this time, her eyes rapidly blinking to prevent any tears from rushing out, "Thank you, Sidney." she headed on inside to meet up with Emma and Henry right after. Her smile growing bigger as she saw the boy run upstairs to see his own room.

"I think he likes it here." Emma kid, smiling as she felt Regina's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Do you? What do you think?" asked Regina.

Emma shrugged playfully, remembering when the brunette asked her that question when she first arrived here, "Eh, I've seen better." a laugh erupted from within her as the brunette's fingers tickled her sides playfully. Their lips meeting in a few peppered kisses.

"Listen, do you think Henry could spend the night with your parents? I want to take you away somewhere." asked Regina.

Emma quirked a brow in wonder, "Take me where?"

Regina smirked.

* * *

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" asked Emma as she rode in the passenger seat of the porsche, while Regina drove on the backroads on their back from Newark.

"Soon. We are almost there." her hand fell on Emma's as they rested on her lap.

As soon as they arrived, Regina opened up the passenger side door as she helped the blonde out, walking with her a few steps forward, across a land.

"Now can I take it off?" asked Emma, her heart racing with excitement as to why Regina had been acting very secretive all day.

Regina rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder, a smile on her lips as she looked ahead, "Yes, you may."

Emma quickly removed the blindfold as a gasp was heard coming from her now parted lips as she stared in awe at the very cabin she loved as a child, all fixed up just as she always envisioned it. She turned to look at Regina with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Go ahead and look inside. It's yours." Regina smiled, walking calmly along the same pathway Emma took to run towards the cabin. She couldn't help but see a similarity between her and Henry as they both ran to their new homes.

As Regina stepped inside the now fixed up cabin, Emma was still in a daze, her green eyes looking over every corner of that cabin. There it was. A small kitchen, with very few pans, a single bathroom off to the other side. Next to it, the living area with a loveseat, a giant round, circular rug that took up the space between the couch and the chimney. To end it, on the other side of the cabin, there was a small private space that held a big enough bed for two. It was beyond perfection. Small, but it was hers alone to enjoy just as she always imagined as a child.

"It's mine?" Emma asked, still unable to believe it as she turned to look at the smiling brunette.

Regina nodded, "It's yours to come here and get away whenever you feel like it."

Emma wrapped her arms around her as she placed a kiss to the woman's lips, one after another, "It's so beautiful." she remained close to the brunette as she looked around again, "Even better than I ever thought it would be," her eyes met with Regina's again, "Thank you."

"There's more." Regina smiled.

"More?" Emma's brow raised, her lips curving into a smile of her own.

Regina held out a square shaped box as Emma stared at her quizzingly before opening it. Her green eyes looking back at her again in question as they fell on a pair of keys that were attached by a circular pendant keychain with a swan in the middle.

"This is my key to our house," jingling was heard coming from the keychain and house key as they danced together once Emma picked up the extra key. She looked up at the brunette before her.

"Your other gift that belongs to that other key can be found around back." Regina nodded towards the back door of the cabin that lead to the backyard. She followed Emma out the door as she ran towards it.

Emma's mouth fell open, her eyes practically in tears as she looked towards the garden that she always envisioned. Only that wasn't what made her tear up. She walked along the clear pathway that divided her garden, coming to a complete stop as before her was her beloved yellow bug. It was the very same one her parents had passed down to her once she learned to drive. The very same volkswagen beetle that she and Ruby drove out without her parents permission and crashed it against a tree so hard, that very same scrape by the driver's side door still remained.

"How did-?" her words caught in her own throat as she looked over at the brunette.

"You can thank Graham for that. He didn't stop searching for it until he was finally able to track it down."

"But, I never told you about my first car. How did you know?" asked Emma.

Regina smiled, "Your father told me that evening I stayed for dinner."

Emma hugged her once again, her tears soaking up on the brunette's shirt. She looked at her as their hug slowly parted, a smile as wide as Regina's on her lips as they slowly came in contact with the brunette's own in a passionate and slow kiss. Regina's arms immediately wrapping around the blonde's form as their bodies came closer together and their kiss deepened even more.

It didn't take either women long to make a fire of their own, as the blankets from the bed came off to be laid out on the floor in front of it. Empty paper plates, along with a picnic basket laid off to the side as hours before this moment, Regina was finally able to experience Emma's famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Now, they both found themselves wrapped up in each other, as their naked bodies explored each other with patience.

Regina's lips mapped out the already familiar trails of the blonde's body as she kissed along her back, "Are you sure you want to do this again?" she whispered into the blonde's hair as it covered part of her face.

Emma nodded as she stood on her hands and knees, "I'm sure." she whispered, her blonde hair hanging over her shoulders.

Regina left a trail of tender kisses down the woman's back as she sat up on her knees. Her olive hand bringing the already well lubricated dildo in place against the blonde's opening of her butt cheeks, "Take a breath."

Emma did as she was instructed, even though she already knew. Feeling as Regina's hand rested on her back, as she felt the tip of it enter her as she hissed. It still hurt just as much as the first time they tried this, but even this turned her on just as much as it did Regina.

Regina's hips moved forward in a slow manner, this time not stopping even if the blonde's body tensed underneath her. Her lips came in contact with the skin of her back as she placed hot, breathless kisses against it as the inside of the strap on was already working her clit as she moved in and out more and more. She couldn't help but release a moan of her own as Emma did the same, her knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the pillow that rested underneath her.

"Mmm…" Emma's moan sounded louder as Regina began to pick up her movements just a little, her arm coming up as her hand grabbed a fist full of the brunette's soft hair.

Emma's moaning soon became more as a vibrating sound was heard from out of nowhere. Regina of course had brought along the vibrating bullet she had bought for her, and now switched it on as she brought it underneath the blonde's legs to stimulate her clit with hard given vibrations.

"Fuck!" the blonde's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her head tilted back, her hand pulling on the brunette's hair as Regina's body rested more on her, very much like an extra cover. The heat between their bodies exchanging as the still burning fire provided even more warmth for them. An olived arm snaking around Emma's form as her other hand cupped one of her bare breasts.

"I love you, Emma." Regina whispered into stands of blonde hair, her breath brushing against it and her ear. She moaned as she moved more and more, starting to feel utterly breathless just as Emma was becoming.

"I love you too, Gina." Emma's nails raked across the brunette's scalp as she pulled on her hair harder, releasing moan after moan as she could still feel a bit of pain but pleasure nonetheless. Her body already tensing up altogether as Regina's fingers skillfully moved the vibrator in quick circles. "Fuck, don't stop!"

"Fuck baby, you feel incredible!" Regina moaned, already feeling her body tense up on its own as Emma's juices began sliding down her hand.

Moans after moans were exchanged between the two women as they both reached their climax.

"Oh, my God, Emma!" Regina orgasmed as her forehead collapsed on her bare, sweaty back. Her hips reaching a stop, just as her hand did as Emma reached her orgasm.

"God, that feels so big!" the blonde moaned, calling out Regina's name right after as she orgasmed. Her breathes coming out of her long and hard as she felt her body collapse on the floor.

After Regina pulled out the dildo and placed the vibrating toy aside for the time being, she pulled Emma into her arms, placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead. Her hand brushing back strands of blonde hair as she tucked them behind her ear. Emma's green eyes looked right back into those brown eyes that once seemed dark, and mysterious and possibly cold hearted. Now, as she looked right into them, all she could see was love, devotion and desire.

Her hand rested on the brunette's cheek as her lips placed a loving kiss to the woman's plump lips. Those very same lips she once hated kissing that now she could never get enough of.

"Thank you." whispered Emma, "There's nothing I could ever possibly give you that would top everything you've given me since we met."

Regina thought for a moment, her eyes never leaving Emma's, "I wouldn't say that. You gave me Henry. I have your love, and a family of own. That tops it all."

Emma smiled at the brunette's words. Henry had become the apple of her eye since day one and she could see how much he already loved Regina.

"There has to be something else I can give you. Something you don't yet have."

Regina smiled a pearly white smile as she thought about that one thing. Because there was something she would love to have that she yet didn't.

"I know that smile, Gina. Tell me. What is it?" asked Emma.

Their voices were so soft and tired, the sound of the crackling fire was heard loud and clear around them.

Finally after a moment's pause, Regina whispered her answer, "A little girl."

Emma's smile widened as her body soon rested on top of Regina's very own, their lips crashing into a hard and passionate kiss as they were soon wrapped in each other once again.

* * *

**A year later…**

Regina hid around her backyard, peeking out constantly as Henry kept on searching for her as they played a game of hide and seek.

"Ma-ma!" a small voice was heard shouting as Regina acted surprised around her one year old daughter who had her short arms wrapped around the woman's legs. Her blonde pigtails hanging to each side.

"You found me!" Regina smiled down at the giggling one year old as she scooped her up in her arms, "Let's go get your brother." she whispered, sneaking by the backyard as she wrapped her other arm around a surprised Henry, "We found you!" she shouted in laughter.

"Mom!" Henry laughed as he fell to the ground with Regina and his new baby sister on the grass.

Emma smiled at the sight of her very own family as she found herself doing since the day they said their _I do's_. She loved seeing Regina with their son and daughter. And even after a year of marriage both women were still so utterly and devotely in love with one another. Regina lived to make her and their kids happy. If she would tell anyone that ever came along that this Regina Mills that was before her now was the same one before Emma came into her life. They would have a hard time believing it. Because, yes, Regina had changed. Even though she didn't realize it at first, she changed the day she walked into that night club and saw Emma for the first time. Since day one, Emma Swan took her heart and locked it in its own box for safe keeping. Now, Regina could say she had everything she ever wanted. A family of her own. Two beautiful kids, followed by the most beautiful wife any man or woman could have.

"Time to eat, everyone's waiting." said Emma, holding out her arms as she scooped up her daughter in her arms after Regina rushed her over to the blonde. She held out her hand as her fingers interlaced with her wife's. Regina soon held out her hand as Henry took it into his own as all four of them walked away together where their entire family, their best friends included waited for them to enjoy one of their many weekend barbecues.


End file.
